Sunlight
by youte
Summary: PostS9.AU. Parfois, on cherche pendant des années une chose qu'on a juste sous les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Et puis soudain, sans qu'on s'y attende, on en prend enfin conscience. Casey/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**Petites choses à savoir sur la saison 9 pour éviter les confusions: (spoilers) **_(Ces informations seront mentionnées quelque part dans la fic sans importance majeure)_

**NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ RIEN SAVOIR SUR LES INTRIGUES A VENIR !**

Kathy et Elliot ont un cinquième enfant, un fils nommé Elliot (Eli), né dans l'épisode _Paternity_.

Dans l'épisode _Undercover_ Olivia, sous couverture en prison, est victime d'une tentative de viol par un gardien, Lowell Harris.

Il a été révélé dans l'épisode _Closet_ qu'Olivia a eu une relation avec un reporter nommé Kurt Moss durant plusieurs mois. Elle a rompu avec lui à la fin de l'épisode.

Dans l'épisode _Authority _Olivia est enlevé par Merritt Rook et (pour les besoins de la fic) a subi plusieurs électrochocs (faux dans l'épisode).

Et dans le final _Cold_, pour ne pas tout gâcher disons simplement que Chester Lake doit quitter son poste d'inspecteur.

Et Casey commet une Brady Violation (ne présente pas une preuve allant dans le sens de l'accusé à la défense) et ment à un juge. Conséquence? Selon Donnelly un an de suspension minimum voire bien pire. En gros, bye bye, Casey.

(L'actrice voulait apparemment quitter la série. Mais cette sortie est pas mal critiquée par les fans, car si Casey a plusieurs fois flirté avec les lois, il n'a jamais été indiqué qu'elle pourrait carrément mentir à un juge surtout que _Cold_ ne présentait vraiment pas la pire des affaires qu'elle ait eu à traiter. Et puis à chaque fois que Casey a manipulé la loi c'était il me semble sur des sujets la touchant de près, comme la schizophrénie par rapport à son ex fiancé, Charlie. Mais bon. C'est Law&Order, et comme à chaque fois on nous balance des trucs sans rien expliquer. Tant pis. Les fans espèrent juste que Casey sera mentionnée dans la saison 10 et qu'elle ne tombera pas aux oubliettes comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… ce qui est aussi une caractéristique des NY. Il n'en est pas moins que la plupart des gens pensent que Diane Neal et son personnage méritaient un meilleur scénario de sortie…moi y compris. )

**Pour les besoins de cette fic**, Casey n'a pas commis une Brady Violation. Parce que je pense que les procureurs jouant ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec les lois devraient bien être virés, et que j'ai besoin que Casey ait un job. Donc disons qu'au cours de l'épisode, Casey a commis une faute bien moins grave, qu'on ne nommera pas, car je ne connais absolument pas la législation américaine et les peines encourues par les avocats ne respectant pas les règles. Disons que Casey a commis quelque chose d'assez grave pour être suspendue quelques semaines sans salaire et être changée d'unité pour éviter les tensions. C'est peut-être incohérent, mais on s'en moque. C'est une fic, et j'aime bien Casey. Nah.

**Disclaimer: Ce qui n'est pas à moi, n'est pas à moi. Ce qui est moi, est à moi, pas touche. **

**NEW YORK: Unité Spéciale.**

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 1**

Il y avait de nombreuses choses dont Casey Novak avait honte.

L'une des pires datait de six mois. Une erreur professionnelle et éthique qui lui avait valu une suspension de trois mois. Et elle avait eu énormément de chance, grandement due à ses excellents résultats en tant que substitut du procureur. Trois mois de suspension sans salaire et quelques privilèges en moins, sans compter une crédibilité auprès de ses pairs et de ses ennemis qu'elle ne récupérerait pas avant longtemps. Elle était surveillée étroitement par le procureur et ne retrouverait certainement sa confiance qu'après avoir gagné bien des difficiles procès sans doute ni surprise. Mais c'était un prix qu'elle était prête à payer. Elle le méritait.

Encore aujourd'hui, presque sept mois après l'affaire Krane, Casey ne saurait dire ce qui lui avait pris d'ainsi tourner le dos à ses principes et à tous ses devoirs d'agent de la justice. Elle qui représentait le peuple de New York et défendait les victimes, elle avait bafoué les droits et la loi qu'elle avait tant servi. Pourquoi? Lassitude? Fatigue? Colère? Arrogance?

Tout était si compliqué. Mais la suspension et la punition l'avaient remise dans le droit chemin. Au moindre faux pas, elle savait qu'elle perdrait sa licence et ne pourrait plus jamais exercer une profession touchant au droit. Tant d'années, tant de travail et tellement de sacrifices auraient pu être gâchés… Casey était prête à démissionner si jamais elle se sentait à nouveau capable de trahir ce qu'elle représentait en tant qu'avocate, de devenir ce qu'elle haïssait.

Oui, elle partirait sans hésiter.

Cinq années à l'USV l'avaient changée. Sa naïveté s'était tarie, son idéalisme avait faibli, son enthousiasme s'était éteint. Elle portait toujours ces trois traits en elle, et pourtant ils restaient étouffés, côtoyaient l'amertume, la souffrance et la lassitude de voir tous ces coupables et toutes ces victimes défiler, de connaître une face du monde que tant de gens préféraient ignorer.

Après sa suspension, elle avait été mutée aux Homicides de Brooklyn. Pas vraiment une punition selon elle. Elle aimait ce boulot. Les meurtres étaient plus froids, plus impersonnels que les viols, les gosses maltraités, les femmes massacrées. Il était plus simple de se détacher tout en gardant autant de passion pour les victimes. Plus simple de gérer le stress, les cauchemars. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien les détectives de son unité, bien qu'elle travaillait avec eux depuis plus de trois mois, mais ça se passait bien. Malgré les rumeurs qui couraient sur sa suspension et ses erreurs, ils appréciaient le travail de Casey et ses résultats. C'était tout ce qui comptait, peu importe les remarques acerbes occasionnelles des avocats, des juges, de certains flics. Qu'elle puisse rendre justice restait le plus important, même si elle avait l'impression d'être baby-sittée, parfois même d'être un suspect sous surveillance.

Son travail était quasiment sa vie aujourd'hui, l'une des rares choses qui lui restaient. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle l'avait perdu.

« Hey. » souffla une voix douce alors qu'on s'asseyait près d'elle.

Casey leva la tête de son verre.

« Hey, Olivia. »

L'inspecteur de l'USV de Manhattan s'installa près d'elle et commanda une bière. Casey était déjà passée à quelque chose de plus fort.

Curieusement, c'était depuis qu'elles ne travaillaient plus ensemble que l'amitié entre Casey et Olivia s'était réellement développée. Elles en avaient plus appris sur la personnalité et les goûts de l'autre durant ces six derniers mois que durant cinq années à travailler ensemble. Si Casey voyait que très rarement ses anciens collègues, elle restait en contact avec Olivia par téléphone parfois une fois par semaine, parfois moins. Elles se voyaient de temps à autres, souvent quand elles avaient besoin de compagnie. Ne plus travailler ensemble rendait leur relation plus libérée, plus aisée.

« Dure affaire? » demanda Casey.

« Ouais. »

« Veux en parler? »

« Non. Dure affaire? »

« Pas particulièrement. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils et l'observa curieusement, mais Casey n'expliqua pas son cafard apparent. Il y avait encore trop de choses que son amie ignorait sur elle.

« Vie amoureuse? »

Casey sourit.

« Quelle vie amoureuse? J'ai plus eu de relation depuis… trop longtemps. »

« Bienvenue au club. La dernière a été avec Kurt. »

« Comment vont les autres? »

« Bien. Comme d'habitude. Elliot se fait un sang d'encre pour Eli. Apparemment mon filleul est une terreur. »

« A quoi ils s'attendaient? Il s'appelle Elliot Stabler! »

« Exact. »

« Tu bosses demain? »

« A midi. »

« Je dois être au tribunal à dix heures. »

« Et tu comptes reprendre de ça? »

Casey jeta un coup d'œil à son verre presque terminé, haussa les épaules.

« Oh oui. La nuit effacera les traces. »

« Tu bois rarement à ce point, surtout quand tu travailles. En fait… je ne t'ai jamais vu boire ainsi. »

« L'occasion est spéciale. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Joyeux sixième anniversaire. » répondit simplement Casey en levant son verre.

Olivia fronça les sourcils, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Anniversaire de quoi? »

Avec un autre sourire, Casey passa négligemment ses longs cheveux roux derrière son épaule et pencha la tête sur le côté. Son regard vert semblait sombre sous l'éclairage faible du bar.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire, détective. Tu reprends de la bière? »

Olivia l'observa quelques secondes, puis finit par sourire et appeler le serveur.

Parfois, elles avaient simplement besoin de se laisser aller. Et d'oublier.

**USV**

La première chose qu'elle constata, ce fut qu'elle était réveillée.

La seconde chose, son horrible, atroce, indescriptible mal de tête.

Gémissant doucement, Casey Novak tenta difficilement de se convaincre que si elle se décidait à ouvrir les yeux la lumière du jour ne la blesserait pas davantage. Avocate douée, elle n'aurait logiquement pas eu de mal à convaincre qui que ce soit de ce fait. Malheureusement sa migraine n'était pas dupe.

Quelques clignements d'yeux plus tard, un bien étrange malaise commença à s'emparer d'elle. Puis un fait bizarre l'interpella. L'odeur des draps et de la pièce ne lui était pas du tout familière. Ni le coussin contre sa joue.

Une montée d'adrénaline chassa les dernières lueurs de sommeil et elle se redressa d'un coup sec avant de sauter du lit, luttant contre son corps pour garder l'équilibre malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui martelait le crâne.

Troisième chose constatée: elle n'était pas chez elle.

Quatrième chose constatée: elle était presque nue.

Lorsque la chambre à coucher voulut bien cesser de tourner, Casey remarqua que son partenaire de la nuit était toujours dans le lit, et que ses souvenirs étaient _très_ flous. Assez flous pour qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de qui était dans ce lit ou de ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

Alors même qu'elle parcourait le sol du regard pour localiser ses vêtements, l'inconnu gémit et bougea sous la couette. Casey se figea. C'était un gémissement très… féminin. _Trop_ féminin.

Oh. Bon. Dieu.

Une seconde plus tard, elle apercevait la tête de la personne.

« Olivia?! »

« Casey?! » s'exclama Olivia en se redressant rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu f… »

Sa question mourut entre ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua la quasi nudité de son amie… et la sienne.

A ce stade, une sorte de panique mêlée de colère envahit Casey qui s'empressa d'attraper ses vêtements et de s'habiller.

Oliva grogna de douleur, la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda t-elle lentement.

« A ton avis? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?! »

« Je… Ca ne veut rien dire. »

Si Olivia restait en apparence calme pour contrer l'agitation de Casey, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Pour la défense du détective, elle n'avait pas encore repris tous ses esprits. L'avocate fit une petite pause dans ses mouvements, le temps de lancer un regard incrédule à Olivia. Celle-ci dut bien s'avouer que la situation parlait d'elle-même. Et puis malgré leur gueule de bois, elles savaient toutes les deux que quelque chose était bien arrivé.

« Génial. » pestait Casey. « Absolument super génial! Comment on a pu être aussi stupides! Comment j'ai pu faire ça… »

« Casey- »

« La ferme! »

La réplique réduisit momentanément Olivia au silence, peu habituée à une telle véhémence et un tel vocabulaire de la part de la jeune femme. Elle ne se reprit que lorsque Casey sortit de sa chambre et qu'elle comprit qu'elle allait partir ainsi.

« Attends, Casey! »

« Je dois aller au tribunal. »

« Attends! »

Une seconde plus tard, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement claquait lourdement.

Olivia se laissa retomber sur son lit, incapable de mesurer la situation. Le mal de crâne n'aidait aucunement, et ses souvenirs continuaient à jouer les abonnés absents.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'être allée au bar rejoindre Casey la veille au soir, profitant d'une des rares fois où elles avaient l'occasion de se voir depuis qu'elles n'étaient plus collègues.

Visiblement, elles avaient dû rester au bar un moment et n'avaient pas dû lésiner sur les verres. Mais Olivia ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux dans sa chambre, encore moins comment elles en étaient venues à s'embrasser et à se retrouver au lit ensemble. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas conduit en état d'ébriété.

Le réveil se mit en route, le son strident et hautement désagréable vrillant le crâne de l'inspecteur. Olivia grogna et écrasa sa main contre le bouton. Elle devait bientôt aller travailler.

« Vraiment génial. »

**USV**

Quelques heures plus tard, migraine réduite et fatigue enfouie, Olivia faisait son possible pour se concentrer sur son rapport. Bien entendu c'était sans compter les questions de son équipier.

« Tu as l'air préoccupée, Liv. »

Elle, préoccupée? Non, voyons. Elle venait juste de très possiblement gâcher l'une des seules réelles amitiés qu'elle avait réussi à créer. Préoccupée? Quelle idée.

« Ca va. »

« Si j'en juge par ta gueule de bois, la soirée avec Casey s'est bien passée? »

Oh ça…

« Hum. »

« Comment elle va? »

Secouée…

« Bien. »

« Son boulot? »

« Ca va. »

« La connaissant, ses habitudes n'ont pas dû changer, même après trois mois de suspension. Elle doit toujours à moitié s'endormir sur ses dossiers à une heure pas possible. »

« Hum. »

Elliot haussa un sourcil.

« Olivia? Tu es certaine que ça va? »

« Lâche-moi, El. Je te dis que ça va. »

Constatant sa mauvaise humeur, Elliot se tut et se concentra sur son propre travail, non sans échanger un regard avec Munch et Fin.

Dès que l'aiguille atteignit l'heure tant attendue, Olivia sauta de sa chaise et attrapa sa veste.

« A tout à l'heure. » fit-elle avant de sortir rapidement.

Elle retrouva son demi-frère, Simon, au café dans lequel ils mangeaient à chaque fois qu'ils décidaient de déjeuner ensemble. Après les prises de nouvelles habituelles, Simon observa sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air soucieuse. Un problème? C'est pas le boulot. Un problème de petit-copain? »

Olivia leva un regard surpris vers lui et lui sourit.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça? »

« T'es ma frangine, facile. »

« C'est ça. »

« S'il faut aller casser la gueule d'un imbécile, je me dévoue. »

« Non. » sourit-elle. « C'est gentil, mais c'est pas la peine. »

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu voyais de nouveau quelqu'un. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu veux en parler? »

Elle haussa les épaules. La vérité était qu'elle se souvenait à présent de la plus grosse partie de la nuit. Et que même si ça avait été une erreur, elle ne pouvait pas dire à présent qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais la vivre.

« Un petit-copain trop prenant? »

« Pas vraiment. » demanda Olivia, sortant de ses pensées.

Il hocha la tête en lui volant son pain. Olivia ne le lui reprocha pas. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise pour l'ennuyer, et elle appréciait ce fait. Elle avait un petit frère qui lui volait son pain. Elle avait une famille.

« Un amant? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Amante? » Olivia hésita. « Oh oh! Bingo. Ta dernière petite-amie remonte à quelques années d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Exact. »

« Quel est le problème avec cette amante? »

Une nouvelle hésitation. Mais Simon ne travaillait pas avec elle. Simon avait rencontré Casey une seule fois deux mois auparavant, l'avait trouvée amusante et bizarre, l'aimait bien. Simon était son frère, et elle lui confiait pas mal de choses. Alors elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il en resta bouche-bée.

« Wow. »

« Merci, j'avais compris. »

« Calme-toi, Liv. Ca arrive à tout le monde de se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un d'imprévu. »

« Tu t'es souvent réveillé à côté d'une femme qui en plus était ton amie? Ou non. Plutôt dans ton cas, à côté d'un homme qui était ton ami? »

« Oui, bon. Peut-être que ta situation est un peu… beaucoup exceptionnelle. »

« Sans rire. »

« Tu es certaine de ne rien ressentir pour Casey? » Olivia le fusilla du regard. « Quoi? C'est une question légitime! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Nous étions toutes les deux complètement saoules. On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait! »

« On parle toujours de la situation ou de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta chambre? »

Olivia leva le regard vers lui, abasourdie, pour voir un sourire taquin sur les lèvres de son demi-frère.

« Pour votre info, monsieur Marsden, ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre s'est parfaitement bien déroulé. On pourrait en revenir au fait principal? »

« Bon, bon. Ca va. Respire, Olivia, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ok? »

« Facile à dire. Casey n'est pas gay. »

« Toi non plus, et pourtant tu t'intéresses de temps en temps aux femmes. »

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Elle a complètement flippé ce matin. »

« Je peux la comprendre. » remarqua Simon, plus sérieux. « Si ça m'arrivait, il me faudrait un certain temps pour me calmer. Liv, c'est naturel qu'elle ait eu cette réaction. Certaines personnes sont en colère contre elles-mêmes quand elles se retrouvent dans ce genre de situation. C'est une perte de contrôle totale sur leurs actions et leurs choix, en premier lieu parce qu'elles ont trop bu. Et Casey s'est non seulement retrouvée dans une chambre inconnue mais en plus avec une femme, laquelle est en prime une excellente amie et ex collègue. Olivia, elle n'est pas stupide. Vous étiez deux, et elle n'est pas du genre à te blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais je suis prête à parier qu'elle s'en prendra seulement à elle-même. »

« Ca craint. »

« Vous êtes des adultes, une fois que la gêne sera passée, ça s'évaporera. »

« Ouais. » souffla Olivia, se demandant réellement si elle voulait que ça s'évapore. Mais elle bannit rapidement ce genre de pensée.

« Tu en as parlé à Elliot? »

« Oh non, merci bien. Et si jamais lui et les garçons l'apprennent, je ne te parle pas des taquineries et autres paris. »

Simon étouffa son rire.

« Remarque, ta situation pourrait être pire. Imagine si Casey était toujours attachée à votre unité. »

« Je ne préfère pas. »

« Tu devrais lui parler, Liv. Vous vous sentirez mieux une fois que vous aurez laissé ça derrière vous. »

« Je sais. »

**USV**

Il était vingt et une heures, on était un vendredi et Casey Novak, trente-cinq ans, se trouvait toujours penchée sur son bureau recouvert par un mélange hétéroclite de feuilles de brouillon, dossiers, papiers officiels et livres de droit, sans oublier la tasse de café vide posée dangereusement dans un coin et les quelques crayons éparpillés ici et là.

Le soleil avait depuis quelques temps tirer sa révérence et une simple lampe illuminait le bureau de la substitut concentrée à la tâche. Elle devait faire condamner trois meurtriers en début de semaine prochaine, et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils s'en sortent à cause d'une quelconque erreur. Elle allait les crucifier, eux et leurs avocats, et elle allait le faire correctement.

Hors de question qu'il en soit autrement.

Lorsqu'on frappa légèrement à sa porte, Casey leva la tête pour voir une de ses collègues prête à partir.

« Hey. » salua la femme blonde doucement, « J'y vais. Tu devrais en faire autant, il se fait tard. »

« On est les dernières? »

« Autant que je sache. »

« Je finis ça et je partirai ensuite. »

« On est vendredi, tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, pas envie de t'amuser? »

Casey sourit à la femme de six ans son aînée.

« Bon week-end, Kelly. »

« Ok, comme tu veux. Je dirai à John que tu es toujours là en sortant. A lundi. »

Une fois sa collègue partie, Casey se recentra sur son boulot. Mais elle avait bien plus de difficulté à se concentrer.

Non, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous. Elle n'était plus tombée amoureuse depuis Charlie, et toutes ses relations s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Les seuls amis réels qu'elle avait un jour eu avait été ses copains de fac, mais leurs chemins avaient depuis des années divergés et ses problèmes avec Charlie l'avaient éloignée de tout le monde, l'avaient rendue méfiante et apeurée à l'idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Sa carrière lui avait alors pris tout son temps, ses seules connaissances se trouvaient être ses collègues et les quelques amis qui lui restaient étaient des avocats aussi occupés qu'elle ou des joueurs amateurs de softball qu'elle ne voyait que lors des entraînements et des matches.

Quant à sa famille… eh bien, ce n'était pas cela qui allait spécialement l'occuper.

C'était peut-être à cause de la solitude et de cette étrange peur de ne plus parvenir à aimer qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit d'Olivia une semaine auparavant. L'alcool ne pouvait pas être le seul coupable, si? C'était si étrange, si déstabilisant de n'être ainsi plus certaine de rien.

Bien sûr qu'elle appréciait Olivia. Elle l'avait admirée pendant cinq années à travailler avec elle, et depuis qu'elle la connaissait mieux et qu'elles ne se disputaient plus sur des affaires elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps en sa compagnie. Olivia connaissait le travail qu'elle avait fait et faisait, ne posait pas de question quand il ne fallait pas, pouvait écouter quand elle avait besoin de parler, donner des conseils sur des affaires,… Elle _comprenait_. Elle était amusante, un trait de caractère que Casey n'aurait pu deviner seulement en travaillant avec elle, attachante et aimait parler de tout et de rien. C'était une amitié plaisante et Casey savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Olivia.

Mais de là à…

Casey n'avait même jamais embrassé une femme auparavant. Peut-être avait-elle eu un intérêt un peu plus intense que la normale pour une ou deux femmes dans sa vie, mais rien qui ne s'apparentait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Olivia.

Le voile sur ses souvenirs s'était depuis longtemps levé et Casey se souvenait de la majeure partie de cette nuit-là. La simple pensée de ce qu'elle avait fait la faisait rougir. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau une jeune femme qui venait juste de perdre sa virginité et s'habituait à cette nouvelle donnée. Casey haïssait avoir à gérer des imprévus importants. Elle aimait pouvoir prévoir un minimum, aimait être au contrôle de sa vie tout simplement. Elle avait bien trop souffert d'éléments soudains pour ne pas les craindre de tout son être à présent.

Et voilà qu'alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à retrouver un nouvel équilibre, cet évènement venait la perturber et tout foutre en l'air.

Olivia était son amie, peut-être bien la plus proche qu'elle avait eu depuis bien des années. Et avoir dans sa tête les souvenirs de la nuit qu'elles avaient passé était vraiment plus qu'étrange. Casey ne pouvait pas dire que ça la répugnait, parce que d'autant qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait apprécié ce qu'il s'était passé… très apprécié, en fait. Bizarrement, les premières choses à lui revenir en mémoire avaient été qu'Olivia sentait bon, qu'elle était douce et qu'elle était aussi passionnée qu'elle.. C'était un peu idiot, mais eh, Casey avait été totalement saoule, alors elle songeait que s'en souvenir n'était déjà pas si mal.

Quant à ses émotions par rapport à tout ça… par rapport à Olivia… Il y avait de la gène en premier lieu, de la colère pour avoir autant bu… Là-dessous, difficile à dire. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée ainsi, elle avait du mal à gérer ce nouveau retournement de situation.

« Autant partir. » maugréa t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de passer dix minutes enfermée dans ses pensées.

Elle se leva et alla chercher son sac pour y rassembler les dossiers dont elle aurait besoin ce week-end. Alors même qu'elle attrapait son ordinateur portable, des pas derrière elle la firent sursauter et se retourner brusquement.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Olivia en entrant. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Casey reprit son souffle et ferma un instant les yeux pour contrôler ses émotions.

« Non, c'est moi. Je… j'ai tendance à paniquer brusquement quand je suis seule la nuit ici. Se faire battre jusqu'à l'inconscience n'est pas bon pour le sentiment de sécurité. »

Olivia hocha la tête, ses yeux sombres emplis de compréhension inquiète.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, le gardien en bas a fait toutes les vérifications nécessaires. »

« Ouais, John a même tendance à être surprotecteur. » affirma Casey en se tournant de nouveau vers ses affaires pour terminer de ranger.

« Ton nouveau bureau est plus petit que celui que tu avais à Manhattan. »

« En effet. » rit légèrement Casey. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ça me va. Comment tu savais que j'étais encore ici? »

« J'ai tenté le coup à tout hasard. J'ai voulu t'appeler, mais…hum… »

Casey sourit, toujours dos à Olivia. Elle comprenait bien le problème, elle-même avait décroché le téléphone plus d'une fois dans la semaine avant de rapidement se raviser. Elle boucla sa sacoche et se tourna vers Olivia, qui se tenait toujours juste devant l'entrée. Il était rare de voir l'inspecteur déstabilisée à ce point, et Casey trouva ça adorable, la façon dont Olivia évitait son regard.

Puisqu'elle avait fait le premier pas en venant jusqu'ici, Casey se décida à faire le second.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé, l'autre fois, je suis désolée. C'était stupide de partir ainsi… même si j'étais vraiment en retard. »

Soudain, la nervosité la rattrapa et ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard. Olivia sourit, apparemment soulagée par l'attitude de Casey.

« C'est rien. J'étais assez… secouée, moi-même. »

Casey hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'Olivia était bi, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas programmé ce qu'il s'était passé davantage qu'elle.

« Ouais. J'y repenserai à deux fois avant de reboire ainsi. Surtout à cause du mal de tête monstre qui va avec. »

« Tu as eu des problèmes au tribunal? »

« Une chance que j'ai autant l'habitude des procédures, parce que tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin-là est vraiment flou dans ma mémoire. »

Olivia sourit et hocha la tête.

« M'en parle pas, j'ai cru qu'Elliot allait me secouer. »

« Le juge aurait pu faire une danse du ventre devant nous, je crois que je n'aurais même pas capté. Rien. Nada. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ca aurait d'ailleurs peut-être été mieux comme ça. »

« Qui c'était? »

« Kellston. »

Olivia grimaça suite à l'image mentale.

« Eurk. »

« Exactement. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, avant de se sourire, toutes deux rassurées du fait que leur amitié resterait intacte malgré le faux pas.

« Tu allais prendre un taxi? »

« Oui, je suis venue en vélo ce matin. » acquiesça Casey en suivant Olivia dans le couloir.

Elle ferma son bureau et marcha à côté de l'inspecteur en direction des ascenseurs.

« T'es vraiment la seule à faire ça, quelle idée de venir au boulot en vélo! »

« C'est bon pour la santé, pour la ville, et pour l'entraînement. »

« Si tu le dis. Je pense plutôt que tu es un bourreau. »

« Tu cours! »

« Une ou deux fois par semaine! Et je ne fais pas de vélo, ni de softball, ou de baseball et basketball avec mes voisins. » Olivia plissa des yeux. « Combien de fois cours-tu par semaine, au juste? »

Casey sourit.

« Tout dépend d'un tas de choses, premièrement du temps que mon travail me laisse. Et je ne suis pas un bourreau. Tu es de garde? »

« Non, j'ai fini il y a une heure. Mais je bosse demain. »

« Ouch. »

« Ca me va, je n'avais rien de prévu. »

La conversation continua tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent après avoir salué John, le gardien de nuit que Casey commençait à très bien connaître à force de finir si tard.

Si elles étaient rassurées que tout ce soit bien passé, les deux femmes ignoraient encore que ce n'était que le commencement de quelque chose de plus grand et de bien plus important. Et elles n'étaient pas encore assez honnêtes avec elles-mêmes pour se rendre compte qu'en réalité leur amitié leur était devenue indispensable, et que la présence de l'autre dans leur vie était devenue un impératif.

Mais elles l'apprendraient rapidement. La vie avait souvent une drôle de façon de nous apprendre que ce qu'on a cherché pendant bien longtemps se trouvait en réalité tout à côté depuis presque autant de temps…

**USV**

_Un début rapide pour situer l'histoire. Prochain chapitre plus du point de vue d'Olivia._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 2**

« Faut vraiment que j'y aille. » informa Elliot en se levant de son bureau. « Si je manque encore un entraînement, l'équipe va me tuer. Il nous reste plus qu'un match à disputer et si on gagne, à nous la coupe. »

Olivia sourit.

« Encore. »

« Et oui! On adore gagner. Et depuis que Casey est avec nous, c'est ce qui se passe. On s'y habitue. »

« Je veux bien te croire. »

« Allez, j'y vais. »

« Tu lui passes le bonjour de ma part? »

« Bien sûr. » sourit son équipier. « Bye. »

Olivia l'observa partir et soupira avant de se recentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Une heure plus tard elle allait changer de dossier quand les deux commères de l'endroit arrivèrent.

« Où Stabler est passé? » demanda Munch.

« Ouais, il avait un rancard? »

« Fin, El est marié. Kathy et lui se sont retrouvés et d'après Elliot ça se passe mieux que durant toutes ces dernières années. »

« Hum, et qui a dit qu'un nouveau bébé n'était pas la bonne solution pour ressouder un couple? »

« A mon avis ça tient plus aux efforts des deux côtés qu'à Eli, bien que mon filleul est bien entendu extraordinaire. »

« Tu devrais pas être partie? »

« Merci, Munch. »

« Non pas que ta divine présence nous dérange, bien sûr. »

Olivia se leva et s'étira.

« Je crois que je vais vous prendre aux mots, les gars. »

« Ouais, profite pour nous, on va être coincés là pour un moment. » maugréa Fin.

Olivia rit et lui lança la barre chocolatée qu'elle avait acheté mais pas mangé.

« Tiens, ça te réconfortera. »

« Oh, je t'adore, Benson. »

Munch haussa un sourcil.

« Je me méfierai à ta place. C'est un pot de vin qui va demander tôt ou tard un retour. »

« Tais-toi, John. Je vais dire bonsoir au capitaine, et je me sauve. »

Olivia entra doucement dans le bureau et attendit que Cragen lève la tête vers elle.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Bien. Il se fait tard. Repose-toi. »

« Ok. Pour l'affaire Jensen, si jamais - »

« Tu seras prévenue. »

« Bien. Bonsoir. »

« Olivia? »

« Oui? »

« Tu as l'air mieux depuis quelques temps. »

« Je vais bien. »

« On a eu une année mouvementée. Surtout toi. J'ai été très inquiet, tu t'es renfermée. »

Gênée, Olivia passa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et sourit. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être face à un père ou un oncle lorsque Cragen agissait ainsi.

« Je ne me suis pas renfermée. »

« Oh si. Même envers Elliot. Ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harris ou Rook ne te fera pas oublier. »

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'était il y a des mois. »

« Je sais. Et tu sembles aller mieux depuis quelques temps, comme je te le disais. Ca fait plaisir à voir. »

« Merci. »

« Une raison particulière? »

Olivia fronça les sourcils, réfléchit sans trouver exactement pourquoi elle avait davantage envie de se lever le matin ou de prendre la vie du bon côté.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« En tout cas, que ça continue. Mais je persiste à dire que tu devrais en parler à Huang. Allez, va t-en, et repose-toi. »

« Bien, monsieur. Bonne soirée. »

« A toi aussi. »

Sans un mot, plongée dans ses pensées, Olivia retourna à son bureau, récupéra ses affaires, fit de même à son casier et rejoignit lentement sa voiture. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se sentait plus vivante ou légère.

Elle s'installa au poste de conduite et allait démarrer lorsque son téléphone bipa.

_J'ai eu ton bonjour. J'ai faim. Tu as dîné? C._

Soudain, Olivia sourit. Elle tapa rapidement sa réponse.

_Pizzas et café. Chez moi._

Une fois qu'elle eût la réponse positive, Olivia démarra et se dirigea vers son appartement. Depuis deux semaines Casey et elle avaient étrangement augmenté le nombre d'appels et de rencontres, et Olivia aimait assez avoir ainsi l'occasion d'être elle-même, de discuter de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et de rire.

« Oups. »

Son pied se leva de l'accélérateur, et Olivia secoua la tête en souriant face à sa réaction. C'était vraiment idiot d'être ainsi ravie de dîner avec une amie. Mais c'était Casey.

« Depuis quand ça change tout? »

Parler toute seule ne fut pas la raison de son choc soudain, loin de là. Par contre, se rendre compte qu'elle ressentait cette excitation et ce bien-être à la simple occasion de voir Casey l'était bien davantage.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Bien sûr, Olivia s'était aperçue de son attirance pour l'avocate ces derniers temps. Difficile d'ailleurs de l'ignorer avec les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle était trop près de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle remarquait à quel point son sourire illuminait son regard vert ou comme la force et la fragilité semblaient se marier en elle. Elle avait plusieurs fois eu l'impulsion de tendre la main pour la toucher, poser ses doigts sur son bras ou repousser ses cheveux longs redevenus roux derrière son épaule. Mais elle avait su stopper à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas le genre de gestes qu'elle pouvait avoir envers Casey, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de voir Casey s'éloigner d'elle.

« Génial. » murmura Olivia.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elles avaient été collègues et amies pendant cinq ans sans que rien ne se passe ou qu'aucune attirance ou connexion n'existe, pour que soudainement elle ressente tous ces trucs sans avertissement?

Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour Casey. Ne devait pas craquer pour ses sourires ou ses habitudes, de devait pas admirer son corps et son esprit, ne devait pas sentir son ventre se serrer dès qu'elle était trop proche d'elle ou qu'elle sentait son parfum.

Casey était son amie. Casey n'était même pas gay. Et Casey ne ressentait rien pour elle de la sorte.

Olivia soupira lourdement. Elle saurait se contrôler. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Il était important qu'elle y parvienne, elle n'était pas prête à perdre un autre îlot dans cet océan sombre et tourmenté qu'était sa vie.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans son appartement. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se doucher et de se changer avant qu'on ne sonne à sa porte.

« Entre! »

Casey s'exécuta et la salua avec un sourire.

« Désolée. Les autres ont voulu boire un verre après l'entraînement. »

« C'est rien. Je ne suis rentrée qu'il y a peu de temps. »

Casey avait encore les cheveux un peu humides du fait de sa récente douche. Elle portait un jogging gris, un débardeur vert forêt et une veste grise. L'été approchait et les températures devenaient assez agréables pour se passer de manteau.

« Tu as faim? » demanda Olivia.

« Je suis affamée. »

« Tiens, c'est la carte des pizzas, tu commandes? »

« Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu prends? »

« Mex. »

Face au regard que lui lançait Casey, Olivia sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

« Il y a de la viande dessus. Du chorizo. »

« Oui… et alors? Tu n'es pas végétarienne, que je sache? »

« Non. Mais mettre autant de choses sur une pizza c'est la dénaturaliser. »

Avec un rire amusé, Olivia sortit les couverts et haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends sur la tienne? Juste de la tomate? »

« Non. Du fromage. »

Visiblement, ça aurait dû être une évidence pour Olivia aussi. Elle éclata de rire.

« Que du fromage? »

Casey sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« A la rigueur du jambon. Et des lardons. »

« C'est de la viande ça, je te signale. »

« C'est pas pareil. »

« Je veux une Mex. »

« Hérétique. » accusa Casey avant de composer le numéro et de commander leur dîner.

Une fois qu'elle eût raccroché, Casey alla rejoindre Olivia sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? » demanda t-elle.

Olivia haussa les épaules.

« Je ne saurais te le dire. Ca a l'air d'être une série policière. »

« Comment tu sais que c'est pas un film? »

« Le générique et j'ai déjà vu des lancements. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Tu ne regardes jamais la télé? »

« Rarement. Que des documentaires ou les infos. Sauf des DVD, de temps en temps. »

« Ca explique pourquoi tu es tant paumée dès que quelqu'un fait une allusion à un show connu. »

« Eh! »

« C'est vrai! » se défendit Olivia avec un sourire.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je connais les shows connus! Et je préfère lire. Chacun son truc. La télé abrutit le cerveau. »

« Merci! »

« Je t'en prie. Mais ce n'est pas très grave pour toi. » répondit Casey, une lueur soudain malicieuse dans les yeux. « Tu es flic. »

« Eh! Je peux retenir ta pizza en otage! »

« Je m'en passerais. »

« Oh, et le café? »

Les yeux verts brillèrent d'horreur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça! »

« Tu crois? »

« C'est contre la loi. »

« Je suis plutôt certaine qu'il n'y a aucune loi contre le fait de ne pas donner de café à un substitut du procureur. »

« Non, ce qui est contre la loi c'est la prise d'otage et l'incitation au crime. »

« Quel crime? »

« Ton meurtre, Benson! »

Olivia pouffa.

« J'aimerais voir ça. »

Casey la poussa légèrement avec sa main gauche et voulut répliquer mais un gémissement sortit de sa bouche à la place de mots.

« Case? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Grimaçant, la jeune femme avait ramené son bras contre elle.

« C'est rien. » répondit-elle entre ses dents. « Je me suis juste blessée un peu à l'entraînement. »

« Fais voir? »

Casey hésita mais Olivia ne lui laissa pas trop le choix. Elle se saisit doucement de la main de l'avocate et remonta légèrement sa manche. Un énorme bleu recouvrait la moitié de son poignet.

« Wow. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je me suis pris un coup de batte. »

Olivia leva le regard vers elle, choquée.

« Vous vous êtes battus? Il n'y a que des flics, des avocats et des procs! »

« On ne s'est pas battus, Liv! Tu as vraiment une très mauvaise image du sport. »

« Peut-être. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » redemanda t-elle en inspectant la blessure de plus près.

« Oh, un type n'a pas fait attention, il faisait le fou avec sa batte et je passais à côté. J'ai juste eu le temps de lever le bras. »

« Bon réflexe. Qui est ce crétin? »

Olivia leva le regard pour voir Casey se mordre la lèvre inférieure, clairement amusée.

« Olivia, c'était Elliot. »

« _Quoi_?! Elliot t'a fait ça?! »

« Il n'a vraiment pas fait exprès. Il s'est confondu en excuses. C'est rien, dans quelques jours ça ira mieux. »

Rebaissant les yeux sur l'énorme et douloureux bleu, Olivia serra la main de Casey doucement et finit par la lâcher à contre-cœur. Aussitôt le contact lui manqua.

« C'est une sale blessure. »

« T'en fais pas, c'est pas la première, ce sera pas la dernière. Et oui, je parle toujours du sport. » On frappa à la porte et les yeux de Casey brillèrent. « Ouh, pizzas! »

Olivia se leva en souriant.

« Toi, tu es vraiment affamée! »

« J'ai très faim, en effet. »

Une fois qu'elles furent installées avec leur repas, les deux femmes entamèrent une conversation légère sur les musiques qu'elles aimaient écouter en ce moment. Au bout d'un moment, Olivia s'adossa au canapé et soupira.

« Oh, je finirai jamais ça. Eh, tu n'as qu'à ramener la dernière part à ton chien! »

Casey, qui venait de finir sa pizza, haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi mon chien revient toujours dans nos discussions? »

« Parce que tu me l'avais caché jusqu'à trois mois auparavant. »

« Je ne l'ai pas caché, je ne l'ai jamais mentionné. Et mon chien ne mange pas de pizza, c'est mauvais pour lui. Quoi? »

« Rien. Je ne reviens toujours pas que tu ais adopté un bichon frisé. »

« Mi frisé, mi maltais. Il a les poils plus raides que frisés d'ailleurs, et pour ton info, il est adorable. »

« C'est un chien à mémère. »

« Eh! Il est très énergique. Et déteste être seul. Je dois le laisser à ma voisine quand je m'absente. »

« La pauvre. Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'as? Un an et demi? Deux ans? »

« Sonia adore mon chien, je te signale. Ses petits-enfants aussi. Il est très bien élevé, et comme je le disais, il est adorable. Tu devrais prendre un animal. On se sent moins seule, et c'est sympa de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous attend à la maison. Même si c'est pour être nourri ou pour qu'on joue à la balle. »

« Eh, il est pas si différent de toi dans ce cas. »

Casey lui lança le coussin qu'elle avait derrière elle.

« Liv! »

« Désolée. » rit Olivia. « C'était trop tentant. Ne me dis pas que tu emmènes ce pauvre chien avec toi quand tu cours. »

« Il adore ça! »

« Le pauvre! »

« Eh! Ca suffit! Et où est mon café? »

Olivia se leva pour le leur servir et revint s'asseoir dans son salon.

« Alors? Quand vais-je le rencontrer, ce parfait compagnon? »

« Jamais. Je t'inviterais bien chez moi, mais je te trouve bien trop moqueuse. »

« Oh, je suis vexée. »

« Menteuse. »

Casey se tut, le temps de boire son café. Olivia haussa un sourcil.

« Tu étais en manque? »

« Oh oui. Va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai du travail et il se fait tard. »

« Ok. »

Olivia la raccompagna et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Tu devrais prendre des anti-douleurs pour ta blessure. »

Casey se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, son regard sombre posé sur elle, ses cheveux encadrant son visage. La respiration d'Olivia se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Liv, je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une blessure. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais que c'est une déformation professionnelle, mais ce côté protecteur est vraiment envahissant. »

« Je croyais que c'était une qualité. »

« Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un défaut. Bonne nuit, détective. »

« Bonne nuit. » murmura Olivia alors que Casey s'en allait.

Elle ferma sa porte, s'adossa contre et soupira longuement. La situation pourrait rapidement devenir un calvaire!

En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Elliot ne comprit vraiment pas pourquoi son équipière fut désagréable à ce point avec lui durant toute la journée du lendemain.

**USV**

« Tu as l'air préoccupée. » nota Olivia.

La journée était magnifique, et puisqu'elles avaient toutes les deux eu leur samedi, Casey et Olivia avaient décidé d'aller se balader dans un parc. Mais l'avocate était bien étrangement silencieuse en cette occasion.

« Non. »

Olivia tourna la tête sur le côté, observa Casey. Elle était habillée d'un jean foncé et d'un haut bleu ciel, des vêtements bien plus confortables et simples que ce qu'Olivia l'avait vue porter lorsqu'elles travaillaient ensemble. Mais elle avait vite appris que la mode n'était pas du tout une passion de Casey et qu'elle détestait devoir enfiler tailleurs, ensembles et talons hauts pour aller travailler. Olivia, elle, ne se plaignait aucunement d'avoir l'occasion de la voir habillée formellement de temps à autres…

« Casey, tu es vraiment trop muette pour ne rien avoir à l'esprit. »

« C'est rien. » répliqua l'autre femme, une certaine irritation faisant surface. « Des ennuis au boulot. Rien de palpitant, ni de grave. »

« Tu ne veux pas en parler? »

« Parler de quoi? D'à quel point c'est vexant d'avoir sa parole mise en doute toutes les deux secondes? » Casey ferma un instant les yeux, fit un visible effort pour repasser son amertume sous contrôle. « Je suis désolée. »

Olivia s'arrêta un instant, attrapa gentiment le bras de Casey pour qu'elle fasse de même.

« Eh. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« C'est stupide. Si je n'avais pas dépassé les bornes je n'aurais jamais eu cette foutue suspension. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de passer pour une hypocrite à chaque fois que j'accuse un professionnel d'outrepasser ses droits. »

« Tu as payé pour ça. »

« Ca me suivra toute ma carrière, Olivia. Même quand les effets immédiats seront passés. Et… c'est dur de se dire que… »

La voix de Casey se brisa, elle détourna les yeux. Le cœur serré, Olivia n'avait qu'une envie: prendre Casey dans ses bras. Mais elle se retint, elle savait qu'il y avait des limites instaurées qu'elle ne pouvait pas dépasser.

« Casey, tu es un procureur admirablement doué, tu as l'un des meilleurs résultats de l'Etat, un pourcentage de succès nettement plus élevé que la moyenne du pays. Ce que tu fais chaque jour, mettre des meurtriers derrière les barreaux, c'est rendre service à cette ville et à ses habitants, c'est juste et utile. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, toi y compris. J'ai été suspendue plusieurs fois, mais je fais mon boulot quand même, et je le fais bien. La qualité d'une personne ne se juge pas uniquement par ses erreurs. »

Quelques larmes dans les yeux, Casey observa un instant Olivia d'une manière étrange. Puis, à la plus grande surprise de l'inspecteur, elle fit un pas vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Choquée, Olivia lui rendit néanmoins immédiatement son étreinte et ferma les yeux, submergée par ses émotions. Tenir ainsi Casey dans ses bras paraissait si…

Au bout de quelques secondes, Casey se décala et reprit ses distances. Olivia ne se plaint pas intérieurement, elle était déjà bien heureuse d'avoir eu ce moment.

Bon sang, ça devenait pathétique, elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine amoureuse pour la première fois…

« Merci. »

« De rien, Case. Tu as faim? Je mangerais bien un hot dog. »

Casey éclata de rire.

« Par moment tu es tellement… flic. »

« Eh! Ce n'était pas un compliment, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'était plutôt affectueux. » répondit Casey avec un sourire en reprenant leur marche.

« N'espérez pas vous en sortir ainsi, maître. Ça ne marchera pas. »

« Tu ne vas pas me lire mes droits? »

« Oh si. »

« Quel crime? »

« Outrage à la fierté d'un agent de la loi. »

Soudain, le téléphone de Casey sonna. Avec un regard d'excuse, elle décrocha rapidement, eut une courte conversation et se tourna vers Olivia en soupirant.

« Triple homicide. Ils ont besoin de moi. Faut que j'y aille. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« T'en fais pas, je connais! »

Casey sourit, et Olivia fut assez heureuse de voir le regret sur son visage lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les taxis.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'une d'elles recevait ce genre d'appels, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

Ayant encore pas mal de temps devant elle, Olivia rentra chez elle pour prendre sa voiture et alla directement chez les Stabler. Kathy l'accueillit avec un sourire et l'emmena dans le salon.

Elliot était dans le jardin avec les jumeaux, lesquels vinrent saluer la collègue de leur père avec de grands cris de joie et des sourires.

« Olivia! »

« Salut, Dickie. Liz. »

« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue! Tu viens jouer avec nous? »

Avec un petit rire, Elliot arriva derrière eux et secoua la tête.

« Pas tout de suite. Allez donc continuer la partie de soccer sans moi. »

Alors que les deux jeunes gens partaient en courant, leurs parents et Olivia s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Je te manquais déjà? » demanda Elliot avec un sourire taquin tout en lui offrant une bière.

« Aucunement, je suis venue voir mon adorable filleul. »

« Le voilà. » annonça Kathy en lui passant le garçonnet.

Olivia le prit sur ses genoux.

« Eh, mon bonhomme. Comment ça va? »

« Iv! »

« Et oui. Je t'ai manquée? »

Il tapa dans ses mains et Kathy soupira de dépit.

« C'est un monstre. »

« A ce point? » rit Olivia.

« Aucun des quatre autres ne m'a donné autant de fil à retordre, même les jumeaux. »

« Il est si adorable. »

« Avec toi, c'est sûr. » accorda Elliot. « Bizarrement il n'est pas aussi docile avec nous. »

« Papa! » cria Liz soudainement.

Elliot sourit, prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et se leva.

« Vous m'excusez? J'ai un match à finir. »

Il s'en alla rapidement tandis qu'Olivia était toujours très occupée avec son filleul. Elle passait souvent chez les Stabler depuis sa naissance, ne souhaitant pas manquer quelque chose dans sa vie. Elle était bien consciente qu'être marraine et tante serait peut-être ce qu'elle aurait de plus proche de la maternité. Ses espoirs d'un jour avoir une famille à elle disparaissaient. Les enfants de Simon et Elliot devraient la supporter, mais aucun ne s'en plaignait. Olivia avait tendance à les gâter pourrir. Surtout Eli, d'ailleurs.

« Tu as l'air soucieuse. »

Olivia sourit en entendant cette phrase de la voix douce de Kathy, comme un écho à ce qu'elle avait elle-même dite à Casey quelques temps plus tôt.

« Juste des pensées idiotes. »

Kathy lui sourit, comme si elle comprenait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Si les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis des années, elles ne partageaient pourtant qu'une amitié légère. Néanmoins, elles étaient liées par Elliot et se comprenaient.

« Tu sais, Elliot s'inquiète pour toi en ce moment. Il dit que tu es étrange depuis quelques semaines. »

Surprise, Olivia leva la tête vers elle.

« Comment ça? »

« Que tu es souvent ailleurs, que tu es évasive sur ce que tu fais en dehors du boulot, ce genre de choses. »

« Tu pourras lui dire que je vais très bien, et qu'à force de se faire du soucis ainsi, il va finir tout ridé avant l'âge. »

Kathy sourit et hocha la tête.

« Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment? »

« Non. »

« Mais…? »

« Quoi mais? »

« Je suis une femme, et il y a certaines choses qu'une femme sait reconnaître chez une autre, Olivia. »

Olivia soupira, lança un regard derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'Elliot était toujours dans le jardin. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était qu'il mette deux et deux ensemble. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partager cela avec lui pour l'instant, et elle savait que Kathy interpréterait correctement son geste.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. »

Kathy sourit doucement.

« En train de? »

Olivia leva les yeux au ciel tout en empêchant Eli de tirer ses cheveux.

« Peut-être que je suis déjà amoureuse et que je continue de tomber. »

« C'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise? »

« J'en sais rien. C'est compliqué. »

« Elliot le connaît. »

« Oui. »

« En quoi c'est compliqué? »

« En bien des points. Premièrement, je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse, et je ne suis plus sûre de savoir ce que j'ai ou non à offrir. Deuxièmement, je ne sais aucunement si ce genre de sentiments me sera retourner. Troisièmement, les choses sont étranges et… »

« Compliquées? »

« Ouais. » souffla Olivia.

« Elles le sont souvent. Tu connais cette personne depuis longtemps? »

« Plusieurs années. Nous sommes amies. »

« Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous? »

A cette pensée, Olivia rougit tout en souriant. Ça restait un souvenir qu'elle chérissait.

« Nous avons couchées ensemble il y a trois semaines mais c'était parce que nous étions totalement saoules. »

Kathy eut un petit rire.

« Je vois. C'est après que tu t'es rendue compte de tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. »

« Et lui? »

« Elle. »

« Pardon, elle. » sourit Kathy. « Comment a t-elle réagi? »

« Elle a totalement flippé. »

A ça, Kathy fronça les sourcils.

« Mais vous êtes toujours amies? »

« Bien sûr. Mais elle n'avait jamais couché avec une femme avant… »

« Je vois. En effet, compliqué. »

« Ca… »

« Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent réellement, Olivia. Pas tant que tu ne feras pas un pas, ou vice-versa. »

« Je ne risquerai pas cette amitié. »

« Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas totalement cacher ce genre de sentiment éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre quelque chose te trahira. »

« Je sais. » soupira Olivia. « Aïe! Eli! »

Elle retira calmement ses cheveux de la main du petit garçon avant de l'asseoir convenablement sur ses genoux. Elliot arriva derrière elle et éclata de rire.

« Bravo, mon fils! »

« Oh tais-toi, toi. »

« Pa! Pa! »

Elliot sourit à son garçon et lui prit la main.

« C'est ça! Papa! »

Kathy échangea un regard avec Olivia. La conversation était close, mais si elle en avait besoin, Kathy était là.

**USV**

« … Vous l'avez traînée dans cette cave, vous l'avez frappée, puis vous l'avez forcée à vous faire une fellation et pour finir vous l'avez violée! » insista Olivia d'une voix élevée.

L'homme assis en face d'elle dans la salle d'interrogatoire pleurait.

« Non… »

« Nous avons votre ADN, nous savons que vous l'avez fait! »

« Je… »

« Vous l'avez violée deux fois! »

« D'accord, je … je l'ai fait… »

Écoeurée par ce type, Olivia s'empressa de quitter la salle. Il se faisait tard, elle avait terminé son service, fait son boulot. Elle rejoignit le vestiaire et s'adossa aux casiers, tentant de faire cesser ses tremblements. Des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harris dans cette prison lui étaient revenu toute la journée, accentuant son malaise et sa migraine. Luttant contre la nausée, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et tenta de respirer lentement.

« Eh, Liv. Ca va? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Elliot.

« Ouais. » souffla t-elle. « Ouais, ça va. »

« Tu trembles. Besoin de parler? »

Elle sourit sans réelle joie, touchée par son inquiétude.

« Non, El. Ça va, t'en fais pas. »

« Tu devrais rentrer. Je vais rester pour boucler. »

« Non, non je peux rester. Tu devrais rentrer auprès de Kathy et des enfants. »

« Ils sont chez sa sœur, ils ne rentrent que dans une heure. Rentre, Liv. »

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait faire grand chose dans son état, Olivia hocha la tête et se tourna vers son casier pour récupérer ses affaires. Après avoir salué ses collègues, elle rejoignit sa voiture et se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, dans cet appartement vide. Un tour au bar était également hors de question, elle avait bien trop mal à la tête et aucune envie d'être entourée d'étrangers et de connaissances.

En réalité, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle sortit son mobile et composa un numéro en mémoire. Comme toujours, Casey répondit rapidement.

« _Novak. »_

« Hey, Casey. »

_« Bonsoir, Olivia. Est-ce que ça va? Tu as une drôle de voix. »_

« En fait… j'ai eu une longue journée et… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, haïssant sa voix si fragile, détestant se montrer aussi vulnérable.

_« Je suis chez moi. Tu peux venir. »_ invita Casey, sa voix rauque emplie d'inquiétude.

Olivia ferma les yeux et sourit de soulagement.

« Tu es sûre que je ne vais pas déranger? »

« _Viens. »_

« Ok. »

Il ne fallut que quarante minutes à Olivia pour arriver dans la rue où habitait Casey. Elle n'y était venue qu'une seule fois en coup de vent pour parler à l'avocate il y avait quelques années, et avait déjà été surprise par l'endroit. C'était une rue moyenne bien tranquille, bordée d'arbres avec un petit jardin un peu plus loin. Il y avait quelques pavillons et des immeubles ne comptant pas plus d'une dizaine d'étages au maximum. D'après ce qu'Olivia en avait vu, la rue était habitée presque essentiellement par des personnes d'un certain âge, des célibataires, des jeunes n'ayant pas encore d'enfant,... Tout simplement parce que ce quartier devait être l'un des seuls de New York ainsi éloigné de toutes les écoles à la ronde de plusieurs rues.

Olivia sonna à l'interphone pour que Casey lui ouvre et monta rapidement les cinq étages nécessaires avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de l'appartement de son amie. A peine eût-elle frappé que Casey lui ouvrit.

« Hey. » salua t-elle avant de laisser Olivia passer.

« Salut. »

Olivia sourit en voyant le petit chien blanc courir vers elle, jappant légèrement.

« Le voilà enfin! »

« Caresse-le sinon il ne se taira pas. »

Olivia s'accroupit et caressa le chien si joyeux, se laissa lécher la main avant de se redresser.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Le séjour était petit, un salon en lien avec une toute petite cuisine ouverte. Au centre il y avait un canapé et un fauteuil face à une télé, derrière le sofa, une petite table pouvant accueillir quatre personnes et les chaises qui allaient avec, et le reste de l'espace était occupé par un buffet et plusieurs bibliothèques emplies de livres et de dossiers. La dominance de bois rendait au petit appartement une chaleur exceptionnelle appuyée par l'espace bien rempli et le fait que tout semblait rangé sans vraiment l'être. Des livres traînaient ça et là, quelques objets aussi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photos encadrées ou de souvenirs, mis à part trois clichés sur les bibliothèques et quelques trucs rappelant le softball, comme des balles ou des trophées.

« Tu veux t'asseoir? »

Olivia hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le chien de Casey s'empressa de l'y rejoindre. Apparemment, elle s'était déjà fait un ami. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, remua sa queue et la fixa de ses yeux noirs en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses poils abondant et un peu indisciplinés lui donnaient une allure de peluche. Olivia, qui n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie dans toute sa vie, comprit brusquement pourquoi les gens pouvaient si aisément s'attacher à ces bestioles. Il était vraiment adorable.

Casey vint s'asseoir près d'elle, l'observant avec un regard vert sombre d'inquiétude. Ainsi habillée simplement d'un vieux jean et d'un débardeur aux couleurs de sa fac, les cheveux attachés rapidement, elle faisait presque dix ans de moins que son réel âge. Il aurait été aisé de lui associer le mot innocence, mais Olivia en savait trop pour cela. Personne n'était plus innocent après avoir travaillé plusieurs années dans leur domaine.

« Tu réalises que ça fait dix minutes que tu es là et que tu n'as quasiment rien dit? » demanda doucement Casey.

Olivia se maudit.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis un peu ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Rien. Comme d'habitude. On a bouclé deux affaires. Un père violent et un violeur. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Il fut clair pour Olivia que Casey n'était pas dupe. Les procureurs savaient aussi bien lire les attitudes et les gens que les inspecteurs, un fait qu'Olivia avait tendance à oublier.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire? »

« Tu as de la bière? »

Casey se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, et Olivia se retrouva rapidement occupée par le chien qui réclama de l'attention en posant brusquement ses deux pattes avant sur son épaule. Elle le caressa un instant et sursauta presque lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Casey posa une tasse devant elle sur la table basse. Olivia haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas de la bière. »

« Non. C'est du chocolat chaud. La boisson du réconfort. »

« Du réconfort? »

« C'est ce que me disait toujours ma mère. »

Olivia marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était bien la première fois que Casey parlait de sa mère. Il était très rare voire exceptionnel qu'elle mentionne sa famille. Décidant de ne pas se laisser gouverner par sa curiosité, Olivia se saisit de la tasse et inspira doucement la douce odeur du breuvage. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'elle en avait bu. Elle préférait bien souvent le thé.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui t'a mise dans cet état. »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Douce, et absolument sans jugement. Olivia avala sa gorgée de chocolat et tourna le regard vers Casey qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Elle était terriblement proche d'elle, et Olivia se demanda si l'autre femme en avait conscience.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je suis vraiment très fatiguée. »

« Je ne doute pas de ton état de fatigue. Mais on ne recherche pas la présence d'un ami quand on est simplement fatigué, au contraire de lorsqu'on est bouleversé. »

Olivia détourna le regard.

« C'est ce que tu fais, lorsque tu es bouleversée? »

Casey prit son chien sur ses genoux, le caressa derrière les oreilles au plus grand plaisir de l'animal blanc. Du coin de l'œil, Olivia vit le sourire cynique de l'avocate.

« Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre. » confia Casey.

« Pourquoi? »

Il y eut une pause.

« J'ai tendance à tout enfermer en moi. On m'a souvent dit que c'était destructeur, mais eh, je suis têtue. »

Olivia connaissait cela. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Elliot, et même encore parfois, ça avait été également l'une de ses spécialités.

« Tu ne t'es jamais confiée à qui que ce soit dans ta vie? » demanda t-elle curieusement.

Casey haussa les épaules.

« Je ne fais pas totalement confiance aisément. J'ai un problème avec ça. Et j'ai tendance à avoir du mal à m'exprimer et à parler de mes besoins dans ma vie privée. »

« Au contraire de ta vie professionnelle. » dit doucement Olivia, ayant presque du mal à imaginer comment Casey Novak pourrait avoir des problèmes à communiquer. Mais les gens étaient souvent bien différents dans la vie de tous les jours et dans leur boulot.

Casey hocha la tête.

« Ca a détruit pas mal de relations. »

« Donc… tu ne t'es jamais confiée à personne? »

« Si. » répondit Casey doucement. « Une seule personne. »

Olivia savait de qui elle voulait parler. Elle connaissait ce mélange de douleur et de culpabilité sur le visage de Casey, l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs occasions. Charlie, son ex fiancé aujourd'hui décédé, fauché par une voiture alors qu'il était à la rue. Olivia ne connaissait aucunement toute l'histoire, mais elle savait qu'elle avait en partie bâti la personne qu'était Casey Novak aujourd'hui.

Elle termina son chocolat et posa la tasse sur la petite table.

« Merci. Il était délicieux. »

Casey sourit.

« Je sais. C'est un des seuls trucs que je sais faire correctement. »

« Tu es nulle à ce point en cuisine? »

Avec un petit rire, Casey hocha la tête.

« Une horreur! » Elle prit le chien présent sur ses genoux et le leva pour qu'il soit sur ses deux pattes arrière face à Olivia. « Même celui-là, qui est un gourmand invétéré, n'y goûterait pas! »

Olivia sourit et caressa le ventre du bichon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive? »

« Je bossais. J'ai un procès demain et j'ai du mal à trouver des arguments chocs pour la plaidoirie. »

« Tu devrais t'y remettre, je vais partir. »

« Non, reste. » demanda Casey immédiatement en posa sa main sur le bras d'Olivia. « Tu peux rester. J'en ai pour une heure au maximum. Tu as dîné? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder la télé ou lire un livre. »

« Ok. » sourit Olivia, soulagée de pouvoir rester et excitée que Casey veuille ainsi de sa présence chez elle.

« Et puis tu pourras surveiller le chien pour qu'il arrête de m'ennuyer. »

« J'accepte la mission. »

Casey était toujours près d'elle, sa main sur la bras d'Olivia. Celle-ci sentit son cœur s'accélérer face à leur proximité, se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait bien mieux à présent qu'elle était dans cet appartement, avec Casey. Une envie presque irrésistible de caresser la joue de l'autre femme lui emplit l'esprit, elle n'aurait qu'à se pencher légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, dans son cou…

Soudainement, Casey se leva, le moment était passé. Mais Olivia se rendit compte qu'il avait duré quelques temps, que l'avocate avait dû forcément sentir la tension présente dans l'air. Comment aurait-elle pu manquer le désir envahissant Olivia?

Pourtant Casey apparaissait calme et contrôlée. Après la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble à cause de la boisson, Olivia aurait pensé qu'une telle situation l'aurait faite paniquer ou du moins réagir. Mais Casey Novak était visiblement pleine de surprise.

« S'il t'ennuie trop tu peux me l'amener. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le petit couloir.

« Eh! Tu ne m'as jamais dit son nom? »

Une lueur espiègle illumina les yeux de Casey.

« Det. »

Olivia mit quelques secondes pour comprendre puis elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ne me dis pas que ton chien s'appelle Détective? » demanda t-elle, incrédule. En voyant le sourire malicieux de Casey, elle sourit. « Pourquoi l'avoir appelé ainsi? J'aurais pensé que tu en aurais vraiment assez des détectives en rentrant chez toi. »

« Oh mais justement. Détective, aux pieds! »

A ces mots, le petit chien sauta du canapé et rejoignit rapidement Casey. La bouche d'Olivia s'ouvrit dans un mélange d'outrage et d'amusement. Casey leva le regard et sourit, fière d'elle.

« Et voilà ce dont tous les substituts rêvent! » s'extasia t-elle.

« Espèce de - »

« Prends bien soin de ton collègue, Liv! » lança Casey en rejoignant le couloir.

Olivia se leva pour aller récupérer le petit chien et retourna vers le canapé en secouant la tête, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

« Si la brigade savait ça… »

**USV**

Casey souffla et s'étira, avant de ranger tous ses papiers dans la chemise. Elle se frotta les yeux en grimaçant. A force de travailler aussi longtemps avec comme seule lumière celle d'une petite lampe elle finirait par avoir besoin de lunettes.

Elle se leva et faillit tomber en se cognant contre un carton. D'ordinaire, elle ne travaillait pas dans cette pièce. Ou elle s'installait dans le salon, ou sur son lit, mais jamais ici. Le bureau était contre un mur, à côté d'une bibliothèque emplie de livres et de vieux trucs. Mais tout le reste de la pièce était occupé par des cartons et des affaires sur lesquels Casey ne posait même plus ne serait-ce qu'un regard. La présence d'Olivia l'avait poussée à venir dans le bureau, mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être pour se punir, mais de quoi?

Ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Olivia ces dernières semaines. Sans arrêt. Quand il lui arrivait quelque chose d'intéressant, elle avait immédiatement envie de le lui raconter. Quand elle gagnait un procès, elle lui envoyait tout de suite un message. Quand elle avait besoin de compagnie ou quand elle se sentait pas au top, c'était sa présence dont elle avait envie. L'obsession la poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves où des extraits des activités nocturnes qu'elles avaient partagé lui revenaient sans arrêt.

Quand Olivia était proche d'elle, Casey ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher d'avoir des flashs d'elles faisant presque aveuglément l'amour, trop saoules pour réellement contrôler ce qu'il se passait mais aussi assez lucides pour au final parvenir à leurs fins. Casey n'était pas stupide. Si elle avait longtemps refusé de l'admettre, cela faisait quelques temps à présent qu'elle avait accepté que la façon dont son corps réagissait n'était pas seulement une conséquence de sa solitude ou de l'absence de relation physique depuis trop longtemps, mais avait en réalité tout à voir avec Olivia et les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Pourtant ça avait été difficile à accepter, de ressentir tout cela pour une autre femme, d'avoir à le gérer, d'intégrer un fait important sur elle-même qu'elle avait ignoré totalement.

Un peu plus tôt, Casey avait eu envie de toucher Olivia, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer, de l'embrasser, plus encore. C'était une réaction qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, parce que personne ne pouvait contrôler une émotion aussi forte que l'amour, surtout quand il était doublé de confiance, d'affection, d'amitié, d'admiration. C'était compliqué, quasiment terrifiant. Casey n'avait plus ressenti tout cela depuis très longtemps, jamais pour une personne du même sexe qu'elle, et elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir où tout cela pouvait la mener. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que sans Olivia elle aurait réellement eu du mal à passer ces derniers mois sans craquer. Sa suspension l'avait réellement bouleversée, lui avait fait comprendre bien des choses, la première étant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans une spirale auto-destructive de laquelle elle croyait s'être sortie des années plus tôt. La mort de Charlie, la solitude et l'USV l'y avaient brusquement replongée. Mais Olivia l'avait tirée de cette tourmente sans même le savoir. Peut-être qu'un jour, Casey pourrait lui parler de tout ça, de ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, simplement en étant là pour elle.

Inspirant doucement, Casey retourna dans le salon. La télé était allumée, le son assez bas. Elle sourit en voyant qu'Olivia était endormie sur son canapé, Détective roulé en boule contre elle. Apparemment, Olivia était comme les enfants qui utilisaient la télévision comme bruit de fond pour s'endormir plus facilement, les voix les rassurant et les images les faisant se sentir moins seuls.

Casey resta près d'elle un moment, l'observa simplement dormir. Olivia n'était pas bien plus âgée qu'elle, et ainsi endormie, elle paraissait plus jeune, vulnérable. Sa respiration était régulière et une mèche de ses cheveux était tombée sur son visage. Casey tendit la main pour la repasser derrière son oreille, mais Olivia eut un mouvement de recul dans son sommeil dès que ses doigts l'effleurèrent.

« Non… pas ça… »

Fronçant les sourcils, Casey observa son visage se crisper et se demanda dans quelle sorte de cauchemar pouvait bien se trouver Olivia.

« Pitié…laisse-moi… pas ça… »

Puisqu'elle s'agitait de plus en plus et que Casey connaissait assez bien les cauchemars pour en avoir très souvent elle-même, elle sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple mauvais rêve. En repassant les infos dans sa mémoire, Casey se demanda quelle affaire pouvait bien tant perturber Olivia. Avait-elle encore des problèmes par rapport aux agressions qu'elle avait subi quelques mois auparavant?

« Non…non! »

« Olivia. » murmura Casey doucement, ne supportant plus de voir l'autre femme dans cet état. « Liv. Liv, réveille-toi. »

L'inspecteur ouvrit les yeux, avant de se redresser, désorientée.

« C'est Casey. Tout va bien. »

« Je me suis endormie. » souffla Olivia en s'asseyant. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et caressa d'un geste absent le chien qui s'était lui aussi réveillé.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar. » indiqua Casey avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui. Oui, ça va. C'était rien. »

« Ce n'était pas rien. Tu veux en parler? »

« Non. Ca va. »

« Ok, mais… » Casey s'assit sur la table basse en face d'Olivia et tendit les bras pour lui attraper gentiment les mains. « si tu veux parler, je suis là. Toujours. »

Olivia leva un regard chocolat humide vers elle et serra ses doigts doucement avant de lui sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d'incrédule et de merveilleux dans son expression.

« Merci. »

De nouveau, la tension entre elles réapparut, et la seule solution pour qu'elles puissent continuer à jouer les ignorantes fut de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Elles se levèrent et Olivia attrapa ses affaires.

« Il se fait tard. Je vais y aller, ou je n'arriverai pas à me lever demain. »

« Ok. »

Casey lui ouvrit la porte, essayant vainement de refreiner ses émotions et envies. Olivia se stoppa près d'elle et hocha la tête.

« Je te remercie pour…hum… »

« T'avoir ouvert ma porte? Ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Dans ce cas merci pour le chocolat. »

Casey sourit, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« De rien. J'en ai encore plein, si un jour tu en as besoin. »

Elle vit les yeux d'Olivia glisser délicatement le long de son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres, et son sourire s'agrandit malgré elle. Elle savait qu'Olivia entretenait les mêmes envies qu'elle, les mêmes dilemmes. Bon sang, pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien? Mais au fond, Casey savait pourquoi. Après la manière dont l'avocate avait paniqué en se réveillant nue dans son lit, Olivia n'initierait rien entre elles, elle avait bien trop d'honneur. Non, ce serait à Casey de faire le premier pas, de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas ou plus si hétéro que ça, et qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié pour Olivia.

« Je vais y aller. » informa doucement Olivia de nouveau.

Et alors qu'elle se tournait pour sortir de l'appartement, Casey la retint gentiment en lui attrapant une main.

« Liv… »

Il y avait une étrange lumière dans les yeux sombres d'Olivia, de l'espoir, de l'attention, de l'affection… Casey cessa de penser et de réfléchir, franchit le tout petit pas qui la séparait du corps de l'autre femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La façon dont Olivia lui serra la main lui montra sa surprise, et la manière dont elle répondit à son baiser lui expliqua tout le reste. Si Casey avait encore eu des doutes quant à cette action, tous se seraient évanouis à cet instant. Jamais rien n'avait semblé aussi réel, aussi juste, et les émotions qui serrèrent soudainement son ventre faillirent la faire lâcher prise. Elle sentit la main d'Olivia contre sa nuque alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser, et Casey passa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains en réponse. Leurs deux autres mains étaient toujours liées.

Elles se séparèrent doucement, l'une comme l'autre peu certaine de la marche à suivre. Olivia s'éclaircit la gorge, ses yeux brillaient et Casey devina aisément le sourire qu'elle réprimait difficilement.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » répéta t-elle, sa voix rauque et légère.

« Si tu veux. » répondit l'avocate, ne réussissant pas à réprimer un petit sourire.

« Je t'appelle à midi? »

« Ok. »

« A demain, alors. »

« A demain. »

A contre-cœur les deux mains se lâchèrent et Olivia s'en alla. Casey ferma la porte et soupira, un sourire immense étirant ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi calme et en paix depuis très longtemps.

Sur le canapé, son chien l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté comme à son habitude.

« Jaloux, Det? »

Le petit chien courut jusqu'à elle et posa ses deux pattes avant sur sa jambe pour être certain d'avoir son attention. Casey se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

« J'espère que tu aimes bien Olivia. Qu'en dis-tu? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait entrer dans notre petite famille? »

Détective lécha le visage de sa maîtresse avec enthousiasme, et Casey rit avec amusement. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

**USV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ptite Sam **_et _**Gigolote**_, c'est officiel, vous êtes de mes internautes préférés! MERCI!_

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 3**

Olivia avait réellement pensé avancer à petits pas dans cette nouvelle relation. Vraiment. Franchement. Non, sérieusement, Olivia Benson avait prévu ce jeudi soir en sortant de chez Casey après que l'avocate l'ait embrassée que si relation il devait y avoir, elle évoluerait lentement, à un rythme qui conviendrait aux deux parties. Sans rire.

Ce qu'Olivia n'avait pas prévu, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir (la veille). Car ce que l'inspecteur si doué avait un peu oublié, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule à décider et que Casey avait bien moins de réserve quant à sa première relation lesbienne qu'Olivia ne l'aurait pensé. Cinq ans et demi qu'elle la connaissait, et elle comprenait seulement à quel point Casey était pleine de surprises.

La veille au soir Olivia avait rejoint l'appartement de Casey pour qu'elles dînent ensemble et discutent. Et au final, une fois leur repas chinois terminé, alors que l'inspecteur hésitait toujours sur la marche à suivre et qu'elle continuait de parler presque avec nervosité, Casey avait fini par gentiment lui dire de la fermer et de l'embrasser ou elle la mettrait dehors. Le choix avait été vite fait. Et la relation avançant à petits pas, envolée.

Loin d'Olivia l'idée de se plaindre, bien entendu! La nuit avait dors et déjà sa place tout en haut de la liste des souvenirs à chérir toute sa vie, c'était certain. Elle ne pouvait même plus se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi satisfaite et heureuse après avoir fait l'amour. Peut-être parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de partenaire pour lequel elle entretenait des sentiments aussi forts et en lequel elle avait tant confiance. Bien longtemps qu'elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une connexion bien plus grande et d'une communion bien plus exceptionnelle que la simple expérience physique. Elle ne pouvait pas nommer une seule chose manquante, une seule douce émotion par laquelle elle n'était pas passée.

Ca avait été… merveilleux. Et Olivia était la première à grimacer face à ses pensées mielleuses. Depuis quand pensait-elle ainsi? Mais au final peu importait, ça lui plaisait de se sentir aussi bien pour une fois.

Pour quelqu'un dont c'était plus ou moins les premières expériences homosexuelles, Casey n'avait vraiment pas eu de difficulté à trouver que faire. Ou elle avait appris bien des choses la dernière fois malgré son état d'ébriété, ou elle avait une imagination fulgurante, ou… Bref, elle était douée. Olivia était elle-même soufflée et un peu déstabilisée par la facilité avec laquelle elles avaient aisément trouvé un équilibre dans leurs activités. Peut-être parce qu'elles semblaient toutes les deux rechercher la même chose. Douceur mais passion. Tendresse mais action. Complicité, communication, amour. Sécurité et confiance.

Même si elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre, arrivant à communiquer par un simple geste ou regard, aucune des deux n'avait vraiment souhaité rester silencieuse. Il y avait eu des mots, soupirés, murmurés, gémis, émis entre deux rires ou sourires. Des compliments, des incitations, des propositions, des mots doux, des confessions,… Autant de choses qui resteraient pour longtemps gravées dans la mémoire d'Olivia.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se décida à se tourner légèrement et à enfin ouvrir les yeux. Les rideaux laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière, éclairant faiblement mais agréablement la petite chambre de Casey. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était encore tôt, mais après tout, elle s'en fichait, elle avait son week-end. Tout comme Casey.

A cette pensée, elle sourit de plus belle et se tourna doucement vers l'autre côté. Emmitouflée sous la couette à un tel point qu'Olivia se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas étouffer, Casey dormait toujours à poings fermés, couchée tout contre Olivia... Tant et si bien qu'elle l'avait retranchée vers le bord du lit. Mais Olivia n'en fut aucunement dérangée. Elle l'observa dormir un moment, amusée et attendrie de la voir ainsi, sans aucun masque ou aucune barrière, l'air jeune, fragile et vulnérable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivia fut tirée de sa contemplation par un petit bruit de reniflement provenant de derrière la porte. Elle se souvint qu'elles avaient laissé le chien dans le salon. D'après Casey, impossible de dormir ou faire quoi que ce soit avec celui-là dans les parages. Peut-être Détective avait-il senti les mouvements d'Olivia, parce qu'il réclamait de l'attention.

Mais l'inspecteur, elle, n'avait malheureusement de l'attention à cet instant que pour la femme endormie à ses côtés. Elle tendit la main et repoussa quelques longues mèches de cheveux roux emmêlés de l'autre coté de la tête pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue sur le visage de son amante. Le geste dérangea un peu Casey, qui gémit quelque chose avant de se rendormir immédiatement. Olivia sourit et profita de son moment de solitude pour parcourir la chambre des yeux… ce qu'elle n'avait nullement eu le temps de faire la veille.

Comme le reste de l'appartement, la pièce était petite mais aménagée pour être chaleureuse avant tout. Une penderie, un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, une table de nuit et une table un peu plus grande contre le mur opposé qui était visiblement un bureau improvisé dans le coin duquel était posée une petite chaîne hi fi. Quelques livres et dossiers traînaient contre le mur au sol, près du lit. L'unique véritable décoration était une grande photographie encadrée d'un paysage forestier européen sous un coucher de soleil.

Olivia se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir observer ce qui se tenait sur la table de nuit… c'était un peu comme chez elle. Réveil, lampe, une petite boite pour accueillir bijoux et montres le soir et deux photos. Intriguée, Olivia se redressa un peu plus et les observa. La première datait vraisemblablement de quelques années. Casey avait l'air bien plus jeune, plus libre aussi. Cinq amis étaient présents à ses côtés, dont Charlie. Une photo datant de la fac, sans aucun doute, le petit groupe célébrant apparemment quelque chose d'important. En observant la photo, Olivia fronça les sourcils… la femme blonde à la droite de Casey lui était familière… Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, n'était pas très grande… Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour la replacer. Une avocate qui avait travaillé comme assistante de McCoy quelques temps avant de quitter le job ou d'être virée, un des deux. Si Olivia s'en souvenait, c'était parce que la femme partageait le même nom que sa mère, Serena. Par contre, son nom de famille lui échappait complètement. Ainsi, Casey et elle étaient amies depuis longtemps? Étrange qu'elle ne l'ait jamais mentionné…

La seconde photo, Olivia la connaissait, puisqu'elle était dessus. Elle avait été prise deux années auparavant, quand toute l'équipe (Elliot, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Warner, Huang, Casey et elle) était allée au bar après un gros succès.

Détective commençait à se faire plus bruyant… Il grattait à la porte et commençait à pleurer pour avoir une chance d'attirer leur attention. Olivia se décida à réveiller sa petite-amie. Elle se pencha vers elle et passa une main sur son front puis dans ses cheveux.

« Casey? Casey, réveille-toi. Allez, ma belle, debout. »

La seule réponse qu'elle eût fut un vague gémissement. Apparemment, Casey n'était pas du matin. Olivia, elle, s'était habituée à avoir peu d'heures de sommeil depuis son arrivée dans la police.

« Casey, réveille-toi. Allez. »

Casey bougea et entrouvrit les yeux difficilement.

« Quoi? » gémit-elle, sa voix rauque et basse, son regard voilé par le sommeil.

« C'est le matin. »

« Hum. »

L'avocate se tourna et se redressa très légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir lancer un coup d'œil au réveil. Sa tête retomba immédiatement contre son coussin.

« Ca va pas? Il est huit heures du mat. On est samedi. Je vais pas courir. Bonne nuit. »

A présent amusée, Olivia l'observa se réinstaller convenablement dos à elle, remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton et apparemment se rendormir.

« Casey, » rit-elle, « il fait beau, on est samedi, et je suis très réveillée. Allez, lève-toi, fais-moi plaisir. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le cou de Casey qui frissonna et gémit sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Désolée, Liv, mes heures de sommeil sont non-négociables. »

« Tu as plus dormi cette nuit qu'avant bien des jours de travail. »

« Travail étant le mot-clé. » Elle bailla et sa voix devint plus basse, plus pâteuse. « Dors. »

« J'ai assez dormi. » sourit Olivia. « Ton chien pleure devant la porte. »

« Détective fait tout le temps ça, je te l'ai dit, il déteste être seul. Je commence à croire que c'est un truc qui va avec le nom, d'ailleurs. »

« Ok, tu peux rester couchée, mais moi je me lève. Je peux me doucher? »

« Sûr. Sers-toi dans les placards. »

« Ok. »

Olivia rit une nouvelle fois en constatant que quelques secondes plus tard, Casey s'était rendormie.

Dans le couloir, elle salua le chien qui s'empressa de lui faire la fête, espérant y gagner un compagnon de jeu. Il faut bien déçu quand Olivia le laissa à la porte de la salle de bains.

Une fois qu'elle se fut douchée puis habillée, elle alla à la cuisine en quête de quelque chose à manger. Mais elle s'aperçut vite que tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette cuisine, c'était du chocolat, du café en abondance, du pain et quelques paquets de gâteaux, sans oublier des fruits et deux ou trois plats à réchauffer.

« Bon sang, Case, on dirait la cuisine d'un mec qui vient de quitter ses parents. » maugréa Olivia, tout en prenant note d'emmener l'avocate avec elle en courses un de ces jours.

Elle émit néanmoins un petit cri de joie en dégottant un paquet de céréales. Une fois qu'elle eut démarré le café et mangé un peu, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'heure. Les neuf heures approchaient.

Elle posa les yeux à ses pieds, où le chien mordillait une vieille balle de softball.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Det, on réveille ta maîtresse? »

Sans bien entendu attendre de réponse, Olivia rejoignit le petit couloir sombre. La porte de droite était la chambre, celle du fond à gauche la salle de bains. Mais qu'était celle tout de suite à sa gauche? Poussée par sa curiosité, Olivia ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une pièce certainement prévue pour être une seconde chambre par la plupart des locataires. En revanche, ce n'était pas ce qu'en avait fait Casey. Au fond se trouvait un bureau, clairement utilisé de temps à autres, avec une bibliothèque portant de vieux livres, dossiers et quelques trucs. Ce qui surprit Olivia fut de constater que le reste de la pièce se trouvait encombré de cartons nettement fermés à l'aide de scotch et de meubles démontés, les morceaux empilés contre un mur.

Casey avait pourtant emménagé des années auparavant, alors pourquoi tout ce foutoir? Peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas assez de place dans ce petit endroit pour pouvoir y installer toutes ses affaires…

Haussant les épaules, Olivia rejoignit la chambre, Détective la suivant de près. Casey dormait toujours, recroquevillée sur son côté droit. Avant que l'inspecteur puisse le retenir, Détective courut dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois mais dès qu'il parvint à se hisser sur le matelas, il avança prudemment jusqu'à la tête de Casey et entreprit de lui lécher le cou et la figure. Une seconde plus tard, Casey protestait déjà.

« Oh, eurk, Det! Couché! Va t-en! Détective, arrête! Méchant! »

Tentant vainement de repousser le chien, Casey se cacha sous la couverture. Olivia rit en la rejoignant et prit le bichon dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Il t'aime beaucoup, ce chien. » commenta t-elle.

« Je le déteste. » maugréa Casey, toujours sous la couette.

« Menteuse. »

« Quelle heure il est? »

« Assez tard pour que tu te lèves. »

« J'ai pas l'impression que nous ayons les mêmes standards. »

« Tu vas pas me laisser toute seule boire toute cette cafetière de café noir qui attend dans la cuisine? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement, puis finalement Casey se redressa en se frottant les yeux et en se passant l'autre main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir vain de les discipliner.

« C'est un coup bas. » remarqua t-elle, et Olivia fut sincèrement surprise de la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait chassé le sommeil à l'instant.

Elle sourit.

« Je ne trouve pas. »

Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser Casey, celle-ci sauta du lit, attrapa sa robe de chambre, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Tu rêves, Olivia, tu m'as réveillée! Je vais prendre une douche, et ensuite je boirai mon café, et seulement ensuite on verra pour les baisers! »

« Eh! C'est quoi ça? Du chantage? »

« Je suis chez moi! Mon café, ma douche, mes règles! »

Olivia haussa un sourcil alors que Casey fermait la porte de la salle de bains pour éviter que son chien vienne l'ennuyer.

« Ca veut dire que lorsqu'on sera chez moi tu devras te plier à mes règles?! » cria t-elle.

La réponse prit quelques secondes pour arriver, et Olivia sourit en l'entendant.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit pour les règles! »

« Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile que ça! Tu ne peux pas balancer des mots et les retirer comme ça, maître Novak! »

« Si, je peux! Parce que tu peux gentiment les oublier! »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça?! »

Une autre pause.

« Parce que tu m'aimes bien?! »

Olivia haussa un sourcil.

« Tu peux rayer le bien de la phrase. » murmura t-elle.

« Hein?! »

« Ca va pour cette fois! »

« Youpi! »

Olivia rit et secoua la tête en rejoignant la cuisine. S'il y avait une chose dont elle était absolument certaine à propos de Casey, c'était qu'elle adorait gagner.

**USV**

Au final, elles restèrent toute la journée chez Casey, mises à part deux balades pour sortir Détective. Tout ce dont elles avaient envie, c'était de rester en présence de l'autre et de profiter de leur toute nouvelle intimité et de leur si rare tranquillité.

En début de soirée elles s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'une face à l'autre, leurs jambes emmêlées, Détective roulé en boule au milieu. La télé était allumée et toutes deux avaient un magasine et un stylo. Le but? Terminer la grille de mots-croisés plus rapidement que l'autre. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Casey grogna et balança sa revue sur sa table basse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'exaspérer ce genre de jeux! »

Olivia sourit en la voyant fusiller le magasine du regard.

« Et moi qui croyait que les avocats seraient de ceux imbattables aux mots-croisés. Les mots, c'est bien votre truc, non? »

« Pas ça! Ca c'est frustrant, énervant, agaçant et tous les synonymes que tu veux! Comment arrives-tu à te concentrer sur ces trucs?! »

« Entraînement. »

Casey l'observa curieusement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais de jeux de grands-mères quand tu t'ennuies? »

« Un seul mot: planque. »

« Je croyais que le but d'une telle opération était de surveiller. »

« Ca l'est, mais je te rappelle qu'on est pas seul et que le temps peut être très long. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Tu as toujours su que tu voulais être avocate? »

Casey sourit.

« Non, j'étais l'une de ces gosses qui changent toujours d'avis. J'ai fini par choisir le droit quand j'étais au lycée parce que le domaine m'attirait, que j'avais de bons résultats et que j'étais forte en débat. Mais dès que j'ai choisi le droit j'ai su que je travaillerai au bureau des procureurs. »

« Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, l'honneur des assassinés et des blessés. »

« Pas exactement, ça je crois que c'était plutôt ton but. »

« Exact. Ça et je voulais prendre ma revanche sur la vie. »

« Tu as eu du mal à payer tes études? »

Olivia secoua la tête.

« Même si on était loin de s'entendre et qu'on ne se parlait plus, ma mère avait versé pas mal d'argent sur mon compte au fil des ans, quand j'étais gamine, avant que ça devienne impossible. Avec ça et des petits boulots d'étudiant, j'ai pas eu de problème. Pourquoi, tu as eu des soucis? »

Casey haussa les épaules.

« J'ai économisé toute ma vie, et j'étais sportive. Je savais que mes capacités au softball compteraient autant que mes résultats, alors je me suis donnée les moyens de réussir dans les deux. Ca a été pas mal de sacrifices, mais j'ai eu une bonne bourse pour intégrer la fac et son équipe universitaire de softball, et j'ai travaillé deux années à la bibliothèque et un an en tant que serveuse pour compléter. J'ai pas eu à rembourser de crédit comme ça. »

« Tes parents ne t'aidaient pas? »

Olivia sut immédiatement qu'elle avait touché quelque chose d'un peu trop sérieux. Sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, Casey se tendit.

« On était pas vraiment d'accord. »

« Sur ton choix de carrière? »

« Plutôt sur un tout. Mais si j'en avais eu besoin, j'aurais pu demander. »

Olivia haussa un sourcil. Connaissant Casey, sa fierté et sa détermination, elle aurait vraiment dû être à la rue pour appeler ses parents à l'aide. Mais elle ne pressa pas le sujet.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain? »

Casey lui offrit un demi-sourire, un remerciement implicite pour le changement de sujet.

« Pas que je sache. Toi? »

« Rien. »

Soudain Casey sourit, et Olivia ne fut pas certaine d'apprécier la lueur présente dans son regard.

« Quoi? » demanda t-elle.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait de VTT? »

« Ouoh. Un long moment. Pourquoi? »

« Je connais un bon endroit pour en faire, à une heure et demie de route. »

« Je le répète, je n'en ai plus fait depuis longtemps. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Relax, je vais pas t'emmener dans un ravin. Juste une petite randonnée facile, rien de spectaculaire. »

« Promis? »

Avec un sourire, Casey se redressa et rejoignit Olivia sur l'autre côté de canapé avant de se coucher à ses côtés et de l'embrasser doucement.

« Promis. »

« Ok, dans ce cas. »

**USV**

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça aujourd'hui? » demanda Elliot à son équipière alors qu'ils revenaient au poste après avoir interrogé plusieurs témoins.

« Je ne souris pas! » se défendit Olivia.

« Pas présentement et pas quand on interrogeait les témoins, mais dès que tu es tranquille et que tu pars dans tes pensées, hop, tu souris. »

« Non. »

« Si, Liv. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce week-end? »

« Rien de bien palpitant. »

Et Olivia eut bien du mal à retenir un autre grand, lumineux et envahissant sourire. Bon sang, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Du moins pas si elle ne pensait pas aux horribles affaires qu'ils avaient en cours.

Casey avait tenu sa parole, et Olivia aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne lui jouerait pas un sale tour. La randonnée en VTT de la veille avait été tranquille et très agréable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Olivia n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier la nature et les arbres ainsi depuis très longtemps. Même s'il était clair que Casey avait l'habitude de faire du VTT et sur des pistes bien plus dangereuses, elle avait pourtant suivi le rythme d'Olivia sans jamais la presser et avec un plaisir simple. C'était étrange quand on songeait à la manière dont elle se comportait dans sa vie professionnelle. Voilà un terrain où elle était aussi douée et où pourtant elle prenait les choses comme elles venaient et n'hésitait pas à progresser selon l'humeur, les envies et le rythme de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elles avaient pique-niqué dans la montagne et avait profité du soleil et de leur temps ensemble tranquillement, discutant, flirtant et riant. Olivia ne comprenait pas comment tout pouvait paraître si naturel entre elles. A cause de leur longue amitié? De la confiance qui était déjà là? Leur dynamique s'était installée d'elle-même sans qu'aucune des deux n'ait eu à faire le moindre effort. Il n'y avait aucune de ces maladresses et autres questions qui venaient très souvent dans les débuts des relations. C'était agréable, et doux, et chaleureux, et si reposant. Un contraste bienvenu avec leur boulot si stressant et compliqué.

Puisque tout se passait aussi bien, il était plus aisé pour toutes les deux d'être ouvertes et elles-mêmes, et ce fabuleux week-end avait confirmé absolument tous les sentiments qu'avait Olivia envers Casey.

« La Terre à Olivia! »

« Hein? »

« On est au poste. » l'informa Elliot, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Dis-donc, toi, tu n'aurais pas des choses à me dire? »

Olivia s'empressa de sortir de la voiture.

« Non. »

« Liv… » appela Elliot en la suivant, « je te connais. Tu brilles. »

« Briller? »

« Yep, tu brilles. »

« Je ne brille pas! »

« Oh si. Et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ça. Correction, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi… je ne sais pas. Bien. »

« Je vais bien. »

« J'en suis ravi. Détails? »

« Peut-être plus tard. » sourit Olivia, sachant que c'était la seule manière de se débarrasser d'Elliot.

Ce type était une vraie commère, et bien trop protecteur pour taire ses questions.

**USV**

Deux semaines plus tard, Casey terminait de discuter d'un dossier avec deux inspecteurs, Mark James et Paul Smithson. Elle travaillait principalement avec trois duos, quatre hommes et deux femmes, mais collaborait en réalité avec l'unité dans son ensemble, ce qui incluait d'autre inspecteurs passagers et les policiers en uniformes.

James, qui avait déjà trente ans de service derrière lui, était celui envers lequel Casey avait le moins de réserve. Il n'avait encore rien fait pour l'énerver comme outrepasser un mandat ou piétiner le protocole, et elle l'avait entendu la défendre face à un collègue à l'occasion. Mais à présent, tous les six plus leur capitaine, un grand homme afro-américain du nom de Oswald Jackfield d'une cinquantaine d'années bien tassée, se montrait étonnement protecteurs envers elle. Cela avait sans doute à voir avec le petit incident du mois dernier, au cours duquel un homme mis en examen l'avait giflée avant de tenter de l'égorger. Jenna Prentiss et son équipier, un jeune inspecteur d'ascendance asiatique, Ben Wong, avaient eu vite fait de la sortir de ce mauvais pas et d'incendier le coupable. Depuis, tous étaient bien plus attentifs à la sécurité de leur substitut. Bien sûr, ils avaient vu à quel point elle avait été secouée par l'agression et leur capitaine leur avait sûrement rappelé ce que Zergin lui avait fait trois ans et demi auparavant. Et puisque Casey avait réussi à faire condamner le suspect de trois meurtres d'enfant malgré le manque de preuve, le respect des détectives envers elle avait monté encore d'un cran.

« Bon, je vais rentrer. » annonça t-elle.

Smithson, qui avait environ son âge et venait tout juste de se marier, hocha la tête avec fatigue.

« Ouais, moi aussi. J'en peux plus. Je vous dit bonsoir, je me sauve. »

James observa son équipier pratiquement courir en dehors du poste sans attendre de réponse. Smithson n'était pas vraiment connu ni pour sa politesse, ni pour sa tendresse. Mais il était excellent flic. Irréprochable, en fait.

« Vous avez été bien silencieuse, aujourd'hui. » remarqua James de sa voix rauque.

Casey se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Il sourit avec humour. Un fait rare pour le veuf.

« Oh si, croyez-moi. Quelque chose vous préoccupe? »

« Non, ne vous en faites pas. Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je dois être au tribunal de bonne heure demain matin. »

« Novak. » rappela t-il. Elle se tourna vers lui presque avec réluctance. « Je sais que cette dernière année n'a pas été aisée pour vous. Mais vous êtes jeune, tout comme votre carrière. Les choses s'arrangeront. Sachez simplement que nous sommes une équipe. Substitut ou non, flic ou pas, vous êtes l'une des nôtres. Si jamais quelque chose vous préoccupe, même si c'est personnel, nous sommes là. »

Ayant déjà entendu ce speech de Cragen il y avait quelques années, puis de Jackfield plus récemment, Casey sourit et hocha la tête.

« Merci, détective. Je sais cela, et sachez que le contraire est réciproque. On se voit demain. »

Puis elle s'en alla, s'empressa de prendre un taxi et donna l'adresse d'Olivia.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et elle sourit malgré son cœur serré. Bien sûr, même si elle se savait membre de l'équipe, il lui faudrait bien plus de cinq mois pour confier sa vie privée à ces inspecteurs. Olivia avait été une exception, et puis à présent Casey savait qu'elle était un cas spécial. Elle ne voyait pas James se confier à elle, et elle savait qu'elle ne se confierait pas à lui. Pourtant il était bon de savoir qu'il était là, au cas où.

Elle entra doucement dans l'appartement sombre et silencieux et posa les clés sur le meuble près de la porte. S'il y avait une chose dont elle n'était pas fan, c'était d'être dans l'appartement d'Olivia sans qu'elle ne soit là. Pour des raisons pratiques, elles s'étaient données une clé de leur appartement pour ainsi pouvoir passer plus de nuits ensemble malgré leurs horaires parfois dingues. Pourtant en général Casey faisait en sorte de convaincre Olivia de venir chez elle quand elle savait que l'inspecteur serait la dernière à rentrer, comme cette nuit. Il était près de vingt-deux heures, et Olivia ne renterait pas avant minuit.

Mais ce soir était spécial. Cette journée était spéciale. Casey préférait encore être dans cet appartement vide mais lui rappelant tant Olivia plutôt que d'être chez elle et seule. Elle haïssait cette journée, maudissait cette date, comme celle de presque six semaines auparavant. Les deux ramenaient de terribles souvenirs à la surface, si douloureux, si déchirants.

Si Casey préférait être dans l'appartement de sa petite-amie plutôt que dans le sien propre, elle était aussi heureuse de l'absence d'Olivia. Elle n'était pas prête à maintenir un masque toute la soirée, pas quand elle avait passé toute la journée à faire semblant, à se contrôler.

Casey posa ses affaires, prit une douche et alla se coucher. Comme Olivia l'avait fait chez elle, Casey avait depuis deux semaines laissé plusieurs choses chez Olivia. Des vêtements, une brosse à dents, une brosse à cheveux, des livres,… Ces choses qu'on abandonnait en sachant pertinemment qu'on les reverrait bien rapidement, et ces choses qui étaient indispensables quand on passait autant de temps chez quelqu'un d'autre que chez nous.

Une fois couchée, baignée dans l'odeur à présent si familière d'Olivia, Casey ne put retenir ses larmes plus de dix minutes. Quand elles vinrent, elle ne les combattit pas, les laissa simplement couler sur ses joues, sur le drap. Il n'y eut pas de sanglot, juste des larmes silencieuses, une manifestation physique d'une vieille torture mariée au désespoir.

Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour s'endormir, et à peine avait-elle plongé dans le sommeil qu'elle en fut tirée en sentant Olivia se coucher près d'elle.

« Hey. » murmura le détective en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

La lampe de chevet était allumée.

« Hey. » répondit Casey avant d'accepter le baiser de l'autre femme.

Olivia passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, une geste qu'elle semblait adorer, puis elle l'observa plus attentivement, de ce regard assombri que Casey connaissait très bien. C'était son regard d'inspecteur.

« Tu as pleuré. » nota t-elle, une trace de stupéfaction, de crainte et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Casey aurait bien pu la contredire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de mentir.

« C'est rien. » murmura t-elle.

Olivia l'observa deux secondes. Elle l'analysait, la sondait. Casey avait horreur de ça, mais elle avait accepté que cela faisait partie de l'autre femme. Finalement, l'inspecteur secoua la tête. Appuyée sur un coude face à Casey, elle passa sa main sur son visage doucement, comme si elle craignait de lui faire du mal si jamais le contact était plus appuyé.

« Casey, je te connais très bien, tu sais? » murmura t-elle, sa voix posée et douce, étrangement rassurante. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer pour rien, loin de là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Malgré elle, un sourire cynique se dessina sur les lèvres de Casey.

« Rien. » fit-elle, puis elle insista avec plus de force, « Il ne s'est rien passé, Olivia. La journée a été fatigante, mais banale. Je n'aime pas la date du 21 juin. C'est tout. Je vais bien. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Olivia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je déteste quand tu agis comme moi. Dire que tu vas bien, alors que c'est totalement faux. »

« Pas tout à fait faux. »

« Case, tu n'es pas obligée de me parler, mais… » Olivia posa sa tête sur le coussin, soupira, « enfin, tu sais que je suis là. »

« Je sais. » murmura Casey, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remonter ses jambes contre elle. « Mais ça va. Je suis simplement très fatiguée. »

Olivia l'observa un instant avant d'éteindre la lumière. Le silence était étrangement lourd dans la nuit, et Casey se surprit à frissonner. Elle maudit les larmes qui lui montèrent soudain aux yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'à présent, elle n'arriverait pas aisément à s'endormir, pas sans cauchemar, pas sans des souvenirs inopportuns venus pour la torturer vicieusement. Olivia ne bougeait pas, tout près d'elle, et Casey pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était être dans ses bras, mais à cause de ce qui la tourmentait et de ses propres démons, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à demander ou à bouger. Elle gesticula nerveusement, presque inconsciemment, et elle entendit Olivia soupirer doucement.

« Viens-là. » murmura l'inspecteur gentiment en posant une main sur la hanche de Casey.

L'avocate bougea vers elle et se laissa enlacer avant de poser la tête au creux de l'épaule d'Olivia, d'où elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se détendit, soupira et ferma les yeux. Olivia caressait son dos et lui embrassa le front tendrement.

« Tu n'as pas menti, hein? » souffla t-elle soudainement, avec une faible trace d'inquiétude mêlée d'amusement dans son ton.

« Quoi? » murmura Casey.

« Il y a deux semaines. Quand tu m'as dit que dans le privé tu as des problèmes de communication. Des difficultés à faire totalement confiance, à parler de tes besoins. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti. » confia Casey doucement, avant d'accuser gentiment: « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la personne la plus ouverte quant à ses démons. Je sais que tu fais des cauchemars, et tu parles quand tu dors. »

« Quoi? »

Quand elle sentit le corps se tendre sous elle, Casey caressa doucement le ventre d'Olivia pour la rassurer.

« J'ai le sommeil léger la nuit, et quand tu fais des cauchemars, tu bouges et tu parles. On ne te l'a jamais dit? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce que je dis? »

« Assez pour que je sache que tu rêves de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harris dans le sous-sol de la prison, et parfois de ce que t'a fait Rook. »

Casey avait gardé son ton volontairement léger, alors qu'en réalité, son ventre se serrait douloureusement sous l'effet de toute cette inquiétude pour Olivia et cette colère froide à l'encontre des deux types, des sentiments qu'elle enfermait depuis des jours.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant? »

« Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, et quand je te parle et te prends dans mes bras, tu te calmes et tes cauchemars semblent s'arrêter. Ca a l'air d'aller mieux ces derniers jours. »

« Je…oui, ça va. »

Olivia était choquée, et soudain mal à l'aise. Casey le sentit aisément.

« Liv… Tu en as parlé à Huang? »

« Une fois. Mais… ça ne sert à rien. »

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce timbré de Rook, mais pour Harris… » Casey se tut, incapable de formuler ses interrogations, ayant trop peur que son inquiétude, sa peur et sa rage ne la trahissent.

« Je vais bien, Casey. Il ne m'a rien fait. »

« Il ne t'a pas violée? »

« Non. »

« Mais rien est un mot bien trop fort. N'est-ce pas? »

La main d'Olivia se figea dans le dos de Casey, et finalement l'inspecteur souffla une confirmation. Les émotions qu'elle sentait provenir de sa petite-amie bouleversaient Casey, qui bougea pour remonter un peu au niveau de la tête d'Olivia et pivota légèrement pour pouvoir convenablement la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ressentait un besoin soudain de la protéger de tout, et maudit Harris et Rook de toute son âme mais refusa de laisser sa colère et sa rage la distraire.

« Tu sais… » commença t-elle doucement, « après l'attaque de Zergin, j'ai eu des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Des mois. » Casey se tut un instant lorsqu'elle sentit les bras d'Olivia la serrer plus fort, par choc et inquiétude certainement. « Au début, je faisais des crises de panique mais mon médecin m'a aidé à les faire passer. Mais les cauchemars n'ont pas disparu. Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur toutes les nuits, parfois plusieurs fois. Certains jours l'angoisse et les flashs étaient si intenses que je ne pouvais me rendormir. Je restais assise dans mon lit à attendre pendant des heures que le soleil se lève, après quoi je lisais ou faisais des recherches sur des affaires juridiques, n'importe quoi pour oublier la douleur et fuir les souvenirs. Quand j'ai enfin pu reprendre le boulot, je me suis totalement immergée dedans, c'était la seule chose qui me gardait seine d'esprit. Petit à petit, j'ai repris confiance et les cauchemars ont disparu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit? »

Il y avait presque de l'outrage dans la voix d'Olivia. De la colère aussi. De la stupéfaction, certainement se maudissait-elle pour n'avoir rien vu. Et de l'inquiétude.

« Tu es restée avec moi à l'hôpital. Tu as pris soin de moi les jours suivants. Ce n'était pas ton devoir, Liv. Tu devais te concentrer sur ton job et ta vie. »

« J'aurais… on aurait pu être là pour toi, t'aider, et au lieu de ça tu as préféré souffrir en silence pendant des mois. Tu aurais pu mettre en péril ton rétablissement, mettre en danger ta santé, tu aur- »

« Ouah, ouah, doucement. On se calme. Je vais bien. »

« Tu pleurais. »

« Liv! »

« Quoi? » Maintenant il y avait de l'irritation dans son ton. « C'est vrai! Tu me dis que tu vas bien, mais tu pleures juste avant. A l'époque de l'attaque, tu m'avais dit que tu t'en étais remise, que tu n'avais pas de problème à en gérer les effets, tu m'avais dit que tu allais bien, et c'était un mensonge. »

« Non, je n'ai pas menti! »

« Casey! »

« Techniquement, je vais bien. J'allais bien. C'était des cauchemars, de l'angoisse! »

« Ca a duré des mois, t'a privé de sommeil, a certainement eu un impact sur ta santé! Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même notion du je vais bien, Case. »

« Dit la femme qui a justement des cauchemars sans arrêt et qui vient de me dire qu'elle allait bien. »

Olivia se tut quelques secondes.

« C'est - »

« Différent? » coupa Casey d'une voix plus douce, « Non. Et c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai parlé de ce que j'ai traversé. Ce n'est pas différent. Et c'est pas parce que j'agis comme une tête de mule trop fière pour prendre en compte ses problèmes que tu dois faire pareil. »

« Elle est bien bonne! »

« Je suis inquiète. » souffla soudain Casey, soulagée que la pénombre ne permette pas à Olivia de voir son expression. « Je suis inquiète pour toi. »

Olivia la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

« Casey, c'est vrai que je fais des cauchemars. Parce que j'ai bien failli être violée et que sans Fin je n'aurais absolument rien pu faire pour me défendre, sans parler de Rook et des électrochocs… mais… J'ai mieux dormi ces deux dernières semaines que durant tous ces derniers mois. Avant il m'arrivait d'avoir des flash-back en entendant les victimes raconter leurs expériences, mais ça fait des semaines que je n'en ai plus eu, ou presque plus, et les cauchemars s'estompent, la preuve, je ne m'en rappelle même pas une fois réveillée. Je me sens bien, en paix, heureuse, et c'est grâce à toi, tu comprends? Le simple fait que tu sois là me rassure, c'est suffisant pour moi. »

Casey ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour cacher les larmes qu'elle avait soudain dans les yeux, alors elle se contenta de se serrer davantage contre Olivia, d'enfouir son visage contre son cou pour aller y déposer un doux baiser. Elle resta quelques instants à écouter le cœur d'Olivia battre, rassurée par le son régulier et fort.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » confia t-elle au bout d'un instant.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu me parleras. »

Casey se tendit, mais Olivia le sentit et passa une main dans son dos pour la rassurer, lui montrer que tout allait bien.

« C'est rien, Case. Je peux attendre. On devrait dormir un peu. Dors. »

Ayant éprouvé bien trop d'émotions dans cette foutue journée, Casey se laissa bercer par le doux baiser qu'Olivia déposa sur son front, les petits mouvements de sa main dans son dos et les battements de son cœur, et s'endormit enfin.

Demain serait un autre jour. Les 18 mai et 21 juin de cette année étaient passés, et c'était vraiment une douce pensée pour Casey.

**USV**

« Case? » appela Olivia en entrant dans l'appartement de sa petite-amie.

Un mois, et à part quelques tensions et deux ou trois disputes explosives, tout allait plutôt bien.

« Ouais, je suis là! » répondit Casey, avant d'émerger du couloir.

Elle avait les yeux posés sur le journal qu'elle tenait et venait vraisemblablement juste de rentrer. Les talons qu'elle portait toujours et ses cheveux nettement attachés étaient les seules preuves dont Olivia avait besoin. Ça, et le fait que Détective semblait toujours chez Sonia.

Olivia posa ses affaires et attendit patiemment. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le regard vert de Casey brilla aussitôt qu'il se posa sur elle. Elle lâcha le journal avec une petite inspiration choquée et rejoignit rapidement Olivia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui t'a fait ça?! »

Olivia attrapa les doigts de Casey avant qu'il ne touche le bleu qu'elle avait sur le côté droit de la mâchoire.

« Doucement, c'est un peu sensible. Mais c'est rien, il aura disparu dans quelques jours. On était en train d'arrêter le type quand il s'est violemment dégagé. J'ai pas eu le temps d'éviter son poing. »

« Et où était ce crétin de Stabler?! »

La colère assombrissait les yeux de Casey et faisait vibrer sa voix. Olivia adorait qu'elle s'inquiète à ce point pour elle. Elle sourit.

« Juste à côté. C'était pas sa faute. »

« Mon œil! Il aurait dû empêcher ça! Je vais le massacrer. Où est mon téléphone? »

Avec un petit rire, Olivia attrapa le bras de Casey pour l'empêcher de mettre ses pensées à exécution.

« Eh, eh. Doucement, Casey. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire au juste? »

« Peu importe! »

« Hum… Case…El, il n'est pas au courant pour… »

Casey se tourna vers elle, stupéfaction et interrogation lisibles sur son visage.

« Elliot n'est pas au courant pour nous? » demanda t-elle, toute colère envolée. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais c'est ton meilleur ami, non? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et tu ne lui as pas dit. »

« Ben… non. Je compte le faire, mais il n'y a jamais un bon moment. Et puis… » Elle haussa les épaules. « J'aime assez avoir ma vie privée. »

Casey l'observait d'une manière étrange, et Olivia comprit qu'elle se posait des questions.

« Elliot va t'en vouloir si tu gardes le secret encore plus longtemps. » avança Casey avec inquiétude.

« El n'est pas rancunier à ce point-là, détends-toi. Il sait que je vois parfois des femmes, il a aisément deviné que j'avais une relation en ce moment, et il sait que je te vois souvent. La seule chose qui l'empêche de mettre deux et deux ensemble c'est le fait qu'il te connaît. »

« Je pensais que vous vous disiez tout. »

Olivia sourit et s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre par la taille, trouvant cette confusion présente dans l'expression de Casey adorable.

« On ne se dit pas tout, mais énormément de choses. »

« Ok… »

« Case, je te l'aurais dit si Elliot était au courant. Et je te le dirai quand il le saura. A qui as-tu parlé de notre relation, hum? »

« Errr…. Détective compte? »

« Non. »

« Personne. »

« Même pas à ton ou ta meilleur(e) ami(e)? »

« Liv, _tu _es ma meilleure amie. Quant à mes autres amis, ce sont des collègues, je ne parle pas de ma vie privée avec eux et je ne pourrais pas leur dire que je suis dans une relation homosexuelle, du moins pas tant que ma position n'est pas plus assurée. Donc… personne. »

Olivia se demanda si c'était justement ce secret plus ou moins réel qui avait permis à Casey d'accepter aussi aisément son passage dans le monde lesbien. Mais au fond elle se moquait un peu de la raison. Toutes deux avaient des carrières difficiles et leur situation pourrait bien un jour leur revenir en pleine figure. Olivia avait prévu d'en parler à Cragen, elle savait que ça ne poserait pas de problème à son capitaine. Mais elle se demandait si la carrière de Casey pourrait rester sur les rails avec une telle révélation.

« Hey. » souffla doucement Casey avant de la serrer contre elle. « Où tu es partie? »

« Désolée. »

« Pour t'excuser il va falloir faire mieux que ça. »

Olivia sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, faillit gémir lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Casey sous son haut.

« Tu as mal? » murmura Casey.

« Pas sur le moment, non. »

Casey l'embrassa de nouveau avant de tracer un sillon de baisers dans son cou pour arriver juste sous son oreille. Olivia ne put empêcher son sursaut et son inspiration brusque. C'était un point sensible, et Casey le savait parfaitement. Elle la sentit rire doucement contre son cou.

« Tu veux que j'arrête? »

Le murmure rauque ne fit absolument rien pour calmer le désir brûlant en Olivia.

« Tu veux que je te tue? » rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton avant de capturer les lèvres de Casey.

L'avocate recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se laisser tomber sur son canapé où Olivia s'empressa de la rejoindre. Maudissant silencieusement la chemise que Casey portait, Olivia embrassa l'avocate et défit sa coiffure de sa main droite. Elle sentit Casey bouger sous elle et entendit ses chaussures tomber sur le sol.

« Je déteste le talons. » murmura Casey dans le cou d'Olivia, qui sourit.

« Je sais. »

Olivia pivota un peu pour éviter que tout son poids ne soit sur Casey et gémit en sentant les doigts de son amante caressant ses hanches et son dos, de nouveau sous son haut.

« Enlève ta chemise. » demanda t-elle doucement entre deux baisers.

« Toujours un problème avec les boutons, inspecteur? » rit Casey en se redressant néanmoins pour s'empresser de retirer le vêtement.

Alors qu'Olivia se penchait pour l'embrasser de nouveau, elle fut surprise de se retrouver soudainement sous Casey et sourit.

« Eh, on avait dit que tu arrêtais de faire ça. »

« Non, tu as dit que je devais arrêter. » informa Casey en aidant Olivia à retirer plus rapidement son haut.

« C'était un accord. »

« Nan. J'étais pas d'accord. »

« Tu es décidée à me contredire, hein? »

Casey passa une main dans les cheveux d'Olivia et sourit.

« Oui. »

Olivia passa doucement ces doigts sur la joue de Casey, l'observa un instant, puis rencontra son regard si sombre et lumineux à la fois. Soudain son amour pour cette femme l'envahit comme une vague douce et chaleureuse et lui coupa le souffle.

« Case… » murmura t-elle.

« Hum? »

Malheureusement, Olivia ne put continuer. Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Casey gémit et se laissa tomber sur l'autre femme qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« Non, non, non! Le tien ou le mien? » demanda t-elle, visiblement attristée et exaspérée.

« Le mien. » souffla Olivia en prenant son téléphone, resté dans sa poche. « C'est El. Il veut que je retourne au poste tout de suite. Merde. »

Casey soupira doucement et se redressa avant d'aider Olivia à faire de même. Elle lui passa son haut sans un mot.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Olivia, plus que mécontente.

Casey lui fit un petit sourire.

« C'est rien. »

Elles se levèrent et Olivia secoua la tête en récupérant ses affaires.

« Ce n'est pas rien, je - »

« Olivia, je savais que tu étais inspecteur, j'ai travaillé avec toi, souviens-toi. Et je reçois autant de coups de fil que toi au milieu du week-end, ou de la nuit, ou de la soirée, alors je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Olivia sourit et la rejoignit en un pas avant de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse, tout l'amour et toute la passion dont elle était capable.

« Je te vois plus tard. Ne m'attends pas. »

« Je sais. Liv? »

Olivia se retourna avant de sortir.

« Hum? »

« Sois prudente. S'il te plait. »

Sentant la réelle inquiétude chez Casey, Olivia hocha la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Promis. »

Puis elle partit. Elle devait se souvenir qu'à présent, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, quelqu'un dont la vie serait bouleversée si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Et cette idée était absolument exceptionnelle.

**USV**

_Voilà. Sont toutes heureuses ces deux-là… On va pouvoir commencer les bouleversements, hum? _

_Promis, ce ne sera rien de bien grave, c'est bel et bien censé être une fic légère centrée sur une romance, quelque chose pour se remonter le moral et aller avec les beaux jours… Mais la vie peut avoir quelques piquants, après tout… Et puisque c'est une fic tranquille, il faut bien qu'elles aient des petits soucis communs, comme les clés paumées, les disputes sur un dîner brûlé, et - Oui, bon. On verra pour ça! Mais il y aura quand même des drames mineurs (par rapport à TJ)._

_En tout cas, rassurez-vous, Elliot sera au courant dans le prochain chapitre, on entendra des nouvelles de Simon (ben oui, c'est quand même la famille d'Olivia), et puis le reste fera un peu avancer tout ça._

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bienvenue à toi, _**lolOw **_!! Et merci pour tes commentaires (pour Sunlight et TJ). Coucou à _**Lakoe3006**_ ! Et navrée de perturber ton boulot à ce point! Lol._

_Dites voir, tous, vous êtes un peu sadiques, nan? Dès que quelqu'un est heureux faut le faire redescendre durement sur terre? _

_Hum… ça viendra! _

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 4**

« Hum…ok, ta couleur préférée? » demanda Olivia après avoir avalé une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Aucune. J'aime toutes les couleurs. Toi? »

« Je sais pas. Noir. Bleu. »

« Original, pour une flic. »

Olivia baissa les yeux sur Casey, assise contre elle sur le canapé.

« Eh. »

« Désolée. » s'excusa l'avocate avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« Autre question… Ah. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis ici? »

« Pardon? »

« Dans ce quartier, dans cet appartement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches? »

« Rien. Mais c'est très petit. Je sais que tu pourrais t'offrir quelque chose de plus grand dans un quartier plus vivant. »

Casey haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis installée ici il y a environ six ans. Et j'aime bien cet appartement, j'ai pas besoin de plus d'espace. Je me sens bien ici. »

« Moi aussi. »

« J'avais remarqué! »

« Même si j'ai l'impression d'évoluer dans une boite à chaussures. »

« Eh! Surveille tes paroles. Film préféré? »

« Tu sais pertinemment que j'adore un tas de films. »

« Ben oui, mais j'arrive à cours de question. »

« Une avocate à cours de question, ouah! »

« Eh. »

« Un prêté pour un rendu, ma chérie. Film préféré? »

« Hum… La Ligne Verte. Jusqu'à ce que je décide que j'en aime un autre encore plus. Hobby préféré? »

« Si je dis toi, ça compte? »

« Non. »

Olivia fit la moue.

« Ok… Cinéma, sans doute. »

« J'avais remarqué. Je suis allée voir plus de films ces derniers mois que durant toute ma vie. »

« Pas la peine de te demander le tien. »

« En parlant de softball, tu vas venir au match de bienfaisance? »

« Huh? »

« Tu sais, celui dont je t'ai parlé, qui réunit des volontaires travaillant pour la ville et dont tous les bénéfices vont à une école chaque année. C'est assez populaire. »

« Tu fais ce genre de bénévolat depuis longtemps? »

« Cinquième année. Mais c'est pas une corvée, c'est du softball. »

Olivia sourit.

« Exact. Et c'est pour la bonne cause. »

« Elliot vient cette année. Et si tu achètes une place, tu feras toi aussi une bonne action. »

Olivia n'eut aucun mal à déceler le sourire amusé sur le visage de Casey.

« Tu sais que j'aime pas vraiment ça, Case. »

« J'avais bien remarqué que tu n'es presque jamais venue à nos matches ces dernières années, même quand je jouais avec Elliot pour l'USV, en effet. Mais eh, je vais au ciné quasiment une fois par semaine avec toi. »

« C'est vrai. » sourit Olivia. « Ok, je viendrai te voir jouer. Tu as intérêt à gagner. »

Casey grogna.

« Alors ça, ça dépend des équipiers qu'ils vont me coller. Mais c'est pas grave, l'important c'est qu'on s'amuse bien en général. Kathy et les enfants viennent si ça te rassure. »

« Hourra, je ne serai pas seule dans cette galère. »

« Idiote. » sourit Casey en terminant son chocolat avant de poser la tasse sur la table. « Det, pas touche! »

Le chien cessa de tenter de lécher l'ustensile et se recoucha sur le tapis. Olivia eut un petit rire.

« Le pauvre. »

« Alors… où en était-on dans notre série de questions? »

« Oh je sais. A ton avis, je vais avoir une nièce ou un neveu? »

Casey sourit et secoua la tête en voyant la lueur joyeuse dans les yeux d'Olivia.

« Depuis qu'on est revenues de ce dîner tu n'arrêtes pas. Liv, Julia et Simon veulent avoir la surprise ce qui veut dire que tu ne sauras pas toi non plus avant la naissance. »

Olivia gémit.

« Mon frère est un idiot. Dire qu'on pourrait déjà le savoir! Et Ben, il voudrait sûrement savoir s'il va avoir un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur! »

« Il a dit que ça lui était égal. Tu devras attendre encore cinq mois. Point final. »

« Je vais être tatan. C'est génial, hein? »

Casey lui sourit et se redressa pour mieux l'observer.

« En tout cas ça te ravie. »

« Il y a deux ans j'étais seule, et maintenant j'ai un frère, une future belle-sœur, un neveu même si pas par le sang, et un futur neveu ou une future nièce. C'est génial. Définitivement. »

« J'aime te voir aussi heureuse. » confia Casey en lui serrant la main.

Olivia lui sourit.

« C'est pas difficile. Je suis heureuse depuis presque six semaines. »

« Oh, et maintenant qui devient atrocement romantique? »

« C'est ça, plains-toi. »

Casey secoua la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de soupirer.

« Bon, tu as une vraie question? »

Olivia hocha la tête, plus soucieuse.

« Oui, j'en ai une. Mais elle est plus personnelle. »

« Liv, on est presque toujours chez l'une ou chez l'autre, on couche ensemble, on passe le plus clair de notre temps libre ensemble, alors je pense qu'on est déjà pleinement dans le domaine du personnel. »

« Non, vraiment. C'est personnel, personnel du genre où je vais peut-être me mêler de quelque chose dont je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler. »

Plus sérieuse elle aussi, Casey haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, tu es un détective, après tout. Vas-y, on verra bien. »

« Ok… tu sais après l'attaque dans ton bureau, quand tu as fini à l'hôpital. »

« Oui…? »

« Pendant que tu étais inconsciente le médecin m'a demandé si je savais qui prévenir en cas d'urgence, je lui ai dit non, alors il a consulté ton dossier médical et a constaté qu'il n'y avait rien. Pas de contact d'urgence, pas de décisionnaire. Je ne savais pas qui prévenir, et ton mobile ne comportait que des numéros professionnels ou des noms inconnus. Alors je n'ai prévenu personne. »

« Je sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de me soucier des trucs comme ça. Je n'avais jamais fini à l'hôpital pour un truc grave dans ma vie d'adulte avant ça, alors je m'en fichais. »

« Comment ça se fait que même après que tu ais repris conscience tu n'as prévenu personne? »

« Ma condition était connue à cause des médias. Mes amis étaient au courant, Liv. »

« Je sais, j'en ai croisé deux ou trois, mais jamais… enfin, tu ne parles jamais de ta famille. »

Casey avait su où la conversation allait les mener, de ça, Olivia en était certaine. Ce fut peut-être pourquoi l'avocate ne se ferma pas cette fois-ci.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi? »

Casey détourna les yeux, haussa les épaules. Elle hésita avant de répondre.

« On est pas en excellents termes… C'est pas qu'on s'entend pas, ou qu'on se soit gravement disputé, mais… il y a une certaine distance. »

« Avec tes parents? »

« Ma mère est décédée, Liv. Il y a longtemps. J'avais huit ans. »

« Oh, je suis désolée. »

« Elle est morte dans l'incendie de notre maison. Tu n'as jamais remarqué la cicatrice que j'ai à la hanche droite? »

« Si, bien sûr. »

« Elle date de ce jour-là. »

« Tu étais dans la maison? »

« Oui. La maison était assez petite et le feu a pris dans la cuisine avant de rapidement se propager dans le salon. Bientôt toutes les sorties furent bloquées. Ma mère m'a protégée, et elle en est morte. Quand des poutres se sont effondrées je me suis retrouvée bloquée en-dessous de l'une d'elle. Ca m'a sauvé la vie en réalité, j'ai respiré bien moins de gaz que ma mère en étant ainsi couchée au sol. Ma mère s'est écroulée en quelques minutes. Puis les flammes ont… ont commencé à dévorer son corps. Je perdais connaissance quand des pompiers m'ont trouvée. J'ai été sauvée. »

Olivia s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Si Casey tremblait légèrement face à l'horrible souvenir, elle ne pleurait pas.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura l'inspecteur.

« Je sais. » Casey se décala et haussa les épaules. « Après ça, les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Puisque mon père était militaire et que nous n'avions pas d'autre famille, il nous a emmenés en Europe avec lui et nous avons grandi près des bases. Je parle français, parce que j'y ai vécu trois ans, après quoi nous sommes allés en Allemagne deux ans avant de revenir aux Etats-Unis. Je peux te certifier qu'être enfant de militaire, ça craint. Je voulais faire des études, j'avais économisé pour ça, je suis allée au lycée, puis suis partie à la fac. Nos relations déjà assez complexes se sont refroidies. Maintenant, on se voit rarement. »

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu ton père? »

« Présentement? Un an et demi je crois. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre il y a deux mois. »

« C'est lui sur la photo là-bas? » demanda Olivia, désignant un cliché représentant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenant bien droit, habillé d'un uniforme impeccable. Il avait un visage fin, un gabarit impressionnant et des yeux bleus pétillants.

« Oui, c'est lui. Nicholas Novak. C'était il y a six ans. Il est à la retraite maintenant. »

« Où est-ce qu'il vit? »

« Providence. »

« Oh. C'est pas très loin. »

« Non. En effet. »

« Tu as des frères et sœurs. Tu as usé du pluriel tout à l'heure. »

Casey hocha la tête.

« Un frère. »

« Plus jeune? Plus vieux? »

Soudain, Casey était plus hésitante à partager ses infos.

« C'est hum… Gregorian est mon jumeau, en fait. »

« Ton jumeau? Tu as un jumeau? » s'étonna Olivia.

« Oui. »

« Ok… Vous êtes proches? »

Casey baissa les yeux, débattit visiblement quelques secondes. Finalement elle répondit, et Olivia ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette marque de confiance toute nouvelle.

« Quand on était gosses… » commença doucement l'avocate, « et puis à l'adolescence aussi, oui, nous étions proches. Aussi proches qu'on pouvait l'être. » Elle sourit tristement. « Il était mon seul ami. Puis on a grandi. On s'est éloignés. »

« Pourquoi? A cause de divergences? »

Casey inspira doucement, elle tremblait toujours. Olivia s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, cherchant à capter le regard de l'avocate. Quand Casey leva la tête vers elle, elle lui parla d'une voix douce.

« Si ça te gène à ce point de partager ça, tu n'y es pas obligée. »

« Non. » Casey secoua la tête. « Ca ne me dérange pas de t'en parler, Liv. C'est juste… j'ai passé tellement de temps sans même y penser… ou du moins en essayant de ne pas y penser… En fait, mon père était très strict. L'armée était sa vie, il adorait l'ordre, la discipline… Quand ma mère est morte, il était dévasté. Il l'adorait. Il s'est retrouvé du jour au lendemain seul parent de deux enfants, et à l'époque, j'étais encore traumatisée par ce que j'ai vu. Avec le recul, je sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à mon comportement, de quoi faire. J'étais difficile à vivre, j'avais des crises d'angoisse et de colère, et lui au contraire était toujours calme et attendait qu'on lui obéisse… Plus tard, les choses ne se sont pas vraiment arrangées. S'il avait pas trop de mal avec Gregorian, il avait plus de mal avec moi. » Elle sourit avec ironie. « Il n'avait pas idée de comment élever une fille, tu vois. C'en était parfois comique, parce qu'il se montrait toujours si contrôlé et dur, et dès qu'il avait à faire à moi, il devenait hésitant et un peu perdu… Le fait que je lui rappelle sa femme ne l'aidait pas. »

« Ton frère n'avait pas ce problème? »

« Non, parce qu'il faisait tout pour faire plaisir à papa. Il ne le contredisait jamais, allait toujours dans son sens. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Je te l'ai dit, j'étais pas vraiment la plus facile à vivre. Mon père… il détestait que je sois si indépendante. Ce n'était pas méchant. Je crois qu'il était juste dépassé, qu'il avait peur d'être un excellent militaire mais un père médiocre. Alors ma passion pour le softball a été contrée et dénigrée, mon amour de l'école a été encouragé mais regardé avec prudence, et à force, on a plus su se parler ni communiquer. Je n'avais pas d'amis à par quelques gosses de militaires expatriés comme moi. Rapidement, tout ce qui m'a intéressée, c'était le softball, les livres et mon frère. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Mais Gregorian et moi… on avait pas les mêmes idées. »

« Il haïssait le softball? »

Casey sourit.

« Non. En fait, mon père et lui adorent le sport, même s'ils ne le pratiquent pas. Mais Gregorian voulait qu'on reste tous les deux en Europe. Qu'on fasse nos études là-bas, parce que mon père adorait y être. Je crois surtout que ce qu'il aimait, c'était être loin du pays qui avait vu sa femme mourir. Mais moi, je voulais faire mes études ici. J'ai dit à mon père que je reviendrai passer mon diplôme de fin d'études secondaires aux Etats-Unis, que j'irai à l'université aux Etats-Unis, que c'était dans mon pays que je voulais faire ma vie. Finalement, il a accepté, et on est tous revenus. J'ai passé mon diplôme, obtenu une bourse, je suis partie pour la fac, puis je me suis installée dans cette ville. »

« Ton frère, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? »

« Il a… il est allé à la fac avec une petite bourse, n'a pas réussi. Ça ne l'intéressait pas spécialement. Finalement, il s'est installé à Providence et est associé avec un ami, ils ont un magasin de multimédia, musique et vidéos. Ça marche plutôt bien, d'après ce que je sais. »

« C'est un peu… étrange. Que vous vous soyez brouillés à ce point. »

« La mort de maman nous a déchirés. Mon père et moi… on a un caractère un peu semblable. On est trop fiers, trop têtus, trop… maladroits aussi. Je crois qu'il m'aime. » Sa voix trembla. « J'espère qu'il m'aime. Mais… quand j'étais jeune et qu'il rabaissait systématiquement ce qui me tenait à cœur, ce que j'aimais, juste parce qu'il craignait pour mon avenir, pour mon image, pour tout, » elle secoua la tête. « tout ce que je pouvais ressentir c'était de la rancœur, de la colère et l'impression étouffante d'être en prison. J'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, bien sûr. J'ai continué les entraînements de softball, j'ai passé des heures à étudier et à lire, je me fichais du reste. Les familles s'éloignent très aisément, Liv. Certainement parce qu'il y a tant d'émotions fortes en elles. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient voulu savoir pour ton passage à l'hôpital? »

« Oh, ils l'ont su. Internet. Vive les médias et le web. Gregorian m'a appelée pour prendre des nouvelles, mon père aussi. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas pour… »

« Toi? » Casey sourit. « J'aimerais assez voir leur tête quand je le leur dirai. Mais… je ne sais pas encore quelle sera leur réaction. En toute honnêteté, je crois que ça fait quelques années que je ne sais plus exactement qui ils sont. »

Olivia garda le silence, tout comme Casey. Elles restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un moment. Puis l'inspecteur se décida à revenir au sujet qui la tourmentait.

« Case? »

« Hum? »

« Si jamais… il t'arrivait quelque chose. Si jamais tu finissais à l'hôpital. Je ne le saurais pas. »

Casey se redressa et l'observa.

« Quoi? »

« Puisque tu n'as pas de contact d'urgence, ils préviendraient ton bureau, et personne là-bas ne sait pour moi. »

« Oh. Liv, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. » contredit doucement Olivia, inquiétude et crainte envahissant son regard chocolat.

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète tant? Si tu veux, demain je t'inscrirai en tant que contact d'urgence. A une condition. »

« Laquelle? »

« Je veux aussi faire partie de ta liste. »

« Tu… euh… en fait… tu y es déjà. Au dessus de Simon et d'Elliot. »

Casey haussa un sourcil, stupéfaite.

« Quand as-tu fait ça? »

« La semaine dernière. Je… Bref. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Casey avant qu'elle n'embrasse Olivia doucement.

« Bon. On se le fait, ce film? » proposa Olivia en attrapant la télécommande.

Presque une heure et demie plus tard, Casey observait Luke et Dark Vador batailler dans la Cité des Nuages sans vraiment les voir. Sa main droite jouait avec les cheveux d'Olivia machinalement, la tête de l'autre femme étant posée sur ses genoux. L'inspecteur s'était endormie il y avait un moment déjà, et Casey trouvait ça un peu cocasse, puisque c'était Olivia qui avait à tout prix voulu revoir pour la énième fois l'Empire Contre Attaque. Si Casey trouvait Yoda tout à fait amusant, elle n'était vraiment pas fana de la science-fiction pour autant.

Mais peu importe. Casey était totalement immergée dans des pensées autrement sérieuses. Quand finalement elle parvint à rassembler tout le courage dont elle était capable à cet instant précis, elle éteignit la télé, alluma la lampe et secoua légèrement Olivia.

« Liv. Olivia. S'il te plait, il faut que je te parle. »

« Hum, quoi? » demanda Olivia, ouvrant les yeux difficilement.

Elle se redressa et bailla, avant de sembler se réveiller soudainement en voyant l'expression anxieuse mais déterminée sur le visage de Casey.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Soudain, l'avocate hésita.

« Hum… ça me paraissait plus évident quand tu dormais. »

Olivia sourit et passa une main sur son bras.

« Hey, vas-y, dis-moi. »

« Tu sais quand j'étais à l'hôpital… si j'avais été dans le coma, ça aurait posé des problèmes. Mon père et mon frère auraient sans doute dû prendre des décisions, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il me connaisse assez et… Et j'ai beau me dire que ça ne pourrait pas m'arriver deux fois dans ma carrière, il reste que je suis dans une position à risque. Alors, tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerais que ce soit quelqu'un qui me connaisse bien et une personne en laquelle j'ai une totale confiance qui détienne le pouvoir de décider que faire pour mon bien à ma place. »

« Case… »

« Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais assez que tu sois cette personne. »

« Je… Tu es sûre de ça? »

« A ton avis? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr que j'accepte. Mais j'espère bien que ça ne servira jamais. »

« Moi aussi, je te rassure. »

« Ravie qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes sur ce coup. »

**USV**

« Alors, tu voulais me parler? » demanda Elliot alors qu'ils s'installaient dans un fast-food pour déjeuner.

« Hum, ouais. » répondit Olivia, soudain nerveuse.

Elliot sourit.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait gigoter comme ça? »

« Je ne gigote pas. »

« C'est ça. » rit-il. « Allez, Liv. Ne me force pas à t'interroger en règle, c'est la pause déjeuner. »

« Je vois quelqu'un. » avoua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de son ami.

« Merci, ça je savais. Tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Tu brilles. »

« Oh, tu vas pas recommencer. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Mince, tu es vraiment amoureuse cette fois-ci. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Et alors? »

« Et alors rien. C'est génial. Combien de temps? »

« Effectif? Presque deux mois. »

« Hum, alors? Tu vas cracher le morceau ou non? »

« Ok… »

« Ok…quoi? Bon, femme ou homme? »

« Femme. »

« Je la connais? »

« Oui. C'est Casey. »

Elliot resta un instant la bouche ouverte, sa main et son hamburger figés à mi-chemin.

« Huh… Novak? Casey Novak? »

Reprenant soudainement son assurance, Olivia hocha la tête et croqua dans une de ses frites.

« Exact. »

Son équipier reposa son sandwich et prit quelques secondes pour intégrer la nouvelle.

« C'est vrai? »

« Elliot… »

« Tu sors avec Casey? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Ouah. Ah, celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. »

« Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer. Pas avant cette dernière année du moins. »

« Depuis quand elle est gay? »

« Pas très longtemps. »

« Ouah. Qui d'autre est au courant? »

« Personne. Plus ou moins. Il y a bien la voisine de Casey, certainement d'autres de nos voisins, mais tu es bien le premier à le savoir officiellement. »

« Je suis honoré. »

« Comme tu le devrais. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle me paraissait bien plus joyeuse quand je la voyais. J'ai cru que c'était parce qu'elle s'était faite à son nouveau poste. »

« Elle a l'air plus heureuse? » demanda Olivia avec plaisir.

Il secoua la tête en riant.

« Oh oui. Je peux te l'assurer. Elle a l'air très heureuse. »

« C'est bien. »

Elliot l'observa un instant, un sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'un moment Olivia ne tint plus:

« Quoi? »

« Rien. Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, c'est tout. Au fait, si tu sors avec Casey, tu vas venir au match de bienfaisance ce week-end? »

« Oui. »

« Wow, elle arrive à te faire venir à un match? »

« Malheureusement. »

Il rit un peu.

« Tu lui as dit que tu ne connaissais même pas les règles complètes du jeu? »

Les yeux d'Olivia brillèrent d'horreur.

« T'es dingue? Tu as conscience de la leçon sans fin que je subirais si elle savait ça? »

« Et si je le lui disais? »

« El, aie pitié! Je supporte déjà les matches retransmis à la télé, si jamais elle apprenait que je ne connaissais même pas les règles du softball et celles du baseball, elle me brieferait pendant des heures! »

« Maintenant j'ai de quoi te faire chanter! »

« Oh, la ferme. »

**USV**

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Olivia se rendait chez Casey en fin de journée, elle fut surprise d'entendre des voix fortes lui parvenir de derrière la porte close de l'appartement. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

« Et alors? » disait Casey, sa voix trahissait sa frustration, mais aussi, bien cachée, sa crainte.

Une voix claire, appartenant à une femme, répondit.

« Alors? Casey, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si je n'étais pas venue, tu n'aurais peut-être même pas répondu à mes appels. »

« Je t'en prie, Serena. Je suis simplement très occupée. »

« Je sais ce que c'est, mais je sais aussi que tu es passée maître dans l'art d'éviter tes amis. Ca fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vues. »

« On se parle au téléphone. »

« Une fois par mois! Casey… Notre amitié remonte à loin maintenant, et j'ai tous les droits de te mettre des coups de pied dans le derrière quand j'ai l'impression que l'une de mes meilleurs amis me rejoue le coup de l'éloignement. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Serena. »

« Oh non, tu rêves, et c'est pas parce que je te trouve radieuse que je vais me taire. J'étais là il y a douze ans quand Charlie et toi vous êtes rencontrés. J'étais là le jour de vos fiançailles. J'étais là quand tout à commencé à partir en vrilles. J'étais celle à te conseiller de partir quand il est devenu de plus en plus violent, j'étais celle qui t'a emmenée à l'hôpital, j'étais celle qui t'a promis d'être là quand Charlie allait mieux, quand il est allé trop loin encore une fois, j'étais toujours là, et quand tu es partie, je suis restée là et je ne t'ai certainement pas laissé couper tous les ponts comme tu l'as fait avec les autres. Quand tout allait bien ces trois années d'après, j'étais là également, et quand tout a basculé pour repartir en direction des enfers… j'étais là. » Sa voix était plus serrée soudainement. Olivia fronça les sourcils, se demanda de quoi les deux femmes parlaient. « Et puis tu t'es éloignée et cette fois je n'ai rien pu faire mais, Casey, tu étais là pour moi quand Lucy allait mal, tu lui as rendu visite et tu nous as aidés. Quand j'ai dû quitter le bureau des procureurs, tu m'as soutenue. L'amitié ne va jamais dans un seul sens. Tu m'as bien appelée quand Charlie est venu ici même et a pété les plombs, et j'étais avec toi à son enterrement. Je te connais bien, Case, et je sais que tu as tendance à repousser les gens autour de toi quand tu as le plus besoin d'eux. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça vient faire dans tout ça. »

« Tu sais ce que ça vient faire dans tout ça. » soupira Serena. « Ecoute… Je suis vraiment ravie que ta vie soit de nouveau sur les rails et que ta carrière aie repris son cours. Mais j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pour l'affaire Barnes. J'ai encore des amis chez les procs. »

« C'était rien. »

« Tu as demandé à te faire remplacer par ton collègue, sur une affaire de meurtre d'enfant qui incluait - »

« Et alors?! J'ai appris de mes erreurs, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas prendre ce dossier, pas sans probablement trop m'y investir. Je suis toujours surveillée, donc j'ai demandé à Carver de le prendre pour moi parce que je tiens à mon job. Ce n'est pas un drame, Serena! »

« Est-ce qu'elle sait? »

« Pardon? »

« Olivia. Est-ce que tu lui as dit? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu as quel âge? Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler! »

« A ton avis? »

« Tu devrais le lui dire. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'elle - »

« Pourrait m'aider? Je vais bien, combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète? C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. »

« Six ans. Ce n'est pas long, et peu importe d'ailleurs le nombre des années. Tu n'en parles jamais. »

« Non. Et je ne veux toujours pas en parler. C'est dans le passé, et j'ai dû apprendre à vivre dans le présent, j'ai dû apprendre à revivre, et j'y suis arrivée. En parler ne m'aidera pas à oublier la douleur et la peur, alors oublie tout ça! »

« C'est ce que tu veux, oublier? »

Olivia entendit un étrange sentiment dans la voix soudainement tremblante de Casey. Une souffrance et une tristesse comme jamais elle n'en avait senti chez l'avocate jusqu'à maintenant.

« Bien sûr que non, mais… je veux juste… vivre ma vie. »

« Et tu crois que tout enfermer derrière des portes closes toute ta vie améliorera les choses? »

« En tout cas c'est la seule chose qui m'a permise d'avancer. »

« Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu as établi ces distances entre nous. Parce que je sais, parce que j'étais là. Ca ne marchera pas, Casey. Pas cette fois. Et tu devrais vraiment en parler à Olivia. C'est un inspecteur, elle finira bien par le découvrir. »

« Me parler de quoi? » se décida à interrompre Olivia en entrant.

Elle reconnut Serena, debout face à Casey. Les deux femmes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, et Olivia fut grandement impressionnée par la capacité de sa petite-amie à faire glisser un masque neutre sur son visage.

« Olivia! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Oh, Olivia Benson, Serena Southerlyn, une amie. »

Olivia alla serrer la main tendue et Serena sourit.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer de nouveau. Je vais vous laisser. N'oublie pas ce qu'on a convenu pour la semaine prochaine, Novak! Seul un procès de dernière minute t'excusera de ne pas venir à ce déjeuner! »

Puis Serena s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière elle. Olivia caressa Détective venu l'accueillir avant de se redresser et de faire face à Casey, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

« De quoi vous parliez? Qu'est-ce que tu es censée me dire? »

« Oh, c'était rien. Des vieux trucs. »

Olivia observa Casey se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être rien, Casey. Et tu n'as pas l'air tranquille. »

« Puisque je te dis que c'était rien! »

Fatiguée par sa journée et assez agacée par le ton de sa petite-amie, Olivia croisa les bras contre elle et haussa les épaules.

« D'où je me tiens ce n'était _pas _rien! Pourquoi Serena voulait-elle que tu m'en parles si c'était le cas? »

« Serena a tendance à vouloir diriger mes choix, c'est un truc de juriste, maintenant laisse-tomber. »

Quand Casey voulut se diriger vers le couloir, Olivia attrapa son bras sans force pour l'en empêcher. Elle la lâcha aussitôt qu'elle eut son attention.

« Tu sais, je me moque que tu gardes certaines choses sous silence, parce que tu as un passé et j'ai le mien et qu'on a toutes les deux nos secrets. Mais si tu continues à te refermer systématiquement sur tout ce qui t'importe, je vais vraiment finir par me sentir mise à l'écart. »

« Je ne me referme pas, et je ne veux plus parler de ça. » répliqua sèchement Casey.

Olivia soupira de frustration.

« Bien! Fais comme tu veux! Nie les faits si ça t'amuse, mais moi, j'ai assez eu de cette attitude au commissariat durant toute la journée sans également avoir à y faire face ce soir. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas? »

« Chez moi! »

Sans un autre mot, Olivia s'en alla. Elle refusait de faire éclater sa colère nourrie par ses sentiments blessés face à Casey. Elle était encore assez lucide pour clairement voir que si l'avocate avait été autant sur la défensive et lui avait parlé sur ce ton c'était parce qu'elle était réellement bouleversée. De plus, elle avait déjà été plusieurs fois témoin de la réaction de Casey dès que les voix s'élevaient et particulièrement si c'était contre elle, que ce soit à cause de son passé avec le Charlie schizophrène ou à cause de son attaque, et Olivia refusait catégoriquement de voir cette lueur terrifiée dans le regard vert naître à cause d'elle. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais faire souffrir Casey, et ça incluait le fait de l'effrayer et de lui faire revivre des pans douloureux de son passé.

Une nuit pour se rafraîchir les idées devrait leur faire le plus grand bien.

**USV**

Il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'Elliot Stabler haïssait dans son travail. L'une d'entre elles, c'était les risques et les mauvaises nouvelles.

« On doit la retrouver. » souffla t-il.

Près de lui, Fin lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« T'en fais pas, vieux. Olivia est forte, et Trager est un naze. On la retrouvera en un rien de temps. »

« Elliot. » appela soudain Cragen.

L'inspecteur leva la tête.

« Oui, Capitaine? »

« J'aimerais assez que tu te tiennes à l'écart de cette affaire. »

« Pardon? »

« Tu as bien failli passer ce témoin à tabac. »

« Je sais qu'il avait des infos sur Liv! »

« Elliot, tu es trop impliqué. Laisse Tutuola et Munch coordonner la recherche avec les autres équipes. On la retrouvera. »

« Mais - »

« Ce n'est pas négociable. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est une bavure. Les internes sont toujours derrière toi, je te rappelle. »

Elliot soupira et se retint d'envoyer son poing dans le mur, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je peux vous parler dans votre bureau? »

« Bien sûr. »

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la pièce dont Elliot ferma prudemment la porte.

« J'aimerais sortir prévenir quelqu'un. »

« Son frère? »

« Non, j'ai déjà prévenu Simon par téléphone, il attend de mes nouvelles. Je veux aller prévenir Casey, avant qu'elle l'apprenne par un autre moyen. »

« Casey? » Cragen plissa les yeux. « Il y a une raison que je devrais connaître et qui te rend si anxieux? »

« Olivia et elle sont… enfin… »

« Je vois. » répondit Cragen, sans réellement montrer ce qu'il ressentait quant au sujet, mais Elliot ne voyait rien de néfaste dans l'étincelle qui allumait ses yeux, au contraire.

« Liv allait justement vous prévenir. »

« Ca fait longtemps? »

« Deux mois. »

« On ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient rapides. »

Elliot sourit.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Va prévenir Casey. Et Elliot? »

« Oui? »

« Reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que tu ais de nos nouvelles. »

« Ok. »

Lorsqu'Elliot arriva devant le nouveau bureau de Casey, il eut du mal à se décider à frapper à la porte. S'il n'avait pas été si inquiet pour Olivia il aurait certainement été encore plus anxieux. Finalement il parvint à frapper et entra. Casey leva la tête de ses papiers, et Elliot nota immédiatement qu'elle avait l'air fatigué, comme si elle avait peu dormi cette nuit.

« Elliot? » demanda t-elle surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Salut, Casey. Je… »

Soudain, les yeux verts s'assombrirent et Elliot put aisément voir Casey se tendre.

« Elliot… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Sa voix était blanche, et Elliot soupira. Il dut se forcer durement à garder son regard dans celui de Casey.

« Olivia a été enlevée par un de nos suspects ce matin. »

Casey secoua la tête.

« C'est pas vrai… Non! »

« Nous avons des équipes sur le coup. Le type n'est pas très malin, on a déjà une idée de l'endroit où il peut être. On la retrouvera rapidement, Casey. »

Elle secoua la tête, et Elliot pouvait presque sentir l'inquiétude et la terreur émanant d'elle par vagues. Il fit le tour du bureau et lui posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule.

« On va la retrouver, Case, ça ira. » rassura t-il d'une voix douce, faisant abstraction de ses propres émotions.

« Comment… comment c'est arrivé? »

« Olivia est allée l'interroger. Elle a dû découvrir quelque chose contre lui, il a paniqué et l'a emmenée dans sa voiture. »

« Qui est ce type? »

« Zane Trager. »

« El, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! »

« Pédophile, avec un passé d'arrestations pour coups et blessures. Il n'a encore tué personne et n'a jamais violé une femme - »

« Il n'a jamais été ainsi poussé dans ses derniers retranchements! » lança t-elle sèchement, avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas dans le bureau, agitée.

Elliot la suivit.

« Casey. » Il lui prit les épaules. « Casey, regarde-moi. On va la retrouver, et elle ira bien, ok? »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. » murmura t-elle.

Elliot ne sut que dire et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

« On s'est disputées. » dit-elle soudain d'une petite voix.

« Quoi? »

« Hier soir. On s'est disputées, elle est rentrée chez elle, et on ne s'est pas parlées depuis. »

« Tu lui parleras bien assez tôt. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Oh arrête, tu es aussi inquiet que moi. »

Casey se décala de lui et fit quelques pas, séchant ses larmes rapidement. Elliot détourna poliment le regard, et il remarqua une étrange enveloppe sur le bord du bureau. Elle était totalement blanche, et le nom de Casey y avait été tapé à l'ordinateur. Mu par son instinct, il tendit une main et la poussa pour voir la carte qu'elle avait dû contenir. Deux mots imprimés y étaient inscrits en gras.

_**TU PAYERAS**_

Soudain encore plus inquiet, Elliot reporta son regard sur Casey qui continuait ses vas et viens.

« Casey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et avisa ce qu'il lui montrait avant de hausser les épaules et de recommencer à marcher.

« C'est rien. »

« Ca m'a tout l'air d'une menace. »

« Comme les substituts en reçoivent très souvent, Elliot. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la première, ce ne sera pas la dernière. On doit les signaler, et j'allais le faire cet après-midi, mais je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps. »

« Ok… »

« Elliot, franchement, c'est rien. Un cinglé qui a du temps à perdre, c'est tout. »

Le portable d'Elliot sonna et il y répondit rapidement. Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et fit signe à Casey de le suivre.

« Ils savent où elle est. Ils vont la sortir de là. »

« Ils savent si elle va bien? »

« Ils n'ont pas encore eu de visuel mais un témoin a vu Trager la tirer de la voiture. Elle avait du sang sur le visage, elle s'est certainement battue et il l'a assommée. »

« Où c'est? »

« Vingt minutes de route. Je t'avais dit que ce type est un crétin. Il n'a fait aucun effort pour se cacher, et il a gardé sa voiture. »

« Crétin ou pas, s'il est armé, il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. » remarqua sombrement Casey.

Elliot ne dit rien, se contenta d'accélérer.

Et de prier.

**USV**

Tout ce qu'Olivia arrivait à songer à travers la douleur, c'était _Pas maintenant_.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Pas après toutes ces épreuves. Pas après avoir découvert sa famille. Pas quand elle n'avait pu que si peu profiter de son nouveau bonheur. Et certainement pas juste après que Casey et elle se soient disputées sans se réconcilier.

Si elle mourait maintenant, que songerait Casey? Comment réagirait-elle? Avec effondrement, et tristesse, et peur, et culpabilité, …

Hors de question.

Pas question!

Et puis l'inspecteur Olivia Benson ne se fera pas tuer par un petit pédophile aussi crétin. Il ne savait même pas parler correctement, il n'avait aucune classe.

Ca ferait tâche sur son épitaphe.

Alors elle lutta contre la douleur qui lui enserrait le crâne et tenta de reprendre conscience.

Ca devait faire plusieurs heures déjà. Elle avait les mains attachées dans le dos, la fine corde lui coupait les poignets. Ça piquait et ça brûlait et c'était très désagréable. Sa hanche lui faisait atrocement mal aussi, là où il venait tout juste de lui balancer des coups de pied. Malgré son esprit embourbé, elle comprit que c'était de la frustration et de la colère, et même si les mots de ce crétin bourreau d'enfants n'avait aucun sens pour elle, elle devina que les autres l'avaient retrouvée et qu'ils étaient juste à l'extérieur.

Mais elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait un flingue, et que dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à s'en servir.

Pas question qu'elle meure.

Quelqu'un avait-il prévenu Casey? Elle espérait que non. Pas tout de suite du moins, pas sans bonne nouvelle.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête… Il l'avait frappée. Avec une lampe. Il avait du couper sa tempe ou son cuir chevelu, parce qu'elle sentait nettement le sang sur son visage. Elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Même si ses paupières étaient baissées, elle sentait tout tourner autour d'elle. Elle gémit et tenta de repousser la nausée qui l'envahit soudainement. Hors de question qu'elle vomisse aux pieds de ce type.

Il la frappa encore une fois sur le flanc. Elle n'osait imaginer l'hématome qu'elle allait à voir. Une chance qu'il ne frappe pas assez fort ou pas dans le bon angle pour lui casser une côte ou même en fêler. Elle avait été témoin de la douleur dans les yeux de Casey pendant des semaines alors qu'elle guérissait de ce genre de blessure, et Olivia était plutôt certaine d'avoir une plus faible résistance à la souffrance physique que l'avocate. Un hématome serait assez pénible, merci bien.

Et si elle lui disait cela, à l'autre?

Non. Il avait un flingue. Et une balle était encore pire que des côtes fêlées ou cassées.

Et si jamais elle survivait à la balle et que Casey et Elliot avaient vent de ce qui avait provoqué la rage de Trager, ils la tueraient, et elle aurait survécu pour rien.

Pas la peine de prendre ce risque.

Tiens… ses pensées étaient encore plus floues soudainement…

Elle crut entendre un grand bruit… des coups de feu… Et ça, c'était des cris, non? Que c'était désagréable… Ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire? Elle avait mal à la tête, elle…

Oh… Tout partait de nouveau.

Pourvu que ce soit l'inconscience et pas la mort.

Hors de question qu'elle meure à cause d'un sale type comme Trager.

Il n'avait aucune classe.

**USV**

« Casey! »

L'avocate leva la tête pour voir arriver Serena dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

« Hey. » salua t-elle doucement alors que son amie la prenait rapidement dans ses bras. « Salut, Lucy. »

La compagne de Serena, Lucy Stevens, vétérinaire, brune aux yeux sombres, lui sourit.

« Salut, Casey. Nous sommes venues aussi vite qu'on a pu. »

« Merci. »

« Comment va t-elle? » demanda Serena.

« Les médecins disent que ça ira. Elle… elle a pris un sale coup à la tête, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Elle a plusieurs égratignures, quelques bleus et un énorme hématome sur la hanche, mais rien de cassé. Une chance que ce type ne savait pas viser. Une balle a atterri à deux centimètres de sa tête. »

« Ils l'ont arrêté? »

« Il est mort. »

Serena observa Casey plus attentivement et s'assit près d'elle.

« Casey, tu as l'air crevée. »

« Il paraît. Mais ça va. »

« Non, franchement, tu as une sale tête. Tu es pâle. »

« Je vais bien! Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Olivia. » Serena lui passa un bras autour des épaules et Casey s'appuya contre elle. « Quand Elliot… » Sa voix se serra. « Quand il m'a dit qu'elle avait été enlevée, j'ai cru… j'ai cru que j'allais tomber. Tout ce que j'arrivais à me dire c'était que ce n'était pas possible... Pas encore… »

« On l'a retrouvée et elle ira bien, Case. Ça ira. »

« Je sais qu'elle prend des risques tous les jours mais… »

« Eh, je comprends. » Serena lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux et la serra un peu plus. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de bol. »

« Sans rire? »

« Désolée. »

« Non, t'as raison. Je suis née sous une mauvaise étoile. »

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici. »

« Où sont les autres? »

« Elliot a dû retourner au poste et Simon, le frère d'Olivia, est dans la chambre avec elle. Il va devoir repartir dans une heure. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule. »

« Casey, elle va rester inconsciente pendant des heures et peut-être même passer la nuit sous sédatifs. Tu ne peux pas rester, et tu dois te reposer. »

« Je… »

« Olivia voudrait que tu te reposes. Et tu as horreur des hôpitaux. »

Casey débattit silencieusement durant quelques secondes avant de souffler et de hocher la tête.

« Ok. Je vais aller la voir un moment avant. »

« Bien sûr, on va t'attendre. »

Serena observa son amie entrer doucement dans la chambre et elle soupira.

« Ca craint. »

Lucy hocha la tête et lui offrit un triste sourire.

« La vie s'acharne vraiment sur certaines personnes. »

« C'est sûr. »

« Et toi qui disais que le fait qu'elle rejoigne notre côté des choses lui porterait chance. »

« En amour. » précisa sa compagne en se levant. « Et c'est vrai. »

« Tu ne prenais pas trop de risque, puisque Casey était déjà avec Olivia quand elle te l'a annoncé. »

« Et alors? »

Lucy secoua la tête.

« On va devoir passer prendre Détective, puisque je suppose que tu n'as aucune intention de laisser Casey seule et que tu vas la forcer à venir dormir à la maison. »

« Bien sûr. Lui confier ce chien était une idée géniale. »

« Je sais. Ça n'a pas été facile de la faire accepter. »

Serena sourit.

« Oh oui, je m'en souviens! »

Elles se turent quand Casey et un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, certainement Simon, sortirent de la chambre. Ils se promirent de se tenir au courant et se séparèrent.

« Tu es prête? » demanda gentiment Serena quand Casey les rejoignit.

Son amie hocha la tête et elles quittèrent l'hôpital.

Aucune des trois femmes n'eut conscience d'être observée attentivement…

L'homme, grand, les cheveux blonds et les yeux glacés, sourit de l'autre côté de la rue, son regard froid ne quittant pas Casey. Il s'était promis deux mois auparavant que cette garce tomberait, et il était prêt à tout pour venger l'honneur de sa sœur…

Elle souffrirait, et elle mourrait.

Bientôt.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est parti._

_L'enlèvement d'Olivia est ce que j'appelle une fausse intrigue. C'est un prétexte à d'autres choses. _

_Il reste que les intrigues principales sont mises en place ou vont l'être._

_Ce qu'ignore Olivia sur le passé de Casey sera révélé dans le chapitre suivant._

_Et les menaces contre Casey avanceront._

_Quant au reste… disons qu'on retournera à l'hôpital prochainement pour autre chose, peut-être même plusieurs fois… mais pas tout de suite…_

_Il y aura bel et bien encore du bonheur, mais aussi des drames… en partie à cause du passé, le reste à cause du vilain méchant monsieur qu'on vient de rencontrer et qui a des idées peu sympathiques derrière la tête…_

_Qui est-il? Est-ce qu'on le connaît? Pourquoi en veut-il à Casey? Est-ce qu'il est cinglé? Est-ce que Casey a fait quelque chose de mal? Est-ce lié à son job, à son passé, à Olivia, à quoi bon sang?!_

_Ah… mystère… Un indice? Laissez-moi réfléchir… Nan! _

_Est-ce qu'il arrivera à ses fins, ce type?_

… _Hum, je ne sais pas encore…_


	5. Chapter 5

**lolOw, Lakoe3006, Gigolote **_et_** Ptite Sam **_c'est officiel je vous adore!!_

_Que j'aime les reviews!! (petit message subtile…)_

_La vie se complique, alors la suite sera plus longue à venir…_

_Au fait, quand j'ai dit que ce serait une fic légère… faut peut-être y mettre un bémol, mais vous verrez bien rapidement…_

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 5**

C'était comme atteindre un niveau du paradis pour redescendre aussi sec sur Terre, voire au palier des enfers.

Mais Casey s'y était habituée, à tous ces coups du sort. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été épargnée de ce côté-là, alors elle avait appris difficilement à faire avec. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas contrôler l'incontrôlable, une notion qu'elle avait failli ne pas pouvoir avaler, qui avait failli l'asphyxier et la tuer.

Mais comme on le disait souvent, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle attendait dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Olivia s'était réveillée brièvement sans être véritablement lucide un peu plus tôt, et Casey savait d'expérience qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience.

Elle serrait doucement une main d'Olivia dans les siennes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle haïssait voir l'autre femme dans cet état, c'était à l'encontre de tout ce qu'Olivia représentait et voulait afficher. Mais ce qui faisait réellement réfléchir Casey, c'était cette minuscule balle qui était passée à deux centimètres de la tête de la femme qu'elle aimait et qui aurait pu la lui arracher avant même qu'elle lui ait dit à quel point elle comptait pour elle.

Serena avait raison. En réalité, Serena avait trop souvent raison, bien que Casey allait bien se garder de le lui dire. Elle se rendait compte à présent quelle erreur ça avait été d'essayer de mettre une certaine distance entre elles au cours de cette dernière année. Leur amitié remontait à leur première année de fac et rien jusque là ne l'avait détruite. Pas les épreuves, ni la distance, ni leurs caractères. Et si une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, tenait par-delà toutes ses tempêtes, alors elle pouvait certainement braver à peu près tout ce que cette saloperie de vie avait encore à leur balancer.

Casey ne voyait qu'une chose à faire pour montrer à Olivia à quel point elle avait changé sa vie, à quel point elle comptait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à la garder à l'écart d'une partie de son passé, de lui cacher une partie de son âme. Pas quand Olivia s'était aussi aisément ouvert à elle au sujet de son passé, de ses ex et de sa mère. C'était au tour de Casey. Pour que leur relation tienne, il leur fallait un équilibre, des assurances. A présent, elle était prête à tout donner.

Comme si elle avait senti ses pensées, Olivia bougea faiblement. Casey se redressa et observa patiemment les yeux s'ouvrir, ce regard chocolat se fixer sur elle.

« Casey… »

« Je suis là. » répondit-elle doucement en lui serrant gentiment la main.

La voix d'Olivia était rauque.

« Je… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Comme Casey s'y était attendue, elle ne se souvenait apparemment pas avoir repris conscience un peu plus tôt.

« Tu es à l'hôpital. Trager t'a enlevée et t'a blessée. Tu te souviens? »

Olivia fronça les sourcils, encore groggy.

« Très vaguement… » répondit-elle doucement.

« C'était hier. Tu vas bien, tu as juste une coupure et un bleu à la tête, des blessures aux poignets et un énorme hématome à la hanche. En dehors de ça, ça ira. »

« Trager? »

« Mort. »

Olivia lutta pour se redresser un peu mais Casey l'en empêcha.

« Non. Je sais que tu ne dois pas te sentir très mal, mais c'est uniquement à cause des calmants qu'ils t'ont donné. S'il te plait, reste tranquille. »

« Je veux sortir. »

Casey sourit.

« Pas avant ce soir. Repose-toi en attendant. »

A présent plus lucide, Olivia l'observa un instant avec une étrange expression au visage.

« Tu devrais pas travailler? »

« J'ai pris ma journée. Je n'avais pas de gros dossier en cours et aucun procès. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« On s'est disputées. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolée pour - »

« On était deux à se disputer, Liv. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Et je sais pertinemment que j'ai mes torts. Repose-toi, je reste là. »

Casey se leva pour déposa un baiser sur le front d'Olivia, en partie pour calmer sa petite-amie, en partie pour lui cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Case, ça va? »

« Bien sûr. J'étais juste très inquiète. A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Mais ça va maintenant. Dors. »

Olivia l'observa avec inquiétude mais ne put lutter très longtemps et finit par s'endormir. Casey ne la quitta pas des yeux.

**USV**

Cinq jours plus tard, Olivia était déjà prête à hurler. Puisqu'elle était en arrêt forcé et que son côté la faisait quelque peu souffrir, sans parler de ses poignets toujours bandés, elle restait chez Casey et passait son temps devant la télé ou un livre à la main. Elliot passait la voir de temps en temps avec des nouvelles.

Casey était aux petits soins pour elle. Dès qu'elle rentrait du boulot, elle s'occupait d'elle, lui commandait un repas puisqu'elle refusait qu'Olivia cuisine et lui tenait compagnie. L'inspecteur était assez contente de toute cette attention, mais elle avait aussi conscience d'être à la merci du caractère dirigeant de Casey. Ca lui allait, tant qu'elle avait l'humour et les baisers qui allaient avec.

Dimanche était le jour de congé de Casey. Elle avait passé sa matinée à travailler, et Olivia s'était brusquement rendue compte de l'emploi du temps de dingue qu'entretenait sa petite-amie, chose qu'elle ne pouvait constater lorsque elle-même travaillait et était aussi occupée. En dehors de sa journée standard (donc sans mandat exceptionnel à faire signer), Casey trouvait le temps de courir, d'emmener ses vêtements au pressing, de sortir Détective, d'aider Sonia à l'occasion, de faire un peu de vélo sans oublier notamment ses passages aux cages de softball. Et même quand elle se trouvait à l'appartement, elle passait encore des heures sur ses dossiers et ses plaidoiries. A un tel point qu'Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la santé de l'avocate, laquelle avait vraiment l'air pâle ces derniers jours. Ainsi se préoccupée de la santé d'Olivia ne l'aidait sûrement pas à se reposer sereinement.

« Ca te dit de sortir? »

La voix de Casey tira brusquement Olivia de ses pensées. Elle éteignit la télé et tourna la tête pour voir l'autre femme debout vers la cuisine, habillée simplement, les cheveux détachés. Mais ce qui toucha le plus Olivia fut son expression déterminée et soucieuse, quelque peu sombre.

« Où ça? » demanda t-elle curieusement.

Casey haussa les épaules, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Sentant pour elle ne savait quelle raison que l'instant était décisif, Olivia se contenta de hocher la tête et de saisir la main tendue.

Casey conduisait dans un silence presque total. Sa voiture si peu utilisée était plutôt confortable, et Olivia en prit bien note. La chaleur de l'été était bienvenue, le soleil encore davantage, et les rues étaient pour ainsi dire bondées de monde. Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure pour arriver à destination. C'était une église catholique.

Puisque Olivia savait pertinemment que Casey n'était pas une pratiquante active, elle descendit de la voiture doucement, cherchant à trouver un indice qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Casey? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un. »

Olivia commençait à y voir plus clair. Elle suivit silencieusement Casey jusqu'à l'église, puis elle pénétrèrent le petit cimetière joliment entretenu situé juste derrière. L'avocate marcha plus lentement, traversa les allées, enfouie dans ses pensées. Olivia avança à ses côtés sans un mot, elle savait que Casey parlerait quand elle serait prête.

Comme elles tournaient à droite, la voix douce de l'avocate s'éleva.

« Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis longtemps. » confia t-elle. « Quand Charlie est mort, j'ai décidé de le faire enterrer dans cette ville, parce qu'il y est venu pour me chercher, même dans ses délires paranoïaques. Il était baptisé catholique mais ne croyait pas en dieu, en réalité. Il a pourtant grandi dans un foyer religieux. Serena était la seule personne présent à son enterrement. Charlie n'avait pas de famille, n'en avait jamais eu. Il avait un tas d'amis, mais c'était avant de tomber malade et de commencer à tous les effrayer. Serena est la seule à être restée, à m'avoir aidée. Quand Charlie a pénétré dans mon appartement il y a deux ans et qu'il a déraillé, c'est aussi Serena que j'ai appelé, et quand on m'a demandé quelques semaines plus tard de venir identifier son corps, c'est la seule personne que j'ai pensé à prévenir. »

« Charlie a pénétré dans ton appartement? » souffla Olivia, stupéfaite.

« Hum. Il m'a retrouvée, je ne sais pas trop comment, et est venue me voir. Tu imagines ma surprise? Au début, il était presque normal. Différemment physiquement, mais toujours le même en même temps. Bien sûr je savais que les apparences étaient trompeuses venant de lui. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il perde le contrôle, et mes voisins ont fini par appeler les secours. »

« Attends… Il t'a agressée?! »

Casey secoua la tête, continua à marcher, son regard posé droit devant elle. Sa voix garda le même ton doux, étrangement serein.

« Durant ses pires crises, Charlie a toujours été violent. D'abord verbalement, puis physiquement. Il me secouait et me poussait la plupart du temps, ça n'est allé que rarement au-dessus de quelques égratignures et bleus. Lorsque le diagnostique a été fait, on venait de se fiancer. On avait la vie devant nous, bientôt diplômés, futurs époux, futurs juristes, on ne pensait pas que quelque chose comme ça pourrait nous arriver. Mais… tout a un prix, il faut croire. Charlie a refusé les traitements. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que la schizophrénie avait déjà pris le pas sur son esprit. Mais je suis restée, et j'ai supporté tout ça pendant trois mois. Quand c'en est arrivé à un point où je devais cacher les couteaux, les miroirs et me méfier de ses moindres gestes, ça a commencé à faire trop. Et puis soudain, tout a changé. Il a changé de nouveau, a accepté de prendre le traitement. »

Casey s'était stoppée, faisait à présent face à Olivia. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce soudain changement? »

Sa petite-amie sourit tristement, son regard voilé par tant d'émotions qu'il était impossible de les différencier. Elle tendit une main à côté d'elle.

« Olivia, voici Charlie. » présenta t-elle sur un ton étrangement banal.

Olivia tourna la tête pour découvrir qu'elles s'étaient stoppées face à une pierre tombale blanche. Mais sa surprise se changea en stupéfaction lorsqu'elle lut les gravures sombres.

**Charles Summers**

_**1972 - 2006**_

_Un homme bienveillant_

_Un ami regretté_

_Un père aimé_

Père?

« Casey… » souffla Olivia, sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

Elle leva la tête vers Casey, dont l'expression triste et mélancolique serra le cœur d'Olivia. Finalement, l'avocate hocha la tête en signe de confirmation, ses yeux dans ceux de l'inspecteur.

« Charlie et moi avons eu un enfant. Un fils. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Olivia pour passer par-dessus son choc. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avant d'enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Mais… Je veux dire… »

« Je suis tombée enceinte à la fin de ma dernière année de droit. Charlie était déjà malade. C'est ironique, vraiment, tu sais pourquoi? Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, Olivia. Jamais. Je n'ai jamais souhaité être mère, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la mort de ma mère, ou de ma famille, peu importe. Mais Charlie, lui, voulait des enfants. Il était orphelin, il voulait une famille à lui, avec moi, et je savais qu'il ferait un merveilleux père. Il aurait réellement été un merveilleux père, si... Le sujet des enfants était notre plus grand désaccord. On a eu pas mal de disputes à cause de ça. Au final, quand on a décidé de se marier, on avait aussi décidé qu'on verrait où la vie nous mènerait. J'étais prête à… prête à faire ce pas avec lui, à avoir un enfant de lui, parce que je l'aimais et que je savais que tout irait bien s'il était à mes côtés. »

Casey ferma les yeux un instant, contrôla ses émotions et les larmes qu'elle contenait certainement. Olivia n'osait rien faire ou dire. Elle avait bien trop peur de faire un mauvais pas, et avait terriblement envie de connaître cette histoire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Casey reprit d'une voix de nouveau basse et contrôlée.

« Bien sûr, on n'avait pas prévu la schizophrénie. Ma grossesse était un accident. Quand j'ai été malade et ai fait plusieurs malaise je suis allée chez le médecin qui a confirmé que j'attendais un enfant. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Serena m'a dit qu'elle me soutiendrait peu importait mon choix. Je me retrouvais brusquement fiancée à un homme que je reconnaissais à peine et enceinte d'un enfant que je n'avais pas souhaité et pour lequel je ne pensais pas pouvoir être une bonne mère. Quand Charlie l'a su, il a changé. Il a décidé de prendre son traitement, mais ce que je voulais moi c'était avorter. Et puis j'ai de nouveau fait des malaises, j'ai eu de la fièvre, j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital, et j'ai découvert que j'avais un problème et que cette grossesse, si je parvenais à la mener à terme, serait certainement la seule que je connaîtrais. Alors… » Elle haussa les épaules. « j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'avais Charlie de nouveau, et Serena, et je me sentais soutenue. Je venais d'avoir mon diplôme avec d'excellents résultats, et je me suis dit que peut-être avoir une famille ne serait pas si mal. J'étais dans mon septième mois de grossesse quand je me suis aperçue que Charlie replongeait. Je connaissais les signes. J'ai découvert plus tard que le traitement qu'il recevait avait cessé de faire totalement effet. Mais quand je m'en suis aperçue, il était déjà trop tard. Il refusait de prendre des médicaments et il a replongé dans ses délires. Que je risque ma santé passait encore, mais celle de notre bébé… Un soir il est entré dans une crise plus violente que les autres et il a failli me pousser dans les escaliers de notre immeuble. J'ai aussitôt pris mes affaires, et je suis partie. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait disparu, parti dans les rues. Puisqu'il refusait de se faire soigner, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour lui. J'avais tout essayé… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tout à coup, alors Olivia s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras.

« Je sais. » rassura t-elle doucement.

« Quelques semaines plus tard mon fils est venu au monde. Samuel Charlie Novak. Il est né un 21 juin. Je me suis installée ici et j'ai refait ma vie. Serena était la marraine de Sam. Pendant un temps, tout allait bien. Malgré mes craintes, je n'ai pas eu de mal à me faire à la maternité, et Sam était un bébé facile, toujours souriant et calme… Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais ça allait. Ma carrière était plutôt bien partie, j'avais appris à vivre avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Charlie et j'ai cru que tout irait bien, mais… un peu plus de six mois avant que je ne sois mutée à l'USV et qu'on se rencontre, le 18 mai d'il y a six ans, tout a basculé. Samuel avait trois ans. Nous étions au parc avec Serena et Lucy, Sam jouait avec d'autres enfants… Une seconde il était là, tout près de nous… et la seconde d'après, il avait disparu. »

Avec un mélange d'horreur, de compassion et de tristesse, Olivia observa les larmes couler sur les joues de Casey et son cœur se serra douloureusement en entendant sa voix se briser.

« Malgré l'enquête, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé… comme beaucoup des enfants kidnappés chaque année, Sam a disparu dans la nature. Au bout de quelques semaines, on m'a gentiment dit de commencer à faire mon deuil. Au bout de deux mois et demi, j'ai repris mon job, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que ça qui me gardait seine d'esprit. J'ai déménagé pour l'appartement où je suis maintenant et j'ai… j'ai essayé de survivre à tout ça. Mais on ne peut pas faire son deuil ou… ou apprendre à vivre avec cette perte quand on est sûr de rien, d'absolument rien, quand ne sait pas… Alors j'ai essayé de cesser de penser à lui, j'ai cessé d'en parler, j'ai rangé toutes -… Je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends? »

Olivia la prit dans ses bras et passa une main dans son dos pour la calmer, la soutenir, n'importe quoi. Elle haïssait la voir pleurer, haïssait ne rien pouvoir faire.

« Je comprends. » murmura t-elle.

Elle avait déjà eu à faire à tant de gens ayant vécu l'enlèvement de leur enfant ou d'un proche, et pourtant voir ce type d'indescriptible douleur et de terreur dans les yeux de quelqu'un qu'on aimait était si différent, si déchirant…

« Charlie… quand il est venu chez moi, il voulait voir son fils mais… quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas là, que je ne savais pas où il était… c'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaquée… »

« Casey, ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Casey secoua la tête contre elle, ses larmes brouillant sa voix et sa respiration coupée par des sanglots.

« J'étais juste à côté, j'ai détourné les yeux une seconde de trop, c'est de ma faute… peu importe ce qu'on me dira, je m'en voudrai toujours… J'étais censée le protéger! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas travailler à l'USV… Je sais ce qu'on fait aux enfants qu'on enlève, Liv, on le sait toutes les deux et… » Un sanglot coupa sa respiration. « Je préférerais que mon petit garçon soit mort plutôt qu'il subisse toutes ces choses que j'ai vu pendant cinq ans… mon dieu, quelle sorte de mère peut penser ça, peut souhaiter la mort de son bébé? »

« Une mère qui aime son enfant. » murmura Olivia, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à tout ce qu'elle avait vu au cours de sa carrière sur ce qu'il advenait des pauvres gosses qu'on enlevait ainsi. Il y avait tellement de sorts pires que la mort…

Le plus horrible dans tout cela, c'était que Casey ne saurait probablement jamais ce qu'il était advenu de son fils. S'il était mort il y avait des années, ou l'année passée, s'il avait souffert, ce qu'on lui avait fait, où il était, … Jamais elle ne pourrait totalement faire son deuil, parce qu'être disparu et absent était bel et bien différent de la mort.

« Viens, on va s'asseoir. » proposa doucement Olivia.

Mais Casey se décala d'elle, sécha ses larmes d'une main et secoua la tête.

« Non, je préfère partir. J'aime pas les cimetières. On peut rentrer? »

« Bien sûr. On rentre. »

Olivia insista pour conduire, et aussitôt qu'elles furent rentrées à l'appartement, Casey alla s'allonger dans son lit, épuisée par les émotions provoquées par la conversation.

Sans un mot, Olivia la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle dormait. Elle ne voyait pas comment offrir son soutien autrement, et elle n'était pas habituée à ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider les gens autour d'elle.

Elle avait bien conscience que Casey n'avait sans doute plus partagé cette histoire depuis des années, n'avait peut-être même plus évoqué le petit Samuel à voix haute. Qu'elle lui confie ainsi tout ça était une chose immense pour elle. Olivia savait ce que ça représentait. Sa confiance, son amour, une promesse. Il n'y avait certainement rien qui puisse lui montrer davantage que la femme dans ses bras l'aimait.

Et au combien cette pensée était douce, elle était également amère. Jamais elle n'aurait songé que Casey avait été maman. Jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'elle avait vécu un tel drame, quelques mois à peine avant de l'avoir rencontrée.

Sa mère, Charlie, maintenant Samuel… Olivia ne comprenait pas comment Casey pouvait avoir ainsi la force de continuer avec autant de foi en la vie, comment elle pouvait garder cette étincelle brillante d'idéalisme et de naïveté en la nature humaine, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et vu…

Elle serra un peu plus Casey contre elle, haïssant être impuissante contre la douleur qui l'habitait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir.

**USV**

Soudain, elle avait les yeux ouverts, un poids horrible enserrait sa poitrine. Elle se redressa brusquement, tentant de respirer, de comprendre…

« Olivia! Olivia, calme-toi, c'est rien! »

Casey était à côté d'elle, dans le lit. Il faisait tout juste nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

« Olivia! Regarde-moi, regarde-moi! Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est rien. » Elle mit ses bras autour d'elle, la serra contre elle. Olivia s'aperçut que tout son corps tremblait. « Pleure, Liv, ne le combat pas… Ca ira mieux après. Pleure, ça ira. »

Le rêve lui revint soudain, Harris, Rook, Trager… la douleur et la peur… Les sanglots la surprirent, et une fois que les larmes s'invitèrent, elle ne put absolument rien faire pour les bloquer.

Casey la serra contre elle et Olivia posa sa tête contre son épaule, enfouit son visage contre son cou, chercha le réconfort et la sécurité que la présence de cette femme représentait pour elle. Casey la berça et continua à lui murmurer des choses rassurantes et douces.

Quand Olivia se calma enfin, presque dix minutes plus tard, Casey passa tendrement une main sur son visage pour sécher ces dernières larmes.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura Olivia.

« C'est rien. Tu sais que tu peux pleurer avec moi. »

Olivia renifla et hocha la tête.

« Je t'ai réveillée? »

« Avec quelques coups de pied et des cris, oui. C'est pas grave. Tu as faim? Il est dix-neuf heures. »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Oh si, tu as faim. » affirma Casey en se levant.

Olivia s'assit et rit en se passant une main sur le visage.

« J'ai le choix? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne vas pas faire à manger? » s'inquiéta t-elle, se souvenant du dernier désastre culinaire de Casey.

« Rassure-toi, tu n'as même pas encore goûté tous les supers plats de mes livreurs préférés. »

« Je suis rassurée. »

« Tant mieux. »

Une heure plus tard, alors que les plats venaient juste d'arriver, Casey reçut un appel de l'inspecteur Prentiss et dut partir à regret.

Olivia sourit tristement, lui souhaita bon courage et l'observa partir. Elle baissa ensuite la tête vers le petit chien à ses pieds, assis gentiment, la tête penché sur le côté, avide d'un morceau qui pourrait bien tomber du carton que tenait Olivia. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle avait tendance à 'accidentellement' perdre des morceaux de nourriture, surtout si c'était de la viande, de la charcuterie, du fromage ou du chocolat. Le but du jeu était de ne surtout pas se faire prendre par Casey. Heureusement, Détective était très doué pour tout attraper et engloutir en une seconde.

« Tu as faim, mon beau? »

Remarquant l'intérêt qu'on lui portait soudainement, Détective se leva sur ses deux pattes arrière, émit un petit jappement et secoua ses deux pattes antérieures.

« Un vrai chien de cirque. Tiens. » Elle lui passa un petit morceau de poulet. « Et c'est un secret, hein, Det'? Ne va pas dire ça à Casey! »

Comme s'il la comprenait, le petit chien prit son élan pour sauter sur la chaise à côté de celle d'Olivia.

« Tu perds pas le nord, toi. » sourit-elle.

Elle finit de dîner, fit la vaisselle et s'étira, heureuse que son côté ne la fasse plus souffrir autant. Dans trois jours elle serait de retour au commissariat.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, elle ressentit une soudaine curiosité mêlée de tristesse et ne put s'empêcher de pousser la porte à sa gauche et d'y entrer, Détective toujours sur ses talons.

Elle observa la pile de cartons clos, les meubles démontés… Elle reconnut soudainement des morceaux d'un petit lit parmi eux. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle effleura les boites fermées près d'elle. Elle imaginait les jouets, les petits vêtements, les livres pour enfant, les photos, les souvenirs, les vieux biberons, les peluches, les draps colorés… Imaginait à quel point ça devait être difficile de trouver en soi le courage d'ouvrir la porte d'une chambre vide de son habitant et de se mettre à tout ranger, à tout enfouir méticuleusement dans de vieux cartons avant de les fermer… De dire adieu à l'espoir, aux rêves, au passé, aux rires…

Comme si elle avait été brûlée, Olivia retira soudainement sa main, souffla doucement.

« J'aurais tant aimé te rencontrer, Samuel Novak… » murmura t-elle.

Détective émit un drôle de miaulement et elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Allez, viens. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et la ferma, avant de se décider à aller se doucher.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se soustraire à ses pensées. Elle se souvenait du toast de Casey au bar, le soir où elles avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Sixième anniversaire. Celui de l'enlèvement de son fils. Et le jour où Olivia était rentrée chez elle pour constater que Casey avait pleuré était le jour de l'anniversaire de Samuel. Il aurait eu neuf ans.

Soudainement son envie d'avoir une famille lui semblait lointaine, comme effacée. Elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans Casey, et Casey n'était certainement pas prête à avoir un autre enfant, qu'elles en adoptent un ou qu'Olivia le porte. C'était prématuré de songer aux enfants après deux mois et quelques jours, mais c'était un rêve qu'elle avait pu entretenir jusqu'à présent.

Avant Sam, Casey n'avait même pas voulu être mère. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle ait dû se faire à l'idée puis apprendre à aimer de toute son âme ce garçon pour qu'il lui soit pris si rapidement et brutalement? S'il y avait un dieu comme Casey et Elliot semblaient le croire, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille? Ca n'avait pas de sens! Bien des choses en ce monde n'avait pas sens…

Mais Olivia pourrait se contenter d'être marraine et tante tant que Casey était auprès d'elle.

Parce qu'à elles deux, elles étaient une famille.

**USV**

Le lendemain Casey rentra plus tôt que prévu, ce qui étonna assez Olivia.

« Je croyais que tu allais battre quelques balles après le boulot? » demanda t-elle tandis que Détective sautait de sur ses genoux pour venir faire la fête à sa maîtresse.

« Pas ce soir. » répondit simplement Casey.

Olivia l'observa poser ses affaires et ses chaussures et fronça les sourcils.

« Ca va, Case? »

« Ouais, je suis juste… fatiguée. »

Quand Olivia la vit grimacer face à la lumière du soleil, elle se leva et la rejoignit rapidement.

« Eh, tu es certaine que ça va? »

« J'ai mal à la tête. » avoua finalement Casey.

« Tu es sujette aux migraines? »

« Pas souvent. »

« Mais ça arrive. Va t'allonger, je vais t'apporter de l'aspirine. »

« J'ai un dossier à travailler. »

« Ca peut attendre deux heures, tu trembles, va te reposer. »

« Je - »

« Casey, s'il te plait. » insista doucement Olivia.

Finalement Casey soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand l'inspecteur la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un tube de cachets à la main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre, elle fut surprise de trouver l'avocate endormie, Détective roulé en boule contre son ventre.

Sans un bruit, Olivia tira les rideaux et ferma la porte, la laissant dormir.

**USV**

« Eh, Liv. Tu as l'air soucieuse. » s'inquiéta Elliot, quelques heures après qu'Olivia ait repris le boulot deux jours plus tard. « Un problème? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis un peu ailleurs, désolée. »

« Ca va? »

« Oui. »

« Mais…? »

Olivia soupira et leva les yeux vers son équipier et meilleur ami, avant de jeter un coup d'œil alentour.

« Casey n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours. »

Elliot fronça les sourcils.

« C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air fatigué quand je suis allé la voir pour l'informer l'autre fois. Elle couve quelque chose? »

« Peut-être bien. Elle a des migraines, plutôt douloureuses. »

« Ce n'est pas agréable, Liv, mais ce n'est pas très grave non plus. »

« Je sais. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. »

« Je sais. »

« Eh, » interrompit soudainement Fin, « vous n'allez pas croire ça. Regardez ce qu'un type nous a fait passer par un môme des rues. »

Munch arriva derrière lui.

« Et c'est adressé spécialement à l'USV. »

Elliot haussa un sourcil, échangea un regard avec Olivia et se saisit du mot sous plastique que lui tendait Fin. Il était tracé d'une écriture fine mais un peu malhabile.

« 'Très bientôt ils les reverront, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux plus les aimer' » lut Elliot, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Canular? »

Olivia haussa les épaules.

« Difficile à dire. On va devoir attendre les résultats du labo et faire analyser l'écriture. Des théories? »

« Encore un violeur dégénéré qui va éparpiller les corps de ses pauvres victimes un peu partout à Manhattan. Que j'ai horreur de ces types. » grimaça Fin avant de reprendre le mot et de se diriger vers son bureau.

Munch acquiesça.

« Je ne suis pas pressé de les 'revoir', personnellement. Surtout s'il s'agit de corps de pauvre jeunes femmes qu'on a torturé. Nous verrons bien. »

Elliot l'observa retourner à son bureau avant de se tourner vers Olivia et de lui offrir un mince sourire ironique.

« Bon retour chez nous, Liv. »

Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

**USV**

Olivia pénétra dans l'appartement de Casey, inquiète du fait que l'avocate lui ait demandé de ne pas venir ce soir. Elle grimaça en retirant ses clés de sa poche pour les poser sur le meuble. Les bandages sur ses poignets n'étaient plus nécessaire mais elle avait encore des petites douleurs par moments, une chance qu'elle n'aurait quasiment pas de cicatrice.

« Casey? » appela t-elle doucement, mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un Détective courant à toute allure vers elle. « Bonsoir, toi. Je t'ai manqué? Oh, tu m'as manquée aussi, mon beau. »

Olivia se redressa et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'attaché-case de Casey traîner au sol avec ses chaussures.

« Casey? » appela t-elle de nouveau avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit sa petite-amie allongée sur le lit. Les rideaux étaient tirés.

Quand elle s'assit au bord du lit dans la pénombre, Casey bougea légèrement.

« Liv? »

« C'est moi. » répondit Olivia doucement en l'observant avec inquiétude. « Tu ne te sens pas bien? »

« Encore des migraines, c'est rien. »

« Case… » Olivia passa une main sur le visage de Casey, et une petite exclamation passa ses lèvres. « Casey, tu es brûlante de fièvre! »

« Oh? »

« Tu as d'autres symptômes? »

« Tu es médecin maintenant? » demanda Casey en se redressant et en s'asseyant au bord du lit. « Je suis malade apparemment. Ça arrive. Je ne t'avais pas demandé de ne pas venir? »

« Depuis quand ça me retient? »

Casey secoua la tête et se leva, poussant légèrement son chien qui s'amusait à sauter contre sa jambe pour avoir un peu d'attention.

« Ca ira, Liv. Je vais prendre un ou deux jours de congé, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant? »

« Je t'ai dit pour les migraines. »

« J'ai deviné pour les migraines. » corrigea Olivia.

« J'aime pas être malade. »

« Et tu crois que ne pas le dire va te soigner? »

« Oh, laisse tomber la leçon de morale, tu veux? »

« Tu as eu d'autres symptômes? »

« J'ai rejeté mon déjeuner. Ça te va? Ca arrive souvent avec les migraines. La fièvre passera aussi. »

Olivia suivit Casey dans le salon, inquiète de voir ses mouvements lents et hasardeux.

« Tu es sûre? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu mens très mal quand tu es malade. »

Casey porta un main à son front et gémit:

« Liv, arrête de parler aussi fort, tu veux? »

Olivia allait répliquer quand soudain Casey se stoppa devant elle avant de s'écrouler comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

« Casey!! »

Elle se précipita vers l'avocate et la prit dans ses bras.

« Casey? Casey? »

« Hum? »

Soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas totalement inconsciente, elle l'aida gentiment à se relever.

« Reste avec moi. Je t'emmène voir un médecin. »

« Les aime pas. »

« Oui mais là tu vois tu n'as pas le choix, chérie. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Casey et Olivia étaient de retour. A cause des médicaments que le médecin lui avait donné l'avocate était plus ou moins dans les vapes, ce qui forçait Olivia à la soutenir tout en la guidant dans l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à la porte de son appartement qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

Elle emmena Casey jusqu'à son lit, l'allongea, lui enleva ses chaussures et la borda.

« Liv? » murmura t-elle.

Olivia lui passa une main dans les cheveux et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

« Dors. »

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Casey dormait, elle se redressa, s'étira et retourna dans le salon. La porte était restée ouverte, elle la ferma rapidement, soulagée que Détective ne se soit pas sauvé.

Elle allait se servir un café quand une pensée soudaine la figea dans ses gestes.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ses clés pour entrer dans l'appartement… La porte avait été ouverte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chien qui la suivait de près. Ce n'était pas comme si un bichon faisait un bon chien de garde. Oh, il pouvait japper, mais il était aussi peureux que petit, deux choses qui restaient à l'avantage d'éventuels cambrioleurs…

« Tu deviens parano avec l'âge, Benson. » se murmura t-elle avec un sourire.

Rien ne manquait ici. Elle avait sans doute oublié de fermer à clé quand elles étaient parties, trop enfermée dans son inquiétude pour Casey.

Bien entendu, si Détective avait pu parler, il aurait eu une toute autre histoire à raconter…

**USV**

« Alors le médecin a dit que c'était juste le stress? »

Olivia hocha la tête et avala sa gorgée de café avant de répondre à Elliot.

« Apparemment, oui. Beaucoup de stress et de fatigue. Entre son boulot, notre nouvelle relation, mon enlèvement et ce week-end, Casey a été servie, sans parler de la dernière année. Les migraines viennent de là, la fièvre aussi. Il lui a donné un traitement qui devrait réduire les mots de tête, la fièvre avait déjà bien baissé ce matin. En dehors de ça trois jours d'arrêt et repos obligatoire. »

« Et Casey, comment elle le prend? »

« Les médocs l'ont assommée. Elle a dormi toute la nuit et quand je suis partie ce matin, elle dormait toujours. »

« C'est ce qui lui faut, du sommeil loin du boulot. »

« Comme si elle n'allait pas toucher son téléphone et ses dossiers pendant trois jours, El. »

Il rit.

« On peut toujours espérer. »

« Le seul content dans cette histoire c'est Détective. Il est tout heureux d'avoir Casey rien qu'à lui pendant tout ce temps. »

« Il est mignon. Surtout fais en sorte que les jumeaux ne le rencontrent jamais. Ils veulent un chien, et nous ne sommes pas pour. »

« Je n'étais pas pour jusqu'à ce que je passe tout ce temps avec celui de Casey. C'est vrai que c'est attachant et agréable, tu sais. »

« Ne leur mets pas des idées dans la tête, je te préviens. »

Olivia sourit.

« Qui sait, je pourrais bien faire cadeau d'un chiot à Eli à son prochain anniversaire! »

« Très drôle. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end qui a pu stresser Casey? »

Olivia haussa les épaules.

« On a discuté et elle m'a parlé de certaines choses de son passé. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de partager cette histoire. »

« Je vois. Arrête de regarder ta montre, ça ne fera pas avancer l'heure plus rapidement. Casey est une grande fille. »

« Je serais plus rassurée s'il n'y avait pas qu'un bichon avec elle. Demain Serena et Lucy doivent passer. »

« Qui sont-elles? »

« Des amies de Casey. »

« On a un corps sur la cinquième! » lança Fin derrière eux.

« Et c'est reparti. » souffla Elliot en attrapant ses affaires.

**USV**

Le lendemain après son service, Olivia passa à son appartement pour récupérer de nouveau quelques affaires et sourit en songeant que ces derniers temps elle n'avait vraiment que peu dormi ici.

Plus tard, elle entra dans l'appartement de Casey en silence et salua Détective. Un mot posé sur le bar attira son attention.

_Salut, Olivia. Nous sommes parties vers 16h et Casey dormait, nous avons préféré ne pas la réveiller. Il faudrait qu'on déjeune ensemble un de ces jours. Serena et Lucy._

Souriant, Olivia se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel Casey était toujours endormie. La couverture gisait au sol et l'avocate bougeait et gémissait doucement.

« Casey? » appela doucement Olivia en s'asseyant près d'elle. « Casey, réveille-toi. »

Elle la secoua un peu et fut surprise quand Casey ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et encore davantage quand ceux-ci se remplirent aussitôt de larmes.

« Olivia!! »

« Je suis là! » s'exclama Olivia en lui prenant les mains alors que l'autre femme se redressait. « Casey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je…je… » Sa respiration précipitée et sa peur évidente ne firent qu'augmenter alors qu'elle luttait pour offrir une explication à Olivia. « Tu as été enlevée, et on ne te retrouvait pas, et personne ne te retrouvait, jamais, et je me retrouvais toute seule encore, et Samuel pleurait et je n'arrivais pas à le trouver ou à l'atteindre, et tu criais mais je ne te voyais pas et - »

« Casey. Casey, calme-toi, calme-toi. C'était un cauchemar, ok? On m'a retrouvée et je vais très bien, je suis là. Calme-toi, tu paniques. Respire. Tout va bien. »

Olivia la prit dans ses bras et la berça un instant doucement, essayant de calmer Casey pour qu'elle puisse réguler sa respiration.

« Tu avais disparu… »

« Je suis là, Case. Et je ne vais nul part. »

« Mais- »

« Non, Casey. Tu crois que je laisserais un timbré me tenir éloignée de toi? Jamais. »

« Ce n'était pas la première fois et tu ne peux me promettre que c'était la dernière fois, Liv. » répliqua Casey sombrement en séchant ses larmes.

Olivia fut forcée d'acquiescer, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Mais je peux te promettre d'être très prudente et de tout faire pour que jamais ça n'arrive. »

Casey leva le regard vers elle, plongea ses yeux dans les siens pendant un moment, d'une manière qui mettait presque Olivia mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que l'avocate pouvait la sonder, voir directement à travers elle ainsi. Finalement Casey hocha la tête. Olivia repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux roux derrière son épaule et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Ta fièvre est remontée, je vais te chercher tes médicaments. »

Casey grogna.

« Je déteste être malade. Je veux aller au tribunal faire mon travail et envoyer un meurtrier là où il mérite d'aller, pas rester ici à dormir comme un bébé. »

Olivia étouffa son rire difficilement.

« Tant que des migraines t'empêcheront de marcher droit, j'ai bien peur que tu n'iras pas bien loin. »

« Je reprends le boulot jeudi. »

« Si ça va mieux. »

« Ca ira mieux. Je vais bien. »

Olivia haussa un sourcil.

« Ah? Dans ce cas là on pourrait aller faire une balade au parc en plein soleil? »

Casey l'observa un moment, songea aux rayons du soleil agressant ses yeux et amplifiant ses atroces maux de tête, sans parler des bruits alentours, des voitures et du fait qu'elle devrait marcher une bonne demi-heure…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et Détective s'empressa de lui sauter dessus pour lécher abondamment son cou.

« C'est pas juste. » maugréa t-elle.

Olivia sourit tout en remplissant un verre d'eau.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne change rien. »

**USV**

« … Oui… Ok, tu m'apportes le tout demain? … D'accord, on se voit au tribunal… Bye. »

Casey raccrocha et rangea son mobile dans sa poche avant de poser ses affaires sur son bureau. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait repris le travail, et elle n'abondait pas. De temps en temps des maux de tête la dérangeaient toujours, mais les médicaments faisaient assez bien effet et elle ne se séparait plus de ses lunettes noires.

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. Il était dix-neuf heures et elle avait une tonne de paperasse à remplir. Ce qu'elle haïssait plus que tout.

Avalant le reste de son café, elle consulta le courrier que le coursier lui avait emmené et fronça les sourcils en tombant sur l'avant-dernière enveloppe du tas. Une enveloppe blanche comportant simplement son nom en lettres imprimées.

« Pas encore. » maugréa t-elle, non sans une petite crainte.

Si recevoir des menaces était assez courant, en accueillir une série du même type restait rare et bel et bien inquiétant. Elle s'était pour le moment bien gardée de parler des trois premiers mots à Olivia, mais elle sentait que très bientôt elle allait devoir le lui apprendre. Le service de sécurité du Bureau commençait à s'inquiéter de ne rien pouvoir trouver sur ce type ni arrêter le flot, et Casey avait peur de bientôt se retrouver accompagnée d'un agent où qu'elle se rende. Mais après tout, elle préférait encore avoir un ange gardien plutôt que se retrouver seule et se faire battre jusqu'à l'inconscience. Pour la canne elle avait déjà donné, merci bien.

Avec des doigts légèrement tremblants, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et s'apprêta à en sortir le carton. Elle fut bien surprise de trouver une photographie à la place… Au dos, toujours les mêmes mots.

_**TU PAYERAS**_

Ses yeux brillèrent en la reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle photo, mais une des siennes! Charlie et elle-même se souriaient sans regarder l'objectif, le jeune homme avait un bras passé autour de sa taille… C'était un de leurs amis qui avait pris cette photo le jour de leurs fiançailles…

Avec horreur, Casey se rendit compte que ce cliché devrait se trouver dans un de ses albums.

La personne qui lui avait envoyé ça était entrée chez elle…

**USV**

« Mais tu es sûre - »

« Olivia! » coupa Casey, excédée. Elle se retourna vers l'autre femme à la porte de l'appartement de l'inspecteur et braqua son regard sur elle. « L'équipe a déjà tout vérifié, il n'y a rien dans mon appartement de suspect, aucune empreinte et tout ce qui manque c'est quelques photos. Je vais être surveillée, ok? Maintenant il faut vraiment que j'aille bosser. »

L'expression d'Olivia fut presque comique.

« Mais… Mais… »

« Mais quoi? » répliqua Casey, soudain amusée. « Me protéger n'est pas ton devoir, compris? Et ne fais pas cette tête de chien battu. Je me sauve, je suis déjà en retard. »

Sans un mot de plus, Casey s'éclipsa et Olivia se retrouva seule chez elle. Elle croisa les bras, mécontente.

« Mais euh. » souffla t-elle dans une pure imitation d'un enfant contrarié.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge du salon et elle s'affola.

« Merde! »

Elle était aussi très en retard. Ce que ne manqua pas de lui signifier ses collègues avec quelques blagues et remarques quelque peu douteuses lorsqu'elle arriva enfin.

« Ca va. » coupa t-elle rapidement. « On a du nouveau? »

Elliot lui fit rapidement un topo de l'évolution de leurs dossiers. Bientôt, ils furent avalés par les aléas de leur journée et de leurs enquêtes.

Au milieu de l'après-midi ils firent une pause pour aller boire un jus de fruits frais à un bar près du commissariat. Ils avaient à peine terminé quand Elliot reçut un appel.

« C'est Fin. » informa t-il avant de répondre. « Hey, mon vieux, on te manque déjà? (…) Le mot mystérieux? Ouais, je m'en souviens, pourquoi? (…) » Olivia le vit se figer et pâlir, ses yeux brillèrent de cette manière froide qu'elle connaissait tant. « Quoi?! (…) Tu déconnes, c'est pas possible! (…) Combien? (…) Cinq?! Mon dieu… (…) Bien sûr, on arrive. »

Il raccrocha et se leva, un air dur au visage. Olivia le suivit rapidement.

« Alors? »

« Tu ne vas le croire… »

**USV**


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous!_

**Lakoe3006, Gigolote, Jallias, Ptite Sam, lolOw **(heureusement qu'il y a des erreurs! Si certaines sont vraiment énormes, je ne suis pas contre l'idée qu'on me les signale! J'aime apprendre! Et je ne m'acharne pas (trop!) contre Casey, c'est simplement le personnage sur lequel on en sait le moins (donc le plus facile à modeler et utiliser) et qui m'intéresse le plus (avec Olivia, Alex et Cragen) et peut-être aussi qu'étant donné qu'on l'a déjà vu une fois en victime et qu'elle n'est pas dure flic comme les autres que c'est plus facile de la placer en p'tite victime! Comme tu le dis toi-même: C'est parfait!!_)__**, **__et bienvenue à _**Marquise **(merci de tout cœur, et si je trouve des idées, des annexes et d'autres fics viendront sans soucis!).

_Maintenant, pour tout vous dire, un chapitre dans lequel au final il ne se passe presque rien. En fait, il se passe UNE CHOSE… en 29 pages!! Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié écrire ce chapitre que je trouve bancal, mais il faut bien en passer par là. Heureusement, la suite sera plus palpitante! J'espère! Lol._

_Petite note: Ceci est une fiction, donc si des faits vous paraissent impossibles au regard de la loi ou des procédures officielles, on s'en moque. J'y connais presque rien, et c'est une fiction gratuite. Donc, on s'en moque complètement! Mes excuses, mais c'est ainsi! _

* * *

****

**Sunlight**

Chapitre 6

Don Cragen avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa carrière. Mais jamais rien qui ne ressemblait à cela.

« Je n'en reviens pas. Franchement. » souffla Munch, debout comme lui devant la vitre sans teint, les yeux rivés sur la scène face à eux.

Il hocha tête:

« J'avoue que ça me prend également par surprise. Benson et Stabler sont arrivés? »

Fin secoua la tête.

« Nan, mais ils vont pas tarder. »

« Bien. »

Don observa le docteur Huang parler avec un autre des cinq enfants présents dans la pièce spécialement conçue pour les jeunes témoins et victimes. On les avait déposés devant le commissariat, et le plus vieux d'entre eux, un garçon à la peau noire âgé de onze ans, avait eu dans la main une lettre destinée à l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes. Elle avait été du même auteur de ce mot laissé quelques jours auparavant.

_Très bientôt ils les reverront, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux plus les aimer._

La plus jeune des cinq pauvres gamins était un fillette blonde de six ou sept ans. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons, tous de type différent. Ils étaient habillés simplement mais avec des vêtements passés de mode et n'avaient qu'une seule chose distinctive: tous avaient un médaillon d'argent au cou comportant des initiales. Deux ou trois lettres composant leur identité. Leur vraie identité.

« Alors? Ce sont eux? » demanda Stabler en les rejoignant.

Benson et lui étaient légèrement à bout de souffle alors qu'ils observaient le psy continuer de parler aux enfants plus ou moins réticents.

« Il a laissé une lettre? »

Fin hocha la tête et lui tendit deux feuilles que les inspecteurs lurent rapidement.

« Ce type est cinglé. » souffla Olivia. « Il les a tous enlevés? »

« La dernière il y a cinq ans. La petite blonde, je suppose. » dit Munch. « Vous remarquerez que bien que ce type soit cinglé, il n'a apparemment tué personne. »

Stabler leva les yeux de la lettre vers la vitre, étudiant du regard les petits.

« Pas un de ces cinq enfants du moins. Ils ont l'air en bonne santé. Vous pensez que ce que… Martin Kramer dit dans sa lettre est vraie? Qu'il ne leur a rien fait? »

« A part les enlever à leurs parents pour les couper du monde. » intervint Benson, et Don fut surpris par la véhémence présente dans sa voix.

« _A présent que je suis trop malade pour prendre soin d'eux, je vais devoir vous les laisser. Grâce à une photo que j'ai donné à chacun d'entre eux de leurs parents, ils se souviendront d'eux. Je suis encore une fois navré de ne pouvoir les aimer plus longtemps et les protéger encore un peu._ » lut Stabler. « On dirait qu'il se sent coupable de les rendre. Qu'il les a enlevés pour les sauver, ou pour être un père de substitution aimant… »

« C'est un malade. Peut-être un bon samaritain cinglé, le genre de type qui veut des gosses alors qui les prend où il les trouve… peut-être dans des familles pauvres ou abusives, ce qui explique son ton de sauveur. » cracha Fin.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi prendre une photo de leurs parents et la leur donner? Pourquoi ne pas leur laver le cerveau et leur faire croire qu'il est leur père? Pourquoi leur faire faire une chaîne avec leurs initiales? Il a dû faire une enquête avant ou après les avoir enlevés pour savoir ça. » proposa Munch.

Cragen hocha la tête.

« Il faut identifier ces enfants. Peut-être y a t-il un lien entre toutes ces familles, allez savoir. Cresson et Klein sont-ils arrivés à l'hôpital où Kramer dit qu'il sera? »

« Ouais, il y a dix minutes. D'après Klein le type dit la vérité. La cinquantaine, dernier stade d'un cancer. Il est dans le coma. Mourrant. »

« Dans ce cas-là qui a déposé les enfants? »

« Lui. Ce sont les toubibs qui l'ont plongé dans le coma avec son accord il y a quelques heures. Pour qu'il ne souffre plus. »

« Dommage! »

Don se tourna immédiatement vers elle, se demandant bien ce qui lui prenait.

« Benson? »

« Quoi, Capitaine? Je me fiche que ce timbré se prenne pour superman! Il a enlevé ces gamins à leurs familles! Sans jamais donner de leurs nouvelles, les enfermant chez lui comme des animaux de compagnie! Je me fiche qu'ils aient été à peu près bien traités et nourris, ça ne baisse pas l'importance de son crime, vous imaginez ce que ça a été pour leurs parents, par quoi ils sont passés? »

Stupéfaits de sa réaction, les inspecteurs restèrent un instant silencieux. Finalement tous se tournèrent de nouveau vers la vitre, ne souhaitant pas commenter.

Huang était accroupi près d'une fille brune aux yeux verts d'environ huit ans.

« Tu as une jolie médaille. » lui dit-il doucement.

La fillette cessa de jouer avec la peluche qu'elle tenait.

« Merci. On en a tous une. »

« J'ai remarqué. Mais vous n'avez pas tous les mêmes lettres. A.G.S. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? »

« A c'est pour Allison. Ou Ally. C'est mon nom. »

« Et le G. et le S. ? »

« Je ne sais pas, désolée. »

Il sourit gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

La petite fille d'environ dix ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres bridés, intervint doucement de sa place près d'eux.

« Moi je sais ce que veut dire les miennes de lettres. » informa t-elle timidement.

« Vraiment? »

Elle hocha la tête avec emphase.

« T pour Tara et L pour Lawson. »

« Tara Lawson. » reprit Don. « On a un nom. »

Stabler hocha la tête.

« On ne devrait pas avoir de mal à tous les identifier. On va retrouver les familles. »

« Dans leur malheur, ces gamins ont eu de la chance. » dit Fin. « Ils auraient pu tomber sur pire que le cinglé samaritain. »

Huang sortit de la salle pour enfants.

« Alors? » demanda Cragen.

« Des signes de violence verbale évidente, ainsi que de violence physique mais ça n'a pas dû aller au-delà de quelques coups. Ils vont à peu près bien, bien que la plus jeune semble avoir la grippe. Ils ont tous un caractère différent, mais une personnalité quelque peu introvertie, apparemment ils ne sont que très peu sortis et n'ont presque jamais rencontré d'autres personnes. Les plus vieux ont clairement un sentiment mitigé pour Kramer. Ils savent plus ou moins consciemment que leur situation n'était pas correcte, Oliver a même dit que c'était comme être en prison, mais dans une jolie prison parce qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. S'ils n'ont pas été plus maltraités, ils ont tout de même été plutôt délaissés et ont été livrés plus ou moins à eux-mêmes ces dernières années, certainement Kramer était-il trop malade pour leur accorder plus de temps, il les gardait enfermés dans les chambres et oubliait parfois de les nourrir ou les privait de repas. Ils ont été éduqués par Kramer et semblent avoir un niveau de connaissances correct malgré un petit retard. Tous n'ont pas parlé. La petite blonde et le second garçon n'ont dit que peu de choses, mais ils semblent pourtant confiants. Je pense que Kramer a dû les préparer à ce moment. »

« Vous avez la liste des initiales? »

« Tara Lawson est la seule à m'avoir donné son nom complet. AGS, le A pour Allison. OPW, le O pour Oliver et le P pour Peter. Pour l'autre garçon c'est SCN et la dernière KH. Mais je peux obtenir mieux que ça, et je pense que vous pouvez leur parler sans soucis. »

« Alors au travail. »

« Oh mon…! »

« Olivia? » demanda Cragen en fronçant les sourcils.

Olivia était face à la vitre, le visage pâle et l'expression stupéfaite. Elle observait l'un des garçons, celui qui était assis près de Ally et qui l'aidait à faire un puzzle. Il devait avoir environ neuf ans, avait des cheveux châtains aux reflets roux flamboyants, de grands yeux bleu sombre et des tâches de rousseur, avec une bonne bouille et un air doux.

« Olivia? » répéta Cragen avec plus de force.

Benson avala sa salive et détacha son regard du garçon une seconde avant de s'adresser d'une voix étrange à Huang. Don ne l'avait que rarement vue aussi bouleversée.

« Vous lui avez parlé? » demanda t-elle au psy.

« Oui. »

« Vous avez son nom? »

« Pas encore. »

« Kramer n'a pas donné de dates ou de lieux par rapport aux enlèvements? »

« Non. Mais je pense que c'est à cause de la maladie de Kramer que l'enlèvement de Allison a été le dernier. Il aurait certainement continué s'il avait pu, en aurait enlevé d'autres, aurait peut-être sombré dans des traitements plus douteux. Il pensait étrangement devoir prendre ces enfants pour les élever lui-même comme un devoir. »

Benson hocha la tête et posa la main sur la poignée.

« Olivia, où vas-tu? » demanda le Capitaine.

« Je dois parler à ce garçon. » affirma t-elle d'une voix presque tremblante avant d'entrer.

Cragen jeta un regard interrogateur à son équipe, mais il était clair que tous étaient aussi stupéfaits et intrigués que lui. Alors ils observèrent Olivia se diriger doucement vers le garçon. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui offrit un sourire bien tremblant.

« Salut. » dit-elle doucement, et Don put aisément sentir les émotions qui faisaient presque vibrer sa voix.

« Salut. » répondit le petit en centrant toute son attention sur elle. Il avait un joli regard, intense et attentif. « Vous êtes de la police? »

« Oui. Je suis inspecteur. »

« C'est bien. Martin a dit que la police était nos amis. »

« Tu veux voir ma plaque? »

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent, il sourit. Il avait une fossette sur la joue droite.

« Je peux? »

Olivia sourit et lui tendit l'objet en question. Le garçon la tourna dans tous les sens entre ses mains, l'étudia sous tous les angles, fasciné. Il l'observa ainsi pendant un bon moment.

« Elle est chouette. » commenta t-il en la lui rendant visiblement à regret.

Il avait l'air plus à l'aise, parlait avec plus d'assurance. Benson lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas quitté un seul instant le garçon des yeux, même quand les autres enfants s'intéressèrent à leur échange.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est chouette. » confirma la femme. « Je m'appelle Olivia. Tu peux me dire ton nom? »

« Sam. Samuel, en fait. Mais ils m'appellent tous Sam. »

Le choc fut très clair sur le visage de Olivia. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle contint visiblement sa réaction. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, tenta de maintenir sa voix stable.

« Et le C et le N, tu sais pour quoi ils sont? »

Samuel secoua la tête.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Et Martin n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Il se met en colère quand on demande. Il déteste les questions. »

« Ok. » sourit Olivia. « Je reviens te voir plus tard, d'accord? »

Alors qu'il hochait la tête, l'inspecteur revint vers ses collègues rapidement, dans un état de choc visible. Elliot l'accueillit immédiatement, lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Liv. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu le connais? »

« C'est… Je crois que c'est… » Elle ravala ses larmes et se reprit partiellement, mais sa voix blanche témoignait de ses émotions. « Elliot, c'est le fils de Casey. »

Son choc se transmit aisément à tous ceux présents, Don le premier.

« Casey a un fils? » demanda t-il, observant de nouveau le garçon.

« Depuis quand Novak a un gosse? Pourquoi elle nous a jamais rien dit? »

« Fin. » tempéra Elliot, ses yeux toujours sur Olivia. « Raconte, Liv. »

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Son fils avait trois ans quand il a été enlevé ici, à New York, il y a six ans. C'était six mois avant qu'on la transfère ici. »

« Arthur Branch devait être au courant. » commenta Don. « La muter à l'USV? Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. »

« Les initiales collent? » demanda Huang.

« Samuel Charlie Novak. » acquiesça Olivia. « L'âge colle aussi. »

« Et il a même des ressemblances avec Novak. » commenta Munch. « Il est mignon, et il a cet air innocent mais malicieux… »

« J'ai jamais vu de photo. » commenta Olivia. « Je ne peux pas être sûre, et je ne dirai absolument rien à Casey sans être certaine. »

« Quelqu'un a une photo de Casey? » demanda George. « Samuel a forcément vu une photo de ses parents. Casey n'a pas pu changer tant que ça en six ans. S'il la reconnaît, on sera sûrs. »

Olivia hocha la tête, alla jusqu'à son bureau rapidement et prit le cadre qui était posé près de l'ordinateur d'une main tremblante. Elle avait été prise récemment. Il y avait Simon, Ben, Julia, Casey et Olivia, tous souriant et pleins de joie de vivre.

Sa famille.

Elle revint vers ses collègues et leur montra la photo avant de se stopper devant la porte, hésitante.

« Et si c'est lui? » murmura t-elle en se tournant vers ses amis.

Cragen échangea un regard avec les autres.

« Alors tu auras une excellente nouvelle à apprendre à Casey. » dit-il doucement, ayant bien conscience que sa protégée était soudain très impliquée dans cette affaire.

Olivia inspira doucement avant de changer d'expression comme il avait vu tant d'inspecteurs le faire si souvent, comme il le faisait sans arrêt lui-même.

Elle entra dans la salle, répondit à la question d'Oliver, dit quelques mots aux autres enfants inquiets puis rejoignit Samuel avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Dis voir, Samuel, Martin nous a dit que vous aviez tous une photo de vos parents. »

L'expression de Sam se ferma.

« Oui. Mais on a pas le droit d'en parler, de poser des questions, d'en discuter. » Il baissa la voix, comme honteux. « Mais en fait, quand il nous laissait, on en parlait entre nous. Tara, elle, elle se souvient d'eux. Elle était plus vieille que nous quand il l'a emmenée, alors elle a plus de souvenirs. Au début, elle pleurait toutes les nuits. »

« Vous parliez de quoi? »

« On ne se souvient pas de grand chose. Tara est aussi la seule à se souvenir de son nom de famille. Nous on se rappelle même pas du nom de nos parents. Alors on regardait nos photos et on comparait. On s'amusait à imaginer leurs noms, à trouver en quoi on leur ressemblait… »

Il haussa les épaules et se tut.

« Tu ne sais rien de tes parents? » demanda gentiment Olivia.

« Sur ma photo, il n'y avait pas de papa. Juste une maman. Kerry n'a qu'un papa, elle, et Oliver a une sœur en plus. »

Pas de papa, songea Don. Novak devait déjà être célibataire, ou divorcée. Kramer n'avait peut-être même pas cherché à prendre une photo du père en prime, seulement du parent qui avait la garde.

« Si je te montre une photo, tu crois que tu pourrais la reconnaître? »

« Qui? Ma maman? Bien sûr. »

« Ok. »

Olivia lui montra la photo encadrée, et Samuel la fixa un moment comme s'il en étudiait les moindres détails pour s'en souvenir au cas où il ne la verrait plus. Enfin il leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Olivia avant de pointer du doigt une des figures sur le cliché.

« C'est ma maman. » affirma t-il, un mélange d'excitation, de fierté et de tension dans la voix. « Mais elle avait les cheveux plus courts sur ma photo, et plus bouclés. Vous êtes là vous aussi. Ca veut dire que vous la connaissez? »

Olivia sourit.

« Oui. Écoute, je vais sortir maintenant, parce qu'on va chercher toutes vos familles, les prévenir et les faire venir ici. Vous avez faim, les enfants? »

Plusieurs d'entre eux acquiescèrent, mais Don nota qu'ils avaient l'air inquiets de la nouvelle de la venue de leurs familles.

« Nous allons vous amener à manger, ok? »

« Oui. » répondit Oliver. « Mais si Martin revient nous prendre? »

« Non, Oliver. Martin ne vous prendra plus jamais, vous êtes en sécurité et vous allez rentrer chez vous. »

Alors qu'Olivia allait sortir, Samuel l'interpella en s'avançant vers elle.

« Oui, Samuel? »

« Comment elle s'appelle, ma maman? »

Olivia sourit.

« Elle s'appelle Casey. »

Samuel lui offrit son grand sourire à une fossette.

« C'est joli. Comme elle. »

« C'est vrai. » rit Olivia. « A toute à l'heure. »

Lorsque Olivia sortit, elle ferma la porte, s'adossa contre lourdement et souffla doucement. Don savait que si elle fermait les yeux c'était pour contrer ses larmes. Le cadre à photo était fortement serré dans sa main.

Samuel était retourné vers les quatre autres enfants qui s'étaient rassemblés. Ils conversaient à présent avec excitation et anxiété.

Elliot se passa une main sur la nuque.

« C'est une journée très étrange. »

« Casey va flipper. » souffla Olivia.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Si on avait enlevé l'un de mes enfants des années auparavant et que soudainement il réapparaissait, je serais flippé moi aussi. Mais également le plus heureux de la Terre en apprenant qu'il est en vie et que les horribles scénarios qui ont traversé mon esprit des années durant ne sont pas la totale réalité. »

« Je sais. Faut que je la prévienne. »

« Pendant qu'Olivia préviendra Casey, vous rechercherez les autres familles et les préviendrez. » ordonna Don.

« Ok. »

Tous partirent et Olivia dut prendre un moment pour se composer. Elle devait faire venir Casey jusqu'ici avant de lui dire la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait annoncer au téléphone.

**USV**

La fin d'après-midi était bien avancée et malgré ça autour d'Olivia le poste grouillait d'activité. Leurs bureaux étaient envahis de parents bouleversés, d'enfants un peu perdus, de policiers toujours occupés, d'inspecteurs stupéfaits et de trois assistants sociaux observant le tout d'un œil calme. Huang faisait le tour des différents groupes pour expliquer certaines choses tandis que Olivia et ses collègues rassuraient les parents et leur confiaient gentiment que tout devrait bien se passer maintenant.

Cette scène était surréaliste, et Olivia en avait parfaitement conscience. Et elle le devint encore plus quand Casey arriva là au-milieu - trois heures après le coup de fil de l'inspecteur -, habillée d'un costume sombre et d'une chemise blanche, une mallette à la main. Olivia avait depuis longtemps deviné que si Casey n'avait pas répondu immédiatement à ses messages c'était parce qu'elle avait été au tribunal. Elle avait dû venir ici dès qu'elle en était sortie pour écouter son répondeur. Une chance que l'avocate ne se rendisse pas tout de suite compte que tous les regards étaient plus ou moins discrètement tournés vers elle, en particulier ceux des inspecteurs et agents présents avec lesquels elle avait travaillé pendant plus de cinq ans.

« Salut, Jerry. Vous allez bien? » demanda Casey en passant près d'un agent en uniforme.

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire assez serré. Ils savaient tous qui était le seul enfant qui n'avait pas encore reçu de visite.

« Bien, merci. Et vous, Novak? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient pas aussi sympas que vous à la Crim' de Brooklyn, mais je m'y suis faite. »

« En tout cas ça fait plaisir de vous revoir! »

Elle salua encore deux autres policiers avant de repérer Olivia et de zigzaguer pour la rejoindre. L'inspecteur inspira doucement pour calmer ses nerfs. Casey l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu m'as dit de venir mais tu n'as rien précisé dans tes messages et je n'arrivais pas à te joindre. Un problème? »

Olivia lui offrit un petit sourire et toucha légèrement son bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave. »

Casey jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais que ça devient parfois la foire ici mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Une affaire… un peu spéciale. » Olivia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à continuer. Elle croisa le regard d'Elliot qui l'encouragea en silence. « Viens par là. »

Casey la suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'à la mezzanine qui leur offrit un peu plus de tranquillité. Elles ne purent entrer dans la pièce qui y était jointe car une famille s'y trouvait déjà avec Munch.

« Liv? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Si Olivia savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Liv! »

« Je… Nous… »

« Quoi?! »

« Samuel. Il est là. »

Les mots avaient fui sa bouche avant qu'Olivia ne puisse les retenir, et en voyant Casey pâlir et faire un pas en arrière, elle sut que ça n'avait pas vraiment été la manière la plus intelligente d'annoncer la nouvelle.

Olivia s'empressa d'expliquer les choses avec plus de cohérence.

« Il va bien. Il… Lui et les quatre autres enfants ont été déposés devant le commissariat il y a quelques heures. Huang leur a parlé et ils ont été examinés par un médecin. Ils vont bien, même s'ils ont été mal nourris ces derniers mois. Samuel va bien, Casey. »

Casey secoua la tête, son visage figé.

« Ce n'est pas mon fils. »

Olivia s'était attendue à cette réaction de sa part.

« Casey, » commença t-elle doucement, « nous sommes sûrs qu'il s'agit de Samuel. Il n'y a aucun doute. Il s'agit de ton fils. Il a neuf ans, il va aussi bien qu'il pourrait aller au vu des circonstances, et il est en bas. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Casey- »

« Non, Olivia!! Mon fils a disparu il y a six ans! Il ne peut pas être ici! »

Olivia leva les mains pour tenter de calmer Casey. Mais l'agitation de l'avocate et sa voix forte avaient déjà attiré l'attention des gens présents en bas.

« S'il te plait- »

« Non! Il ne peut pas être mon Samuel. »

« Je sais que c'est difficile à - »

« Difficile?! Six ans, Olivia! _Six années_ pour reconstruire un semblant de vie, pour essayer d'accepter, de comprendre, de pardonner!! Et j - »

« Casey! » coupa fortement Olivia. Trop d'attention était tournée vers elles à présent, et dans son état, l'avocate pourrait bien dire ou suggérer des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter. Elle s'avança vers sa petite-amie et posa les mains sur ses épaules. « Casey, » reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme, intense, « tu crois que nous t'aurions prévenue si nous n'étions pas certains de son identité? Tu crois que j'aurais pu te faire ça? »

Casey l'observa un instant. Olivia imagina l'idée, une petit filin doré, faire son chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de la femme doucement, difficilement.

« Non… »

« Samuel a été enlevé par un homme du nom de Martin Kramer, qui a aussi kidnappé quatre autres enfants. Kramer était cinglé, il pensait sauver les enfants et les aimer comme il se devait. Nous ignorons comment il choisissait ou même s'il y en a eu d'autres. Nous ignorons où les enfants ont été gardés, aucun d'eux ne le sait, ils avaient les yeux bandés en venant ici mais ça devait être à plusieurs heures de route. Kramer gardait les enfants chez lui, où ils évoluaient dans deux chambres communicantes, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons, une salle de bains et un salon, toutes les pièces dépourvues de jeux ou d'outils technologiques. Ils ne sont jamais sortis, n'ont jamais rencontré d'autres personnes. Ils se levaient, faisaient leurs exercices, mangeaient, discutaient et jouaient, travaillaient de nouveau et le couvre-feu était à vingt heures. Si Kramer les a enfermés, délaissés, mal nourris parfois, disputés et leur a fait très souvent peur, il ne les a que rarement touchés. Bien sûr qu'ils auront besoin d'une réadaptation, d'un psy pendant quelques temps, ils auront besoin de découvrir et d'apprendre bien des choses, mais ils iront bien. »

Olivia fit une pause pour s'assurer que Casey était toujours avec elle, intégrait toutes ces informations.

Elle observait Olivia, figée, les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être était-ce un peu trop en même temps. La mère d'Oliver avait fait une crise de nerfs un peu plus tôt, submergée par tout ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à retrouver toutes les familles, et par un étrange miracle toutes se trouvaient à New York ou aux alentours de la ville. Pas besoin de se demander quel était le terrain de chasse de Kramer. Les parents de Tara avaient divorcés depuis l'enlèvement de leur enfant, et malheureusement le père d'Allison s'était suicidé, la disparition de sa fille et les problèmes qu'il eut par la suite avec sa femme et dans son milieu professionnel lui faisant toucher le fond.

« Kramer a donné à Samuel une photo de toi, comme il a donné aux autres enfants une photo de leurs parents. En revanche il a refusé de leur dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas de nom de famille, ni de second prénom, pas de lieu de naissance, de date, rien de tout ça. Juste une photo. Tu sais ce que ça signifie? »

« Je ne sais pas. » souffla t-elle.

Olivia lui prit la main.

« Ca signifie qu'il sait que tu es sa maman. Qu'il sait qui tu es, qu'il te reconnaîtra. Qu'il a pensé à toi et a rêvé de toi sûrement aussi souvent que tu as pensé à lui et rêvé de lui. Et qu'il t'attend avec impatience. »

« Je… »

« Tu es prête? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Olivia sourit à Casey et lui passa une main sur le bras doucement.

« Tout ira bien. Viens. »

Elles descendirent les marches, ignorèrent les regards tournés vers elles, et se dirigèrent vers le couloir menant aux salles d'interrogatoire. Le couloir était merveilleusement vide.

« Nous avons laissé Samuel dans la salle pour enfants. Il est avec Max. »

Olivia savait que Casey se souviendrait de Max. C'était une jeune policière qui avait débuté sa carrière au moment où Casey avait été attachée à leur unité. Les deux femmes avaient souvent échangé quelques mots et entretenaient un respect mutuel. C'était pour cela qu'Olivia avait spécialement demandé à Maxine Grey de rester avec le fils de Casey.

L'avocate resta silencieuse. Son pas ralentit alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la salle et de la vitre. Olivia continua jusqu'à destination et attendit sans un mot, sans même un regard. Au combien ça lui déplaisait, ce n'était pas à elle de faire ce dernier pas, de sauter ce ravin qui séparait passé et présent. Elle n'avait rien à voir dans ce qu'il se déroulait à cet instant, à cette seconde. N'avait aucun rôle à jouer.

Lentement, Casey les fit, ces derniers pas. Elle se stoppa tout près d'Olivia, laquelle put aisément sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de sa petite-amie et entendre sa respiration profonde mais tremblante. Olivia se tourna enfin vers Casey et s'aperçut que l'avocate l'observait attentivement, presque avec trop d'attention. Elle avait l'air effrayée, terriblement anxieuse, et ignorait totalement la vitre d'observation.

« Liv, je peux pas… »

« Si. » sourit gentiment Olivia. « Tu peux. »

Et elle n'en doutait aucunement. Parce qu'elle avait déjà été témoin à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières années de la force dont Casey était capable. Alors Olivia tourna la tête vers la glace et observa le petit garçon assis près de Max. Tous les deux discutaient d'un sujet apparemment passionnant, et Olivia sourit en constatant que Samuel avait perdu de sa réserve et de sa nervosité durant les deux heures qu'il avait passé avec Maxine. D'emblée, il avait été aussi fasciné par l'uniforme de la policière qu'il l'avait été par la plaque d'inspecteur d'Olivia.

Malgré toute son imagination, la détective aurait été bien incapable de se représenter la difficulté et les émotions qui se trouvaient certainement liées pour Casey au simple fait de tourner la tête. Comment s'imaginer ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on savait qu'on allait poser ses yeux sur son enfant et qu'il serait radicalement différent de la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, embrassé, étreint?

Grandi, changé,… étranger.

Elle entendit nettement l'inspiration brusque et tremblante lorsque enfin Casey posa les yeux sur ce fils qu'elle avait cru à tout jamais perdu. Elle la vit du coin de l'œil détailler Samuel du regard, son physique, ses yeux, ses expressions, la façon timide qu'il avait de commencer une phrase avant de devenir de plus en plus passionné et assuré à mesure qu'il parlait. Ses sourires aussi, avec sa fossette craquante, ces sourires qui le faisaient tant ressembler à sa mère.

Olivia attendit patiemment quelques minutes, et elles lui parurent durer une éternité. Elle observa les yeux de Casey se remplir de larmes lentement, si lentement que ça sembla irréel. Une de ses mains vint se poser délicatement sur la vitre.

« Liv… » murmura Casey, « Liv, c'est mon fils. »

Olivia sourit avec joie cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait aucun doute ou aucune hésitation dans cette affirmation, cette découverte. Elle savait que ce garçon était le même petit garçonnet qu'on lui avait enlevé des années auparavant aussi sûrement qu'elle savait qui elle était.

« Je sais. » répondit l'inspecteur gentiment. « C'est Samuel. »

« Il…Il est… »

Olivia prit doucement la main de Casey dans la sienne et capta son regard.

« Il est magnifique. C'est vraiment un magnifique petit garçon. Un peu trop petit. Un peu trop pâle. Et un peu trop maigre. Trop réservé aussi. Mais tout ça n'est rien qui ne sera arrangé prochainement. »

Casey ferma les yeux un instant, en chassa les larmes difficilement. Olivia l'observa tendrement avant d'effleurer sa joue du dos de sa main.

« Il se fait tard, Casey. Il va falloir y aller maintenant. »

« Je sais. Mais je… »

« Ce n'est pas un entretien d'embauche, tu sais. Il est sûrement aussi anxieux que toi. Vous vous ressemblez. »

« Vraiment? »

Olivia sourit.

« Vraiment. Même si ses yeux sont bleus, il a le même regard que toi. Le même sourire. Tu lui as légué tes gènes, et des reflets roux. Et je crois qu'il a ta curiosité. Tu es prête? »

Casey secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Olivia? » C'était Elliot. Il arriva derrière elles et leur lança un regard d'excuse en les voyant toutes les deux. « On en a appris plus sur Kramer. »

Soudainement Casey perdit toute son hésitation et sa crainte. Un feu dangereux illumina le vert de ses yeux et elle se tourna vers son ami.

« Quoi? »

Elliot se figea.

« Euh… »

« Casey, » intervint gentiment Olivia en posant une main sur le bras de l'autre femme, « ne t'occupe pas de ça pour le moment. »

« Mais - »

« Tu as autre chose à penser. »

« Ce sale monstre m'a volé mon bébé et - »

« Casey, calme-toi. Je te promets de tout te dire, ok? Mais pour l'instant tu dois te concentrer sur ton fils. »

Ces mots calmèrent instantanément la colère de la jeune femme, et Olivia souffla intérieurement.

« Tu me diras tout? Même si - »

« Tout. Maintenant, tu as quelqu'un à rencontrer. »

« Oui… » consentit Casey, visiblement très peu rassurée.

Olivia sourit et tendit les bras pour défaire un bouton de plus sur la chemise blanche de Casey avant de lui ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux, juste histoire de les rendre moins raides et moins bien coiffés. Elle lui prit sa mallette également.

« Voilà. Moins impressionnante comme ça. En route. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Casey l'observait d'un regard inquiet alors Olivia lui fit un autre sourire encourageant avant de lui serrer doucement la main.

« Ca ira. » promit-elle.

Casey inspira et expira doucement, avant de parvenir à repasser ses nerfs sous contrôle. Enfin, elle se détourna et passa la porte.

Olivia observa l'intérieur quelques secondes, non sans une légère inquiétude, avant de se tourner vers Elliot.

« Dis-moi que ce que tu vas me dire n'est pas horriblement moche. »

Il secoua la tête.

« On a vu bien pire. Et Huang avait raison. Les petits n'ont pas été bien traités, mais on ne les a jamais lourdement battus ou abusés sexuellement. On a plus de raisons à son étrange comportement. »

Lorsque Olivia pénétra de nouveau dans les bureaux, elle fut surprise de retrouver le lieu bien plus calme.

« Où sont-ils tous? »

Munch avala sa bouchée de sandwich avant de lui répondre.

« Rentrés chez eux. Les Sociaux leur ont donné à tous le feu vert avec un nom de psy à voir et un rendez-vous. Du coup, nous sommes de nouveau chez nous. »

« Ok. Alors, explique, El? »

« Quand il était gosse, Kramer et ses quatre petits frères vivaient avec leur mère après le divorce de leurs parents. La mère négligeait sans doute les cinq garçons, on a plusieurs rapports des sociaux de l'époque, mais les contrôles ont été sans suite, ils n'étaient pas très appliqués dans ces années-là. La mère meurt quand Kramer a neuf ans et tous vont vivre avec le paternel. Pas un tendre, celui-là. Cette fois-ci les sociaux ont agis et retirer les gamins de la garde de leur père trois ans plus tard. »

« Que faisait le père? »

« Il les frappait et adorait les enfermer à la cave, parfois pendant des jours avec le minimum vital. Les garçons ne voyaient plus la lumière du soleil pendant des semaines durant les vacances scolaires. Et quand on a accusé Kramer père, il a déclaré que c'était pour le bien des enfants, qu'il fallait qu'il les aime ainsi pour les rendre plus forts, plus intelligents. En les enfermant il les protégeait de la société sale et corrompue. »

« Un malade. »

« En tout cas il a été déclaré comme tel. »

« Et des années plus tard, le fils craque et reproduit le schéma. » soupira Olivia. « Il repère des enfants jouant à l'extérieur, intégrés à la société, il les en retire pour les protéger et les aimer comme il le faut... » Elle soupira. « Ça ne s'arrête jamais. »

Elliot l'observa sans un mot. Tous deux savaient bien que non, ça ne se stoppait jamais. La haine engendrait très souvent la haine, la violence donnait naissance à la violence. Et haine et violence marquaient les gens à tout jamais, les changeaient.

Olivia posa le regard vers le couloir qui menait aux diverses salles d'interrogation. Maxine en était sortie quelques instants plus tôt, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment les choses se passaient pour Casey.

**USV**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Casey fut certaine qu'elle allait défaillir. Il y avait des choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à surmonter, même les plus belles.

Max lui sourit et sortit immédiatement après avoir doucement salué Samuel.

Sam…

Son fils.

Son merveilleux petit garçon qui avait maintenant neuf ans, qui avait un petit peu d'elle et un petit peu de Charlie en lui sans aucunement être la copie de l'un d'entre eux. Son magnifique bébé qui était devenu plus grand et plus extraordinaire et plus beau encore.

Et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ou plus.

Pourtant, à la seconde même où elle fit un pas dans cette pièce, leurs regards se croisèrent et tout disparut. Bleu et vert, même expression, même anxiété.

Samuel la détailla du regard, ses yeux foncés lumineux prenant en compte chaque aspect d'elle, son visage trop pâle montrant aisément toutes ses émotions. Son excitation, son émerveillement, son incrédulité, sa crainte, sa peur, son indécision…

Casey le laissa faire, car elle était bien trop occupée à le dévorer des yeux elle-même.

Quel son avait sa voix? Quels tics avait-il? Faisait-il toujours cette adorable petite grimace d'ennui exaspéré lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait, comme lorsqu'elle s'amusait à lui souffler sur le visage quand il était bébé? Détestait-il toujours les carottes? Aimait-il la musique, le sport, la télé, les livres? Connaissait-il au moins tout ça? Avait-il toujours le sommeil aussi lourd? Le rire aussi clair et facile? Était-il toujours aussi fasciné par les aquariums, les animaux en général?

Qui était-il, au fond?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Et aucun des deux ne parla. L'un attendait avec une crainte grandissante, ne sachant que faire sans ordre ou permission. L'autre ayant tant d'envies et de questions mais étant bien incapable d'y mettre de l'ordre.

Au final Casey se reprit, plus instinctivement que consciemment.

« Salut. » dit-elle doucement, et sa voix sortit plus rauque que d'habitude. Elle hésita et fit quelques pas vers le garçon, regretta d'être habillée ainsi. Elle savait que la tenue la mettait en valeur, mais elle était aussi destinée à traduire capacité, pouvoir et contrôle.

Le garçon lui sourit soudain et se leva poliment. Il avait un grand sourire contagieux, adorable, et Casey ne put s'empêcher de se détendre et de lui sourire à son tour.

« Tu as grandi. » constata t-elle. Mais pas assez. Son existence enfermée et les trop nombreux repas sautés avaient certainement freiné sa croissance. Il était petit pour son âge.

« Merci. »

Elle se demanda si Kramer les avait battus pour leur enseigner politesse et respect. Même s'il semblait excité, ravi même, Samuel restait intimidé et nerveux. Alors Casey, qui maudit sa grande taille, alla s'asseoir sur la banquette et l'invita à faire de même.

Son fils s'assit près d'elle sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Bien entendu l'avocate s'était bien gardée de le quitter du regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle avait appris trop de fois à ses dépends qu'on ne savait jamais ce que cette fichue vie pouvait nous balancer à la figure si on n'était pas prudent.

« Est-ce que… tu as peur? » demanda soudain Sam d'une voix timide.

Casey hocha la tête.

« Oui. Toi aussi? »

« Oui. »

Ils restèrent un autre instant dans le silence. Casey ne put retenir ses gestes plus longtemps. Elle tendit une main et effleura gentiment la joue du garçon, avant de lui offrir un sourire tremblant mais brillant.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Il rougit, ce qui fit sourire Casey de plus belle.

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. »

« Tu es plus belle que sur la photo. »

Elle eut un petit rire et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux châtains aux nombreux reflets roux. Ils étaient doux, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient toujours la même odeur.

« Je te remercie, Sam. » chuchota t-elle.

Plus détendu à présent qu'il sentait qu'il était accepté, le garçon l'observa étrangement une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air triste. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est parce que tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Énormément. »

« Quel âge j'avais? Quand il m'a pris? »

« Presque trois ans. »

« J'étais vraiment tout petit. Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses. »

« Ce n'est rien. On se construira de nouveaux souvenirs, et je pourrais te raconter. »

« Vraiment? » demanda t-il, ravi.

« Oui. »

« Quand? »

« A partir de maintenant. On va sortir d'ici et rentrer. »

Il se tendit.

« Sortir? »

Casey comprit son trouble, et une soudaine rage lui serra les entrailles en songeant à ce monstre qui avait enlevé tant de droits et de libertés à son enfant. Elle tendit la main pour prendre celle de son fils avant de la serrer doucement.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais enfermé. » promit-elle. « Ce soir, je te ramène à la maison. »

« La maison? »

« Chez toi. Chez nous. »

« Je… je vais aller avec toi? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et les autres? »

« Ils sont rentrés chez eux avec leurs parents eux aussi. Mais tu les reverras très rapidement. Et tu pourras les appeler. »

« Avec un téléphone? »

« Oui. »

« J'en ai jamais utilisé. » confia doucement Sam.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué. Je t'apprendrai. Je t'apprendrai tout. »

« Où c'est, ta maison? »

« Ici, à New York. Ce n'est pas grand et c'est un appartement. » Elle nota l'inquiétude de Samuel lorsqu'il baissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« J'ai un peu peur. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il disait. »

« Il était un criminel, un hors-la-loi et un homme vile et méchant. Rien de ce qu'il t'a dit n'a d'importance. Il ne t'approchera plus jamais. » Casey s'agenouilla devant Samuel pour capter son regard, lui prit les deux mains. « Sam, tu comprends? Plus jamais. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal. »

Lorsque des larmes emplirent le regard du garçon, Casey le prit dans ses bras avec plus de force que nécessaire et le serra contre elle, passa une main dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, respira son parfum et ferma un instant les yeux.

Elle tenait son fils dans ses bras. Son petit cœur battait, elle le sentait.

« C'est rien, Sammy. Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer. C'est rien. »

Elle recueillit chaque pleur comme une bénédiction. Berça Samuel comme elle l'avait tant de fois fait des années auparavant.

Elle tenait son fils dans ses bras, il était en vie, il irait bien, et il était là.

« Je suis fatigué. Je suis désolé. » gémit-il entre deux sanglots.

A contre cœur, Casey se détacha de lui et lui sourit avant de sécher doucement les larmes qu'il avait sur les joues.

« Ce n'est rien. Il est tard, c'est normal. »

« Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Bien sûr. Toujours. »

Il renifla et se frotta les yeux avec son poing.

« Comme on s'appelle? »

Sa curiosité était presque tangible. Il avait cette intensité dans le regard qui allait de paire avec enfin avoir la chance d'obtenir une réponse à une interrogation de longue date. Casey lui sourit.

« Novak. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Novak? Novak. C'est un nom très bizarre. »

Elle éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas américain. Le père de ton grand-père et tous ceux d'avant ne vivaient pas ici, mais en Europe, en Slovaquie. Mon grand-père était slovaque et il est venu vivre aux Etats-Unis parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une étudiante de Seattle qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était venue dans sa ville pour un voyage d'études. »

Les yeux de Sam brillaient de curiosité.

« Et le C? »

« Le C? » demanda Casey, perdue.

« Celui qui va après Samuel. »

Il lui montra sa médaille, et elle comprit.

« Oh. Tu t'appelles Samuel Charlie Novak. »

« Tu as un second prénom? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Himmel. »

Charlie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de grimacer.

« Himmel? C'est encore plus bizarre que Novak. »

« Himmel est un mot allemand. Il veut dire ciel. Mon père était militaire et était très souvent en France et en Allemagne. Il aime beaucoup la culture de ces deux pays. Il a convaincu ma mère de me donner ce second prénom. »

« Oh. Pourquoi tu m'as donné Charlie, dans ce cas? »

« Parce que ton papa s'appelait Charles, et que je l'appelais toujours Charlie, comme tous ses amis. »

La stupéfaction et la joie sur le visage de Sam fut immédiate.

« Mon papa? Vraiment? Il s'appelait Charles? Comment? Il me ressemblait? »

Casey eut un petit rire.

« Oui, il s'appelait Charles Summers. Je te raconterai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur lui, je te montrerai des photos. Mais on a le temps pour ça. »

« Il est mort, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. Il y a plusieurs années. »

Samuel hésita un instant.

« Est-ce qu'il m'aimait? »

Les choses concernant Charlie étaient parfois si compliquées… et pourtant cette question avait une réponse claire et aisée.

« Oui. Oui, il t'aimait énormément, Sam. »

Samuel passa ses bras autour du cou de Casey et se serra contre elle.

« Je suis content. » murmura t-il dans son oreille, et Casey sourit.

« Tu es prêt à partir? » demanda t-elle.

Samuel se redressa, son expression déterminée. Il se tint droit et hocha la tête.

« Je suis très prêt. »

« Ok. On y va? »

« Oui. »

Elle lui prit la main et avança vers la porte, mais avant qu'ils ne sortent le petit garçon retint doucement Casey.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda la jeune femme, cachant son inquiétude.

Tout cela lui paraissait tellement simple. Sam l'acceptait, ils n'avaient pas eu de problème… Quand le couperet allait-il tomber?

« J'ai une autre question. » avança t-il d'une voix basse, anxieuse. Il l'observa un instant avant de détourner le regard.

« Tu peux la poser, Sam. »

« Est-ce que… je peux t'appeler maman? »

Casey ouvrit la bouche et la referma, son cœur soudain douloureusement serré. Il fut un temps où Samuel l'avait appelée 'ma!' puis 'mama' et presque aussitôt derrière 'maman' sans jamais hésiter ou avoir le moindre doute.

« Je pense que ce serait très étrange si tu m'appelais Casey. Et après tout, je suis ta maman. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

« Génial. »

« Génial. » répéta Casey. « Ca te dirait de rencontrer quelques uns de mes amis? »

« Tu as des amis ici? »

« J'ai travaillé ici. »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'intérêt.

« Tu es policière? »

« Non. » rit Casey. « Je suis une avocate qui travaille avec la police. Je vais au tribunal pour faire emprisonner les criminels. »

« Je sais ce qu'est un avocat. C'est cool. Tu connais Olivia? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Casey, et elle sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Voilà un aspect qu'elle n'avait pas encore considéré. « Je la connais très bien. »

« Elle est gentille. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Est-ce que les autres sont gentils? »

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. Ils sont très gentils. »

Il sourit et rougit, et Casey comprit que c'était dû à son mot doux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa joie. Il semblerait que finalement les choses arrivaient parfois simplement, sans surprise, sans couperet.

Elle sourit en songeant qu'elle aussi avait tendance à rougir lorsqu'on lui témoignait de l'affection. Combien de fois Olivia s'en était-elle amusée?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux, il ne restait que quelques officiers. Tous tournèrent leur attention vers eux, et Casey sentit Samuel se rapprocher d'elle et lui serrer la main, un geste inconscient d'anxiété. Elle lui passa doucement son pouce sur sa peau pour le rassurer et marcha en direction de Munch, Fin, Elliot et Olivia, tous réunis autour des bureaux des deux derniers.

Olivia croisa le regard de Casey, ses yeux inquiets et lumineux. Avec un simple hochement de tête, l'avocate lui signifia que tout allait bien.

Elle salua les deux inspecteurs qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir jusqu'à présent.

« Bonsoir. Comment ça va? »

Les deux hommes sourirent. Elle connaissait cette expression chez eux. Si la situation était grave en soi bien que plutôt positive, ils étaient néanmoins plutôt amusés.

« Bonsoir, Novak. » répondit Fin. « On va bien, même si on est plutôt surpris. »

« Ouais, ça arrive quand des choses surprenantes nous surprennent. » renchérit son grand équipier en offrant un de ses étranges mais chaleureux sourires à Samuel, qui les observait d'un air nerveux et curieux.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, et passa une main dans le dos de son fils pour le rassurer.

« Je vous présente Samuel Novak. Sam, voici des amis à moi. Les inspecteurs Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Elliot Stabler et tu connais déjà Olivia Benson. »

« Bonsoir. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Elliot lui sourit et se pencha vers lui avant de lui tendre la main. Samuel observa son geste étrangement, avant de tendre sa petite main pâle quelques secondes plus tard et de la poser contre celle de l'inspecteur. Elliot la lui serra gentiment.

« Salut, bonhomme. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Super. Parce qu'on va certainement se revoir assez souvent. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je suis un ami de Casey. Donc on se voit régulièrement. On pourra faire des choses ensemble. Jouer à la console vidéo, je te montrerai, aller faire des parties de basket ou de softball. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est comme le…baseball? On a jamais joué au sport. »

Elliot sourit et échangea un regard avec Casey.

« Oh j'ai comme dans l'idée que tu vas tout connaître de ce sport très rapidement. »

« Je te montrerai. » promit Casey en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon.

Il leva la tête vers elle avec surprise.

« Tu sais y jouer? »

« Je sais deux ou trois trucs. » sourit-elle.

« Les filles peuvent jouer? »

Casey haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr. »

Et Kramer était misogyne en plus?

« Beaucoup de filles font du sport? »

« Pas mal. »

Il sourit et se tourna vers Elliot avec fierté.

« Maman va me montrer. »

Il rit et hocha la tête.

« J'en suis certain. »

Munch leva une main.

« Nous, nous te montrerons des choses autrement intéressantes. Nous allons t'apprendre un tas de choses passionnantes, petit Novak. Tu verras. »

« Pas de théories fantaisistes. » avertit Casey. « Ni pessimistes. » ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard à Fin.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Rien dit. »

Samuel bailla et Casey posa une main sur sa nuque.

« Nous pouvons rentrer? » demanda t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Voilà tous les papiers. Les sociaux, Huang, un autre psy au courant de l'affaire et tous les numéros des familles des autres enfants, au cas où. »

« Merci. »

Olivia prit ses affaires et la mallette de Casey.

« Je vous raccompagne. Nous avons fini ici. »

Casey lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de saluer ses amis. Samuel resta silencieux jusqu'à la voiture, trop occupé à rester éveillé et observer autour de lui. Il faisait à peine nuit et la température restait agréable.

« Le Capitaine va être déçu. Il voulait le rencontrer. » dit doucement Olivia.

« Il le rencontrera. »

Olivia observa Casey du coin de l'œil et sentit son épuisement. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures devait paraître surréaliste. Pas étonnant que les deux Novak étaient complètement éreintés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Casey, Samuel dormait profondément. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger, l'avocate le détacha et lutta pour le porter. Heureusement sa petite taille et corpulence l'aidèrent à le faire sans trop de problème. Elle sourit doucement en songeant qu'il avait bel et bien gardé son sommeil de plomb. Il ne bougea même pas.

Olivia lui ouvrit la porte et Casey alla tout de suite allonger le petit dans son lit, avant de lui retirer son pull, son T-Shirt et ses chaussures. Elle le borda doucement, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et l'observa dormir innocemment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, d'effleurer sa joue, de tenir sa main. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait disparaître à tout moment.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, elle se décida à se redresser et grimaça face au mélange mal de tête, raideur de la nuque et fatigue. Sans parler de ses émotions sans dessus-dessous. Une fois qu'elle eût quitté la chambre, prenant bien soin de laisser la porte entre-ouverte, elle rejoignit le salon où Olivia jouait avec Détective qu'elle était allée récupérer chez Sonia.

Alors que le chien venait saluer sa maîtresse, l'inspecteur se redressa et observa Casey retirer ses chaussures lentement. Olivia s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit un petit sourire soucieux.

« Hey. Comment ça va? » murmura t-elle.

Casey ouvrit la bouche avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer.

« Je sais pas, je… Tout est arrivé si vite. Ces dernières semaines, et maintenant ça… Samuel… »

« Ca fait beaucoup. »

« Ca fait peut-être trop pour moi. Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu es simplement très fatiguée, Case. Ça aura plus de sens demain. Cragen a appelé tes supérieurs. Il a expliqué ta situation et tu as deux semaines de congés. »

« Quoi? Mais - »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as un petit garçon duquel tu dois prendre soin, sans parler de tout le fatras administratif dont il va falloir t'occuper. Et il faudra lui acheter des affaires, et un lit, enfin tout, quoi. »

« Bon sang… »

« Tu y penseras demain. Cette nuit, repose-toi, ok? » Olivia sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front et posa une main sur son bras. « Je vais y aller. »

Les yeux de Casey brillèrent de crainte.

« Quoi? »

« Je vais vous laisser. »

« Tu ne restes pas? »

« Je ne veux pas déranger, ce n'est pas ma - »

« Mais… »

Casey lutta pour trouver les mots, trop fatiguée et vulnérable à cet instant pour avoir l'esprit clair. Olivia l'observa patiemment et lui prit la main, capta son regard.

« Casey, souviens-toi, tu peux parler. » invita t-elle doucement.

« Reste. S'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas toute seule… Je… je ne veux pas être toute seule. Je veux que tu sois avec moi. »

« Tu es sûre? »

Casey serra sa main.

« S'il te plait, Liv… » pria t-elle, sa voix soudainement tremblante, ses yeux trop brillants.

« Ok, je reste. Je reste. »

Olivia prit doucement Casey dans ses bras et passa une main dans son dos pour la rassurer. L'avocate posa son front contre son épaule gauche et la serra contre elle.

« Je reste. » promit Olivia. « Je ne vais nul part. Ca va aller. »

Elle l'entraîna vers le canapé sur lequel elles s'allongèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Seuls quelques baisers et petits gestes vinrent troubler leur repos. Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes deux s'étaient endormies.

Olivia ouvrit soudain les yeux, immédiatement alerte en se découvrant seule sur le sofa. Il était plus de minuit et Casey n'était nul part en vue. Pourtant, elle ne s'inquiéta pas davantage. Elle savait exactement où la trouver.

Elle s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre et s'appuya contre le chambranle pour observer la scène devant elle. La lumière du couloir suffisait à faiblement l'éclairer. Casey était couchée près de Samuel, profondément endormie. Une de ses mains était posée sur le bras de son fils, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence même dans le sommeil.

Olivia sourit doucement, mais une trace d'inquiétude demeurait en elle. Il allait falloir que tous les deux s'ajustent à ce bouleversement profond, et Samuel avait énormément à apprendre. L'inspecteur n'était pas assez naïve pour songer que la présence du petit ne changerait rien. En réalité elle avait déjà modifié énormément de choses sans même être tout à fait intégrée.

Et pourtant Olivia gardait son optimisme acquis ces dernières semaines. C'était un cadeau du ciel, le fait que ce petit garçon était réuni avec sa mère après tant d'années et qu'il aillait physiquement à peu près bien. Ca ne pouvait être de mauvais augure.

Elle s'avança en silence dans la chambre, prit une couverture dans le placard pour recouvrir Casey. Le mouvement et le contact soudain lui fit ouvrir les yeux, mais Olivia lui murmura quelques mots de réconfort et l'avocate la reconnut inconsciemment dans la seconde et replongea dans le sommeil aussitôt. Rassurée, Olivia inspira doucement, prit une autre couverture et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil plus loin.

Face à cette vision angélique, un mélange de fierté, d'amour et de joie gonflait le cœur d'Olivia. La femme qu'elle aimait et son petit garçon endormis paisiblement l'un à côté de l'autre. Et surtout le fait que Casey avait voulu de sa présence ce soir, auprès d'elle, auprès de Samuel, dans ce moment pourtant si crucial et important pour eux deux, si privé même. Personnel. Vital. Familial.

Olivia s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres en songeant qu'au contraire de ses craintes elle garderait sa place dans le cœur et la vie de Casey. Et ce malgré le soudain retour de son fils, de son passé. Olivia garderait la si nouvelle et précieuse famille qu'elle s'était découverte en la substitut, peut-être même pourrait-elle créer ce genre de lien avec Samuel...

Elle en oublia complètement les craintes et inquiétudes des derniers jours, les mystères, les incidents.

Les menaces.

Les promesses de vengeance…

Mais pas si loin de là, à quelques rues à peine, un homme toujours éveillé n'avait aucunement oublié, lui.

Et il n'oublierait jamais.

* * *

_Juste un chapitre explicatif pour le retour du petit. On passera sur pas mal de leurs ajustements par la suite, mais on gardera l'esprit familial et léger de la fic au maximum._

_Dans les prochains chapitres, retour de Serena, Elliot, Cragen, Simon (notamment), et on verra une famille Novak encore plus grande. Casey aura des choix à faire, Olivia aussi._

_Et bien sûr, on verra revenir le vilain pas beau mystérieux…Très vite._


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci tout le monde! Vous êtes géniaux!_

_Et je vous remarque que je me suis faite légèrement disputée pour avoir dit que le chapitre 6 me paraissait bancal… Mais euh, chacun ses goûts d'abord! Je dirai plus jamais ce que je pense de mes chapitres si c'est comme ça. Nah._

_J'ai aussi remarqué que certains de vous étaient très sadiques. Ne vous cachez pas, vous qui vous reconnaissez! Bien entendu, tout le monde s'attendait au retour de Sam (pas un grand secret, en général on inclut pas un élément aussi important qu'un enlèvement d'enfant pour ne pas s'en servir dans les chapitres à venir!), mais certains le voyaient bien plus noir! Eh, alors moi je fais tout plein d'efforts pour garder le niveau d'horreurs au plus bas (la fic était quand même censée être - au départ - légère et familiale, rappelons-le!), et vous, hop, vous jouez les sadiques!! Vous allez finir par me faire replonger!_

_Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder… dans un ou deux chapitres, un peu de drame… _

_Revenons -en à nos moutons._

_On avance, on avance,… Encore deux ou trois pas, et hop. Bientôt, le vilain pas beau agira._

* * *

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 7**

Une photo après l'autre passèrent dans la petite pochette, méticuleusement, avec crainte et anxiété.

Il y en avait six au total. Six. Sur les dix qui avaient disparu quelques semaines plus tôt. Toutes envoyées à Casey H. Novak avec la même attention, sans empreinte, sans ADN, sans aucune piste. Les deux premières étaient arrivées au bureau, les quatre suivantes directement à l'appartement au cours de ces trois dernières semaines.

Casey souffla et posa la pochette sur ses genoux avec des mains moites. Le labo ne trouverait rien de plus sur celle-ci. Olivia vivait à présent plus ou moins chez elle. Elles n'en avaient pas parlé, mais il était clair que très bientôt elles devraient faire quelques choix. L'appartement de Casey était vraiment trop minuscule pour qu'ils y vivent à trois ainsi.

Durant ces trois dernières semaines, tous avaient repris leur vie comme ils le pouvaient. Samuel s'était très rapidement adapté à sa nouvelle existence, malgré quelques orages et quelques crises. Grâce à ses quelques économies, Casey n'avait pas trop eu de mal à lui acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin et tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Malgré ses protestations, Olivia n'avait pas cessé d'acquérir des jeux et des livres pour Sam, elle aussi. Et Elliot avait débarqué un jour avec ses jumeaux de treize ans et une toute nouvelle console de jeux vidéos. Samuel avait adoré.

L'isolement dans lequel il avait vécu durant toutes ces années avait sauvegardé son innocence, sa curiosité et son ouverture d'esprit. Il n'avait bizarrement eu aucun mal à accepter la réelle relation entre Casey et Olivia, même s'il avait trouvé ça très étrange. Il avait été outré d'entendre parler de racisme, avait immédiatement voulu appeler Oliver pour lui assurer qu'il serait toujours son ami et Tara pour lui affirmer qu'il n'en aurait jamais rien à faire qu'elle était à moitié japonaise.

Au combien Casey aimait penser que son fils était parfait, il y avait bien entendu quelques bémols à y apporter. Samuel se mettait parfois sans prévenir dans un colère noire. Souvent silencieuse et passive, elle n'en était pas moins tout aussi néfaste. Et il partageait avec de nombreux enfants des défauts propres à cet âge. Casey songeait que c'était une excellente chose.

Elle s'était arrangée pour prolonger ses congés jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Même si travailler lui manquait, Samuel était plus important. Il devait être prêt à aller à l'école en septembre et à s'intégrer aux autres.

Casey soupira et alla ranger la pochette maudite dans le placard verrouillé qui contenait tous les dossiers et rapports étant liés au travail des deux femmes. La dernière chose qu'elles souhaitaient était de voir Sam tomber sur des photos de scènes de crime.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Casey s'étira et se passa une main sur la nuque. Ces derniers jours ses migraines revenaient. Elle s'était bien gardée d'en faire part à Olivia mais elle devrait sans doute retourner chez son médecin pour qu'il lui prescrive quelque chose d'efficace.

Ses pas la menèrent à la chambre de son garçon. Le bureau avait été retiré de la pièce. Les cartons aussi. Leur contenu avait été examiné, certaines choses gardées et d'autres jetées. Samuel avait décoré sa chambre à son goût. Des jeux traînaient ça et là, et Casey se pencha pour ramasser deux voitures électriques et les ranger sur une étagère. Elle sourit en avisant le lit défait. Sam avait tout de suite montré son dédain des lits au carré. Il bougeait énormément la nuit et aimait être libre de ses mouvements. Une photo encadrée ornait la petite table de nuit bleue. Olivia avait pris Casey et Sam une semaine après leur réunion, et l'enfant avait insisté pour avoir le cliché et le mettre dans sa chambre. Une autre photo était de Charlie, et la suivante était de Sam encadré par Olivia, Elliot, Lucy et Serena.

Casey secoua la tête en voyant les trois beaux livres que Serena et Lucy avaient acheté à Sam la semaine précédente. Tous avaient pour sujet les animaux. Il s'était trouvé que Samuel avait bel et bien gardé sa fascination pour le règne animal. Pas la peine de dire qu'il avait été totalement enchanté de tomber nez à nez avec Détective lors de son premier réveil dans l'appartement. Le chien et l'enfant étaient à présent plus ou moins inséparables.

Lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte, la première pensée de Casey fut qu'Olivia avait encore oublié les clés. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec son visiteur non annoncé après avoir ouvert.

« Papa? » demanda t-elle, stupéfaite.

Nicholas Novak, l'air un peu anxieux, lui offrit un petit sourire, posant ses yeux sur sa fille pour la première fois en presque deux ans.

« Bonjour, Casey. J'ai eu ton message hier… Je suis navré, j'étais en vacances en France. »

« Je sais. Tu… tu le disais sur ton répondeur. Entre. »

Inconsciemment Casey baissa les yeux sur elle-même tandis qu'elle refermait la porte d'entrée. Elle était habillée d'un jean bleu sombre et d'un haut noir, ses cheveux étaient détachés. Ses pieds nus. Elle décida que c'était une tenue correcte.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire? » demanda t-elle, alors que son père observait autour de lui de son regard perçant.

« Non, non. Je te remercie. »

Il observait les quelques photos sur le meuble, les livres. L'endroit où vivait sa fille, tout simplement. Il n'était plus jamais venu ici, plus depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à déménager après la disparition de Samuel.

« Je suis désolé de débarquer ici comme ça. Mais quand j'ai eu ton message hier je n'ai pas réfléchi et je suis venu tout de suite. C'était stupide. »

Casey sourit et secoua la tête, passant ses mains dans son jean.

« Non, pas vraiment. Tu aurais dû voir ma réaction quand je suis arrivée au commissariat pour apprendre la nouvelle. Tu ne me déranges pas. »

Il l'observait attentivement, et Casey baissa les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait d'elle, ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ainsi, elle avait un peu changé. Lui avait gagné quelques rides, perdu un peu de muscle. Mais il restait le même.

« Alors, c'est vrai? Il va bien? Il n'a rien? »

Elle sourit de nouveau, sentit son cœur se serrer comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Oui. Il va bien. Il… il a grandi, et il aime rire et sourire. En trois semaines il a repris une partie des kilos qui lui manquaient, a pris des couleurs. Il aime lire, adore regarder des films. Je l'ai emmené au cinéma la semaine dernière, il en a parlé pendant des jours. Il…il est… »

Elle sourit de dépit face à son manque de mot et haussa les épaules.

Son père hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis content qu'il aille bien, et qu'il soit de nouveau avec nous. »

« Ouais. » souffla Casey. Elle alla vers la télé et en prit un cadre avant de le donner à son père. « Cette photo a été prise la semaine passée. »

Nicholas l'observa un instant puis leva ses yeux bleus brillants vers sa fille.

« Il a bien grandi. Et il a gardé ton sourire. »

Casey sourit, ses yeux verts brillèrent de fierté.

« Il paraît. »

« C'est sans aucun doute un Novak. »

« Il a les yeux de son père. »

« C'est vrai. Mais ça reste un Novak, avec quelques traits de Charlie, je le concède. »

Casey secoua la tête en reposant le cadre.

« Tu veux le voir? »

« Bien sûr! »

« Viens. »

Casey enfila des chaussures, attrapa son sac et ses clés, mit ses lunettes de soleil et laissa son père sortir devant elle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Il est au parc au bout de la rue avec une amie. » informa t-elle en marchant.

« Tu vas bien, Casey? »

« Ca va. Un peu… perdue, mais ça va. »

« Gregorian m'a dit que tu avais dû changer de travail. » Casey se contenta de hocher la tête, continua de marcher doucement à côté de son père qui reprit suite à son silence: « Il m'a aussi dit que tu es restée très vague dans ton e-mail. Comme toujours. »

« Je fais toujours essentiellement le même travail. Seulement je collabore à présent avec un commissariat de Brooklyn, avec une équipe de la Criminelle et plus une USV. »

« Pourquoi ce changement? Je n'ai jamais été tout à fait d'accord avec ton travail, mais il semblait te plaire. »

Casey hésita à répondre. Malgré la distance et les années, elle ne souhaitait aucunement décevoir son père ou être jugée négativement. Et elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir.

Mais elle avait Sam et Olivia. Quelle importance, dans le fond?

« Je ne supportais peut-être plus aussi bien la pression que je ne le pensais. J'ai fini par commettre une erreur, j'ai été suspendue pendant plusieurs mois et mutée. Ça aurait pu être plus grave si je n'avais pas eu d'aussi bons résultats. »

Nicholas resta un instant silencieux, et Casey devina qu'il était aussi gêné qu'elle. La dynamique entre eux semblait plus maladroite que jamais.

« Je suis désolé. » finit-il par dire de sa voix profonde et neutre.

Casey haussa les épaules.

« J'ai fait une erreur, je l'ai payé. Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles, mais je m'accroche et je fais mon boulot. »

Il y avait pas mal de promeneurs en ce jour de juillet. Des enfants jouaient, des parents se baladaient, des personnes âgées profitaient du beau temps. Casey se stoppa à l'entrée du parc et remarqua Olivia lançant une balle de softball à Samuel, Détective entre eux deux essayait d'attraper le projectile sans grand succès, malgré ses bonds défiant sa petite taille.

« Là-bas. » indiqua Casey à son père.

Il tourna la tête, observa la scène et sourit avec émotion.

« Il a vraiment poussé. »

« Il est un petit peu petit pour son âge. »

« Charlie n'était pas bien grand, Casey. Je le trouve parfait. »

« Vraiment? »

Nicholas posa les yeux sur sa fille et lui sourit, et Casey essaya de ne pas trop rougir suite à sa réaction un peu infantile.

« Vraiment. » assura t-il avec un regard brillant. « Tu as un chien? » demanda t-il pour échapper à la gêne du moment.

« Depuis quelques années. Il s'appelle Détective. Ne te fie pas à sa taille, c'est une terreur. »

« Je saurai m'en souvenir. Détective, hein? Je vois que ton humour n'a pas changé. Tu joues toujours au softball? »

Casey eut un petit rire.

« Bien sûr. A qui crois-tu que la balle appartient? »

« Tu joues avec tes collègues? »

« Lors de la saison, oui. J'ai fait ma dernière année avec l'USV. Je joins l'équipe de la Criminelle la saison prochaine. Et je joues avec des amateurs assez souvent. »

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, à observer le petit garçon jouer et rire à quelques mètres d'eux. Finalement, Casey se tourna vers son père.

« Tu veux rencontrer ton petit-fils de nouveau? » demanda t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

Olivia repéra les deux personnes qui s'approchaient presque immédiatement. Son regard en alerte se posa sur Casey et celle-ci sourit en voyant son corps se détendre. Puis les yeux marrons se posèrent sur l'homme l'accompagnant et Olivia lança un regard surpris et un peu inquiet à l'avocate, qui ne put essayer de la rassurer autrement que par un autre petit sourire.

Samuel redressa la tête pour voir arriver sa mère et il se mit à courir vers elle à toute allure, Détective sur les talons.

« Maman! Maman, tu as vu comme j'ai bien rattraper la balle?! Tu vas jouer avec nous! »

« Ouf! Sammy, doucement. » rit Casey en acceptant la quelque peu violente étreinte du garçon.

Il la lâcha, leva la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Tu vas jouer? »

« Pas tout de suite. J'aimerais que tu rencontres quelqu'un. » proposa Casey sans pouvoir s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les remettre en ordre.

« Qui? » demanda avidement Samuel en tournant la tête vers le grand monsieur à la coupe toujours militaire près de sa mère.

« Samuel, voici Nicholas Novak, mon papa, et ton grand-père. »

Soudain, comme souvent face à des inconnus, Sam retrouva sa timidité.

« Bonjour. »

Nicholas lui sourit et s'accroupit avant de lui tendre la main et de la serrer fermement.

« Bonjour, Sammy. Je suis très heureux de te revoir de nouveau. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Papa, voici Olivia Benson, inspecteur à l'USV, je t'en ai parlé. »

« Bien sûr. » Il serra la main d'Olivia. « Enchanté, détective. »

« Olivia. » corrigea t-elle avec un sourire. « Ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Novak. »

Tandis que les deux échangeaient quelques banalités, Samuel tira sur la manche de Casey pour capter son attention.

« Maman? » murmura t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda t-elle sur le même ton.

Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Comment je dois appeler ton papa? »

« Err… que dirais-tu de… papy? »

Il sourit.

« Ca me plait. »

« Tant mieux. »

**USV**

Tandis que Olivia préparait le dîner avec Casey pour assistante, Nicholas et Samuel s'exilèrent dans la chambre pour rattraper un peu de retard et apprendre à se connaître.

Olivia jeta un regard à Casey pour la voir préoccupée et soucieuse. Profitant de leur solitude, Olivia la prit par la taille.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Casey secoua la tête.

« Rien. Je suis juste surprise. »

« Ca s'est bien passé avec ton père? »

« Ouais. Enfin… on ne s'est pas dit grand chose, mais oui. Il est venu aussitôt qu'il a eu mon message. Je crois même qu'il n'a pas ouvert ses valises avant de sauter dans le premier avion disponible. »

« Il était proche de Samuel avant son enlèvement? »

Comme à chaque fois que cela était évoqué, Casey se tendit pour ensuite ignorer sa réaction.

« Quand il a su que j'étais enceinte il était d'abord soucieux. Il savait plus ou moins qu'avoir des enfants n'était pas dans mes projets et bien entendu il savait pour Charlie. Quand il a su que j'avais décidé de le garder il était ravi. Inquiet, mais ravi. Il ne s'attendait pas à devenir grand-père si tôt, et certainement pas par mon biais, mais c'était quelque chose dont il avait envie. Il est venu à New York dès que Serena l'a appelé quand l'accouchement a commencé. Il est resté trois semaines. Puis il nous a rendu visite tous les deux mois, précisément. Quand Samuel a été enlevé, Gregorian et papa sont tous les deux venus ici. Gregorian est resté un mois et a dû repartir reprendre son boulot, papa est resté plus longtemps, m'a aidée à déménager puis est parti sous mon insistance. Après ça… nos rapports sont redevenus très distants. Non. Encore plus distants qu'avant la naissance de Sam. Comme tu le sais. Papa… ne sait pas très bien comment communiquer avec moi… Et moi non plus. »

« Il semble être sympathique mais un peu… un peu… droit. »

Casey éclata de rire.

« Jolie façon de le poser. Remettons-nous au boulot. Il faut qu'on nourrisse ces hommes. »

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça, c'est mauvais pour mon côté féministe. »

Peu de temps après, tous les quatre partagèrent un repas animé surtout par Samuel et les pitreries de Détective, qui s'évertuait à se lever sur ses deux pattes arrières et à faire quelques bons pour avoir une chance d'obtenir un morceau de quelque chose… ce que Casey interdit à toute l'assemblée, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, Olivia désobéit le plus discrètement possible, avec l'aide de son partenaire de crime, Samuel. C'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose. Casey fermait les yeux, ne râlait que lorsqu'elle s'en sentait le courage, et Olivia faisait semblant de croire qu'elle réussissait toujours à nourrir le petit chien discrètement.

Casey raccompagna son père à la porte peu de temps après la fin du repas. Il lui sourit gentiment.

« Merci pour le dîner. »

« Ne me remercie pas. Olivia a fait le plus gros du travail. Mes talents culinaires ne se sont malheureusement pas améliorés. »

« Ok. Tu remercieras ton amie, dans ce cas. »

« Sans problème. » Casey s'humidifia les lèvres, mal à l'aise. « Alors… où tu t'es installé? »

« Même hôtel que d'habitude. »

« Combien de temps tu penses rester? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une semaine ou deux… si… si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. Samedi, Olivia et moi emmenons Sam au zoo. Tu veux venir? »

« J'en serais ravi. »

« Comment va Greg? »

« Oh. Bien. Il veut venir, il essaye de s'arranger avec son associé. Il vit avec une femme nommée Madison depuis environ un an. »

« Il m'a envoyé une photo. Ils ont l'air heureux. »

« Je pense qu'ils le sont. Maddie est une femme charmante. »

« Infirmière, c'est ça? »

« Oui. »

« Projets de mariage? »

« Pas pour le moment, je ne crois pas. »

« Elle est divorcée, non? »

« Oui. »

« Grego a mentionné qu'elle avait une fille qui vit avec eux. »

« Emmy. Elle a trois ans. C'est une fillette adorable. Le père l'a abandonné. Gregorian l'aime comme sa fille. »

Casey hocha la tête, se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir connaissance de tout cela plus précisément.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment venant de lui. »

Son père l'observait d'un regard assez sombre.

« Si tu as le temps, tu devrais aller les voir, venir à la maison. Tu n'as jamais vu la maison que Greg et Maddie ont acheté, tu n'as jamais rencontré Maddie ni Emmy, d'ailleurs. »

« Je… quand les choses se seront calmées, pourquoi pas. Samuel aimerait certainement voir Providence, et prendre l'avion. Voir l'océan aussi par la même occasion. »

Des rires leur parvinrent de l'intérieur. Casey et Nicholas sourirent tous les deux.

« Olivia semble être très proche de Sammy. »

« Elle est très proche de lui. »

« Elle passe beaucoup de temps ici? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Casey, soudain plus nerveuse. Elle n'élabora pas.

« Il ne me semblait pas que vous étiez si proches, toutes les deux. »

« Nous étions amies quand nous étions collègues, mais ça s'est réellement développé ces derniers mois. Elle a été là pour moi… à travers tout. »

Il hocha la tête, son regard clair était doux.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Ok. »

« Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi. Et sois prudent. »

« Casey, New York était déjà là avant que tu naisses, tu sais. Elle ne viendra pas si facilement à bout de ton vieux paternel. »

Elle sourit et le salua avant de clore la porte. Puis elle retrouva Olivia et Sam dans la chambre du petit. Il était déjà changé et couché.

« Bonne nuit, Samuel. »

« Bonne nuit, Liv. »

Olivia sourit à Casey en sortant de la pièce, et celle-ci vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de son fils.

« Alors, comment était cette journée? »

« Excellente! Je peux veiller encore un peu? »

« Non, je suis désolée. Il est déjà tard, et on doit se lever tôt demain. »

« C'est vrai. »

Demain, Sam devait aller chez les Walker pour y passer la journée avec Oliver, Tara, Allison et Kerry. Les enfants gardaient un lien très fort et Casey et les autres parents appréciaient de se parler pour partager leurs problèmes et les obstacles qu'ils rencontraient dans la vie de tous les jours.

« J'aime bien passer du temps avec Liv. »

« Ah oui? » demanda Casey en souriant.

« Oui. Elle est cool. »

« Cool, hein? »

« Yep. Elle me fait rire, et on s'amuse bien. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. » annonça t-il avec plus de sérieux.

« Je pense aussi qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. »

« Elle m'appelle toujours Samuel. Jamais autrement. Au début je trouvais ça bizarre. Maintenant j'aime bien. Elle me traite comme un grand, pas comme un bébé. »

Casey sourit.

« Tu trouves que je te traite comme un bébé? »

« Ben… des fois. J'ai neuf ans, tu sais. Alors tu n'es pas obligé d'être derrière moi tout le temps. »

Casey eut un petit rire face à l'expression désolée de son fils.

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, promis. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes bien Olivia. »

« Mais toi, tu n'as pas dit à papy que tu l'aimais bien aussi. »

Casey haussa un sourcil.

« C'est à dire? »

« Tu sais… que tu aimes bien Olivia. Que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Qu'elle dort ici et tout. »

« Que nous sommes un couple? »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit à papy? Pourquoi il ne le sait pas? Pourquoi il ne connaissait pas Olivia? »

Casey s'installa un peu mieux.

« Tu sais… entre papy et moi, les choses sont un peu compliquées. »

« Vous vous aimez pas? »

« Si. Je pense que si. Mais les adultes sont parfois bizarres. Papy et moi, on s'envoie souvent des lettres ou on s'appelle, mais on se voit très peu. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu, et jamais il n'a rencontré mes collègues. »

« Il connaît Serena? »

« Oui, et Lucy aussi. Mais pas Elliot ou Olivia, avant aujourd'hui. Parce que cela fait moins de temps que je les connais. Alors tu vois, papy ne sait pas encore qu'Olivia et moi nous nous aimons. »

« Est-ce que ça va déranger papy que tu aimes une femme, comme ça dérange beaucoup de gens? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Oh. »

Sam resta un instant silencieux, et Casey attendit la prochaine question qui vint sans faute.

« Quand tu ne me voyais plus, quand on était séparés, tu étais très triste, hein? »

« Tu sais bien que oui. »

« Alors papy il doit être très triste d'être séparé de toi, non? »

Casey ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire, la question la prenant totalement par surprise. Son cœur se serra, mais elle refusa de laisser ses sentiments la submerger. Elle chercha les mots nécessaires à la situation, mais elle ne pouvait elle-même expliquer les relations compliquées présentes entre son père et elle depuis bien longtemps, et certainement pas à son petit garçon.

« Papy et moi ne sommes pas vraiment séparés. Il sait que je vais bien, il peut venir me voir, me parler. »

« Mais il vit loin, il faut un avion pour aller chez lui. Alors il peut pas vraiment savoir si tu vas bien, et il peut pas te voir quand il veut et tu as dit qu'il venait rarement et toi que tu n'allais presque jamais là-bas. »

« Sam… les choses ne sont pas pareilles. C'est compliqué. »

« Tu as l'air triste maintenant. »

« Mais non, tout va bien. Et toi tu dois dormir. » Casey se pencha, éteignit la lampe de chevet et déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

Elle sentit un nouveau poids sur le lit et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Détective, qui se coucha contre Samuel.

« Oh s'il te plait, maman, il peut rester? Juste cette fois? »

« Ok. Mais juste cette fois. Dors, maintenant. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Casey ferma doucement la porte et alla dans le salon où Olivia travaillait sur un dossier. Elle se laissa tomber près d'elle sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Case? »

« Oh, rien. Mon fils a juste tendance à poser les questions à éviter. »

« J'avais remarqué ça. Je crois qu'il tient de sa mère. »

Casey vit le sourire d'Olivia du coin de l'œil.

« Eh, c'est pas vrai. » bouda t-elle.

« Oh c'était une réplique très mature, ils auraient adoré au tribunal. »

« Pas drôle, Liv. »

« Ton père t'a dit combien de temps il restait? »

« Il ne savait pas trop. »

« Ca s'est bien passé avec Samuel? »

« Je pense, oui. Oh, Sam t'adore, au passage. »

Olivia sourit, et une lueur de joie intense illumina soudain ses yeux chocolats. Casey ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

« Je dois travailler. » murmura l'inspecteur entre deux baisers.

L'avocate caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce.

« Le dossier ne va pas se sauver. »

« On ne sait jamais avec ces dossiers. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont parfois un peu traîtres. » sourit Casey avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Casey, c'est pas juste. » gémit Olivia.

« Je ne fais rien! » contredit Casey en levant ses deux mains en l'air, ses yeux verts brillant de mesquinerie.

« C'est ça! »

« Très bien, je vais me coucher seule et je me morfondrai toute seule et je serai vraiment très triste. »

« Il est trop tôt pour aller de coucher! »

Casey sourit avec une expression bien plus triomphante qu'amusée, et Olivia sut immédiatement que l'avocate l'avait menée exactement là où elle le voulait… comme souvent.

« Il est trop tôt. Exactement. » confirma Casey. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Raison de plus pour que tu viennes avec moi. »

Puis elle disparut dans le couloir. Olivia posa les yeux sur son rapport, ferma les yeux et jura mentalement.

Puis elle se leva et éteignit les lumières.

« Elliot a raison. Je suis un cas désespéré. » maugréa t-elle.

**USV**

« Comment va mon filleul? »

« Il va très bien, Serena. » sourit Casey en s'installant à la terrasse du café.

« Où est-il? »

« Chez Simon, avec Olivia pour la journée. »

« Tu n'y es pas allée? »

Casey secoua la tête.

« J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude. Il m'épuise. Je me fais vieille. »

Serena éclata de rire.

« Mais non, Sam est simplement très doué. Lucy n'arrête pas de parler de lui. »

« Vous n'y avez jamais pensé? »

« A Sam? »

« Non, aux enfants. »

Serena haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais que tu es quelque peu nouvelle dans notre cher monde arc-en-ciel, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais par remarqué, il nous manque un élément essentiel pour concevoir un bébé. »

« Idiote, je parle sérieusement. Adoption. Insémination. »

« Bien sûr qu'on en a déjà parlé mais… Ca n'est jamais devenu un projet. Et puis il y a eu l'enlèvement de Samuel et je crois… que quelque part ça a eu des répercussions sur notre vision de la famille. J'aime Lucy. En sept années, jamais cet amour n'a faibli. Notre couple nous suffit. » Elle sourit. « Et puis nous pouvons à présent gâter pourrir Samuel et lui montrer comment faire les pires âneries. Sans compter que son adolescence arrive déjà à grands pas. »

« Merci de me le rappeler. »

« Ne fais pas cette tête, et prie pour qu'il ne soit pas comme toi ou Charlie. Alors, avec Olivia, c'est toujours le bonheur? Ne réponds pas, ce sourire brillant en dit très long. Jamais de disputes? »

« Bien sûr qu'on se dispute. La semaine passée elle est rentrée à son appartement pour se passer les nerfs. Pourquoi tu ris? »

« J'imagine l'une de vos disputes. Avec elle et ses réflexes de flic et toi d'avocate. Ça doit être explosif! »

« Je confirme, malheureusement. » Casey observa les gens autour d'eux un instant, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée. « Je suis bien avec elle. »

« Je sais. »

« Je l'aime. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne pensais pas que je… pourrais en être capable de nouveau. De faire confiance à ce point. »

Serena posa sa main sur celle de Casey doucement.

« Moi je n'en ai jamais douté. Bien que je ne pensais pas que ce serait avec une autre femme. »

« Samuel l'aime, et elle l'adore, elle est vraiment douée avec lui. Elle me complète en tant de points… On est une famille, tu vois? »

« Hum. Casey, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe? »

« Si…jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. »

« Tu te reconstruirais. Pour Sam. Et parce que c'est dans ta nature, de te battre. »

« Et si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose? »

Serena fronça les sourcils en voyant la lueur sombre de peur et d'inquiétude dans les yeux verts.

« Casey, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore et qui provoque cette question? »

Casey détourna les yeux.

« Je fais un métier à risque, que je le veuille ou non. On vit dans un monde où on risque le pire chaque jour. C'est juste quelque chose qui me préoccupe. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est-ce… tu as reçu d'autres menaces? » Serena n'eut pas besoin d'une confirmation. « Oh mon dieu. Toujours les photos? Ca fait des semaines que ça dure! »

« Des mois. »

« Et ils n'ont rien trouvé? »

« Non. L'enquête continue. »

« Ce gars sait où tu habites, il est déjà arrivé à entrer chez toi, bon sang, pourquoi ils ne trouvent rien sur lui?! »

« Du calme, il n'a blessé personne. »

« Pour le moment. » Serena soupira. « Je n'aime pas ça. Les menaces et les risques sont une des choses premières qui me font adorer travailler pour une firme privée plutôt qu'avec les procs. Dis-moi qu'Olivia est au courant. »

« Elle est au courant. »

« De tout? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Pour protéger les gens que tu aimes tu le deviens très aisément, et je sais de quoi je parle. Ce gars ne te dit rien? »

« Absolument rien. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, mais pas moyen de trouver quoi que ce soit. Le mot est toujours le même, l'écriture ne donne rien. Je n'ai aucun indice sur lequel travailler. Maintenant que j'ai Sam de nouveau… j'avoue que ça m'inquiète bien plus. »

« Avec un peu de chance, il n'est qu'un malade qui prend son pied à envoyer des menaces aux figures de l'autorité. »

« Il y a des dizaines de substituts dans cette ville! Pourquoi pas un juge, un procureur, un capitaine de police? Non, c'est bien moi qu'il vise. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Tu commences à me ficher la trouille, Case. »

« Je dors de plus en plus mal avec cette histoire. Mon médecin dit que mes migraines sont certainement dues à mon stress. Il veut que je me repose. Il en a de bonnes! Si ce type s'en prenait à Sam? A Olivia? Et si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, qu'adviendra t-il de mon fils? Comment Olivia réagirait-elle? »

« Casey - »

« Non, attends. Serena, tu es la première et la seule personne à qui je fais part de tout ça. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Serena soupira avec crainte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Mes papiers sont tous en ordre, y compris mon testament, mais si jamais… si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu es toujours officiellement sa marraine et - »

« Lucy et moi prendrions bien soin de Samuel. Avec Olivia. »

« Et d'Olivia, hein? Je sais qu'il y a Elliot et les autres, mais El réagit toujours avec son cœur plutôt qu'avec sa tête quand ses amis sont touchés et Olivia… Olivia risquerait tout… Sa carrière, sa vie… » Casey inspira doucement pour calmer ses peurs. « Promets-moi que tu ne la laisserais pas couler. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Et que tu parlerais à mon père. »

« Nicholas? »

« Il aurait des questions, des doutes, des regrets. Et tu étais là avec moi toutes ces années, tu sais, tu comprends. Tu me comprends, parce que tu partages mon amour des tribunaux et ma dévotion à la justice, parce que tu me connais parfaitement. Tu pourrais répondre à toutes ses questions. A celles de Gregorian aussi. »

« Tu sais que je ferais ça pour toi. » Serena se frotta le front. « Arrête de parler comme ça. Ca me fait vraiment flipper. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Les meilleurs amies sont faites pour ça. Je te raccompagne. »

« Tu déconnes, on est à trois rues de chez moi et tu dois aller travailler. »

« Peu importe, je préfère que tu ne restes pas seule. »

« Génial. Il manquait plus que ça. »

**USV**

Il l'observait.

Elle était avec son amie, la petite blonde. Elle avait l'air un peu anxieuse, mais bien. Elle souriait trop ces dernières semaines, beaucoup trop. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il y avait d'abord eu sa sale liaison avec la flic, Benson. Comment pouvait-elle se plonger dans de telles mœurs? Était-ce ainsi qu'on l'avait élevée? Il regrettait ses premiers mois de surveillance, durant lesquels elle avait eu l'air triste, seule et désoeuvrée. Oui, cela correspondait déjà davantage à ses critères. Mais à ses critères les plus bas. Il ferait bientôt en sorte que misérable soit elle. Le mot misérable deviendrait elle, et elle personnifierait la misère. Il détruirait son monde, réduirait ses convictions à néant, lui arracherait toutes ses forces, une par une.

Et il prendrait son temps.

Le môme était sorti de nul part. La presse l'avait renseigné sur sa provenance. Il n'avait pas eu les moyens de faire des recherches très poussées sur elle. Il n'était ni un as en informatique, ni riche, ni même assez avenant pour embobiner quelques secrétaires. Mais il s'était débrouillé. Il avait pris son temps pour ça, des mois. Des années même. Avait appris à la connaître, à la comprendre.

Le gamin était une clé. Mais une clé du passé. Il n'en avait que faire, le passé était ce qui l'avait mené ici, le passé était marqué par la sale patte de cette odieuse femme. Qu'elle rit avec son amie qu'elle avait pourtant quelque peu délaissée cette dernière année. Qu'elle s'amuse avec sa sale petite famille contre nature. Qu'elle danse au milieu de la tension présente entre Novak père et elle.

Bientôt, elle regretterait tout ça. Oui. Oui, peut-être bien que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal qu'elle se soit trouvée Benson, qu'elle aime tant la blonde et la véto (toutes deux aussi impures qu'elles), qu'elle s'amuse avec ses petits copains de softball, qu'elle ait récupéré son job. Peut-être même que Dieu lui avait rendu son fils pour qu'il le libère d'elle. Qu'il rende la liberté à ce pauvre gosse déjà si souillé des gènes de sa sale mère et de son malade et bâtard de père.

Peu importe. Il avait souffert tant d'années. Il avait tellement travaillé pour en arriver là. Et elle… elle, elle était là, à profiter de sa petite vie, de sa notoriété, de son boulot si honorable, en toute impunité… Elle les avait tous embobinés comme le démon qu'elle était. Ils ne pouvaient voir le Mal en elle, l'assassin qu'elle avait toujours été. Ils ne le verraient jamais.

Il devrait rendre justice lui-même, sauver le monde de la présence de Casey Novak.

Oui. Oui! Il serait un héros, en réalité. Il leur rendrait à tous un immense service, à tous ces imbéciles, ces idiots. Mais ce ne serait qu'une conséquence, car son intention première était la vengeance.

Et cette vengeance serait complète, il l'avait juré.

Le compte à rebours arrivait à ses derniers tintements.

**USV**

« On peut retourner voir les singes? » demanda avidement Samuel, ses yeux bleus brillant toujours d'émerveillement et d'excitation.

Casey secoua la tête en souriant.

« On les a déjà vus deux fois! »

« Alors les fauves? On va pas déjà partir! »

« On est là depuis ce matin! »

« Maman! »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, jeune homme. »

« Papy! »

« Tu sais je suis vieux, moi. Il faut que je me repose. »

Olivia hocha la tête.

« Et si on allait manger une glace? On arrive justement au restaurant du parc. »

« Chouette! »

Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer à une table, Casey s'excusa pour aller se rafraîchir. Elle traversa la terrasse et suivit le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, observant les enfants courir et jouer un peu partout. Lorsqu'une étrange impression distilla des frissons dans tous son corps, Casey ralentit le pas et quitta ses lunettes de soleil pour observer les alentours. Un jeune couple avec leur bébé. Un groupe d'amis, quelques ados, des familles, un homme châtain jouant tranquillement avec une pièce de monnaie, deux hommes d'entretien, … Rien d'inusuel. Elle souffla, secoua la tête et continua son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit une petite fille rousse s'avança timidement vers elle. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe avec un sourire hésitant.

« Vous vous appelez Casey? » demanda t-elle.

Casey hocha la tête, un serpent glacé s'était enroulé autour de son estomac.

« Oui. » répondit-elle gentiment.

« Le monsieur m'a dit de vous donner ça. »

Casey prit l'enveloppe, posa les yeux sur son nom inscrit dessus.

« Qui t'a donné ça? »

« Le monsieur qui est… là-bas. Il n'est plus là. »

La mère de la fillette la rappela et l'enfant s'enfuit rapidement, mais Casey le remarqua à peine. L'homme à la pièce de monnaie, qui s'était tenu à l'endroit indiqué, avait disparu. Son regard parcourut avidement les alentours, mais aucune trace de lui nul part. Réprimant une soudaine nausée, Casey ouvrit à contre-cœur l'enveloppe. Une autre de ses photos. Le même message.

La septième photo sur dix.

Ça ressemblait bien trop à un compte à rebours à son goût. Un compte à rebours sans rythme autre que la volonté d'un homme aux fins mystérieuses mais sans aucun doute néfastes.

Le cœur battant, serré dans un étau soudain de frayeur, Casey s'empressa de rejoindre le restaurant et ne se détendit qu'une fois qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur Samuel, Olivia et son père et constaté qu'ils étaient tous présents et en bonne santé.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas plus lent, mais son père se tendit en posant les yeux sur elle. Certainement avait-il perçu quelque chose en elle. Olivia se leva immédiatement.

« Je dois te parler. » lui dit doucement Casey. Elle sourit à Sam pour le rassurer. « Mange doucement, chéri. »

« Ok, ok. » souffla t-il, sans doute ennuyé par ses recommandations.

Olivia et Casey s'éloignèrent assez du restaurant pour être tranquilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« On m'a fait donner ça par une petite fille. »

Olivia pâlit en voyant l'enveloppe et aussitôt son regard se balada autour d'elles.

« Quand? »

« Il y a cinq minutes. Liv, je crois que je l'ai vu. »

« Quoi? » souffla t-elle comme elle reposait son regard sur le visage de Casey.

« Je pense l'avoir vu. »

« Alors? »

« Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. »

« Tu es sûre? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, mais je suis presque certaine que je ne le connais pas. »

« Mais lui il te connaît. » Elle soupira. « Tu peux me le décrire? »

« Grand, une tête de plus que moi. Les cheveux châtains. Les yeux sombres. Type caucasien. Aucun signe particulier. Ca ne sert à rien, Liv. »

« Merde. »

Olivia se passa une main dans les cheveux, inquiète et frustrée.

« Olivia, calme-toi. »

« Me calmer? Comment veux-tu que je me calme! Je vais faire en sorte de te mettre sous protection judiciaire. »

« Quoi? Pour quel motif? Menaces? Il n'a encore rien fait de concret. »

« Il te suit depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que l'on pense, si mon intuition est bonne. Je n'attendrai pas que ce cinglé te descende pour agir, Case. »

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire! »

« Et c'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète. »

**USV**

« Inspecteur Benson? »

La voix surprit Olivia, qui était bien fatiguée par sa journée au commissariat. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose: prendre une douche et rejoindre Casey.

« Monsieur Novak? » demanda t-elle en se retournant, surprise. « Hum, bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir. Désolé de vous importuner. »

« Ce n'est rien. Elliot, voici Nicholas Novak, le père de Casey. Monsieur Novak, voici Elliot Stabler, mon co-équipier. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Il y a un problème? » demanda Olivia à Nicholas, inquiète.

« Non, non. Pas que je sache. J'aurais juste aimé vous parler. »

« Oh. Euh, bien sûr. »

Elliot sourit. Il échangea un regard avec Olivia, qui se trouvait bien mal à l'aise face la conversation en perspective.

« Bon, eh bien, je vais rentrer. Ravi de vous avoir enfin rencontré, monsieur Novak. A demain, Olivia. »

« On marche un peu? » invita Olivia.

Nicholas la suivit en hochant la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Olivia n'y tint plus.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, monsieur? »

« Appelez-moi Nicholas. »

« Ca ne change pas vraiment ma question. »

« En effet. » sourit-il.

« Alors? »

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Vous connaissez très bien ma fille. J'ai vu la complicité que vous partagez toutes les deux. Vous la connaissez depuis quelques années. Moi, j'étais là le jour de sa naissance. Et pourtant, au final, vous connaissez bien mieux ma fille que moi. »

« Monsieur Novak - »

« Nicholas. Et ne tentez pas de couper ce raisonnement, vous savez pertinemment qu'il est correct. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir? » demanda Olivia, soupçonneuse et de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son expérience avec les pères s'approchait dangereusement de zéro.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie. »

Olivia haussa un sourcil.

« Elle vient de retrouver son fils. Sa carrière était de nouveau à peu près sur les rails. »

« Non, je veux dire plus en profondeur. »

« Nicholas, » commença Olivia en stoppant ses pas, « cette situation me met très mal à l'aise. J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre les relations que vous entretenez avec Casey, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, sur sa vie, je pense que c'est à elle que vous devriez demander tout cela. Pas à moi, ou à quiconque. »

Nicholas ne montra aucun changement d'émotion. Digne, droit, fier, il se tourna vers Olivia et planta son regard bleu ciel dans le sien.

« Casey me ressemble trop pour me dire quoi que ce soit de réellement important. J'ai appris qu'elle avait été battue et envoyée à l'hôpital par mon fils qui avait trouvé l'info sur internet, complètement par hasard. Lorsqu'elle m'écrit ou m'appelle, elle me dit simplement que tout va bien, que le boulot va bien, que sa vie privée va bien - et jamais de détails sur d'éventuels petits-copains ou amants, elle me dit que Serena et Lucy vont bien, qu'il fait plutôt froid ou plutôt chaud à New York, et qu'elle ne pourra certainement pas se libérer pour son anniversaire et celui de Gregorian, pour noël, pour Thanksgiving. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je serais peut-être bien la dernière personne au courant, Olivia. Et je suis son père. »

« Je… je suis désolée. Vraiment. » lui dit Olivia en se frottant le front. « Mais c'est avec Casey que vous devriez parler de tout cela. »

« Et vous savez pertinemment à quoi ressemblera cette discussion, Olivia. »

« Je ne vous dirai rien. » avertit Olivia d'un ton plus dur. « Je vous assure que votre fille se porte bien. Mais si vous voulez en savoir davantage sur elle, parlez-lui. »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se souvenir que c'était tout de même le père de Casey qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Commencer ainsi avec son 'beau-père' n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Elle souffla et se stoppa, tourna la tête vers lui:

« Désolée, j'ai eu une longue journée. Mais ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. » Elle hésita. « Mardi après-midi, Casey joue un matche de softball. Tous les étés les quartiers de son secteur de la ville constituent des équipes et font un mini-tournoi. Ils s'amusent plus qu'autre chose, mais c'est important pour elle. C'est au stade, à trois rues de son appartement. Vous devriez y aller. Je suppose que ça fait bien longtemps que vous ne l'avez plus vu jouer. »

Son air toujours impénétrable, Nicholas hocha la tête après un court instant.

« Merci, détective. »

Olivia le salua et se dirigea lentement vers sa voiture, se demandant bien quand le mot famille avait pris tant d'envergure dans sa vie.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa un homme jouant habilement avec une pièce de monnaie qui la salua, un sourire légèrement cynique aux lèvres. Elle n'y fit même pas attention.

Elle le regretterait bientôt amèrement.

**USV**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 8**

La première chose que Nicholas Novak remarqua c'était le monde présent au stade. Pour un petit match amateur, il attirait certes pas mal de personnes. Les places demeuraient gratuites mais tous les bénéfices liés à la vente des boissons, T-shirts, en-cas et tout autre produit revenaient à une bonne œuvre locale. Les beaux-jours poussaient les New-Yorkais à sortir de chez eux, et ce type d'événement sympathique attirait toujours du monde, même dans les grandes villes.

Il balaya la foule du regard par pure habitude, un reste de son temps à l'armée. Son réflexe dessina un rictus sur ses lèvres, mais la pensée de son passé amena sa main à sa hanche, là où une longue cicatrice défigurait sa chair. La blessure qui lui avait valu la Purple Heart et son retour parmi les siens, des années auparavant. Il portait son statut d'ancien combattant avec fierté, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour enseigner à ses enfants ses valeurs, celles de son pays. La fierté en premier lieu, mais ni Casey ni Gregorian n'avait eu besoin d'aide de ce côté-là. La noblesse. L'honnêteté. Le courage. Le respect. Et d'autres aussi, plus subtiles, que son temps à l'armée aurait pu lui faire oublier, comme l'égalité de tous les Hommes quels qu'ils soient ou la joie de vivre.

Malgré toutes les galères, toutes les vieilles blessures, Nicholas pensait pouvoir être fier de son travail de soldat et de père. Être heureux de clamer haut et fort qu'il avait un fils et une fille. Parfois pourtant, les craintes effaçaient beaucoup de choses, même celles aussi tenaces que les certitudes.

Il alla prendre une place sur un banc pas trop occupé. Le vieux bois grinça sous son poids, une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air. La rumeur qui montait des dizaines de gens présents devait être le premier son de cette ampleur que ce petit stade de quartier entendait depuis bien des mois. Les joueurs des deux équipes discutaient dans un coin, les Vert d'un côté, les Rouge de l'autre. Il repéra assez facilement sa fille parmi les premiers, en train de discuter avec deux hommes. Elle tenait une batte à la main et la faisait tourner sans y penser, plongée dans une discussion apparemment amusante.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle s'était inscrite à un club de softball alors qu'ils vivaient toujours en France, il avait très mal réagi. A huit ans, elle avait été une enfant perturbée, difficile, traumatisée par la mort de sa mère. Mais malgré ses difficultés, Nicholas avait su qu'il ne pouvait rien laisser passer s'il voulait garder un minimum de contrôle sur sa fille, lui enseigner la discipline et éviter que la crise ne dégénère avec l'adolescence. Le fait qu'elle était sortie sans sa permission et s'était ainsi engagée dans un sport sans même lui en parler faisait sans aucun doute partie de ces choses à ne pas laisser couler. Ils s'étaient disputés, et il avait finalement consenti à ce qu'elle aille à ces cours, et pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait contredit sur tous les points. C'était la première activité qui l'intéressait à ce point depuis longtemps, le softball lui rappelait sans doute les Etats-Unis et le passé. Cela faisait aussi trois heures dans la semaine durant lesquelles Casey était obligée de se mêler à d'autres personnes de son âge et à faire de l'exercice. Alors malgré ses doutes et son mécontentement il avait laissé faire et donné son autorisation.

Avec le recul et les années, Nicholas savait bien que sa réaction face aux goûts sportifs de sa fille avait été vieux-jeu et quelque peu… idiote. Dans le moment pourtant, ça avait été une inquiétude réelle qui l'avait poussé encore et toujours à s'opposer aux intérêts de Casey, à contrer ses arguments, à surveiller ses actions. En raison de son travail et de ces désaccords, Nicholas n'avait assisté qu'à deux seuls des si nombreux matchs qu'avait disputé sa fille au cours de sa vie. Le premier avait été lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans, lors de sa toute première saison, le second avait été la finale lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Son équipe avait gagné le championnat, ce qui avait valu à Casey une belle bourse et une place dans l'équipe de son université.

Lorsque Olivia lui avait parlé de ce match, Nicholas ne lui avait aucunement dit que ce ne serait que le troisième auquel il assisterait. Il n'en avait pas eu le cœur. Ou plutôt, le courage.

Nicholas n'était pas homme à manquer de courage pour son pays, pour ses amis, pour les innocents, pour ce monde. Et pourtant, lorsque les choses concernaient sa fille et la situation entre eux deux, il se montrait le plus lâche des hommes. Mais tout finissait aujourd'hui.

Il observa encore un instant Casey interagir avec les quelques adultes, jeunes et moins jeunes, de son équipe. Presque fasciné, il observa son sourire, ses gestes, ses mimiques. Songea à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère. Callie aussi avait eu ce feu dans le regard, cette détermination dans l'attitude. Cette stupide tendance à foncer tête baissée dans une situation à partir du moment où elle avait pris sa décision, peu importe les signes extérieurs, peu importe les conseils ou le bon sens. Peut-être était-ce parce que Casey lui faisait penser à l'amour de sa vie qu'il avait tant de mal à interagir avec elle.

Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement les années perdues, les instants manqués, les souvenirs qu'il devrait avoir mais qu'il n'aurait jamais, parce qu'il avait été plus ou moins absent de la vie de sa fille, parce qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement voulu de lui à ses côtés.

Ce qu'il avait dit à Olivia était vrai. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment sa propre fille. Ou du moins il connaissait cette partie d'elle que seul un parent pouvait connaître, cette part qu'elle-même ignorait peut-être. Mais le reste? Il était un étranger connu, une connaissance peu connue, un peu comme un cousin éloigné. Pas comme un père. Du moins, pas comme le père qu'il était pour Gregorian, qu'il aurait aimé être pour sa fille.

Son regard balaya les quelques bancs autour de lui. Ce fut par hasard qu'il remarqua son petit-fils un peu plus bas, assis avec deux femmes… Serena et sa compagne. Serena avait changé, elle aussi. Elle semblait plus libre, plus heureuse. Elle avait un peu coupé ses cheveux, et était très occupée à apprendre à Samuel quelques grimaces que l'enfant avait du mal à maîtriser. Nicholas sourit en voyant le bonhomme tirer la langue à sa marraine.

Son cœur s'était déchiré quand Serena l'avait appelé, en larmes, pour lui apprendre qu'on avait enlevé son petit-fils. Il avait appelé Gregorian et ils avaient pris le premier avion pour rejoindre Casey. Jamais sa fille ne lui était apparue aussi détruite et perdue. Même dans les pires instants que la situation avec Charlie lui avait fait vivre elle avait su garder une part de force et d'espoir quand personne dans son entourage ne voyait de lumière.

Son amour pour cet homme l'avait faite tenir, lui avait permise d'endurer toutes les difficultés. Son amour pour son enfant l'avait tirée vers le fond trop rapidement pour que personne puisse y faire quelque chose. La disparition de Sam avait changé Casey autant que la schizophrénie de Charlie. Et avant même que Nicholas ait pu cligner des yeux, sa fille lui était apparue comme une inconnue, encore plus mystérieuse qu'auparavant. Elle s'était endurcie, son humour était devenu plus cynique, ses répliques plus cinglantes, son caractère plus froid et elle s'était plus que jamais renfermée sur elle-même. Contre les conseils de tous ses amis et ses proches, elle avait pris ce boulot auprès d'une USV. Elle était devenue une avocate différente, une femme différente. Nicholas n'avait pu suivre.

S'il ne la connaissait pas très bien lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante, c'était bien pire à présent et il avait bien conscience qu'il n'en était pas le seul responsable. Plus il avait établi des ponts et fait des pas, plus Casey s'était éloignée et les avait tenus à l'écart, Gregorian et lui.

Le jeu allait commencer. Le public applaudit en voyant les joueurs se mettre en place. La plupart rivalisèrent de pitreries sur le chemin, faisant des petites blagues puérils à leurs adversaires au passage. Le caractère bon enfantin et très peu sérieux de la rencontre fut alors très clair pour Nicholas. Les gens étaient là certainement bien plus pour le spectacle que pour la performance sportive des équipes constituées dans l'ensemble de complets amateurs.

Sur toute la durée du match, les joueurs ne restèrent sérieux qu'une poignée de minutes. Les batteurs s'évertuaient à effectuer des figures délirantes et contre les règles, les lanceurs faisaient les pitres, les autres dansaient ou tentaient de tricher ou de déconcentrer de façon de plus en plus ridicule au fil du temps. Nicholas se surprit à rire à plusieurs reprises. L'arbitre était davantage présent pour réguler les âneries et les noter plutôt que compter les points gagnants. Il applaudit avec les autres à certaines belles figures ou lancers, particulièrement si sa fille y était pour quelque chose.

Lorsque le dernier coup de sifflet retentit, il y eut une véritable ovation de la part des enfants présents. Les joueurs se serrèrent tous la main et rejoignirent leurs amis. Samuel se précipita en courant vers Casey, laquelle se pencha et l'accueillit dans ses bras en riant. Elle le présenta à plusieurs amis, joueurs ou non, et rejoignit Serena et Lucy.

Nicholas attendit patiemment que les choses se calment. Quand Casey ressortit des vestiaires, changée et douchée, et qu'elle se dirigea de nouveau vers son fils et ses amies, il se leva et avança vers eux. Il ne manqua pas l'incrédulité et la stupéfaction dans le regard vert de sa fille lorsqu'il rencontra le sien. Serena le vit et le salua d'un signe de tête avant que Lucy et elle n'emmènent Samuel plus loin.

Nicholas rejoignit Casey, un petit éclair de nervosité lui foudroyant un instant le cœur. La même anxiété pouvait être lue en sa fille, mais ses réflexes de juriste lui permirent de se contrôler bien plus rapidement que son vieux père. Il sourit intérieurement en la voyant faire.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, papa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« J'ai eu vent de ce match. Alors je suis venu voir. »

« Le match? »

« Te voir jouer. »

Elle parut surprise, une lueur définitivement accusatrice entra dans son ton.

« Me voir jouer n'a jamais été une activité que tu chéris spécialement. Si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est que la seconde fois que tu assistes à l'un de mes matchs. »

« La troisième fois. »

« Pardon? »

« Je… suis venu. Pour la finale du championnat national. Quand tu étais en dernière année de lycée. »

Les yeux verts brillèrent sombrement, allumés d'une tempête d'émotions soudaines et contradictoires.

« Tu es venu à la finale? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'as jamais montré aucun intérêt pour cette partie de ma scolarité et de mes loisirs. Tu savais à peine quand les matches avaient lieu. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« J'avais tout de même tendance à remarquer ton absence pour les matches extérieurs, Casey. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« J'ai assisté à ta finale. C'est toi qui a marqué le point gagnant, tu jouais au poste de batteur, comme aujourd'hui. Au début, ton équipe était mal partie. Vous étiez aisément menées, mais en tant que capitaine tu les as remontées. C'était un match très serré. Vous avez fini par prendre le dessus, tu as marqué le plus beau point de tout le match, et vous avez gagné. Elles t'ont offert ce tableau de remerciement sur lequel elles ont toutes signé, et duquel tu ne t'es jamais séparée. »

« Il… est dans mon bureau. Tu étais là? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas le meilleur des pères, mais j'étais là. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenue? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais nous ne parlions pas de softball ou de tous les sujets délicats qui auraient pu mettre le feu au poudre. »

Sa fille sourit.

« Vrai. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire après. » Elle passa ses mains dans son pantalon. « Ne pas me laisser croire que tu t'en fichais au point de ne même pas venir à la finale, malgré tout le travail et tout ce que ça représentait. »

Nicholas ne détourna aucunement le regard. Ce n'était pas dans son style. Dans celui de sa fille non plus d'ailleurs.

« Je sais que tu as dû me maudire, mais… enfin, les choses étaient un peu - »

« Je sais. » coupa Casey. « Alors tu es venu aujourd'hui? »

Ne jamais trop parler du passé. Si ça avait été une envie de Nicholas après la mort de Callie, c'était devenu une règle pour leur fille.

« Oui. C'était… »

« Pas vraiment la partie à laquelle j'aurais préféré que tu assistes. » sourit Casey, son regard brillant d'humour.

Il hocha la tête.

« C'était intéressant. »

« Pas vraiment d'un haut niveau technique. »

« Oh je n'en serais pas si sûr. Certaines figures que tu as réalisé en réussissant tout de même à frapper la balle correctement valaient certainement le plus haut niveau. »

Casey l'invita à marcher avec elle.

« Les gens participent à ce jeu pour s'amuser et se détendre. Certains n'avaient même jamais joué avant. »

« Tu le fais tous les ans? »

« Non. Je l'avais fait il y a trois ans. Un ami m'a demandé de jouer cette année, j'ai accepté. »

« Oh. »

« Papa, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« J'aimerais te parler. »

« Et que fait-on? »

Nicholas lui lança un regard en coin qui en dit long sur ce qu'il songeait de sa réplique. Casey leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un signe de tête devant elle. Sam et les filles arrivaient vers eux. Après un échange assez court, Casey demanda à Serena et Lucy si elles pouvaient s'occuper de son fils pour l'après-midi. Samuel protesta un instant, jusqu'à ce que sa marraine lui apprenne qu'ils allaient faire un tour au zoo et que Casey promette de jouer à la Wii avec lui ce soir.

« Ok. Nous sommes seuls. Tu voulais me parler de quoi? »

Nicolas haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude soudainement très professionnelle de sa fille. Il secoua la tête.

« Je te paye une glace? Tu aimes toujours les glaces? »

Elle sourit.

« Je connais l'endroit idéal. Mais ça va te coûter cher. »

L'endroit idéal selon Casey était une petite boutique très chaleureuse et sympathique qui proposait une carte de glaces tout à fait impressionnante… et pas donnée. Nicholas attendit que leurs coupes arrivent avant de démarrer.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble ces dernières années. »

« C'est vrai. » concéda Casey, une lueur prudente au fond des yeux.

« D'ordinaire, tu rentrais à la maison au moins deux ou trois fois dans l'année. »

« Je suis désolée pour les noëls, les anniversaires, thanksgiving,… J'étais occupée. »

« Occupée toute l'année, Casey? Soyons un peu honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, parfois tu as été retenue, parfois tu as fait des choix. »

Casey avala sa bouchée de glace à la noisette et détourna un instant les yeux. Mais son trouble passa très rapidement. Elle releva la tête, son expression fermée, son regard assuré.

« Nous avons tous fait nos choix, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Comme celui de ne pas m'appeler quand tu avais pourtant besoin de soutien. »

Casey posa sa cuillère.

« Papa - »

« Non, je sais que tu es adulte et indépendante. Mais te retrouver à l'hôpital après avoir été battue ou même risquer de perdre ta licence, ça ce sont des choses qu'une famille souhaite savoir, qu'un père souhaite apprendre immédiatement. » Nicholas s'emportait. Sa voix portait cette trace glacée qu'il connaissait bien, celle qui indiquait que ses émotions lui échappaient. Il tenta de se calmer. « J'aimerais simplement que… que tu comprennes. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et recevoir un coup de fil provenant d'un inconnu de New York m'informant qu'un cinglé a tué ma fille ou l'a battue à mort ou je ne sais quoi. »

Il reconnaissait une sorte de gêne dans la soudaine tension présente dans le dos de sa fille, dans la façon dont elle se tenait à présent. Elle s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa les bras.

« Mon boulot n'est pas si dangereux. » contredit-elle avec une étrange lassitude.

« Il le serait sans aucun doute moins si tu travaillais pour la défense. »

« On a déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois quelques années en arrière. J'ai toujours voulu être proc, pas autre chose. Je veux mettre des ordures derrière les barreaux, c'est ça qui me plait, papa. »

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Je ne dénigre pas ton métier. J'aimerais juste comprendre. Pourquoi, Casey? »

« Pardon? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que tu étais à l'hôpital? »

« Papa, j'allais bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour - »

« Tu allais bien? Casey, je sais que tu n'es pas sous serment, mais tu pourrais au moins faire attention à tes paroles. »

« Je m'en suis bien remise. Je n'ai aucune séquelle. »

« Aucune? »

Casey soutint son regard un instant avant de baisser les yeux. Ses doigts vinrent jouer avec la cuillère plantée dans la glace qu'elle n'avait plus touchée.

« Il m'arrive d'avoir des migraines. Par périodes. A cause du stress. »

« Des migraines? Tu n'en as jamais eu avant. Quelle sorte? »

« Violentes. Mon médecin me donne un traitement assez fort qui marche plutôt bien. Selon lui les migraines viennent des coups que j'ai subi à la tête, c'est une conséquence du traumatisme. L'hôpital m'avait prévenue que c'était une éventualité. Mais je vais bien malgré ça. »

« Malgré ça. Casey, ce n'était pas rien. Je connais ton dévouement à ton métier, et je l'admire, mais il ne peut effacer tout le reste. »

« Il n'efface pas tout le reste. »

« Ces dernières années, si. »

Elle soupira.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de cela. »

« Et avec qui parles-tu de tout ce qui importe? Serena? Qui d'autre? Lucy? Les détectives, Olivia et Elliot? » Il termina sa glace en silence, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux. Partager ce qu'il ressentait était très loin d'être ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Même à présent, il gardait son air droit et stoïque qui lui avait valu bien des surnoms au cours de sa vie, certains très peu flatteurs. « Casey, je suis juste inquiet. Je me fais vieux, et quand on a mon âge, on repense à bien des choses. Je veux juste partager de nouveau plus qu'un coup de fil ou une lettre de temps en temps avec ma seule fille. Je ne pense pas que c'est trop demandé. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard. »

Casey resta un instant silencieuse. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard, » souffla t-elle finalement.

Elle leva ses yeux jade vers lui et il sourit doucement.

« Ok. »

« Je suis désolée si tu t'es inquiété pour moi. Il paraît que je ne suis pas très douée avec les gens autour de moi. »

« Tu tiens ça de moi. Navré. »

Casey eut un petit rire, un rire clair et doux, mais toujours communicatif. Un rire que Nicholas n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait rendu visite à Casey et Samuel, bien des ans auparavant. Entendre ce merveilleux son de nouveau réchauffait le cœur du vieux militaire, apaisait ses peurs et ses inquiétudes qui ne l'avaient plus jamais quitté depuis l'enlèvement de Samuel, l'annonce du nouveau poste de Casey, son attaque, la mort de Charlie. Il ne savait si c'était seulement le retour si inattendu de son fils dans sa vie ou si d'autres facteurs entraient en jeu, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que sa fille allait mieux. Et ça le ravissait. Cette étincelle de bonheur en elle, cette lumière scintillante dans ses yeux clairs le feraient certainement dormir paisiblement ce soir.

« Alors, » commença Nicholas, plus détendu, « tu as un petit-ami? »

« Non. » sourit sa fille, avec une bien étrange lueur malicieuse dans le regard qu'il n'était pas à même d'interpréter.

« Et ces dernières années? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Plutôt calme. Entre le boulot et… et Charlie, tu sais… »

Il hocha la tête, garda le silence. Il fut un temps où il s'en serait tenu à ça, aurait changé de sujet. Mais plus à présent.

« Casey… je sais à quel point Charles comptait pour toi. J'avoue ne jamais l'avoir apprécié à sa juste valeur, même avant sa maladie. »

« Tu ne le connaissais pas vraiment. »

« C'est exact. Mais je savais déjà qu'il t'aimait sincèrement. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est qu'il y a d'autres hommes dans ce monde qui pourraient te compléter, te rendre heureuse. Ne laisse pas le souvenir de Charlie te retirer cette chance. »

Casey leva les yeux vers lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Doux, presque secret.

« Merci, papa. »

Le silence s'éternisa. Mais au contraire des fois où c'était arrivé ces dernières années, celui-ci était confortable, installait quelque chose de paisible entre eux. Nicholas en fut presque gêné, et alors même qu'il commençait à se demander que dire ou faire, sa fille se redressa:

« On y va? Il se fait tard. »

« Tu ne finis pas ta glace? »

Elle grimaça.

« Nan. Elle est toute fondue. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent dans les rues bondées de la Grosse Pomme.

« Je peux te demander une faveur? »

Nicholas tourna la tête vers sa fille, curieux.

« Oui? »

« Au sujet des migraines. De leur origine. J'aimerais autant que tu ne le mentionnes pas aux autres. »

« Aux autres? Tes amis? »

« Oui. Personne ne sait que c'est une conséquence de l'attaque. »

« Même pas Serena ou Olivia? »

« Même pas. Et Olivia se sent déjà coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé, si elle savait que les migraines sont dues à l'attaque, elle s'en sentirait également responsable. Elle pense que j'en ai toujours eu. J'aimerais que l'information reste entre nous. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Nicholas, tout en se demandant comment Olivia Benson avait pu prendre une aussi grande place dans la vie de sa fille.

**USV**

« Comment ça je ne le fais pas correctement? »

« Maman, tu le fais de travers, c'est pour ça que tu perds! »

Olivia sourit et leva le regard de la vaisselle vers le milieu du salon. Casey et Samuel étaient debout devant l'écran, manettes de Wii à la main. Il était évident qu'Olivia n'était pas la seule à n'absolument rien y connaître en jeux vidéos. Samuel, malgré son exposition très récente à cette technologie, se montrait un joueur plutôt doué. Casey, elle, n'avait en rien la dextérité de son fils et encore moins sa fascination pour le monde coloré et loufoque de Mario Party.

Le jeu s'acheva et Casey refusa catégoriquement d'entamer une troisième partie.

« Désolée, bonhomme, mais il se fait tard. »

Samuel grogna.

« Je ne veux pas aller déjà me coucher! »

« Navrée, tu connais les règles. »

« On peut les enfreindre! Les détourner! »

Casey haussa les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Olivia.

« Tu vas devoir passer moins de temps avec Serena, toi. Allez, Sammy, au lit. »

« Non! Liv, » gémit-il, « aide-moi! »

Olivia lui sourit.

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil est une excellente idée, Samuel. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta mère. »

« Mais - »

« Sam, s'il te plait, va te coucher, » coupa Casey d'une voix un peu plus dure.

Maintenant que Samuel était très à l'aise et intégré à son nouvel environnement, il faisait ce que tous les gosses tentaient. Il testait ses limites et celles de sa mère. Malheureusement, le garçon n'avait aucunement connaissance de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Casey était loin d'avoir besoin de gérer cela en prime de tout le reste.

Samuel ne bougea pas.

« Et si je dis non? »

« Je te le déconseille grandement, Samuel Charlie Novak. »

Le visage de Casey était fermé, son regard fixé sur son fils, sa voix dure mais posée. Olivia observa le duel, anxieuse.

« Et pourquoi? »

« Je suis désolée, mais je pourrais bien te punir de Wii, et sache que ce n'est aucunement parce que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aime, et c'est bien pour cela que quoi que tu dises ou fasses, tu vas aller te coucher maintenant parce qu'un jeune homme de ton âge a besoin de bonnes nuits de sommeil, surtout s'il se dépense autant que toi. »

Le garçon fusilla sa mère de son regard couleur ciel, mais au final il hocha la tête en soupirant.

« J'y vais, » marmonna t-il, mécontent et vexé, avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre.

Casey soupira et se frotta les yeux. Olivia lui laissa un instant avant de la rejoindre.

« Ca va? » demanda t-elle doucement.

La jeune femme leva la tête et l'observa d'un regard las et fatigué.

« Ouais. »

« Tu t'en es très bien sortie à l'instant. »

Casey lui offrit un pâle sourire.

« Le début des confrontations. Je ne crois pas que je suis prête à le voir devenir un adolescent. Pas déjà. Pas si rapidement. »

« Tu t'en sortiras. »

Olivia la prit un instant dans ses bras.

« On a pas trop eu le temps de passer du temps ensemble ces derniers temps, » remarqua Casey en répondant à son étreinte.

« C'est vrai. Mais il se passe tellement de choses. Et avec le dossier Fergins, je n'ai pas trop le temps. »

« Maman! »

« J'arrive, Sam! »

Casey se décala et les deux femmes échangèrent des sourires identiques dans leur ironie et amusement.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » annonça Casey.

« Je serai là. »

« Je n'en doute pas! »

Olivia secoua la tête et termina la vaisselle en attendant Casey. Puis elle vérifia une nouvelle fois que les portes et les fenêtres étaient bien verrouillées. La nervosité ne la gagnait pas facilement, mais elle préférait de loin être auprès de Casey et Samuel plutôt que travailler de nuit ou être à son appartement. Avec ce fou sûrement dangereux qui se baladait toujours dans la nature et surveillait sa petite-amie…

Casey finit par émerger de la chambre de son fils et rejoignit rapidement Olivia. Elle prit la tasse de café avec un soupir de plaisir et s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé.

« Longue journée? »

« Quelque chose dans le genre, » répondit Casey en serrant sa tasse dans ses mains.

« Je me demande comment tu arrives à boire une boisson chaude par une chaleur pareille. »

« Automne, hiver, printemps, été, le café est une nécessité peu importe le moment de l'année ou la température ambiante. »

« Noté. »

« Bien. Sur quoi tu bosses? »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. »

Casey fit la moue.

« Le boulot me manque. J'adore passer mon temps avec Sam, bien entendu, mais ça me manque vraiment. J'ai hâte de retourner au bureau, d'être de nouveau dans un tribunal. »

« Je crois que prendre un break te fait du bien, » sourit Olivia et se tournant vers elle, les pieds sur le canapé, « Tu es clairement intoxiquée. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, peut-être bien. »

« Samuel m'a dit que vous avez perdu le match? »

« Personne n'a vraiment perdu. »

« Ton père était là? »

Casey leva les yeux vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Et voilà où le détective Benson voulait en venir depuis le début. »

Olivia fut obligée de lui offrir un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Coupable. Désolée. »

« C'est pas grave, » lui confia Casey en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse, « Tu utilises tes trucs, j'utilise les miens. »

« C'est de bonne guerre. »

« Exactement. En ce qui concerne mon père, ce fut une rencontre surprenante et une discussion très étrange. »

« Surprenante? Tu savais très bien qu'il est en ville. »

« Il ne vient jamais à mes matchs. »

« Comment ça? »

« C'est le troisième qu'il me voit jouer. »

La stupéfaction serra d'autant plus le cœur d'Olivia que c'était elle qui avait suggéré la partie à Nicholas.

« Vraiment? »

« J'aurais parié sur le deuxième mais apparemment il était là lors de ma finale au lycée. Je ne l'avais jamais su. »

« Oh. »

« Tu vois… Toi tu détestes le softball, » Lorsque Olivia ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Casey sourit et corrigea, « Bon, tu ne le détestes pas, mais tu l'apprécies moyennement. Et pourtant tu viens à certains des matchs et tu t'intéresses. Lui, il aime beaucoup le sport, et il n'est que rarement venu voir sa fille jouer. »

Olivia essaya de penser en inspecteur plutôt qu'en petite-amie, car elle ne savait aucunement comment réagir avec ses émotions dans ce cas précis.

« Pourquoi est-ce différent maintenant? » demanda t-elle en caressant Détective lorsque le petit chien blanc vint quémander de l'attention.

Casey haussa les épaules.

« Je pense… que les choses changent tout le temps. Les gens aussi. Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, c'était très bizarre. Quoi? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? »

« Rien. Désolée. J'essaye juste d'imaginer la scène entre ton père et toi. »

« Eh! »

« Ca s'est bien passé? »

« Je crois, oui. L'avenir nous le dira. »

Olivia lui sourit et se redressa pour se remettre au travail. Elle souffla de frustration en cherchant un fichier sur la table puis dans son sac sans pour autant mettre la main dessus.

« Non! J'ai dû l'oublier chez moi en partant. »

« C'est ridicule, tu sais. »

« Je sais, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ton oubli, mais de la situation. »

Intriguée, Olivia se tourna vers Casey de nouveau. Elle paraissait plus sérieuse, d'étranges émotions assombrissaient son regard. Une anxiété soudaine serra soudain le cœur de l'inspecteur.

« Situation? Quelle situation? »

« Avant, on alternait entre nos appartements, toutes les deux. Depuis que Sam est revenu, tu te retrouves à faire des navettes entre ici, ton appart et le commissariat. Ce n'est pas une situation simple. »

Bien entendu que ça ne l'était pas. Olivia y avait bien souvent songé ces derniers temps. Mais c'était un sujet plutôt délicat de son point de vue, surtout depuis le retour du petit.

« Je sais, » dit-elle simplement, essayant de deviner ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Casey à cet instant.

Le silence s'éternisa, et Olivia sourit.

« Case, c'est à toi de parler. »

« Il n'y a pas de règles pour la prise de parole, on est pas dans un tribunal. »

« Si tu veux. Mais tu voulais en venir à quelque chose, non? »

« Bien sûr, andouille. On vit déjà plus ou moins ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas nous faciliter les choses et vivre totalement ensemble? Enfin… si - »

Olivia leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Bien entendu que l'idée me plait. Il y aurait des avantages non négligeables. »

« Un loyer en moins, du trajet en moins. Plus de temps ensemble. »

« Bien plus de temps ensemble, j'aime beaucoup ce point. Mais Casey, tu es sûre? Par rapport à Sam? Et à ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire pour notre situation? Notre relation? Nos jobs? »

« On avisera, » répondit Casey avec un sourire bien fatigué. Elle prit la main d'Olivia, et si elle semblait lasse, son regard brillait de détermination et d'excitation. « Et Sam t'adore, alors ça ne va pas faire de différence pour lui, au contraire. »

« Et tu vois ça comment? »

« Quoi? »

« Notre arrangement, Novak! Tu suis la conversation ou tu t'endors? » sourit Olivia.

« Désolée, désolée! Je suis. »

« On ne peut pas tous vivre dans ta boite à chaussure, » remarqua gentiment Olivia avec amusement.

Mais visiblement Casey avait beaucoup réfléchi à la situation, car l'idée de se séparer de son appartement ne provoqua rien d'autre qu'une certitude confiante.

« Je sais. »

« Et mon appart n'a qu'une seule chambre. »

« Je sais. »

« Donc… on va devoir trouver autre chose. »

« Je sais, » sourit Casey.

Olivia haussa un sourcil, sentit l'excitation monter en elle en même temps que la joie face à cette perspective. Vivre avec Casey et Sam. Comme une famille unie. La famille qu'ils avaient formé lentement mais sûrement ces derniers temps.

« On va devoir faire des recherches. »

« Ensemble, » acquiesça Casey, « Pour trouver un endroit où on vivra ensemble. Ça sonne bien. »

« C'est vrai. » Olivia baissa les yeux sur Détective qui avait posé ses pattes avant sur ses genoux dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de caresses. « Casey, tu aimes vivre en appartement? »

« Euh… oui. Ça ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi? »

« Avec nos deux salaires, on pourrait acheter ou louer un pavillon ou une maison. Non? »

« Je pense, » confirma Casey en s'approchant d'elle pour poser sa tête contre son épaule, « Tu veux une maison? »

« J'ai toujours vécu en appart. Tu crois pas que Détective aimerait un bout de jardin? Et Samuel? »

Casey tendit la main pour caresser son chien derrière l'oreille. Olivia entendit son sourire dans sa voix.

« Je crois qu'ils adoreraient ça. »

« Moi aussi. » Olivia déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Casey et passa un bras autour de sa taille. « Tu as l'air épuisée, » remarqua t-elle avec une petite inquiétude.

« Ouais, » soupira Casey, « Il se passe pas mal de choses ces temps-ci, et même si c'était pour faire le pitre, le match m'a fatiguée. »

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je n'ai peut-être pas le sommeil aussi léger que toi, mais tes mouvements incessants ont fini par me mettre sur la voie. »

« Hum, c'est toute cette histoire. Je n'ai pas le boulot pour me concentrer sur autre chose ou pour me passer les nerfs, alors je n'arrête pas de créer des scénarios sordides à cause de ce type. »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Olivia serra Casey plus fort contre elle.

« Il n'arrivera rien à personne. Nous l'arrêterons avant. »

Casey ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de caresser Détective distraitement.

Olivia ne sut comment interpréter ce silence.

**USV**

C'était atroce. Ce mal de tête qui lui enserrait le cerveau sans vouloir la lâcher, qui l'aveuglait de douleur. Le moindre petit rayon de lumière s'apparentait à un couteau chauffé à blanc fusillant ses yeux afin d'extrapoler la souffrance.

Casey gémit et se tourna sur le flanc. La fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser passer l'air en cette chaude journée mais les rideaux restaient tirés pour bloquer le soleil. Lorsque la crise s'était faite sentir, Casey avait appelé Serena, qui était en week-end, pour lui demander de prendre Samuel avec elle pour l'après-midi. Son amie était arrivée dans l'heure.

Depuis, Casey attendait avec une bien faible patience que les pilules fassent enfin effet et essayait vainement de se détendre. Elle haïssait être malade. Détestait la trahison de son corps qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, qui faisait dérailler son esprit pour la plonger dans des rêves éveillés douloureux à travers lesquels elle ne pouvait que souhaiter la présence rassurante et chaleureuse d'Olivia tout près d'elle. Recroquevillée sur ses draps, les yeux fermés et des larmes sur les joues, pâle et les dents serrées, la nausée souhaitant grandement s'inviter, tout cela ne constituait certes pas un état que Casey Novak considérait comme avantageux.

Sentant le sommeil la gagner, l'avocate bougea pour se retrouver du côté du lit où Olivia dormait toujours et inhala lentement l'odeur familière et rassurante. Immédiatement, d'instinct, elle réussit à se détendre suffisamment pour voir les choses de façon un peu plus positive.

Elle fut tirer de sa sieste régénératrice par des coups insistants à la porte. Les médicaments et le repos avaient eu l'effet voulu. L'atroce migraine avait laissé place à un mal de tête diffus et bien plus supportable. Elle se recoiffa rapidement d'une main en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, avant de prudemment observer par le judas ses invités surprises.

Son père. Et son frère.

Avec une nervosité presque enfantine, Casey ouvrit et sourit.

« Eh bien, regardez donc qui arrive dans notre chère New York. »

« Je hais cette ville, » maugréa Gregorian de sa voix rauque, « Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour m'y faire venir. Quoi, tu n'embrasses pas ton grand frère? »

« Jumeau. Et petit frère, espèce d'amnésique. »

« Six minutes qu'elle ne me laissera jamais oublier. »

Casey rit et accepta l'étreinte chaleureuse de son frère. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, assez mince, un visage allongé, des yeux verts et des cheveux épais roux foncés qu'ils avaient hérité de leur grand-mère. Tout le monde s'était toujours étonné de découvrir que tous deux avaient non seulement les cheveux roux mais aussi les yeux verts. Callie et Nicholas avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus. La loterie génétique étant ce qu'elle est, leurs enfants avaient eu toutes les chances (ou presque, les exceptions existaient toujours) d'avoir également les yeux bleus ou du moins les yeux clairs. Mais voilà, le hasard avait voulu que les deux bébés possèdent sur le fameux chromosome 19 le code pour le vert, provenant sans aucun doute de la mère de Callie et d'autres ascendants. Le vert étant dominant sur le bleu, les jumeaux avaient reçu la même couleur d'yeux, bien que ceux de Gregorian étaient plus brillants et émeraudes que ceux de sa sœur.

Ces particularités faisaient que Casey et Gregorian se ressemblaient autant qu'un frère et une sœur pouvaient se ressembler. Leur mère avait eu coutume de dire aux gens que la seule différence entre eux étaient leur sexe et leur manière de mentir. N'importe quel inconnu parierait certainement sur le fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux, et il gagnerait.

Casey lâcha son frère presque à regret et fit entrer les deux hommes dans l'appartement. Elle rangea rapidement les journaux et magasines sur lesquels Olivia et elle recherchaient leur futur foyer.

« Tu viens d'arriver? » demanda t-elle après leur avoir offert à boire.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil près du canapé où étaient installés les deux hommes.

« Il y a deux heures, » acquiesça Gregorian, « Jeff, mon associé, se charge de la boutique. »

« Ok. Samuel est avec Serena, il rentre en fin d'après-midi. »

« Je reste une semaine, j'aurais le temps de passer quelques temps avec mon neveu. »

« Bien sûr. Il a hâte de te revoir. »

Greg lui sourit et l'observa plus attentivement, de cette manière qui donnait à Casey l'envie de gigoter sur le fauteuil.

« Tu as l'air bien. J'aime quand tu as les cheveux longs. »

Casey haussa un sourcil.

« Ravie que tu approuves mon style. »

« Alors, quoi de neuf? »

La jeune femme lui résuma ces derniers mois, parla principalement du retour de Sam et de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble avant de poser des questions à son frère, sur sa compagne, Madison, et la fille de celle-ci, Emmy, que Jeff et sur leur affaire. Très rapidement, Détective en eut bien assez d'être ignoré. Il émit des petits jappements bien tristes qui attirèrent l'attention des trois Novak. Greg tourna la tête vers le petit chien et le caressa.

« Désolé, mon beau. »

« Il ne va plus te lâcher. »

« Je veux un chien. J'aimerais assez un Colley Blue Merle. Mais Maddie hésite encore. »

« Tu as essayé de l'emmener dans un élevage? En voyant les chiots, elle craquera sûrement. C'est quand Lucy m'a emmenée Détective que j'ai fini par accepter de le prendre. »

« J'y penserai, » sourit Gregorian, « Ca pourrait bien marcher. »

Il y eut un silence court. Leur père ne cessait de les observer, et malgré sa droiture et son aplomb coutumier, Casey pouvait voir la lueur illuminant ses yeux bleus. Que ses enfants soient ainsi réunis le comblait, et l'avocate reçut un petit pincement au cœur en songeant à ses erreurs, ses refus de se rendre à Providence pour les fêtes, la distance qu'elle avait plus ou moins consciemment établie.

Olivia lui avait montré à quel point il était important de tout partager avec sa famille, à quel point s'ouvrir et rester proche importaient pour que tout fonctionne, pour nourrir les liens familiaux, les renforcer, sauvegarder la complicité et la confiance.

Pourquoi mentirait-elle, même pas omission, plus longtemps?

Quand faut y aller…

« Papa, Gregorian, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

**USV**

Olivia avait mal aux pieds et était absolument lessivée. Ils avaient enfin coffré Fergins, violeur en série, et Cragen avait demandé à Elliot et Olivia de partir se reposer. Ce que les deux inspecteurs avaient fait sans hésiter.

Puisque la porte était verrouillée, Olivia sortit ses clés avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de Casey en soupirant. Pourtant un sourire illumina son visage en songeant que si tout se passait bien dans quelques semaines cet endroit serait l'ex foyer de sa petite-amie.

L'appartement était silencieux. Détective vint lui faire la fête, comme à son habitude. Où étaient donc passés Casey et Samuel? Elle chercha un mot, mais ne trouva rien, ce qui n'était pas normal.

« Casey? Est-ce que tu es là? »

Personne ni rien ne lui répondit. Mue par sa crainte, Olivia alla dans le couloir prudemment. La chambre de Casey était vide, mais pas celle de Samuel.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Olivia avec inquiétude en entrant rapidement.

Casey était assise à terre dans un coin, elle tenait la photo d'Olivia et Samuel que le garçon gardait sur sa table de nuit serrée dans sa main. Et elle semblait pâle, tendue et triste.

Elle leva un regard vert sombre sur Olivia avant d'hausser les épaules sans répondre à la question, alors l'inspecteur la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle.

« Où est Samuel? »

« Avec Serena. Il va passer la nuit chez les filles. »

« Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? »

Le ton de Casey changea, prit cette teinte plus froide qui accompagnait toujours son cynisme.

« Oh, rien mis à part que j'ai dit la vérité sur notre relation à mon père et mon frère, et que Grego est parti sur le champ, que mon père l'a suivi d'un air choqué et gêné, et bien sûr que je suis allée chercher mon courrier pour trouver ça dans la boite. »

Le cœur serré, Olivia leva les yeux vers le lit de Samuel pour y découvrir une enveloppe et une photo de Serena et Casey plus jeunes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la retourner pour savoir que le tristement habituel message serait inscrit au dos.

« La huitième, » murmura Olivia d'une voix blanche.

« Hum. »

Olivia passa un bras autour des épaules de Casey.

« Hey. Je vais mettre en route cette protection policière dont je t'ai parlée. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour régler les derniers détails. »

« J'ai demandé à Serena de garder Sammy ce week-end. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est préférable? »

Olivia savait bien que la présence de Samuel égayait toujours Casey.

« Oui. »

« Case, qu'est-ce que ton père et ton frère ont dit? »

« Rien, » répondit-elle d'une voix basse, « ils sont juste partis. »

« C'était peut-être simplement le choc. »

« Peut-être. »

« Et même si ça ne l'était pas, le temps peut arranger bien des choses. »

« Dans ma famille, il a tendance à les - »

« Stop, arrête d'être pessimiste. »

Olivia se leva et tendit une main à Casey. L'avocate l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi? »

« Viens, on sort. »

« Liv, je - »

« Bla bla bla. On sort, en route. Je t'emmène au restau. »

Casey l'observa comme si elle était devenue folle mais prit la main d'Olivia et se leva. Son expression fatiguée et attristée ne donnait qu'une envie à l'inspecteur, lui redonner le sourire.

« Je suis pas sûre. » protesta Casey.

« Moi, je le suis assez pour deux. On a besoin de se changer les idées, et de se retrouver un peu. Allez, s'il te plait. »

Olivia lui fit son air le plus mignon possible en la prenant par la taille, ce qui arracha un sourire à Casey.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » protesta l'avocate, « C'est de la triche. »

« Tous les coups sont permis, maître. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement, longuement. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Casey hocha la tête avec un sourire plus brillant.

« Il faut que je me change. »

« Et moi que je me douche. »

**USV**

Ce qui la tira du sommeil fut des coups sourds insistants. Dès que la conscience la frappa, Olivia tendit instinctivement le bras vers son arme. Elle se leva, enfila rapidement des vêtements et avança lentement dans l'appartement, arme bien en main. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait ce cinglé qui ne cessait de menacer Casey ces derniers mois, et elle l'arrêterait ou le tuerait une fois pour toutes.

Détective courut à toute allure près d'elle et émit quelques jappements, mais Olivia l'arrêta avec un ordre et une petite tape. Les médicaments que Casey avait pris dans la soirée lui permirent bien heureusement de garder le sommeil.

Le judas lui laissa voir un homme roux aux yeux verts à l'air fatigué. Pas la peine d'avoir son identité pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, même si Casey n'avait jamais mentionné que son jumeau était sa réplique masculine.

Avec un soupir mécontent, Olivia ouvrit rapidement la porte et gratifia l'invité surprise d'un regard noir. Il sursauta et l'observa, certainement n'avait-il pas pensé qu'elle pourrait l'accueillir à la place de sa sœur.

« Hum, miss Benson? Je suis - »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. Et il est près d'une heure du matin. »

Encore plus gêné, Gregorian jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arme que Olivia tenait toujours, baissée et pointée au sol.

« Vous accueillez toujours les gens ainsi? »

« Seulement ceux qui me déplaisent. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« Parler à Casey. »

« Elle dort. »

« J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain? »

En voyant la tête de Gregorian, Olivia sut que non. Il avait la même expression faciale que sa sœur jumelle lorsqu'elle était décidée et ne comprenait pas que les gens ne voulaient pas aller dans son sens.

Elle laissa donc l'homme passer et referma la porte derrière lui. Détective accueillit le visiteur avec prudence.

« Je vais la chercher. »

Une fois dans la chambre, Olivia reposa son arme sur la table de chevet et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle observa Casey dormir un instant avant de tendrement lui caresser le visage.

« Casey? Casey, chérie, réveille-toi. »

« Hum… heures d'sommeil non négociables, rappelle? 'nuit. »

« Casey, s'il te plait, » insista Olivia avec amusement, « Il faut que tu te lèves, ton frère est là. »

« Quoi? » demanda Casey en levant la tête.

« Gregorian est dans le salon. »

L'avocate jeta un coup d'œil au réveil malgré ses paupières à demi-fermées.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Olivia se leva rapidement quand Casey se redressa avec un soupir d'exaspération. Elle quitta le lit, pestant et maugréant.

« Pour qui il se prend, ce crétin? Je vais même le massacrer. »

« Euh… Casey? Avant de commettre un meurtre au premier degré, tu devrais peut-être enfiler un ou deux vêtements. Enfin, il me semble que ce serait plus classe. »

Le sourire d'Olivia s'agrandit alors que Casey baissait les yeux sur son corps nu et grimaçait.

« Oh, ouais. Bonne idée. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Casey pénétrait dans le salon. Olivia retint difficilement son rire.

« Tu sais quelle heure il est? Je pourrais porter plainte pour réveil brutal à une heure totalement indécente! Quoi, ça ne pouvait pas attendre? Pourtant tu semblais bien pressé de quitter mon appartement plus tôt, tu n'avais pas grand chose à dire! Alors soit tu as quelque chose de primordial à m'annoncer comme la fin du monde, une pénurie de café ou l'annulation du prochain championnat national de Baseball, soit tu prends rapidement la porte! Et je te préviens, réfléchis bien avant d'ouvrir la bouche! J'ai une compagne qui est flic et à laquelle je peux très bien emprunter son arme! »

« Tu vas réveiller tes voisins. »

« Laisse mes voisins là où ils sont! »

« Papa m'a fichu la chasse de ma vie. A cause de ma réaction. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a suivi. »

« Ravie. Il est toujours une heure du mat. »

« Tu prends toujours ton sommeil très au sérieux, à ce que je vois. »

Olivia aurait donné cher pour avoir l'image qui allait avec le son, mais il y avait des limites à tout.

« Casey, je suis désolé. Pour ma réaction. »

« Elle était plutôt explicite, ta réaction. Apparemment le fait que j'entretien une relation gay plus que sérieuse ne te plait pas vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Elle n'a p - »

« Elle s'appelle Olivia. Et fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire sur elle. »

Le cœur d'Olivia fit un petit bond de bonheur lorsqu'elle perçut la colère sourde, l'amour et la dévotion dans le ton de Casey.

« Je n'allais rien dire de mal, je ne la connais même pas. Tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle répond à ta porte avec un revolver dans la main. »

« Hein? »

« Peu importe. J'étais pas venu pour ça. Je suis venu pour te présenter mes excuses. »

« Parce que tu t'es comporté comme un sale type? »

« Euh… en quelque sorte. »

« Bien… »

« Ce n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Olivia est une femme, Casey. Ou avec ton orientation sexuelle. Bien que j'étais vraiment très surpris. C'est juste… »

« Quoi? »

Casey était bien plus calme à présent. Son ton était posé, même si plus rauque à cause de son réveil soudain et trop récent.

La voix de Gregorian baissa. Elle prit cette teinte qu'Olivia avait souvent entendu chez Casey, cette teinte un peu mélancolique, emplie de regret et d'une fine amertume.

« Il y a quelques années, j'aurais été le premier à le savoir, » dit-il, « J'aurais été le premier que tu aurais prévenu, avec lequel tu en aurais parlé, peut-être même l'aurais-je su avant Olivia. Même si tu avais dû me réveiller à une heure du matin, ou si tu avais dû débouler dans ma chambre sans frapper alors que j'étais avec une petite-amie… j'aurais été le premier au courant. Avant. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix de Casey s'éleva doucement, emplie de tristesse.

« C'est vrai. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Case? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que nous sommes passés des plus proches amis à des presque étrangers? Il fut un temps où nous étions capable de nous comprendre avec un seul regard. Où on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. »

« Les choses changent, Grego. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elles changent. »

« Elles ont changé. »

« Et elles peuvent changer de nouveau. N'est-ce pas? »

Gregorian ressemblait énormément à Casey, mais à Casey dans les moments d'intimité, quand il n'y avait que Samuel et Olivia près d'elle, quand son côté doux et hésitant remontait à la surface sans être étouffé.

« Je crois qu'elles peuvent changer, oui. » assura Casey d'un ton clair dans lequel s'entendait un petit sourire.

« Alors? Tu me racontes? »

« Tu veux un café? »

Avec un sourire paisible, Olivia ferma la porte de la chambre et alla se coucher, confiante que tout irait bien pour le moment. Les jumeaux avaient apparemment du temps à rattraper.

**USV**

« Casey, arrête de tourner en rond, s'il te plait. » se plaignit Olivia en soupirant.

L'avocate lui lança un regard agacé.

« J'y peux rien! J'ai besoin de travailler, ou de m'occuper, n'importe quoi! »

« On a tout de même passé l'après-midi à visiter des maisons. Ça nous a pas mal occupées. »

« Vrai. Mais maintenant, je m'ennuie. »

Olivia posa son livre et se redressa.

« Ok… Tu es pire que Samuel parfois, tu sais ça? »

Casey bouda.

« Tu es vraiment pas gentille. Je croyais que tu étais censée être gentille avec moi. »

Avec un petit rire, Olivia se leva du fauteuil et la rejoignit.

« Casey, sérieusement. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi agitée. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu n'as rien à faire depuis un quart d'heure. »

Casey croisa les bras contre elle, son petit sourire disparut soudainement. Olivia l'observa une seconde avant de la prendre par les épaules.

« Tu es inquiète, hein? »

« Pas toi, Liv? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais - »

« Mais il faut positiver? »

« Euh, oui. Pourquoi pas? »

« Tu veux que je te fasse une liste? »

« Mets-y un peu du tien aussi, Novak. »

« Navrée. »

« Pas grave. Écoute, dès demain il y aura deux policiers devant l'immeuble. L'enquête continue. On finira bien par l'arrêter, ils finissent toujours par faire une erreur, tu sais ça. En attendant, il n'arrivera rien. Ok? »

Casey finit par hocher la tête.

« Ok, » souffla t-elle.

Olivia la serra dans ses bras et accepta l'étreinte chaleureuse de Casey.

« Bon, puisque ton fils est avec ton frère et ton père, qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on avait à faire, que dirais-tu d'aller rendre visite à mon imbécile d'équipier et au filleul le plus craquant de la Terre? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Case, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. »

Casey se décala et haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde. Mais tu n'as qu'à y aller, toi. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de Casey l'inquiétait et l'agaçait, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'avocate.

« Ok… Je pense tout de même que tu devrais sortir. Va voir Serena et Lucy, ou rejoins Gregorian, Nicholas et Samuel, ou - »

« Je n'ai pas envie de les voir, Olivia. Samuel sera de retour dans la soirée, il était tout excité de passer du temps avec son oncle et son grand-père. Liv, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais bien. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Oui, je le dis! »

« Excuse-moi d'avoir des doutes! »

« Désolée de ne pas avoir envie de sortir! »

« Ca n'a rien avoir avec ça! »

« Ah oui?! »

« Oui! On va encore avoir cette discussion?! Arrête de me mentir! »

« Quoi?! »

« Tes je vais bien n'ont aucune réelle valeur! Jamais! A la longue ça devient - »

« C'est parce que tu t'inquiètes tout le temps pour moi! Tu as ce drôle de regard étrange et tu ne penses plus qu'à ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois un peu rassurée, mais dans ton boulot tu ne peux pas - »

« C'est un peu normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, je crois! »

« Eh bien moi aussi, il me semble! Quoi, tu peux t'inquiéter pour moi mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi?! »

« Pas si tu me mens! »

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes mieux, oui, je mens! Et alors?! »

« Alors… Alors… Pourquoi on crie? »

« Parce qu'on se dispute. »

« Pourquoi on se dispute? »

Casey fronça les sourcils.

« Parce qu'on s'inquiète l'une pour l'autre? »

« C'est complètement idiot. » remarqua soudain Olivia en fronçant les sourcils.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Casey.

« Complètement. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis désolée. Je… je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Je suis juste… j'en sais rien. »

Olivia lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner sur le canapé avec elle.

« C'est rien. Tellement de choses sont arrivées et arrivent ces temps-ci… J'avoue que j'ai du mal à tout gérer moi aussi. »

« La vie semblait tellement plus simple… »

« Mais bien plus sombre. N'est-ce pas? »

Casey sourit et se blottit contre elle.

« Oui. Ca aurait été beaucoup moins drôle si tu n'avais pas été là. »

« Oh, je me sens très appréciée. »

« Tu devrais. »

Olivia sourit et s'allongea, entraînant Casey avec elle. Détective leva la tête avant de se désintéresser d'elles, retournant à sa sieste. Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivia sentit le sommeil la gagner. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue d'à quel point elle était fatiguée avant cet instant, avant d'être confortablement installée dans les bras de Casey. Elle sentit l'autre femme caresser ses cheveux légèrement.

« Liv? »

« Hum? »

« Je t'aime. »

Olivia sourit, déposa un baiser dans le cou de Casey sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Case. » souffla t-elle, avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

**USV**

Casey monta à son appartement d'un pas léger quelques jours plus tard. Olivia, Samuel et elle avaient trouvé la maison parfaite pour leur avenir, et ses relations avec Gregorian et son père s'étaient pleinement arrangées. Elle venait de passer la journée avec les deux hommes et son fils, une journée délicieuse et reposante à jouer au softball, discuter et se balader, et elle se sentait totalement détendue, un fait rare ces temps-ci. Ce soir ils devaient tous dîner en compagnie d'Olivia, Casey devait donc récupérer Détective pour repartir ensuite rejoindre les hommes Novak.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et avança dans son appartement. Son souffle se coinça soudain dans sa gorge, son ventre se serra. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère lourde de l'appartement, la chaleur étouffante. Ou le silence. Ou l'étrange odeur. Ou le fait que son chien n'était même pas venu lui fêter la bienvenue. Toujours est-il que Casey sut immédiatement que quelque chose allait de travers.

Elle sonda le salon et la cuisine du regard, mais rien ne lui semblait déplacé. Comme elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle devenait parano, elle avança prudemment jusqu'au couloir. La salle de bains était vide, tout comme la chambre de Sam.

N'avait-elle pas laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte ce matin?

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Casey s'approcha de la pièce doucement. Presque contre sa volonté, sa main droite alla pousser la porte, qui se retira dans un léger grincement. La vue qui s'offrit à l'avocate lui arracha un petit cri d'horreur et de dégoût, elle recula brusquement et son dos rencontra le mur derrière elle dans un bruit sourd.

Ses yeux verts ne pouvaient se détacher de la scène devant elle, une fade odeur cuivrée l'écoeurait, lui serrait l'estomac. Même si elle avait vu pas mal de scènes de crime et énormément d'horreurs dans sa vie, il n'en fut pas moins que le choc la gagna sans grosse difficulté. Après tout c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son lit ainsi souillé de sang.

Appeler papa pour qu'il garde Samuel loin d'ici.

Partir d'ici.

Vomir.

Appeler Olivia. Appeler Olivia. Appeler Olivia.

Malgré la liste qui passait dans son esprit, Casey ne parvenait pas à faire bouger ses pieds, à se décider à faire quelque chose. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsque le petit corps frémit sur son lit.

Mon dieu, il était encore vivant…

« Détective… »

Le chien miaula piteusement, trembla… Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie?

En haut de la liste apparut la chose la plus urgente.

Appeler un vétérinaire, appeler Lucy.

Le regard de Casey suivit le sang qui s'échappait de lui jusqu'à la patte qu'on lui avait tranché, posée au coin du lit. Sous le petit membre plus écarlate que blanc se trouvait une photo trempée de rouge, laissée là presque avec négligence.

L'avant-dernière photographie.

**USV**


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour tous vos mots d'encouragement!! Je vous adore!_

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 9**

Olivia entra dans le petit restaurant et rejoignit la table où Samuel, Nicholas et Gregorian étaient déjà installés. C'était un restaurant assez grand, de moyen standing qui attirait pas mal de monde, habitants, habitués, hommes et femmes d'affaire et touristes. Un endroit parfait pour les repas tranquilles et anonymes.

« Liv! »

« Salut, Samuel. Ca va? »

« C'était super cette journée! Maman et moi on a battu papy et tonton à plates coutures au softball! »

Elle rit face à l'enthousiasme et la fierté du garçon et salua le père de Casey et son frère. Celui-ci se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis désolé pour l'autre nuit. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous revoir après cela. »

« C'est rien, » sourit Olivia, « Je suis désolée pour l'arme. Olivia Benson. »

« Gregorian Felix Novak. »

« Felix? » demanda Olivia en s'asseyant.

« Heureux en latin. Encore une idée de mon père. »

« Votre mère a choisi vos prénoms, j'ai choisi les seconds, » se défendit Nicholas, « et aucun mot français ne constituait un beau prénom, donc j'ai opté pour le latin. »

« Moi le latin, Casey l'allemand. Heureusement qu'on a pas été des triplés. Qu'aurais-tu encore inventé? France et Allemagne, c'était fait. »

« Oh, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'Italie, même si je n'y ai jamais vécu. »

« Je vois. Je me tais. »

« Où est Casey? » demanda Olivia.

« Maman est allée récupérer Dét' à la maison. On ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul toute la soirée et ici ils acceptent les petits chiens bien élevés. »

Olivia sourit.

« Et depuis quand Dét' est-il bien élevé? »

« Chut, c'est un secret, » l'informa Samuel avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Oh. »

« Casey ne devrait vraiment pas tarder, cela fait un moment que nous l'attendons. »

L'attention d'Olivia se tourna immédiatement vers Nicholas.

« Un moment? »

« Oui. Nous devions nous rejoindre devant le restaurant mais elle n'arrivait pas, alors - »

« Ca fait longtemps? » demanda Olivia avec anxiété.

Nicholas fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec un regard bleu empli de questions et d'inquiétude.

« Assez oui. Bien trois quarts d'heure. »

Le cœur d'Olivia se serra et elle se leva sans un mot de plus. Son mobile sonna soudainement, elle se figea et soupira de soulagement en voyant le nom de sa petite-amie sur l'écran.

« Casey? … Quoi?! … Reste avec elles, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Il y a un problème? » demanda Nicholas en se levant.

Olivia savait qu'elle était pâle à cet instant. Difficile de mentir en pareilles circonstances.

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Maman va pas bien? »

« Bien sûr que si, Samuel, je te promets que ta maman va bien. »

« Je veux la voir! »

« Tu la verras un peu plus tard, ok? Je vais la rejoindre et je te la ramènerai très vite. »

Nicholas se leva.

« Je viens avec vous. »

Et son ton ne laissa la place à aucun argument. Olivia dut hocher la tête et se tourna vers Gregorian pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Il hocha la tête, l'air grave:

« Je vais rester avec Sam. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Il était évident qu'il mourait d'envie de poser des questions et de partir avec eux, mais Olivia savait qu'il saurait s'occuper de Samuel et apaiser ses craintes.

« Ok, » dit-elle, pressée de partir, « A toute à l'heure, Samuel. Et ne te fais pas de soucis, ok? »

« Ok, » souffla t-il, son regard bleu empli de crainte, « Liv, s'il y a des criminels, tu les arrêteras, hein? »

Elle sourit et espéra qu'il ne verrait pas toutes les émotions qui lui serraient le cœur à cet instant.

« Bien sûr, je ferai de mon mieux. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et Olivia lui embrassa le front rapidement avant de quitter le restaurant, Nicholas sur les talons. Ils s'installèrent dans sa voiture rapidement et Olivia mit son gyrophare en route avant de s'intégrer rapidement à la circulation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Quelqu'un a pénétré dans l'appartement de Casey, » répondit Olivia sans aucunement détacher son attention de la route, elle doubla plusieurs voitures et grilla un feu rouge.

« Je sais qu'il y a plus. Casey et vous me cachez des choses depuis le début, Olivia. Que se passe t-il? »

Olivia s'humidifia les lèvres avant de lui expliquer pour les menaces des derniers temps et ce que Casey lui avait dit au téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt. Nicholas observait la route, les lèvres pincées.

« Je savais bien que ce boulot était trop dangereux. »

« C'est un travail qui implique des risques, c'est certain, qui est prenant et qui arrache bien des assurances et des convictions, bien des innocences. Mais c'est aussi un travail qui permet de faire une différence, même la plus infime, en rendant ces rues un peu plus sûres pour tous leurs habitants. Casey adore ce qu'elle fait, et j'ai vu beaucoup de substituts dans ma carrière mais aucun d'aussi jeune, idéaliste, déterminé et doué que votre fille quand elle est arrivée dans notre unité il y a six ans. Elle a changé depuis, mais elle reste une excellente juriste qui réfléchit avec son cœur et son âme et pas seulement avec son esprit et ses désirs politiques. »

« Ca ne vous dérange pas? »

« Quoi? »

« Qu'elle soit en danger dans son travail. »

Le cœur d'Olivia se serra, un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas avoir grand chose à dire de ce côté, vu mon travail. »

L'homme près d'elle ne répondit pas. Olivia saisit son téléphone et demanda à Elliot de la rejoindre au plus vite chez Casey. Elle raccrocha et se gara devant l'immeuble qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis quelques mois. N'attendant pas Nicholas, elle bondit hors de la voiture, entra et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. A bout de souffle elle entra dans le petit couloir pour voir Serena et Casey plus loin, avec Sonia, la voisine.

« Casey, » souffla Olivia, soulagée de la voir en bonne santé, même si elle était pâle et si son regard demeurait trop sombre.

« Liv. »

Olivia prit Casey dans ses bras et la serra contre elle alors que Nicholas arrivait tout juste. Casey vit son père et se détacha d'Olivia.

« Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Où est Samuel? »

« Il est avec ton frère. Ca va? »

« Moi oui. Lucy et son assistant ont emmené Détective. Elle ne sait pas si elle va pouvoir le sauver. »

« Elliot arrive, et il va prévenir une unité, » informa Olivia, « Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, toi tu ne bouges pas. »

« Où veux-tu que je me sauve, idiote. »

« C'est vrai. »

Serena offrit un petit sourire triste à Olivia lorsqu'elle passa devant elle. L'avocate blonde avait du sang sur les mains et les manches, certainement avait-elle aidé à porter le chien de Casey.

Rien ne semblait avoir été bougé dans l'appartement. La vue de la chambre lui donna un haut le cœur, son esprit ne pouvant que se demander ce que ça aurait été si ce sang avait été celui de Casey. Rien n'avait été cassé et rien ne semblait avoir été fouillé. Le gars n'était apparemment pas un fétichiste, elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait aucun but sexuel.

Elle revint dans le couloir et vit Elliot en train de parler à Casey et son père. Elle se dirigea vers lui et il hocha gravement la tête.

« J'ai appelé Cragen. Les agents qui devaient protéger Casey demain seront détachés dès cette nuit. Deux de plus veilleront à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Nicholas et Gregorian le temps de leur séjour. »

« Greg s'en va demain soir, » informa Casey.

« Ok. Voilà les autres. Ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez là, Case. Tu connais la procédure. »

« Qu'ils prennent ma déposition tout de suite et on s'en ira ensuite. »

**USV**

« Je ne veux pas rester là, » insista Samuel, ses yeux tout humides.

Casey fit un sourire d'excuse à Kathy suite à l'attitude de son fils. L'épouse d'Elliot secoua la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien.

« Je vais vous laisser un peu. »

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, lesquels malgré l'adolescence refusaient toujours de se séparer, et laissa la mère et le fils seuls tous les deux.

Casey se frotta les yeux et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de droite. Liz dormirait avec sa sœur aînée et laisserait le lit à Sam pour la nuit.

« Sam, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas, » contredit-il avec un mélange de contrariété et de tristesse qui déchira le cœur de sa mère, « C'est toi qui veut que je reste là. Je ne connais pas les Stabler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu connais Liz et Dickie, et Elliot. Même Kathy et Kathleen. Tu as même vu Maureen une fois. »

« J'ai vu les jumeaux que deux fois, et leur maman et leurs sœurs une seule. Je les connais pas. Pourquoi je pouvais pas rester avec papy ou Greg, hein? »

« Parce qu'ils dorment à l'hôtel et que… » Casey hésita. Elle ne voulait pas parler de la protection policière (mise en place avec quelques jours de retard) et des risques. « Que je préfère que tu restes ici cette nuit. »

« Mais je veux rester avec toi, maman. Et Olivia, où elle va dormir? Elle va être toute seule? Je veux pas qu'elle soit toute seule et je ne veux pas que tu sois toute seule. Je veux qu'elle soit avec toi. »

Casey sourit et tendit les mains pour attraper le visage de son garçon. Son fils, qui avait fait tant de chemin depuis son retour, qui avait su si rapidement s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie sans presque aucun soucis d'après son psy.

« Je serai avec Liv ce soir. Nous allons dormir à son appartement. »

« Pourquoi je peux pas venir avec vous? »

« Parce que je veux que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Du type qui a blessé Détective? »

« Oui. »

« Mais Liv et Elliot vont l'attraper rapidement, non? »

« Il faut du temps, du travail. Parfois les méchants sont très malins, tu sais. »

Samuel renifla, l'humidité dans son regard bleu devint soudain de grosses larmes se coinçant à la commissure de ses yeux.

« Et si Détective mourrait? »

Attristée, Casey lui caressa doucement les joues, tendrement.

« Lucy a appelé. Elle va faire tout son possible pour le sauver, tu la connais. »

« Ce type, qu'est-ce qu'il veux? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. »

Et c'était la pure vérité.

« Il veut nous faire du mal? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« S'il est entré chez nous, c'est qu'on était visé. Si on se cache, c'est qu'on veut se protéger. Il t'en veut? »

« Apparemment, mais je ne me souviens pas de lui. »

« Tu as fait quelque chose de mal? »

« Eh, regarde-moi. Je n'ai rien fait qui justifie de tels actes. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que personne, pas même le plus blessé et triste des hommes n'a le droit de rentrer chez les gens avec l'intention de leur nuire, même si c'est pour se venger. Faire justice soi-même est mal, c'est pour arrêter les personnes qui font de graves choses que les policiers existent et c'est pour les punir que les procureurs et les juges existent, et c'est pour défendre leurs droits que les avocats travaillent. Tu comprends? »

« Je comprends. Mais je veux quand même pas que tu me laisses. »

Casey prit Samuel dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, embrassa ses cheveux à l'odeur si familière et douce.

« Je ne te laisse pas, je ne te laisserai jamais, Sammy. Je viens te chercher demain matin, dans la matinée. Mais ce soir il vaut mieux que tu restes avec les Stabler. »

« Tu préfères? »

« Je serai plus rassurée, oui. »

Il renifla et sécha ses larmes, détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle l'observa attentivement. La rougeur sur ses joues lui indiqua qu'il était gêné d'avoir pleuré. Elle sourit intérieurement.

« Tu reviens me chercher? »

« Bien sûr. Toujours, » promit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« D'accord alors. »

« D'accord. »

Elle le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, jura mentalement au ciel et à Dieu que si jamais l'homme qui la suivait s'en prenait à son enfant, elle le retrouverait. Et elle le tuerait.

« Je t'aime, maman. »

Le doux murmure lui arracha presque des larmes, mais Casey tint bon. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime et je suis vraiment la plus fière des mamans. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu es un fils extraordinaire, tiens. »

« Cool. »

« Tu viens? »

Il hocha la tête et lui prit la main, un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais eu en situation normale. Il avait déclaré qu'il était trop grand pour ça, et il faisait très attention à ces choses-là!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, ils découvrirent qu'Elliot et Olivia étaient de retour. Les jumeaux regardaient un film, Kathleen était sortie et le petit était couché.

Sam lâcha la main de Casey et leva la tête pour se tenir bien droit. Casey échangea un regard avec Olivia et les deux femmes sourirent.

« Comment ça va, Samuel? »

« Je vais bien, Liv. Mais je suis déçu qu'on ait pas pu aller tous au restaurant, et je suis très inquiet pour Détective. Je veux qu'il aille mieux. »

« Tu le connais, il est têtu, il s'en sortira, » sourit Olivia pour le rassurer, « Et pour le restau, on le fera. »

« Mais tonton Grego s'en va demain soir. »

« Tu as un oncle? » demanda Dickie, intrigué.

Le garçon de quatorze ans, plutôt grand et fin, venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Sa sœur se tenait près de lui. Samuel sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Ouais, j'ai un oncle. Le frère de ma mère. Et c'est son frère jumeau. »

Les yeux des jumeaux Stabler brillèrent soudain d'intérêt et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la mère de Sam.

« Tu as un jumeau, Casey? Tu nous l'as jamais dit! »

« C'est jamais venu dans la conversation, Liz. »

La jeune fille grimaça et fit un geste du pouce vers Dickie à côté d'elle.

« C'est vrai que je ne parle jamais de celui-là. »

« Eh! » protesta son frère, alors que Liz lui souriait malicieusement, « Combien de temps d'écart vous avez, ton frère et toi? »

« Six minutes. Je suis la première. »

« Nous on en a quatre, » répliqua Liz, un soupçon de fierté dans la voix, « Mais c'est Dickie le premier. »

« Heureusement, » fit celui-ci, « Et vous vous entendez bien? »

« On se voit très peu ces derniers temps, mais oui, nous sommes plutôt proches. »

Casey était un peu surprise de la fascination que témoignaient les petits Stabler à son encontre. Mais elle répondait néanmoins. Et puis elle se souvenait de leur réaction d'extase et de curiosité le jour où des jumelles étaient arrivés dans leur classe, à Gregorian et à elle. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une idée, leur parler pour voir si elles étaient différentes d'eux.

« Vous vous ressemblez? » demanda le fils d'Elliot.

« Ca oui! » intervint Samuel, « Je ne l'avais jamais vu et j'ai su tout de suite que c'était mon oncle! Ils sont pareils, presque! »

« Vraiment? Liz et moi, on est plutôt différents. On pourra le rencontrer, Casey? »

« Eh bien il retourne à Providence demain, mais à sa prochaine visite, pourquoi pas. »

« Génial. »

« On va y aller, » invita Olivia, « Il se fait tard. »

Casey acquiesça et serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras. Ils se saluèrent, puis Olivia fit de même avant de dire au revoir aux Stabler.

Elliot sourit à Casey lorsqu'elle le salua:

« Pardonne les petits, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de faux jumeaux adultes avant cela, je crois que ça les intrigue. Surtout qu'on prépare la nouvelle chambre de Kathleen dans le garage, et qu'ensuite Liz prendra celle de sa sœur. Il est grand temps qu'on sépare les jumeaux, mais ça semble les perturber un peu. »

« Papa! » s'horrifia sa fille qui avait entendu la fin de son explication, « S'il te plait! »

« Navré, chérie. »

Elliot fit un clin d'œil à Casey et Olivia en les raccompagnant à la porte d'entrée.

Un peu plus d'une demie-heure plus tard, les deux femmes entraient chez Olivia, épuisées.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose, Case? »

« Non, merci. J'ai déjà vomi deux fois, je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience. »

« Ok. Café? »

« Non. »

« Pas de café? »

Casey se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avec amusement.

« Pas ce soir, non. »

« Ouah. Là je suis choquée. »

« Et moi lessivée. Alors, comment s'appelle ces deux policiers? » demanda Casey comme elle observait par la fenêtre la voiture banalisée garée devant l'immeuble à l'intérieur de laquelle elle savait que deux hommes montaient la garde.

« Jerry Preston et Paul Smithson. »

Casey se tourna avec surprise:

« L'agent Jerry de l'USV et Smithson, mon collègue? »

Olivia lui sourit.

« Il semblerait que tu marques les esprits. Quand le bruit a couru qu'un malade t'en voulait et qu'il te fallait une protection policière, on a eu des volontaires de l'USV de Manhattan et de la Crim de Brooklyn. Pas mal d'agents se sont proposés. Apparemment ils trouvent que tu les traites particulièrement bien et que tu ne les prends pas de haut comme nous autres imbus de nous-mêmes et pédants inspecteurs. »

« Les inspecteurs sont pédants, Liv, » sourit Casey, touchée, « Et j'aime discuter. »

« Et pour ton info, ceux qui surveillent ta famille sont les inspecteurs John Munch et Jenna Prentiss. »

« Vraiment? Mais… trois inspecteurs ça fait pas beaucoup de pertes pour vos services? Ce n'est pas vraiment de votre juridiction, en plus. »

« Les capitaines ont fait le nécessaire. Jackfield sait apparemment se faire entendre et tu connais Cragen. »

« Ouais. » souffla Casey, se détournant de la fenêtre.

« On va se coucher? »

« Hum. »

Olivia vérifia fenêtres et portes avant de se décider à rejoindre sa compagne dans sa chambre. Elle alla prendre une rapide douche et se coucha près de Casey. Comme à son habitude, l'avocate de blottit immédiatement contre elle, accaparant par là-même la plus grande partie du lit.

« Samuel est en sécurité avec Elliot, » murmura Olivia.

« Je sais. Bien plus qu'avec moi. »

« Casey - »

« J'arrête pas de penser à Détective. De le revoir. Pendant longtemps il n'y avait que lui qui me… qui me sortait de ma solitude… Ca n'était que lui et moi. Comment peut-on s'en prendre à un petit chien sans défense? Comment peut-on faire quelque chose d'aussi atroce? »

Olivia la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement.

« J'en sais rien, » murmura t-elle, « mais il payera. »

« Quand frappera t-il ensuite? Que fera t-il? Il lui reste une photo, il ne m'en manque pas d'autre, et votre enquête n'a rien donné de nouveau. Et après? »

« Dès qu'il fera un pas de travers, il sera repéré par les équipes de surveillance, suivit et arrêté. Ça prendra bientôt fin, Casey. »

« Et en attendant? »

« En attendant… on fait comme d'habitude. Demain j'ai mon matin. »

Casey redressa la tête, posa son menton contre Olivia de sorte à pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit.

« Et on a un rendez-vous très important demain matin. »

« Exact. »

« Si on signe demain, on pourra emménager dans une ou deux semaines. »

« Comme ça l'emménagement sera largement terminé à la rentrée et Samuel aura bien digéré le changement. »

« Digéré? C'est le plus excité de nous trois! »

« Hum, j'en suis pas si certaine… » répondit Olivia avant d'embrasser Casey doucement.

« Possible… » répondit Casey avec un sourire.

Puis elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Olivia de nouveau.

Ce qui était un baiser doux et tendre se transforma lentement mais sûrement en une étreinte passionnée, emplie d'amour, de tendresse et de promesses…

**USV**

« Ok, ok! Arrête de rire, j'arrive plus à respirer si je ris autant! »

Casey tenta réellement de calmer son amusement, sans y parvenir, ce qui engagea Olivia dans un nouvel éclat de joie. L'inspecteur se redressa sur le lit et secoua la tête.

« Ok, » souffla t-elle, tentant de se calmer, « nous sommes toutes les deux de réelles gamines. »

« Oh, on s'en fout, on s'amuse bien. »

« Exact. Il est presque huit heures. »

« Déjà? Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on s'enfonce dans un délire total. »

« A qui le dis-tu! »

Olivia se laissa glisser sur le dos et poussa le drap avec ses pieds. Il faisait bien trop chaud ces derniers-jours, ça en devenait insupportable.

« Tu sais quoi, un jour, il faudra que je t'emmène en France. »

Olivia tourna la tête vers Casey, surprise. Celle-ci observait le plafond, l'air paisible.

« En France? »

« Hum. A l'endroit où j'ai en partie grandi. En Lorraine. Pourquoi pas à noël? Ils ont des marchés magnifiques à cette période. »

Olivia sourit.

« Pourquoi pas, ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas partie, et je ne suis jamais allée en Europe. »

« Bien. »

« Il y a une condition. »

Le regard vert de Casey rencontra celui d'Olivia avec espièglerie.

« Les conditions, c'est mon truc, inspecteur. »

« Hum, pas cette fois. »

« Annonce? »

« Tu as mentionné que tu n'es jamais allée à DisneyWorld. Et je connais un petit garçon qui serait enchanté d'y mettre les pieds. »

« Oh non, » grogna Casey avec amusement, « tu veux m'emmener voir Mickey? Tu sais qu'il me terrorisait quand j'étais gamine. »

Olivia éclata de rire.

« Justement! Il est temps de faire face à tes craintes, Novak. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et finit par se redresser.

« On va devoir s'activer si on veux être à l'heure au rendez-vous. J'aimerais passer au cabinet de Lucy avant d'aller récupérer Samuel ensuite, ou peut-être aller voir Serena. »

« Ok. La dernière à la douche a perdu! »

« Hey, attends! Tu triches! »

« Gagné! »

« Objection! »

**USV**

Assise sur le trottoir opposé à une petite maison chaleureuse, Olivia et Casey restèrent quelques instants silencieuses, profitant de ce beau matin et des bruits qu'il générait dans ce quartier résidentiel moyen, et de la vue de leur nouveau chez elles.

« Je n'y crois pas. Ca y est, on l'a fait. »

« Hum, » émit doucement Casey en posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Olivia, laquelle lui prit la main et la serra. « Notre maison. »

« J'ai hâte de dire la nouvelle à Samuel. »

« Il va vouloir faire les cartons tout de suite. »

« Il va falloir qu'on finisse de trier nos meubles. »

« Bah, on a presque fini. Tu t'en fais trop. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu t'en frais trop. Déformation professionnelle, tu t'inquiètes tout le temps. Tu vas finir ridée avant l'âge. »

« Sympa! »

« Eh, je ne fais que te prévenir! »

Olivia lui donna un petit coup d'épaule joueur et Casey se redressa, l'expression d'une enfant malicieuse au visage, ses yeux verts pétillants.

« Idiote. » reprocha Olivia avec affection.

Casey lui tira la langue.

« Andouille. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Olivia un instant plus tard, en voyant l'expression soudain fermée de Casey. Elle suivit son regard pour découvrir la voiture banalisée plus loin, contenant sans aucun doute Jerry et Paul qui seraient relevés à midi.

« Je ne m'y ferai jamais, » dit Casey d'un ton morne, « Je déteste ça, Liv. J'ai l'impression que ma vie privée est bafouée. »

« Ils sont tenus au secret par les capitaines et ton Bureau. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Je me fiche qu'ils apprennent qu'on va vivre ensemble, que je suis une droguée de caféine et que j'aime courir sous la pluie. Je veux juste retrouver une liberté totale. »

« Tu _es_ libre, Case. Personnellement je trouve que c'est un maigre prix à payer si ça me permet de te garder en vie. »

« Possessive, Benson? »

« Et comment! Je m'ennuierai grandement sans toi. Qui me ferait rire? Et avec qui je pourrais me permettre d'être stupide? »

« Elliot? »

« Elliot est méchant, il se moque. »

« Oh, pauvre Liv. Eli? »

« Bonne idée! Lui, il est gentil. Pas autant que toi. Reste. En. Vie. »

Casey se tourna vers elle, son regard sombre, empli d'une intensité rare. Olivia retrouva instantanément son sérieux.

« C'est un ordre? » demanda l'avocate doucement.

« C'est une prière. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel les deux femmes restèrent figées, les yeux dans les yeux. L'intensité du moment leur serrèrent le ventre et le cœur, leur âme coincée entre un monde bourré d'amour et d'espoir et un univers de doute et d'ignorance quant à l'avenir.

Finalement, Casey baissa les yeux et sourit, avant de secouer la tête, chassant ses larmes soudaines.

« Tu veux seulement que quelqu'un soit là pour empêcher Sam de manger tes céréales. »

Olivia sourit, refusant de prendre en compte le tremblement de ses mains.

« Ce gamin est un dévoreur sur pattes. C'est effrayant. »

« C'est vrai. »

Un autre silence, un peu moins lourd mais tout aussi significatif.

Casey se leva et tendit une main à Olivia pour l'aider à se lever.

« On y va? »

« Ok. En route. Je te dépose chez Serena avant d'aller au poste? »

« Ok. »

La route se fit dans un autre silence, celui-ci paisible, simple, presque serein. La présence de l'autre leur suffisait, elle restait la chose la plus précieuse que Casey et Olivia possédaient depuis quelques semaines. C'était ce lien entre elles, puissant et gagnant toujours davantage de lumière, qui les nourrissait et leur donnait force et espoir.

Comme Olivia se garait en bas de l'immeuble, Casey récupéra son sac et se détacha. Une main sur la poignée de la portière, elle se tourna vers sa compagne et sourit.

« Passe une bonne journée. »

« Toi aussi. Casey? »

« Quoi? »

« S'il te plait, sois prudente. »

L'expression de Casey se fit soudain plus douce, plus sombre aussi. Elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre femme, léger et empli de promesses.

Puis elle sortit du véhicule avant de se pencher par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Je suis catholique, Liv. Même si ma foi a bien baissé ces dernières années et que je ne pratique presque plus, il reste que je crois aux prières. D'où qu'elles viennent, quoi qu'elles soient, je suis persuadée que quelqu'un quelque part, divin ou humain, les écoute et les respecte, parfois sans même le savoir. »

La gorge soudain serrée, Olivia hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais, » répliqua Casey avec un petit clin d'œil. « J'irai bien, je te le promets. »

Sans un mot ou un geste de plus, elle se détourna de la voiture et entra dans l'immeuble. Un petit sourire flottant sur son visage, Olivia se mit en route pour le seizième commissariat de Manhattan.

**USV**

D'après Serena, Lucy avait passé la nuit à la clinique, et si elle avait réussi à maintenir le petit chien en vie, elle restait prudente quant à toute promesse de rémission.

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd que Casey quitta l'appartement de son amie pour rejoindre la rue. Elle devait trouver un taxi pour aller récupérer son fils. Samuel, qui aurait certainement des tas de questions sur Détective et les évènements à venir. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à annoncer au garçon de neuf ans qu'un innocent petit chien n'allait peut-être pas se tirer en vie de la folie et la violence d'un homme.

Depuis quand cet aspect de l'humanité la répugnait à ce point? La révolte, oui, ça elle connaissait. Depuis très longtemps, depuis ce jour où on lui avait arraché sa bien-aimée maman par les flammes, trop tôt dans sa courte existence de petite fille qui avait eu tant besoin d'un modèle féminin pour grandir.

Mais le dégoût? Était-ce dû à ses années en tant que procureur? Ses années à l'USV? Son passage à la Criminelle? Face à la corruption de certains avocats, juges, flics? L'enlèvement de son bébé? La maladie de son premier amour? La douleur dont elle était parfois témoin dans les yeux d'Olivia?

Depuis quand se sentait-elle si éreintée face à cette humanité qui l'avait pourtant toujours fascinée? Depuis quand la violence, l'horreur, la haine, la cruauté, la méchanceté, l'indifférence et la corruption des humains lui en cachaient tant d'autres facettes, comme l'amour, l'amitié, la générosité, la simplicité, l'altruisme?

Était-elle devenue si amère, si usée? Si âgée? Avait-elle tant changé?

Comment? Pourquoi?

Elle salua Robert, le concierge de l'immeuble, et poussa la porte vitrée pour se retrouver dans la rue animée et ensoleillée. Elle sourit en voyant un couple avancer en faisant marcher leur bébé entre eux deux, chacun tenant l'une des petites mains potelées du jeune enfant souriant. Une fois qu'elle les eut contourner, elle traversa la route et marcha jusqu'au bout de l'avenue tranquillement, prenant son temps pour tenter de profiter de l'instant. De retrouver cet émerveillement en la vie qu'elle semblait presque avoir perdu. Observa autour d'elle, les gens, les fleurs, les vendeurs, les familles, les animaux, même cette circulation si détestable mais si caractéristique de cette ville qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Il y avait pourtant tant de choses à découvrir et tellement de scènes fascinantes, pourquoi se faisait-elle avaler par les ombres?

Elle passa dans une plus petite rue à droite, rue qu'elle connaissait très bien. C'était dans le petit restaurant français, au milieu à gauche, discret et coquet, que Serena et elle se rendaient si souvent pour discuter, le plus fréquemment d'affaires juridiques et de potins.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle allait quitter cette petite rue tranquille qu'elle se figea. Elle tourna lentement la tête derrière elle, sonda la rue puis l'avenue perpendiculaire plus loin, du moins la partie qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Sans attendre davantage, elle se remit à marcher d'un pas rapide mais naturel. Pourtant son cœur battait plus rapidement, trop rapidement alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre qu'Olivia avait fini par la rendre parano avec ses inquiétudes.

Elle déboucha sur une autre avenue, tourna à gauche, son regard cherchant de nouveau dans la circulation cette voiture sombre dont elle avait inconsciemment mémorisé tous les détails. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute. Le véhicule banalisé transportant ses deux anges gardiens n'était nul part en vue. Impossible qu'il ait pu être retenu, pas par cette circulation, pas quand deux flics et un gyrophare se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Enfouissant sa crainte et son angoisse sous un contrôle de glace, Casey continua sa route, son attention décuplée. Elle enfouie sa main dans son sac pour y prendre son mobile et ne vit aucunement la vieille pièce de monnaie désuète roulant à côté de son pied gauche.

**USV**

L'inspecteur Paul Smithson était mort, un coup de poignard à la gorge l'avait tué sur le coup. Jerry, lui, avait été transporté dans un état critique à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Aucun indice, rien. Juste l'arme, sans empreinte. Et une pièce de monnaie. Un ancien franc, trouvé sous la pédale d'accélérateur.

Olivia n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à se concentrer sur rien. La panique et la terreur se mélangeaient, son esprit ne parvenait pas à prendre en compte tout ce qu'il se passait. Seule la présence forte et rassurante d'Elliot près d'elle lui permettait de ne pas craquer là, au milieu de la rue, tout de suite.

Après avoir fini de prendre quelques renseignements, Elliot se tourna vers elle et posa une main dans son dos.

« Viens, Liv, il faut qu'on retourne au commissariat, » murmura t-il.

« Ok. Allons-y. »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'immeuble où vivaient Serena et Lucy, quelque chose s'imposa à Olivia soudainement.

« Il faut les prévenir, » souffla t-elle.

« Qui? »

« Serena. Lucy. Le père de Casey, son frère. Samuel. »

« Je sais. Fin est allé parler à Serena. Elle préviendra Lucy et la famille de Casey. On va aller voir Samuel. »

« Elliot… »

« Je sais, Olivia. Je sais. On la retrouvera. »

« On a rien! Son mobile était avec toutes ses affaires dans la poubelle, personne ne semble avoir rien remarqué, alors que ça s'est passé en pleine rue! On a un inspecteur mort, un autre proche de l'être, et Casey a disparu, et on a rien! »

« Olivia - »

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer!! Il est capable de blesser, de tuer, peut-être pire encore, et il a Casey!! Elliot… »

Lorsque sa voix se brisa, Elliot lâcha le volant d'une main pour aller la poser sur son bras.

« Eh. Ne perds pas espoir. On la retrouvera. On t'a bien retrouvée. »

« Ce n'était pas la même situation, » murmura Olivia, « Et tu le sais. Hein, El? »

Au combien il aurait aimé la contredire, la rassurer, il ne put aucunement lui mentir.

Alors il resta silencieux.

**USV**

Olivia rentra chez elle le lendemain vers quatre heures du matin, épuisée.

L'enquête n'avait rien donné et était à présent entre les mains d'un service plus spécialisé. Les médias étaient sur le coup, l'appel à témoins lancé.

Poussé par Nicholas, Gregorian avait pris l'avion deux heures plus tôt pour rejoindre sa famille, mais il reviendrait dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Le père de Casey, lui, n'avait absolument rien montré des émotions provoquées ou non par la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de sa fille, mais il avait annoncé qu'il ne quitterait pas la ville tant qu'elle ne serait pas seine et sauve de retour parmi les siens. Serena et Lucy avaient pris en charge Samuel. Le petit garçon avait eu une crise de colère et de pleurs face à la nouvelle, et malgré tous leurs efforts, il n'avait presque plus rien dit depuis. Serena, bien étrangement silencieuse, avait pris rendez-vous avec le psy de l'enfant pour le lendemain. Il aurait sans aucun doute besoin d'aide.

Olivia claqua la porte d'entrée avec plus de force que nécessaire. Elle laissa tomber toutes ses affaires, y compris son arme. Mauvaise idée. Elle se pencha avec lassitude pour ramasser le pistolet, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent la fraîcheur du papier. Une fois la lumière allumée, son regard se posa sur une enveloppe qu'on avait glissé sous sa porte. Les mains tremblantes, les dents serrées de rage, elle ouvrit la pochette de papier et en sortit une photo.

La dixième et dernière photo.

Elle était de Casey, enfant, souriante, assise au pied d'un arbre.

Olivia la retourna pour y découvrir un nouveau message.

_ELLE VA PAYER._

Ses doigts soudainement gourds laissèrent le cliché tomber jusqu'au sol et s'écraser près de son arme. De son propre accord, le corps d'Olivia se traîna jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber dessus.

Une horrible pensée lui serrait la gorge et l'estomac, un terrible pressentiment.

Et elle ne se sentait pas la force de réapprendre à vivre seule, à avancer seule, plus maintenant. Comment continuer dans cette vie à présent qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur et à la paix que procurait une famille, continuer seule?

Sans Casey…

Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa éclater sa rage, sa tristesse et sa terreur à travers ses sanglots épuisés.

Autour d'elle, tout resta figé. Et silencieux.

**USV**

_Dernière phase enclenchée… Héhéhé…_

_A suivre, les réactions de tous, des conflits et des ennuis…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Centré sur l'absence de Casey et plutôt sur le rapport Olivia/Samuel, un chapitre plat et calme… la fin ouvre la suite…comment dire… moins calme?_

* * *

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque Olivia se leva pour aller prendre sa douche le lendemain matin, elle avait des doutes et des questions plein la tête. Les instants qu'elle avait partagé avec Casey la veille ne cessaient de se rejouer dans son esprit. Tout y était propice. Chaque pièce, chaque meuble, chaque son.

Elle s'empressa de se sécher et de s'habiller, se saisit de son sac et de ses affaires et fonça au commissariat. Elle ne souffla qu'une fois à l'intérieur des bureaux si familiers et rassurants.

Elliot se leva à son arrivée, l'air aussi pâle et fatigué qu'elle.

« Liv. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu aurais dû rester couchée. »

Sans un mot, elle lui tendit l'enveloppe et la photo qu'elle avait mis sous un sac plastique pour éviter de les souiller davantage qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Il les prit, les regarda, sa mâchoire encore plus serrée qu'auparavant et alla vers Munch et Fin pour leur faire part de cette nouvelle tournure des choses.

Olivia ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il n'y aurait rien là-dessus, comme à chaque fois. Mais elle ne laisserait rien au hasard.

« Olivia, dans mon bureau. »

Contrariée, elle suivit son capitaine jusqu'à l'intérieur de la petite pièce et croisa les bras.

« Oui? »

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

« J'ai des affaires en cours, je dois être ici. »

« Les autres peuvent s'en charger, prends ta journée. »

« Pas question, j'ai besoin de travailler. »

« Olivia, ce n'est pas une proposition. Tu as besoin de te reposer et de penser à autre chose. »

« Penser à autre chose? Je le pourrai en étant ici, pas chez moi! »

« En étant ici tu ne pourras t'empêcher de penser aux progrès de l'enquête concernant Casey, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est dangereux. Laisse les enquêteurs faire leur boulot. Nous sommes trop proches pour mener cette enquête, ils s'en chargeront mieux que nous. Rentre, Olivia. »

Sans un mot de plus, Olivia tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement du commissariat, ignorant totalement les appels de son meilleur ami et co-équipier. Elle monta dans sa voiture et se rendit directement chez Serena. La jeune femme avait dû prendre quelques jours de congé pour mieux s'occuper de Samuel.

Elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement du neuvième étage et attendit impatiemment, un serpent d'anxiété roulé autour de son cœur. Serena vint lui ouvrir, l'air triste et inquiète. Elle laissa l'inspecteur entrer sans un mot.

« Comment ça va? » demanda doucement Olivia.

La blonde lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Pas très bien. Il refuse toujours d'aligner plus de trois mots. Il s'est mis en colère lorsque je lui ai dit qu'on avait rendez-vous avec son psy cet après-midi. »

« Et Lucy? »

« Au boulot. Détective est encore très faible, mais elle est un peu plus optimiste. Nous n'avons rien dit à Sam, dans le doute. »

« Ok. Je peux lui parler? »

« Bien sûr. La chambre d'amis est la seconde porte sur la gauche. »

Olivia poussa la porte entre-ouverte et observa un instant l'enfant encore trop petit pour son âge, assis devant la fenêtre, le regard plongé dans les rues de New York illuminées par ce chaud soleil de début août.

« Samuel? » appela t-elle doucement en entrant.

Il ne se retourna pas, alors elle avança pour aller s'asseoir sur le grand lit, tout près de lui. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, elle aussi attirée par le paysage citadin.

« Samuel, je sais que tu es triste, je le suis aussi. Mais on doit rester forts. »

« Je veux maman. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous aviez dit que rien ne nous séparerait. Vous l'aviez dit, quand nous nous étions retrouvés. Vous aviez dit que je ne risquais plus rien, que rien ne nous séparerait! Tu as menti. »

« Non, Samuel, je n'ai pas menti. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas savoir - »

« Alors tu n'aurais rien dû dire. »

« Peut-être, » concéda Olivia doucement.

Il y eut un autre silence. Olivia hésita à parler, de peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui ne conviendrait pas à la situation ou qui blesserait davantage le sensible garçon. Finalement ce fut Samuel qui se tourna vers elle, et son regard bleu fut si semblable à celui qu'avait arboré Casey des mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait levé son verre à un anniversaire alors inconnu dans ce bar le soir où elles avaient pour la première fois couché ensemble, qu'Olivia fut un moment transportée dans ce souvenir doux-amer.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, » dit Samuel d'une voix ferme où perçait tout de même un soupçon de peur et de prière.

« Je suis désolée. Tu dois rester avec Serena et Lucy. Tu comprends? »

« Je sais que Serena est ma marraine et que ça veut dire que si jamais maman ne peut prendre soin de moi c'est son rôle. Je sais ça, maman me l'avait expliqué. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Mais je veux quand même rentrer à la maison. »

« Samuel, l'appartement n'est pas un endroit sûr. »

« Tu as dit hier que maman et toi avez signé pour notre maison, tu l'as dit, je t'ai entendu. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors pourquoi on irait pas vivre là-bas? »

Olivia s'humidifia les lèvres. Comment expliquer à ce petit garçon qui avait déjà tant vécu les subtilités des lois de l'Etat, le sujet sensible qu'était et resterait sans doute pendant longtemps l'homosexualité et que le fait qu'il voyait Olivia comme membre à part entière de sa famille ne suffisait pas? Que peu importe comment il pouvait tourner la chose, Serena était la marraine légale de Samuel depuis sa naissance et par là-même et selon les volontés de Casey sa tutrice? Qu'Olivia, en tant que compagne de Casey, ne serait pas aisément reconnue comme un parent et encore moins comme une mère pour lui, bien qu'elle avait aidé à l'élever durant toutes ces dernières semaines? L'amour et les sentiments ne suffisaient pas, tout simplement. C'était ainsi, et c'était injuste.

« Samuel… tu peux m'appeler quand tu le souhaites, me voir quand tu le veux, je serai toujours là pour toi. Mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas encore déménagé et je pense que ce serait mieux si tu restais ici quelque temps. »

« Et après? »

« Lorsqu'on retrouvera Casey, tu retourneras vivre avec elle, bien sûr. »

« Et si on la retrouve pas? » demanda Samuel, la voix tremblante, les yeux soudain larmoyants.

« Alors Serena et Lucy prendront bien soin de toi et tu pourras venir passer des week-end dans notre maison, venir quand tu le voudras sans aucun problème, parce que ce sera ta maison aussi, Samuel. »

« Si papa était encore en vie, et s'il était pas malade comme il l'était comme maman a dit, est-ce que c'est lui qui aurait eu ma garde? »

« Peut-être. »

« Est-ce que j'aurais pu te voir? »

Olivia marqua un temps d'arrêt. Si Charlie avait guéri, serait-il retourné auprès de Casey? Olivia et Casey auraient-elles découvert le potentiel que cachait leur relation?

« Tout aurait peut-être été différent. Ou pareil. Je ne sais pas, Samuel. »

Il baissa les yeux, et Olivia se demanda ce qu'il songeait. Casey avait passé des heures, assise avec Samuel dans les bras, à parcourir avec lui toutes les photos qu'elle possédait pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait jamais su sur Charles Summers et ainsi répondre à toutes les questions que l'enfant avait eu toute sa vie sur son papa.

« Je n'aurais jamais de papa, n'est-ce pas? » demanda t'il soudain, la voix basse.

« Comme ta maman te l'a expliqué, tu as un papa. Et tu le sais. Seulement tu n'as tristement pas pu le rencontrer et passer du temps avec lui. »

« Je n'ai plus de papa. Ni de maman. Ca fait de moi un orphelin. »

Une soudaine nausée serra la gorge d'Olivia. Elle pâlit.

« Casey n'est pas morte, » contredit-elle avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il leva les yeux, l'observa attentivement, de ce regard prenant que Casey avait parfois. Enfin, il finit par hocher la tête.

« Ok. Est-ce que je peux être seul maintenant? »

Ne réussissant pas à prononcer un autre mot, Olivia se leva. Elle essaya de sourire pour rassurer l'enfant mais ne trouva en elle pas une once de force pour se forcer à effectuer ce petit geste.

Alors elle quitta la chambre en silence, le cœur bien lourd.

**USV**

Le lendemain, Olivia essaya envers et contre tout d'ignorer sa gueule de bois. Elle appela Elliot, pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles pour l'enquête concernant Casey. Il répondit que malheureusement, l'unité spécialisée avançait doucement. Ils avaient peut-être un témoin oculaire, mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Jerry était toujours en soins intensifs, bataillant pour sa vie.

Olivia n'avait pas besoin d'avoir si longtemps travailler au sein de la police pour savoir qu'à moins d'une piste sérieuse rapide, on ne retrouverait pas Casey avant au moins quelques jours. Voire un moment. Si le type l'avait aussi longtemps suivie et étudiée, ce n'était pas pour la relâcher immédiatement ou pour la tuer rapidement et balancer son corps dans le fleuve. Il avait sans doute prévu un endroit bien planqué où la garder, sans aucun doute pour longtemps. En vie dans les premiers temps, et ensuite…

Il était plus facile de songer ainsi, en flic, plutôt qu'en amie, amante, compagne. Dans le cas contraire, Olivia paniquerait et perdrait les pédales sans aucun doute.

Elle ne pouvait voir sa vie s'écrouler ainsi juste après l'avoir vue devenir plus brillante. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, et elle admira soudain tous les proches de victimes qu'elle avait rencontrés et qui étaient restés droits et fiers.

Elle alla à l'appartement de Casey, se saisit d'un sac de sport rangé dans le placard et se rendit dans la chambre de Samuel. Cette chambre que Casey, Samuel et elle avaient créé ensemble quelques semaines auparavant. Avec un soupir, elle se saisit de quelques vêtements, des chaussures, alla chercher une boite pour y mettre les livres et les jeux préférés du garçon ainsi que sa console Wii, et enfin prit bien soin de glisser dans le sac les trois photos que Samuel gardait sur sa table de nuit. Elle allait quitter l'appartement avec ses fardeaux quand soudain elle se figea, posa le sac et la boite au sol et s'avança rapidement vers le bureau derrière le canapé. Ses doigts vinrent rencontrer le cadre à photo, le caressèrent doucement avec la délicatesse d'un amant, avant de le saisir et de le briser au sol avec violence. Ignorant les petits morceaux de verre, Olivia se pencha et se saisit du cliché que le cadre avait protégé.

Casey et elle, souriantes et tranquilles, deux semaines auparavant.

Elle glissa la photo dans sa poche arrière, reprit ses fardeaux et quitta l'immeuble sans un autre regard.

Quarante minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait chez Lucy et Serena. Elle salua les deux femmes et leur passa les affaires qu'elle avait promis d'amener. Son sourire fut sincère lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se cachait dans un coin du grand canapé.

« Eh, mais regardez qui est là! »

Détective était couché dans un nid douillet de vieilles couvertures. Son poil était aussi blanc que d'ordinaire, un bandage cachait son moignon. Malgré le pincement au cœur que l'absence de la patte provoquait, Olivia caressa la tête du petit Bichon Frisé avec plaisir.

« Salut, mon beau. »

« Je lui donne encore des anti-douleurs. Mais il cicatrisera bien vite. Il s'en est sorti. »

« C'est super, » sourit Olivia, « Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il ira bien? »

« Oui. »

« Samuel est au courant? »

« Il est ravi, » expliqua Serena, « mais il… » Sa gorge se serra. « Il fait des cauchemars et n'arrive pas à accepter l'absence de Casey. »

« Qu'en dit le psy? » s'inquiéta Olivia.

« Il pense que l'enlèvement de Casey rappelle à Sam son propre enlèvement. Tous les progrès qu'il a fait depuis son retour pourraient bien être mis à mal par tout ce qu'il se passe. Son équilibre pourrait en être bouleversé. »

« Ca ne fait que trois jours, » avança doucement Lucy, « Les enquêteurs la retrouveront. »

Serena et Olivia échangèrent un regard sans contredire la vétérinaire. Elles savaient bien que l'espoir était le plus important. Mais les deux femmes en connaissaient assez sur les crimes et les criminels pour avoir la triste intuition que rien ne serait aussi simple.

« Sam dort encore. »

Olivia secoua la tête.

« De toute façon il va falloir que je parte. J'ai certaines choses à faire. »

Serena fronça les sourcils alors que sa compagne se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Ca va, Olivia? »

« Difficilement, mais ça ira. »

« Tu as bu? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça? »

Les yeux cristallins de l'avocate semblaient voilés par l'inquiétude. Elle hésita visiblement pour finir par se raviser.

« Tu dois tenir le coup, » dit Serena doucement, « Pour Casey. »

« Oui. Oui, je sais. »

**USV**

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la maison de son demi-frère, celui-ci ouvrit avant même qu'elle frappe et la serra dans ses bras.

« Oh, Olivia. Je suis désolé. »

Elle accepta son étreinte avec soulagement et ferma les yeux, puis le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle reçut une nouvelle embrassade de la part de Julia, dont le ventre avait encore bien grossi. Ben était déjà couché.

« Ils ont des pistes? » demanda la jeune femme.

Olivia haussa les épaules.

« Nos services restent en contact, mais apparemment ils sont toujours à la recherche du témoin possible, et la seule piste sont ces pièces de monnaie. Casey… Casey m'avait dit qu'elle avait vu le type jouer avec une vieille pièce la fois où elle l'a aperçu sans même le savoir. »

Simon déposa une tasse de thé devant sa sœur et s'assit près de sa fiancée.

« Ca les mène quelque part? »

« C'est une piste difficile à suivre en raison du nombre de numismates et de vendeurs de pièces rares dans New York. Il leur faudra du temps. La meilleure piste pourrait être donnée par le témoignage de Jerry, l'agent qui a été attaqué dans la voiture, mais malheureusement il est toujours inconscient. »

« Aucune idée de pourquoi il en veut autant à Casey? »

« Elle s'est creusée la tête pendant des mois pour le comprendre, mais rien ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit. Non, on ne sait toujours pas. »

« Comment va le petit? » demanda Julia.

« Pas très bien. Il est en colère. Et il ressemble trop à Casey, il se renferme quand quelque chose cloche, comme elle. » Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« Casey est forte, elle s'en sortira. »

Ben appela sa mère de sa chambre, la jeune femme s'excusa et monta à l'étage.

« Tu tiens le coup? » demanda doucement Simon.

Olivia leva le regard vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas l'enquête et je sais que c'est normal, mais je me sens laissée de côté et inutile. Je rentre seule dans mon appartement vide, mon capitaine m'a obligée à prendre des jours et je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je ne sais même pas comment réconforter Samuel. Je veux dire… j'ai vécu avec ce gamin toutes ces semaines, je le connais presque aussi bien que Casey le connaît, et je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire quand je me retrouve en face de lui! Il vit avec Serena et Lucy et - »

« Qu'il vive sous ton toit ou non, ça ne change rien, Liv, » coupa gentiment Simon, « Je t'ai vu avec ce gosse, je t'ai entendu en parler et je l'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu l'aimes, ce gamin, et c'est réciproque. Tu aimes et adores sa mère, et à vous trois, vous êtes une famille, peu importe les lois. Tu as ta place dans sa vie, tu es sa belle-mère, en quelque sorte. Quoi? C'est vrai, une gentille et cool belle-mère. Mais il a déjà vécu pas mal de trucs et doit se réajuster de nouveau. Pareil pour toi. Quand il le faudra, tu sauras. Tu sauras quoi lui dire. »

« C'est ce que tu ressens pour Benjamin? »

« Exactement. Je ne suis pas son père, mais je l'élève aussi bien que je le peux et je suis celui à qui il raconte tous ses déboires de petit garçon. On ne peut pas remplacer et on ne remplacera jamais leurs pères, Liv, mais on peut être des parents pour Ben et Sam. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire sans Casey. »

« Tu peux le faire, Olivia. Je sais que tu le peux. Et ils retrouveront Casey. Ils la retrouveront, Liv. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues soudainement, et Olivia secoua la tête.

« Je l'espère, Simon. Je l'espère vraiment. »

**USV**

La vie continuait.

Une semaine plus tard, en ce samedi magnifique, c'était ce qu'Olivia ne cessait de se répéter, encore et toujours.

La vie continuait, et on retrouverait Casey.

Ses amis avaient proposé de venir l'aider à déménager son appartement et celui de Casey ce week-end. Olivia, avec l'aide de deux amis, Carl et Yan, avait déjà cédé tous les meubles et autres accessoires dont Casey et elle voulaient se passer. Elliot et Kathy étaient là, ainsi que Fin et Munch. Jenna Prentiss, Ben Wong, sa femme et Mark James étaient même passés. Ils étaient encore furieux et attristés de la mort de leur collègue, et ils avaient autant envie que les inspecteurs de l'USV de mettre la main sur le kidnappeur de Casey.

Ce fut donc grâce au travail de sept inspecteurs et six amis qu'Olivia put rendre les clés des deux appartements et emménager dans une nouvelle maison emplie de cartons le dimanche soir. Serena, Lucy et Samuel étaient restés manger avec elle. Le garçon avait passé les trois dernières heures à aménager sa chambre dans la maison, malgré ses quelques affaires manquantes. Il y avait eu très peu de travaux à faire, une chose qui avait plu à Olivia et Casey lorsqu'elles avaient décidé d'acheter, et le garçon aimait particulièrement sa chambre aux tons neutres qu'il pouvait décorer comme bon lui semblait. Elliot avait offert de passer dans la semaine s'occuper du jardin.

Emménager ici sans Casey était déchirant, mais Olivia n'avait pas eu réellement le choix. Les deux femmes avaient déjà résilié leurs contrats de location et c'était quelque chose dont Olivia avait eu besoin. Quelque chose de concret sur lequel se focaliser. Il lui faudrait bien des jours pour finir de tout mettre en place. Bouger les meubles, installer les décos, tout ranger et nettoyer, finaliser les travaux. Et d'une certaine façon, elle ne souhaitait pas terminer, mais seulement avancer. Ce n'était pas sa maison, mais leur maison, à Casey, Samuel et elle. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de tout faire sans les autres.

Lorsque Samuel et les filles partirent, Olivia fit le tour de la petite demeure, poussant quelques cartons au passage, tout en se remémorant toutes les conversations que Casey et elle avaient eu au sujet de cet endroit. Elle saurait certainement installer cette maison selon les goûts de Casey et les siens, saurait mélanger leurs visions des choses. Et quand Casey reviendrait, elle pourrait changer ce qu'elle voudrait. Mais ce ne serait pas comme si elle avait été là, avec elle. Ce ne serait pas la même chose.

Ce ne serait jamais la même chose.

Ce pour quoi Olivia avait le plus hésité à entreprendre ce déménagement seule, c'était qu'elle avait dû faire presque tous les cartons de Casey. Malgré leur relation et leur complicité, il y avait bien entendu toujours des choses qu'elles ne connaissaient pas l'une sur l'autre. Ainsi vider les placards et ranger toutes les affaires de Casey avait été quelque chose de très intime, Olivia avait presque eu l'impression de commettre une faute. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fouillé chaque tiroir de Casey avant la semaine dernière. La poire avait finalement été coupée en deux. A chaque fois qu'elle avait pu, Olivia n'avait pas vidé les meubles ou avait enfoui les contenus dans les cartons avec soin mais sans les examiner ou y faire davantage attention.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, elle alluma la radio et fit son lit rapidement, avant de le caler contre le mur correctement et de brancher lampes de chevet et réveil. Puis elle se coucha dans ce lit neuf qui n'avait ni l'odeur de Casey ni la sienne, et se laissa bercer par la musique.

Demain elle reprenait le boulot. Peut-être était-ce ce dont elle avait besoin au fond. S'occuper. Penser à autre chose que les possibilités, les hypothèses.

Si Samuel parlait un peu plus, il était clair qu'il avait toujours du mal à se remettre de l'enlèvement de sa mère. Olivia remercia le ciel que le garçon, d'après sa propre expérience, associait le mot enlèvement avec une chambre close, de l'isolement, des cris et des ordres. Les choses seraient sans doute bien pire s'il connaissait aussi bien qu'elle les horreurs qui pouvaient rimer avec les kidnapping.

Soudain nauséeuse, Olivia ferma les yeux et contrôla sa respiration. Elle voulait plus que tout s'endormir, mais s'endormir paisiblement.

Quelle ironie que Casey ait su la débarrasser des cauchemars sur Rook et les autres pour au final devenir un bien pire sujet et une terrible inspiration pour ses mauvais rêves.

**USV**

« Madame Bernes, vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose de distinctif sur votre agresseur? Une cicatrice, un tatouage, un parfum, n'importe quoi? »

La femme secoua la tête, assise sur le lit d'hôpital face à Olivia et Elliot. Elle pleura de nouveau, tenta de se contrôler et secoua la tête.

« Non, non, je ne crois pas. Si, attendez… quand il a… quand il a joui, il a dit un mot. En allemand, je crois. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était. »

« Très bien. Je vous remercie, madame, » dit gentiment Olivia en se levant, « Appelez-nous s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

Elliot sourit en voyant un homme entrer.

« Votre mari vient d'arriver. Au revoir. »

Les deux inspecteurs quittèrent la chambre et Olivia s'étira.

« Encore un dégénéré dans la nature à arrêter. La deuxième victime en trois semaines. »

« On est mercredi. On va avoir les résultats des tests plutôt rapidement, encore heureux. »

Un texto arriva sur le mobile d'Olivia. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle le consulta.

« Liv, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Jerry Preston s'est réveillé très tôt ce matin. Connors et Lorman l'ont déjà interrogé. »

« On est sur place. Allons le voir. »

Olivia acquiesça et ils s'empressèrent de se renseigner sur le numéro de chambre et de changer d'étage. Arrivée à la porte ouverte, Olivia frappa et entra. Jerry, l'air pâle et éreinté, sourit en les voyant.

« Bonjour, » sourit Olivia, « Ravie de vous voir mieux. »

« Vous avez fait une belle frayeur à tout le commissariat. »

« Benson, Stabler. Heureux de vous voir. Je suis certain que tout le monde se demande comment ce bon vieux Preston a pu s'en tirer. »

« C'est que vous êtes costaud. »

« L'inspecteur qui était avec moi dans la voiture est mort. C'est ce que les deux détectives m'ont dit ce matin. »

« C'est vrai, » informa Elliot.

« Il était jeune. Venait de se marier. »

« Il est mort sur le coup. »

Jerry leva un regard sombre sur Olivia.

« Je suis navré. Je sais qu'il l'a enlevée. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'avez rien pu faire. »

« Le salaud nous a surpris par derrière. Il avait dû nous repérer depuis un moment déjà. Il m'a poignardé et a eu Smithson avant même qu'il ait complètement sorti son arme. Il ne s'est pas laissé faire pourtant, il a blessé le type au visage avant de se faire tuer. La joue droite, il me semble. »

« Vous avez pu donner une description aux inspecteurs de ce matin? »

« Ouais, mais je crois pas que ça va particulièrement les aider. Pas de signe distinctif. Plutôt grand et fort. Les cheveux courts et châtains, plutôt clairs. Des yeux marrons. Un nez plutôt grand. Rien de particulier. Par contre il a parlé. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Il a sous-entendu qu'il voulait Novak pour lui faire payer quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait à une femme ou une fille. Il a dit quelque chose comme… elle payera pour ce qu'elle lui a fait. »

« Rien d'autre? »

« Non. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est déjà bien d'avoir survécu. »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir descendre ce bâtard. »

Elliot sourit tristement.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul. »

**USV**

Ce soir-là, Samuel vint dîner à la maison. Olivia devait le déposer au cabinet de Lucy le lendemain matin. Pendant qu'elle préparait le repas, le garçon était devant la télé, dans le salon, la seule pièce presque totalement aménagée.

« Samuel, ça va être prêt! »

Olivia touilla une dernière fois les spaghettis bolognaise et les déposa sur la table plus loin, côté salle à manger. La cuisine lui plaisait beaucoup. Il y avait des plans de travail et un table centrale, bien pratique lorsqu'elle cuisinait.

« Samuel? »

Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas, Olivia alla le chercher. Elle le trouva fasciné par les informations. Elle avança et tourna la tête vers l'écran pour voir ce qu'il observait ainsi. Des images de Casey défila sous ses yeux, tirées de ses nombreuses déclarations à la presse ou autres extraits. Le journaliste parlait de son enlèvement et du manque de piste, et mentionnait également la violente agression commis par Zergin dont elle s'était sortie. Olivia prit la télécommande et éteignit rapidement le poste. Samuel ne bougea pas.

« Maman passe à la télé. »

« Ca arrive, pour son travail, quand elle doit parler au nom du Ministère Public. »

« Ils ont dit que la police n'avait toujours pas de piste. »

« Ils en ont, mais ils ne les divulguent pas toujours à la presse, pour éviter que le criminel ne le sache. »

« Mais on ne sait pas si maman est vivante. »

« Samuel, on doit croire en ta maman. Elle est vivante, parce qu'elle est forte. »

« Mais comment on le sait? L'homme qui a blessé Détective peut très bien la blesser elle aussi! Elle peut souffrir! »

Olivia observa l'enfant debout face à elle, les yeux clairs brillants, les joues rosies.

« Je sais, » murmura t-elle.

« Comment on peut savoir qu'on la retrouvera! Je devrais partir à sa recherche moi-même, comme ça au moins je serais sûr qu'on la recherche vraiment! »

« Samuel, les hommes qui la recherchent font partie d'une unité spécialisée de la police. Ils sont entraînés pour ça, c'est leur métier et ils en ont l'habitude. Ils font tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour retrouver ta mère. »

Et Olivia l'espérait de tout son cœur. Mais Samuel n'avait pas l'air calmé.

« De toute façon, elle a menti, elle aussi. Elle avait dit qu'elle me mentirait jamais, et elle l'a fait. »

« Quoi? »

Tremblant de rage et d'émotions, Samuel la fusillait presque du regard.

« Quand elle m'a laissé chez Elliot et Kathy, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait me récupérer le matin. Elle m'a promis qu'elle viendrait! Elle m'a promis qu'elle me laisserait jamais!! Elle m'a menti!! »

« Oh, Samuel. »

Olivia essaya de s'approcher de lui mais il fit un pas en arrière. Les larmes qu'il avait tant retenues coulaient sur ses joues roses.

« Samuel, Casey ne t'a pas menti. »

« Elle n'est plus là, bien sûr qu'elle m'a menti!! Elle a dit jamais, elle a dit qu'elle me laisserait jamais, elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait!! Elle a menti, ce n'est qu'une menteuse!! »

« Non, chéri, les mensonges, ce n'est pas ça. Mentir c'est quand on sait que ce qu'on dit est faux. Ta maman ne savait pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir te chercher, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on allait l'enlever. C'était contre sa volonté, tu comprends? Casey t'adore, Samuel, elle t'aime de tout son cœur, t'a toujours aimé, toujours. Elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé de son plein gré, ses promesses étaient réelles. Elles le sont toujours. Tu comprends? »

Il leva le regard vers elle, empli de défiance, ses joues mouillées de larmes faisaient ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

« Samuel - »

« Ne m'approche pas! Tu n'es pas ma mère! Je veux maman! »

Il tourna les talons et fonça vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte bruyamment.

Contre sa propre attente, Olivia sourit. Têtu et fier jusqu'au bout. Un vrai Novak.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la chambre du garçon, dont elle poussa la porte doucement. Les pièces de la maison étaient plus vastes que celles des appartements que Casey et Olivia avaient eus. Samuel n'avait pas encore terminé de la décorer à son goût, mais la chambre portait dors et déjà sa marque.

Le petit garçon était assis dans un coin, entre une commode et le mur, les genoux contre la poitrine, la photo de Casey et de lui serrée contre sa poitrine.

Le cœur d'Olivia se contracta. Elle revoyait Casey dans cette exacte position, le même regard perdu, un même rayon de soleil caressant le roux des cheveux. Elle s'avança vers l'enfant, s'assit tout près de lui sans un mot et observa droit devant elle. L'étagère avait sérieusement besoin d'être rangée, tous les jeux et les jouets avaient été posés en vrac dessus dans le chaos le plus total.

« Est-ce que tu es en colère? » demanda timidement Samuel.

Olivia tourna la tête vers lui, lentement, presque avec fainéantise.

« Hein? »

« Par rapport à tout ça. Est-ce que tu es en colère? »

Elle resta silencieuse. Haussa les épaules.

« Oh oui. »

« Contre quoi? »

« Tout. »

« Le monde? Les policiers? Le sale type qui a fait du mal à Det' et qui a maman? Toi-même? »

« Oui. »

« Contre maman? »

Contre Casey? Pour ne pas l'avoir écoutée? Pour avoir refusé plus de protection? Pour avoir refusé de rester quelque part tranquillement en attendant qu'ils attrapent ce cinglé? Pour s'être fait enlever? Pour lui avoir dit que tout irait bien, qu'elle irait bien?

« Oui, » murmura t-elle malgré elle, « Oui, peut-être bien que je suis en colère contre ta maman. »

« C'est mal? »

Il parlait sur le même ton qu'elle. Silencieux, presque inaudible. Secret.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua t-elle.

Les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'elle sache tout à fait pourquoi. Doute, peur, amertume, tristesse? En tout cas, elles embuèrent ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Sans un mot, Samuel tendit la main et prit celle d'Olivia avant de la serrer avec force.

« Olivia? »

« Quoi? »

« Je suis content que tu sois avec moi. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'on aime tous les deux maman très fort. »

« Peut-être. Et parce qu'on s'aime aussi. »

A travers ses larmes, Olivia sourit et posa les yeux sur lui. Il avait le regard bien humide, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Elle le prit dans ses bras, embrassa ses cheveux quand il se mit à pleurer et le berça avec autant de tendresse qu'elle en ressentait.

Ils se retrouvèrent là, dans cette maison dont ils avaient tant rêvé, à pleurer un tiers de leur petite famille.

**USV**

Olivia ne parvenait pas réellement à se concentrer. Elle aurait aimé aller bosser, mais rationnellement elle savait bien que ce serait irresponsable. Dans son état, elle pourrait se faire renfermer une victime sur elle-même, rendre un témoin muet, ou pire, être distraite au moment crucial.

Elle ne pouvait risquer sa vie ainsi, et certainement pas celle d'Elliot et d'innocents.

Du moins, ça, c'était la théorie.

En attendant, Olivia ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son rangement. Les cartons n'étaient plus très nombreux, la plupart provenait de l'appartement de Casey. Ses vêtements, ses livres, ses disc et films, ses papiers, tout. Il était si étrange de se dire qu'elle avait plus ou moins mis sa vie en boite. Ça semblait si… définitif.

Non, décida Olivia. Non, pas question.

Elle prit son cutter et ouvrit le carton le plus proche d'elle. Elle le reconnut immédiatement et regretta presque son geste. Elle reconnaissait le contenu. Un carnet, un agenda, trois dossiers, quelques feuilles libres, une vieille chaîne… C'était ce qu'avait contenu l'un des tiroirs du bureau de Casey. Ces choses étaient personnelles. Peut-être pas secrètes ou privées, juste personnelles. Et fouiller dans les affaires personnelles de quelqu'un qu'on aimait ressemblait à une trahison ou une ânerie… ou bien à un acte d'adieu, une tentative d'acceptation, de connexion avec le disparu…

Casey n'était pas morte. Elle reviendrait, et Olivia pourrait lui dire qu'elle avait à déballer toutes ses affaires dans leur nouvelle maison et verrait cette lumière merveilleuse dans le vert de ses yeux, celle qu'il y avait toujours quand elle était contrariée… Casey détestait ranger et encore plus le travail de titan que représentait un déménagement.

La main droite d'Olivia frôla le carton délicatement, comme une pluie d'été frappant le bitume, se posa sur le rabat qu'elle souhaitait bien fermer, mais son regard couleur chocolat accrocha des lettres trop familières pour être ignorées…

_Oliv…_

Pouvait-elle mettre sa soudaine curiosité sur le dos sa profession? Sur son chagrin?

Quelle importance. En tout cas, elle cessa ses mouvements et tendit une main pour pousser le carnet lui cachant la vue de la petite enveloppe blanche qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, coincée entre deux dossiers comme elle l'était. Dessus était bien inscrit son prénom en entier, lignes ténèbres sur un désert de pureté…

Elle prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, en sortit rapidement la feuille qu'elle contenait. C'était une lettre. Une lettre qui n'était pas achevée.

_Liv,_

_Je suis avocate, et normalement, les mots devraient être ce qui me vient le plus naturellement du monde. Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est faux, du moins dans certaines situations._

_Je ne sais si tu liras ça un jour, mais peu importe. Juste une assurance, tu sais? Bref. Ce cinglé qui me harcèle et me suit commence réellement à m'effrayer, Liv. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis plutôt normale, je n'aime donc pas devenir parano, avoir à regarder par-dessus mon épaule sans arrêt et faire des cauchemars à répétition. Mais ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est que ce type s'en prenne à vous. A Samuel. Et à toi. Ou à mon père et Gregorian (pour la date, il est arrivé hier)._

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'essaye de dire, juste que je crains que je ne serais peut-être pas aussi chanceuse cette fois. Alors si jamais il m'arrivait (ou m'est arrivé) quelque chose, il y a certaines directives ou suggestions que j'aimerais mettre par écrit:_

_Premièrement: Tu n'es PAS responsable. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer. Ou pourrait se passer. J'ai horreur de la conjugaison. Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Et je t'entends presque penser 'facile, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé' mais, ma chère Olivia, je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, peu importe les circonstances. Si tu ne comprends pas ça, compte sur moi pour te mettre la rouste de ta vie, peu importe quand ou où l'on se reverra._

_Deuxièmement: Fais tes propres choix et laisse le passé être le passé. On guérit de beaucoup de choses, nos métiers nous ont montré que l'humain est incroyable et qu'il sait s'adapter et avancer. La vie est merveilleuse, Olivia. Vis-la. _

_Troisièmement: Même si je ne suis pas dans le coin, Samuel fera toujours, je l'espère, partie de ta vie. Serena et Lucy le savent bien, et Sam le sait aussi. N'ais crainte, car s'il a des défauts, ne pas savoir aimer n'en fait pas partie. Sam t'aime et t'aimera toujours, car tu as été là dès ses premiers pas. Ceux de son retour parmi nous, ceux qui comptent vraiment. Je sais que tu sauras aimer mon fils et qu'il saura te le rendre. _

_Quatrièmement: Ne cesse jamais d'ennuyer Elliot et les gars. (Quoi? C'est valable!)_

_Cinquièmement: Reste tel que tu es. Pas parfaite, mais superbement extraordinaire. Parfaite serait ennuyeux, et les disputes sont trop distrayantes._

_Sixièmement: Pour l'amour de la Terre, mange plus équilibré au commissariat. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel! Tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis de santé._

_Septièmement: Ne t'éloigne jamais des gens qui comptent. Ton frère et sa famille. Les Stabler. Cragen. Tes collègues. Tes amis. Samuel. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles, lorsqu'ils seront les plus frustrants des êtres présents sur cette planète parce qu'ils s'inquiéteront et te diront trop de choses qui ressembleront horriblement à des ordres ou des jugements, à de la pitié et de l'amertume, ils resteront ce que tu as de plus cher. Ce pour quoi il est important de se battre… Et non, je ne suis pas hypocrite! Je sais que c'est censé, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai toujours suivi mes propres conseils._

_Huitièmement: Bien que tu m'es certainement présentement indispensable, Olivia Benson, si jamais tu n'apprends pas rapidement les règles de softball (j'ose imaginer que tu connais celles du Baseball), je te massacre gaiement et assidûment. Ou non, encore mieux, je t'enferme dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec Langan, Ferson et cette agent que tu détestes tant mais dont j'ai perdu le nom. Compris? Quoi, tu croyais que je n'avais rien remarqué de ton ignorance inadmissible?_

_Neuv_

Ca s'achevait ainsi. Casey avait dû être interrompue, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de finir cette lettre ou ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Mais peu importe ce qu'il en était. Achevée ou non, ridicule ou pas, Olivia allait certainement chérir ce bout de papier quelque temps, et ce même si elle ne savait pas totalement si sa poitrine était serrée de tristesse, d'amour ou de rage.

C'était tout à fait Casey, cette manière de parler ouvertement de choses si importantes et profondes, pour ensuite embrayer sur des sujets totalement triviaux sans aucune délicatesse. Elle qui était si habile devant un juge et des jurés ne cherchait certainement pas à exceller dans ses mots lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée. A tort parfois, peut-être bien. Olivia s'en moquait, elle aimait bien cette étrange et déplacée maladresse chez la juriste. Ce qu'elle détestait en revanche, c'était cette manie que semblait avoir Casey de ne pas dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit ou sur le cœur, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pas avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Olivia avait longtemps été ainsi, mais elle avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Elle comprenait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en trouver parfois exaspérée.

La sonnerie de son mobile la sortit de ses pensées, une demi-heure plus tard, toujours assise au sol, au milieu du séjour, la feuille à la main.

C'était Elliot, qui l'informait qu'il avait de nouvelles infos sur une affaire. Malgré son jour de congé, Olivia devait aller travailler. Curieusement, cette pensée ne la ravissait plus autant.

Elle plia la lettre, la glissa dans sa poche, attrapa ses affaires et sortit.

**USV**

« Tu as une sale tête, » commenta Elliot alors qu'Olivia et lui se trouvaient au vestiaire.

Il venait d'arrêter l'agresseur de Bernes après près de six heures de travail, suite à une info d'un voisin de la dernière victime. Ils n'étaient bien entendu pas peu fiers, mais les corps quémandaient du repos et les estomacs criaient famine.

« Merci, El. Tu devrais voir la tienne! »

« Désolé. »

« Samuel était à la maison cette nuit. »

La maison. Ce mot était si étrange, pouvait représenter tant de choses et si peu à la fois… La maison. Qu'était-elle, sans Casey?

« Ca ne s'est pas bien passé? »

« Il fait des cauchemars. »

« Par rapport à Casey? »

« Et à son propre enlèvement, oui. J'ai dû me lever deux fois pour le calmer. Il m'a pleuré dans les bras la seconde fois, de gros sanglots… Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ainsi, pas devant moi. Avec Casey, peut-être, mais pas avec moi. » Elle soupira, se frotta les yeux. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. »

« Parce que tu ne peux te rassurer toi-même. »

« Il s'est rendormi quand j'ai promis de rester un peu avec lui. Et que je lui ai donné mon badge. »

« Toujours aussi fasciné? »

« Toujours. Casey est - était - est… elle est horrifiée à l'idée de le voir peut-être intégrer un jour nos rangs. »

Elliot sourit et hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il avait songé lui aussi, en constatant l'intérêt du garçon pour la police.

« Il ferait peut-être bien un excellent flic. »

« Avec la détermination et l'impulsivité de sa mère. Ouch. »

« Sans doute, » sourit Elliot, « Liv? »

« Hum? »

« On la reverra. »

Elle lui sourit tristement, hocha la tête et le suivit hors du vestiaire. Il était près de vingt heures et l'activité avait drôlement baissé au poste.

Elle engagea une conversation légère avec Munch et Fin et rit face à leurs étranges antiques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive du coin de l'œil une haute stature qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître. Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, nota ses traits tirés et son regard froid et s'avança vers lui, plutôt surprise.

« Nicholas? Bonsoir. Que faites-vous là? »

« Bonsoir, Olivia, » répondit le père de Casey d'un air fermé, « Des nouvelles de ma fille? »

« Navrée. Non. »

« Très bien. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai essayé de vous contacter ces dix derniers jours. Où étiez-vous? »

« Pas très loin. J'ai quelques vieux amis de l'armée en ville, je voulais voir ce qu'ils avaient à me dire. »

« Quant à Casey? »

« Certains font partie des forces de l'ordre, d'autres du FBI, l'un d'entre eux est même devenu juge. Quatre résident ici et aux alentours. Rien de neuf pour l'instant. »

« Oh. »

« Comment va le petit? »

« Il a du mal, mais il s'accroche. »

« Il paraît que vous avez déménagé? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi? »

Aïe. Il n'était pas au courant. Bon sang, Casey…

« J'ai fini le service. Si on sortait d'ici? »

Il hocha la tête et elle salua ses amis avant de suivre le patriarche Novak en dehors du bâtiment. La soirée était chaude et agréable.

« Vous alliez emménager avec elle? »

Olivia tourna la tête vers lui avec surprise, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Nous avons acheté une maison, peu avant sa disparition. »

« Elle ne m'a rien dit. »

Son air fermé ne cachait pas tout à fait son agacement presque affectueux, sa tristesse presque amusée.

« Peut-être attendait-elle… quelque chose, » avança Olivia.

« Peut-être n'était-elle pas certaine des sentiments de son vieux père quant à sa relation homosexuelle. »

« Je l'ignore, » avoua t-elle doucement.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne connais pas aussi bien ma fille que je le devrais, et le contraire est aussi exact. »

« Vous avez le temps. »

Il lui lança un coup d'œil étrange qui fit naître une colère chaude en son cœur. Avait-il baissé les bras, lui aussi? Pensait-il qu'il était trop tard? Que Casey était morte, ou qu'elle ne réapparaîtrait jamais?

Et si Olivia était celle qui se trompait, celle qui était aveuglée par ses sentiments au point de nourrir un espoir maladif et ridicule?

Après tout, onze jours d'absence c'était déjà trop long… Elle eut soudain envie de vomir en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer durant ces onze jours… En viendrait-elle à espérer que la mort ait trouvé Casey, plutôt que le nombre de tortures horribles qui lui traversaient à présent l'esprit, qui peuplaient ses cauchemars?

Des semaines plus tôt, elle avait dit à Casey qu'avoir souhaité la mort de son jeune fils plutôt que sa souffrance était humain, faisait d'elle une bonne mère. Dans le cas d'Olivia, était-ce aussi vrai? Faisait-ce d'elle une compagne honorable, ou une personne lâche?

Nicholas ne disait rien. Elle se demanda bien ce qu'il pensait à cet instant.

« Vos contacts. Vos amis… pensez-vous qu'ils aient une chance de trouver quelque chose? »

« Ils ouvriront l'œil et les oreilles, c'est tout ce que je leur demande. »

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du trottoir, et il dut par conséquent faire de même et se plaça face à elle en haussant un sourcil.. Soudain il n'avait plus la compagne de sa fille devant lui, mais un inspecteur de la police de New York, un agent de la loi.

« Vous me préviendrez si jamais vous découvrez quelque chose, sans faute et immédiatement. En aucun cas vous n'agirez seul. »

« Bien entendu. »

Mais quand il passa près d'elle pour continuer sa route, elle lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je répète, vous me préviendrez moi, ou un membre de mon unité ou de celle ayant l'enlèvement de Casey en charge, sans faute et immédiatement si jamais vous avez une info la concernant. Suis-je assez claire? »

Il garda ses yeux bleus dans les siens, avec intensité et force, mais en aucun cas elle baissa le regard et campa sur ses positions. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était qu'un civil s'en mêle et se fasse tuer ou fasse tuer Casey. Et c'était triplement vrai s'il s'agissait du père de sa petite-amie.

« Très bien, » concéda Nicholas finalement avec un étrange sourire en coin, « Très bien, détective. Vous serez prévenue. »

Elle le lâcha et ils continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot. Le soleil retirait ses derniers rayons lorsque la voix d'Olivia cassa l'atmosphère de plomb entre eux.

« Parlez-moi d'elle. »

« Seulement si vous faites de même. »

**USV**

« Alors si le voisin a menti, notre suspect n'est plus le coupable mais un espèce de débile chez lequel on a tout de même trouvé toutes les preuves! » s'insurgea Olivia.

Elliot haussa les épaules en se frottant les yeux. Cragen les avait rappelés au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Apparemment, » soupira t-il, « Le vrai coupable a dû vouloir le faire plonger. Puisque Formard n'a toujours rien dit et que l'identification n'a lieu que demain matin - pardon, tout à l'heure, on n'est au final encore sûrs de rien. »

« Me dites pas qu'on est allé trop vite en besogne. On avait tout contre ce type. »

« Désolé, Fin, mais il semblerait, » intervint Cragen, « Ca ne me plait pas du tout. Son patron lui a donné un alibi solide. »

« Mais alors pourquoi le patron ne se manifeste qu' aujourd'hui? »

La voix d'Olivia était un peu trop élevée et peut-être bien un peu trop emplie de colère, mais personne ne le releva. Cragen s'assit sur son fauteuil.

« Aucune idée. Mais il n'a appelé qu' aujourd'hui et l'avocat de Formard a trouvé ça si important qu'il m'a contacté - »

« Vous auriez dû l'envoyer ch - »

« J'étais déjà ici, Fin. Une autre affaire. Et contrarier ainsi le fils d'un gouverneur alors que notre unité est encore sous l'œil de tous n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, les preuves ne suffisent plus. On a pu mettre le scalpel et la corde chez lui. Trouvez le vrai coupable. »

« Peut-être que Formard est un complice. Ça expliquerait pourquoi on a voulu le faire plonger, ou pourquoi il avait tout ça chez lui, avec ses empreintes dessus. »

Elliot retint son sourire face à la contrariété qu'affichait Fin. Il hocha la tête.

« On doit se tourner vers d'autres pistes. En premier lieu en lien avec Formard. »

« Le voisin, » avança Olivia, « C'est lui qui nous a fourni ces nouvelles infos, c'est lui qui a cherché à faire tomber Formard. »

« Trouvez-le moi et ramenez-le. Je veux tout savoir de lui. »

Les trois inspecteurs hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se diriger vers les bureaux.

« Où est ton co-équipier, Fin? »

« Couché avec la grippe. Y'a des veinards, je vous jure… »

« Les résultats d'ADN devraient arriver dans quelques heures. On verra bien si Formard est notre violeur ou non. »

« En attendant une heure un peu plus décente, qui veut du café? »

Pendant que leur collègue allait chercher le breuvage, Elliot se tourna vers son amie, déjà assise à son bureau. Elle lisait un rapport en tapant du pied au sol d'une manière impatiente.

« Tout va bien, Liv? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu es agressive, fatiguée et sur les nerfs. Tu es certaine que - »

« Je vais bien. »

« Un problème avec le père de Casey? »

« Non. »

« Liv? »

« Quoi?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Un silence. Elle posa le papier brusquement, croisa les bras et s'adossa à sa chaise.

« J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Nicholas. J'ai pas dormi. »

« Une discussion? A propos de quoi? »

« A ton avis? Qu'est-ce qu'on a en commun? A propos de Casey, bien sûr. Il m'a parlé d'elle enfant et adolescente, je lui ai parlé d'elle femme et professionnelle. »

« Je vois. »

« C'était… bien. Fascinant. Mais une mauvaise idée. Maintenant… maintenant je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter. Accepter son absence. Elle me manque, El. »

Il lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule, plongea son regard bleu dans ses yeux chauds et humides.

« Je sais. Je sais. »

Ils travaillèrent plus de quatre heures sur leur affaire et sur différents dossiers, quand enfin un appel fit réagir Elliot sur les coups de neuf heures. Les tests comparant l'ADN de leur suspect avec celui retrouvé sur et en les victimes étaient positifs.

« Alors si Formard est bien notre violeur, pourquoi le patron lui a fourni un alibi? Et à une heure pareille en prime. »

« J'ai plus intriguant, » annonça Fin en entrant.

« Quoi? »

« Notre voisin qui nous a rencardés sur Formard? »

« John Rolf? Eh ben? »

« Il est introuvable. »

« Comment ça? »

« Je suis allé le chercher, personne n'a ouvert. Les numéros sont bidons, l'appartement est vide. »

« Attends, je l'ai rencontré ce type, à son appartement. Il était bien réel. »

« Aucun John Rolf n'a habité dans cet appartement, qui est d'ailleurs au nom d'un certain Carlos Herson, souvent en voyage d'affaires. Le bonhomme est en Australie depuis un mois, son appartement reste inoccupé en son absence. Le soi-disant Rolf y a pénétré et s'en est servi comme décor. »

Elliot échangea un regard avec Olivia et grimaça sans comprendre:

« Mais pourquoi nous a t-il donné ces infos pour qu'on arrête Formard, celui-là? »

« Aucune idée. Mais j'ai appelé Herson qui m'a donné l'autorisation de vérifier son appartement, et j'ai trouvé ceci sur la table du salon. »

Fin posa un petit sac plastique sur le bureau d'Olivia. Elliot écarquilla les yeux. A l'intérieur, un ancien franc…

« Bon sang… »

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre qui pose des bases relationnelles et le décor pour la période 'sans Casey', ainsi que le début de la pré-fin (lol). _

_Prochain chapitre: Olivia a du mal à accepter l'absence de Casey et sa possible mort, Elliot ne sait plus quoi faire, Samuel est perdu, l'enquête avance mais piétine, Détective marche et Nicholas va recevoir quelque chose de révélateur…_

_En parallèle, il y aura des petits aperçus de ce qu'il se passe du côté de Casey…_

_A plus!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Cf profile pour une explication du pourquoi de ce ridicule dernier petit chapitre. _

**Sunlight**

**Chapitre 11**

_Ce n'était pas clair._

_Clarté._

_Un mot étrange._

_Très étrange._

_Clarté._

_L'antithèse de tout ce qu'il y avait là. _

_Le noir. Les ombres. Le gris. Les murs. L'humidité. Le froid._

_La douleur._

_La confusion._

_Le noir._

**USV**

« L'enquête donne quoi à propos de ce John Rolf ? »

« Absolument rien, El, » répondit Fin en haussant les épaules et en se levant de son bureau. « Comme on le pensait, c'est seulement un nom d'emprunt. »

« J'ai fini avec le portrait robot. Vous en êtes où de votre côté ? »

« Pas d'empreinte sur les pièces retrouvées. Pas de témoin. Olivia cherche à savoir quel peut être le lien entre ce type et Novak, mais difficile d'en être sûr. »

« Cela fait presque deux semaines. »

« Je sais. »

**USV**

_Le hasard._

_Le hasard était aussi une chose étrange._

_Beaucoup de victimes jouaient de malchance. Le hasard les choisissait._

_N'était-ce pas intéressant ? Que le hasard choisisse ?_

_Elle n'avait pas été choisie au hasard._

_Ses pensées étaient troubles, son esprit embrumé et presque aussi affaibli que son corps._

_Mais elle savait au moins ça. Les photos, tout. _

_Ce n'était pas le hasard._

Coucou, Casey, tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens, hein ?!

_Non, pas le hasard._

Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait !

_Définitivement pas le hasard._

**USV**

« Olivia ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu dors sur ton bureau. »

La femme se redressa, se frotta les yeux. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils enquêtaient suite à la découverte de ce Rolf. Le coupable était bien sûr de lui, narcissique sans aucun doute. Il avait voulu les voir, voulu les narguer.

Olivia le haïssait, et elle ne savait même pas qui il était.

La nuit tombait de nouveau. Bientôt Cragen leur demanderait de rentrer chez eux pour dormir. Et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé de concluant.

« Eh, j'ai du nouveau ! »

Toute leur attention se centra sur Munch qui venait d'entrer.

« Ce n'est rien de bien évident, mais un de mes indics a entendu parler de notre affaire, et il est certain d'avoir vu traîner notre gars près des entrepôts de stockage à trois blocs d'ici, au port. J'y ai fait un petit tour, je n'y ai rien vu de louche. »

« Je me charge de trouver les noms des propriétaires et des locataires. Benson, tu m'aideras à faire un recoupement avec les ennemis de Novak ? »

« Ok, Fin. »

Soudain quelque chose sembla s'imposer dans son esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être que nous nous y prenons à l'envers. Et si ce type venait du passé de Casey ? Il faut que je parle avec Monsieur Novak. »

« Je suis là. »

L'homme venait d'entrer dans le commissariat, la mine sombre, une pochette plastique à la main. Il salua les policiers d'un hochement de tête brusque.

« J'ai reçu ça à ma chambre d'hôtel. »

L'objet en question était une autre photo. Ancienne. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Olivia croyait reconnaître la mère de Casey à droite, et cet homme… Il pourrait être le même que sur le portrait robot…

« Il y avait un mot ? » demanda Elliot.

« Non. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais qui c'est. »

Fin lui montra le portrait robot.

« Alors vous connaissez ce type ? »

Nicholas prit la feuille et observa le visage y étant représenté. Il hocha la tête, son regard brûlant.

« Fred Kelson. Je le croyais toujours enfermé. »

« Enfermé ? »

« Ce type est malade. Très intelligent, imbu de lui-même mais complètement cinglé. Il a toujours été ainsi, la seule personne qui arrivait à le calmer et à le centrer était sa sœur aînée, ma défunte femme. Et devinez quelle était sa passion ? Il était numismate. »

« C'est l'oncle de Casey ? » demanda Olivia en examinant la photo. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quand Fred a été interné de force, Casey et Greg n'avaient que six ans. Ils n'ont jamais eu plus de contact avec Fred, de ça je suis persuadé. »

« Vous auriez une photo plus récente ? »

« Non. Mais il était interné à la Clinique Westwood, à Springfield. Peut-être pourraient-ils vous aider ? »

« Merci. »

**USV**

_La vie aussi était étrange. _

_On grandissait, on se faisait un tas d'ennemis, et finalement, c'était le passé qui finissait toujours pas revenir nous hanter et nous descendre._

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Hein ?

_Elle ne l'avait aucunement reconnu. C'était à peine si elle se souvenait qu'elle avait eu un oncle, jadis. _

_L'ironie l'avait frappée en même temps que la crainte. _

_Elle avait un tas d'ennemi, et celui qui allait être responsable de sa mort était un oncle oublié._

_Ce type était visiblement malade. Et il voulait qu'elle meure. Lentement._

Tu vas rester là, et personne ne te trouvera ! Pas avant qu'il ne soit bien trop tard !

_Elle n'était plus très sûre de savoir où 'là' était. Quelque part en sous-sol, dans une pièce close, creusée dans le béton. Il y avait vingt centimètres d'eau glacée, l'air était saturé d'humidité, et elle était là, contre un mur froid, et elle avait froid, et elle tremblait, et elle saignait._

_Sang ?_

_De sa tempe._

_Il l'avait frappée plusieurs fois._

_Elle aurait mal aux côtes et aux poignets si elle n'était pas si congelée._

_C'était assez intéressant, le manque de bruit. Il n'y avait que ses pensées flottantes, virevoltantes. Parfois elles n'avaient pas de lien entre elles, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Elle s'en rendait à peine compte, de toute façon._

_Elle savait qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois évanouie. Elle avait épuisé les rations qu'il lui avait jeté l'un des premiers jours. Il lui restait toute cette eau glacée. Elle mourrait de froid et de faim dans peu de temps. _

_Et ce silence._

_C'était étrange._

**USV**

« J'ai eu un message de Serena, » partagea doucement Olivia en s'asseyant avec un café près de son meilleur ami.

« Ca va ? »

« Sam est toujours pareil. La rentrée approche, et il ne montre plus aucune envie d'y aller. Et Détective marche de nouveau. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

« Hum. »

« On sait pourquoi le tonton timbré en veut à Casey ? »

« Non. Nicholas ne comprend pas non plus. »

« Il n'est pas parti. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Fin et Munch recherchent la piste des entrepôts grâce à la photo. Kelson est parti de Springfield il y a un an environ. On devrait avoir une piste dans peu de temps. Ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. »

« Tu crois que… »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Alors ils se turent.

**USV**

_Le gris passa au blanc._

_La douleur était sourde soudainement._

_Il n'y avait plus rien._

_Plus rien._

_Si elle dormait, elle basculerait peut-être, se noierait. _

_Le blanc passa au gris._

_Quelle importance ?_

_Il y avait une sonnerie bizarre dans ses oreilles. Un tintement. Plus de silence._

_Elle ne voyait plus rien. _

_Le gris passa au noir._

_Noir._

_Noir._

**USV**

« J'ai du nouveau ! » annonça Nicholas en leva son mobile. « Un de mes amis a eu un tuyau, Fred a été repéré ce soir près des entrepôts, il a acheté une arme à un type vers l'entrepôt dix-sept. »

« Moi aussi je suis sur le coup! » annonça Fin. « Un certain Fred Rolf a loué il y a de ça six mois l'entrepôt neuf. »

Cragen hocha la tête.

« Appelez l'unité d'intervention. On y va. »

Olivia avala durement sa salive, l'adrénaline et la peur se marièrent en elle et lui serrèrent les tripes.

L'aube se levait à peine.

**USV**

Une intervention de ce type, c'était le chaos.

D'abord la surveillance, avec une ou deux voitures banalisées faisant des rondes.

Le type n'était pas repéré. Tout le monde arrivait en fanfare sur les lieux.

Les gars de l'intervention se préparaient. Personne à l'intérieur ? Ils défonçaient la porte et s'engouffraient par l'ouverture comme une nuée de rapaces fonderait sur une proie sans grande défense.

L'ambulance était prête. L'attente insoutenable. Le bruit de la surveillance des environs par les autres unités.

Les informations arrivaient soudain, trop nombreuses.

On avait retrouvé Casey.

On avait repéré Kelson.

Elle était mal en point.

Il était armé.

Elle était remontée en vitesse.

Il était encerclé.

Elle était vivante.

Il était mort.

**USV**

A l'opposé de l'intervention, il y avait la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

Silence. Calme. Inertie.

L'adrénaline avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un léger tremblement, une grande fatigue, un vide.

Cela pouvait durer longtemps.

Puis il y avait le médecin, grand, âgé, dans sa blouse blanche.

Les nouvelles.

Graves.

Un peu meilleures.

L'espoir.

L'intervention, au final, avait été faite juste à temps.

A temps pour traiter la malnutrition. A temps pour traiter la pneumonie. A temps pour traiter les plaies.

« Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. C'est une femme en pleine forme, c'est ça qui l'a certainement sauvée. »

Olivia n'aurait jamais cru un jour bénir le softball et le jogging ainsi.

**USV**

« Il la blâmait pour la mort de sa mère ? » demanda Nicholas dans la salle d'attente.

Olivia hocha la tête, épuisée.

« Apparemment, oui. Casey s'en est sortie grâce à elle. Quand il a su ce qu'il s'était passé, il a vu Casey comme coupable de la mort de sa sœur. »

« Sandra a donné sa vie pour notre fille, » s'insurgea Nicholas en gardant tout de même sa voix basse. « Il a piétiné sa mémoire en reprochant à Casey de s'en être sortie. Ce sale type ! Je me suis toujours méfié de lui. Si seulement j'avais su qu'il était sorti… »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Il soupira.

« Vous devriez aller dormir, Olivia. Vous avez l'air épuisé. Et tout ira bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Casey risque de rester ici pendant quelques semaines. Les médecins pensent qu'elle ne reprendra pas conscience avant trois jours environ. Le traitement contre la pneumonie prendra quelques temps également. Je crois que je vais aller avoir Samuel. »

« Donnez-moi des nouvelles. Je vais appeler Gregorian. »

**USV**

_**Un mois plus tard.**_

« Liv, je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Désolée, » sourit l'inspecteur en lâchant le bras de sa compagne.

« Maman, maman, dépêche-toi !! Je veux te montrer ma chambre et mes affaires d'école ! »

« Oui, j'arrive, Sammy. Olivia, je crois qu'il a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec toi. Il a copié ton impatience. »

« Eh ! »

Casey rit et secoua la tête, avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Olivia sourit, posa les bagages à l'entrée et observa Casey faire le tour du séjour. La jeune femme avait repris des couleurs et du poids, et elle respirait de nouveau sainement même si les médecins lui avaient demandé de ne pas trop forcer dans les premiers temps. Olivia avait pris des congés pour rester le plus possible avec elle à l'hôpital. Elle avait repris le travail la semaine d'avant. Quant à Samuel, à peine était-il sorti de l'école pour sauter dans la voiture de Serena, de Lucy ou d'Olivia qu'il avait demandé à aller voir Casey pour tout lui raconter.

En détails.

Vraiment en détails.

Cet enfant n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était un résumé, au plus grand amusement de sa mère et d'Olivia… Et parfois, à leur plus grand regret.

« Liv, c'est quoi tous ces cartons ? Je crois qu'on n'a pas franchement les mêmes goûts en matière de déco. »

Olivia sourit et lui frappa gentiment le bras.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je voulais t'attendre. »

« Oh oui, parce que j'adore le rangement. »

« Eh, tu veux que je te ramène à l'hôpital ? »

Casey lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son fils.

« Tu ne le ferais pas, je t'ai trop manquée ! »

Olivia haussa un sourcil en la regardant partir, puis se parla à elle-même :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que rester avec elle à lui tenir la main durant toutes ces heures n'était pas une bonne idée ? »

« Liv ! » cria soudain Sam. « Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Peu importe, au final.

Elle aimait Casey, elle adorait Samuel.

Tant pis si l'avocate avait décidé d'en profiter.

Après ce qu'elle avait vécu et étant donné qu'elle lui était revenue, Casey avait le droit de la mener un peu par le bout du nez.

Mais juste un peu.

Soudain un petit cri extatique de Casey envahit la maison, et Olivia éclata de rire.

« Détective ! »

Yep, tout allait aller bien à partir de maintenant.

Autant que faire ce peut, du moins.

**USV**

_**Deux ans plus tard.**_

« Liv ! Tu peux aider Samuel ! »

« Je suis avec Ben et Julie, j'arrive dans deux minutes ! »

« Simon ne devrait pas déjà être là pour les récupérer ? »

« Si ! »

Casey sourit et secoua la tête. Olivia, elle et les garçons devaient aller chez les Stabler pour la journée (ils avaient prévu d'aller au zoo), et ils étaient déjà en retard. Simon n'était toujours pas venu récupérer ses enfants, et Samuel était entré dans l'âge assommant.

Mais bien entendu, depuis quelques mois, cet état d'agitation était une habitude pour la maison pleine de vie.

Malgré toute leur intelligence et leur organisation, Casey et Olivia se débrouillaient toujours pour être en retard et ne parvenaient pas à éviter les situations comme celles-ci.

« Sam, s'il te plait, dépêche-toi ! »

« Mais j'arrive pas à choisir quelles chaussures mettre, maman ! »

« On s'en fout, bon sang ! Mets juste des chaussures ! »

Casey prit le bébé dans ses bras et rejoignit le séjour, où Olivia disait justement au revoir à sa nièce et à son neveu. Elle salua Simon, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à quatre. Casey sourit et tendit leur fils à sa compagne.

« Il veut voir maman. »

« Eh, coucou, toi, » cajola Olivia en prenant le bébé de dix mois dans ses bras.

Casey sourit en les observant. Il avait les yeux chocolat d'Olivia et son sourire. Il était magnifique, bien sûr.

« Maman, si je mets les noires, ça va avec mon pantalon ? »

Casey se tourna vers son aîné, fit mine d'observer sérieusement sa tenue et hocha la tête.

« Tu es très beau. »

« Génial ! On y va ? »

Olivia sourit.

« Quand ton frère aura cessé de me baver dessus, oui. »

« J'attrape nos affaires, » annonça Casey en riant.

« Remy, arrête de baver sur maman, hum ? »

Casey arriva derrière elle et passa une main sur les doux cheveux du bébé.

« N'arrête pas, mon chéri. C'est très bien. »

« Case ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de donner de drôles d'idées à notre garçon, tu veux ? »

« Non. »

Elles installèrent les enfants dans la voiture et Casey se mit au volant. En un rien de temps, elles furent arrivées à destination.

Elliot vint tout de suite les accueillir et attrapa le bébé avec un grand sourire.

« Remy Casey Benson-Novak ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Comment va mon filleul ? »

« Oh, il va très bien, » soupira Olivia. « Il adore toujours autant me baver dessus. Où est _mon_ filleul ? »

« Dans la maison. Eh, Sam, Dickie t'attend pour essayer le nouveau jeu vidéo. »

« Trop cool ! Il faut que je lui décrive mon dernier match de softball ! » s'exclama celui-ci avant de courir joyeusement dans le pavillon.

Kathy leur sourit quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Les femmes se saluèrent et s'installèrent, le bébé dans une chaise haute, Eli sur les genoux de sa marraine.

Les adultes partirent rapidement dans des discussions ne touchant volontairement pas aux enfants ou au travail. Et au milieu des rires, des taquineries, des souvenirs, au milieu des amis et de la famille, Casey et Olivia se sentirent calmes, en paix, heureuses.

Un rayon de lumière vint caresser les cheveux de Remy, qui piaillait joyeusement dans un langage que lui seul connaissait peut-être. Casey sourit, prit la main d'Olivia sous la table.

Parfois, la vie n'était qu'une suite de hasards étranges, d'ombres et de rayons de soleil, de douleurs et de joies entremêlées.

Et parfois, quand tout se calmait, quand tout semblait ralentir, on s'apercevait que peu importe les moyens, la vie nous emmenait exactement là où on avait rêvé d'être.

Au milieu des gens qu'on aimait.

**FIN**


End file.
